


Fairy Lemon Drops

by Petri808, Rando29



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, Cars, Doctor - Freeform, Dominating, Dream Sex, F/M, Fetish, Foreplay, Hickeys, Magic-Users, Markings, Multiple Sex Positions, Nurse - Freeform, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Vacation, Wall Sex, Workplace Sex, chained, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 89,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rando29/pseuds/Rando29
Summary: This book will just be any lemons, smut, whatever you wanna call it; one shot stories.  Strictly sexual encounters with some story line.





	1. Dream Lover

Lately things have been a little, different between them. They still go about their usual routines, they go on their missions; they hang out all the time.  But the feelings that have crept over them, a look in their eyes, the flush of a cheek, a quickening of the heart; or the warmth that comes on suddenly.  It has become so palpable that even their friends are sensing it too. 

 

Something is coming….

 

Lucy POV

Asleep in her bed dreaming, Lucy is restless tonight, just like the last several nights… She twists and turns under her covers, sweat soaking into her satin pink sheets.  “Of course I love you Natsu, I want you…  I need you!”  She groans a loud..  “Oh Natsu…  Mmmm, yes take me…”  Her hands caress her body as if a lover is touching her. “That feels soooo good!”    “Natsu!”  She cries out waking herself up to a sitting position.

Still breathing heavy she scans over her body. She can almost still feel his touch on her skin and the heat of his body all over hers.  Laying back onto her side she stares out the window….  "Natsu…" She whispers.   _‘Was that a dream? But yet it seemed so… Real.….’_

 

Natsu POV

That very same night, asleep in his own bed, his dreams are heating up as well. His body temperature is rising, steaming the sweat that has covered his sheets.  “Lucy I love you… do you love me?”  “Ohhh Luce,” he moans.  “Yes, I wanna make love to you!”   “Oh my… You’re so tight baby!”  “Ughhh, I’m gonna c..  Lucy!”  Bolting up in bed as his screams wake him, _‘What the hell was that?!’_  He pants, _‘I can still smell her like if she was here! I,I was just … with Lucy..  Ugh she felt sooo incredible!  But it was just a dream….. Right?!’_  Sighing as he drops down onto his back, he looks out his window, _‘Lucy…’_

 

The next morning at the guild Lucy is at the bar sipping a milkshake. With her head propped on her elbow she stares off to nowhere thinking about her dream the night before.   _‘It’s been the same dream all week. But it’s escalating and that was the most intense one so far!”_ Exhale, _“I told him I… love him…Do I?’_ She lets out an audible sigh filled with longing, her eyes giving off a dreamier look, _‘Yes, I do. But we were... and he felt soo…’_

“Lucy? Are you okay?  You seem preoccupied lately.” 

Startled out of her day dream she quickly sits upright, “Huh, Oh Mira, yeah I’m fine, just a, um a weird dream I keep having.”

Mira raises an eyebrow, “Oh, what kind of dream? By the look in your eyes it must have been a good one…”

Lucy’s cheeks start to heat up to a crimson blush, “Um, I really don’t wanna talk about. It’s, it’s nothing.”  She stammers

“Uh huh, well if you change your mind you know where to find me.”

“Thanks Mira.”

 

Natsu walks in to the guild hall. Scanning the room he sees Lucy at the bar but doesn’t immediately run to her like he normally would; the dream still too fresh in his mind.  

“Oi Flame-brain how ‘bout a fight!” shouts Gray

He turns to face his sparing buddy, “Not today.” He states bluntly

“Damn, what’s up with you this morning, in fact you’ve been aloof this whole week! Is something up?”

 _‘Literally Up!’_    “No, Just got a lot on my mind okay.”

“Wouldn’t happen to be about….” Gray’s eyes flit to the blonde at the bar. Natsu’s eyes widen slightly, as his ears turn as pink as his hair.  “Uh huh, thought so.”

 

Hearing Natsu’s voice Lucy turns around to look at him. Their eyes instantly meet and lock on to one another, filled with wonderment, curiosity… _Lust_ …  She can feel the temperature of her body starting to rise.  As her eyes glaze over moisture starts to form in her nether region. 

His body heat is also mounting as his legs unconsciously pull him towards her. After a few steps he snaps himself out of it.  Turning on his heels he rushes back out of the guild almost knocking Gray over to a nearby alley.  Leaning against the brick walls he holds his head in his hands.  His body is now completely on fire, _‘what is happening to me?!’_

Shaking her head Lucy comes to her senses and rushes out after him but doesn’t see where he’s gone. _‘Natsu… what is going on?...”_  

 

“Hey, Mira what do you think that was all about?” Gray asks the white haired bar mistress.

She just smiles, “Oh I think our little NaLu couple’s about to grow up.”

 

Lucy POV

That night Lucy is restless once more. As her dreams intensify her hands grip the now drenched sheets.  “Natsu, I want you!”   “Mmmm, you’re so big!”  She groans a loud... “Natsu!  Yes!  Make me yours forever….”  Groaning from the pain of the bite she bolts up in bed.  Reaching up to her neck she rubs it feeling for any bite marks, but there aren’t any.  _‘Was that still a dream? But it seemed so, so real and that bite…..  Ugh, Is he trying to tell me something, what does this all mean!?’_

_‘That’s it! I’m going to his house and figure out what’s going on!’_

 

Natsu POV

Asleep in his own bed his body temperature is climbing once more. “Ohh Lucy, Your scent is intoxicating…  You’re so beautiful… Yes, I want you to be mine for the rest of our lives…  Are you sure baby?  This will only sting a little.”  He bites her neck and wakes up from the dream.  _‘What the, did I just ask her to be… But is she really ready?! Sigh, I can still… Taste her…’_ He falls back asleep, hopeful the dream will continue.

 

When she reaches his cottage she slips in to find him sound asleep in his bed. Staring down at his partially naked body an unnatural force takes over her body.  Just like at the guild her eyes glaze over again, and an insatiable craving for this boy envelops every fiber of her being.  She strips down to her underwear and climbs in on top of him waking him up.

Instantly turning bright red, “Lucy?! W, what are you doing here… naked?!”

Purring, “Natsu, don’t you want me?” As she slinks over his torso she makes sure her ample bosoms press firmly against his bare chest, “I know you want me, I can feeeel, your desire for me.” 

“L-Luce, I don’t unders..”

“Don’t be coy… You’ve been telling me, through your dreams… our dreams… I want you too Natsu…”  His eyes expand, _‘The dreams! We’ve both been… in the dreams!’_

“D,do you really love me Lucy?” He stammers, his eyes peering hopefully into her big brown eyes. 

“Of course I love you Natsu... I neeeeed you…” she whines. Kissing along his neck her breath tickles his ear making him shudder.  She rubs her hand along the growing bulge in his shorts eliciting a whimper.  “I want you to be my first, my only…  Make love to me Natsu.”   

“Lucy…” He bemoans.  Pulling her face to his, he kisses her lips brusquely before flipping her onto her back. _Exhale,_ “I’ve never done this before…  Because…because it comes with a price.”

“I know the bite…” She whispers back.  “…and I’m willing to pay it to be with you.”   

A cheeky grin flashes over his face as he leans down to kiss her supple lips once more. “Oh Baby…” he murmurs huskily into her neck as he clamps down, his canines puncturing the skin.  Her hands grip onto his arms as the sting hits her. 

After releasing her neck he licks at the wounds and sits up. She feels warmth flooding throughout her body.  “I feel like I’m on fire…”

Losing all self-control; his desire to ravage the beautiful blonde beneath him kicks in. Ripping off her bra his mouth latches on to her supple breasts.  She groans as he bites her nipples, digging her nails into his back. 

Sitting up he pulls her panties off and removes his boxers revealing a large erection. Parting her legs as an invite he lays back on top of her, careful to still hold up his weight.  She shifts her hips as he rubs the tip over her moist crevasse, “Are you sure baby?”

“Yes.” She purrs. 

 _He_ enters into the depths of her womanhood.  

“Tss,” she flinches a little. “You’re so big!” 

Tightening her legs around his waist as he slides in and out of her, his moans take on a husky vibration. “Natsu… _He_ feels so good!”  His temperature is escalating as his emotions no longer have any restraints.  Her eyes widen nervously as his body starts to glow red.

Seeing her shocked eyes, “I told you, you had to be able to handle me.” She nods and runs her fingers through his hair.  He lowers his head back down and kisses her softly.  “Baby, you feel amazing!”  Kissing her neck, “I’m glad I waited for you...”   “I’ve loved you for so long….” he murmurs into her ear. 

“Mmmm…I’ve loved you too Natsu… from the moment I met you.”

Sitting up on his knees he adjusts her legs up over his waist and holds firmly onto her thighs. Her hands grasp desperately at the sheets around her as he quickens his pace. 

"God, I love your scent…” he utters.  “I’m gonna make you mine for the rest of our lives…” 

“Make me yours forever….” She moans in return

She feels him swelling, ready, close. She arches her back to deepen the penetration and tightens her inner muscles around his shaft.  “Luce….. You’re gonna make me c…” he roars thrusting harder into her. 

“Oh My God Natsu!” Heat floods her, fiery warmth but it doesn’t hurt her.

Seconds pass as the pulsing against her constricting walls slow. Still panting a little he pulls out and sits down next to her.     

“This makes me your mate now?” she asks sitting up.

“Almost, it’s not over yet…”

“Wha..” A sudden alarm flashes in her eyes as her body now begins to heat up even further.  “This wasn’t in the dream!  What’s going on Natsu?”

“In order for you to be my mate, you must be like me.”

“A, a Dragon Slayer?” she stutters.

“Part Dragon.” He pulls her into his lap and wraps his arms around her.

“P-Part Dragon! Owww, Natsu, it’s hurting.”  She curls up into a fetal position.

“I know baby, it’s almost over. And then you’ll need to finish the bond.”  He kisses the top of her head and just holds her tight to him. 

Feeling her body finally relax he turns her to face him. “How do you feel?”  A notable look of concern in his eyes.

“I feel…. stronger…” There’s a new glint, fervor in her eyes that he’s never seen before.  She pushes him onto his back and climbs on top of him, straddling his legs and locking him down with her hips.  “I want more of him,” she growls, stroking his shaft and head to stimulate _him_.  He utters a low growl in response.  “Oh you know you want it… just sit back and enjoy it!”  She commands.  

Revived, she slides up and starts to rub her clit over _the shaft_ pleasuring herself before pushing _him_ back in roughly.  “Lucccy,” he moans.  “What have I done to you?!”

Her body has taken on the same reddish glow as he had. “Awakened me.”  She smirks, “Isn’t that what you wanted?”  Gyrating her hips slow at first, tightening her muscles on the way up and relaxing on the way down, she squeezes his shaft causing him to shudder in pleasure.  Slowly speeding up the motion, she grips onto his waist for stability and arches her back to deepen _his_ reach. 

Her new senses are enhancing the friction on her g’spot. She tilts her head back licking her lips groaning, “Mmmmm Natsu…”  She can feel her orgasm is imminent and increases her momentum.  He can sense she’s close, so is he.

“Slow down, Luce, you’re..”

“I, don’t, want, to...” “Almost…”  “Uhhhh!”  Screaming as the climax hits her body stiffens, the walls around his hardened limb constraining even tighter. 

“Lucccy!” he utters, his back arching under her. He explodes once more.

Falling down on top of chest she locks onto his neck and bites down, her new longer canines piercing his skin. When the shudders finally subside she collapses to his side and cuddles up to his neck to kiss his wounds.  

 

“Now you’re mine!” She whispers. 

“Forever Baby!” And he passes out. 

 

Natsu POV

“Forever Baby!” he utters as he pops up in his bed awake.  _‘What the! No!  It couldn’t be a dream!  It was too real!!!’_   Looking around him, he’s naked an obvious sexual encounter has happened, slight scorch marks on his sheets telling a tale but Lucy isn’t there.  Reaching up to his neck he feels the puncture wounds.  _‘Gah! I can’t take this anymore; I’ve got to find her.’_   He throws on only shorts and rushes to her apartment.

 

Lucy POV

“Now you’re mine!” she whispers and stretches opening her eyes. _‘A dream? Ugh, is my mind  messing with me!’_  Sitting up looking down at herself she realizes that she’s completely naked except for Natsu’s robe!  “How’d His!  Tss,” adjusting her hips she’s a little sore in that area.  Next she reaches up to her neck and feels the marks, _‘Then How’d that..?! and I feel different…’_ Hearing a noise she turns to see Natsu in her window. 

 

“Lucy!”

“Natsu, it wasn’t a dream was it?!”

He shakes his head, “I guess you came home after I passed out and fell back asleep too.”

“So that means…”

He grins, “Forever baby, I am Yours and You are mine.”

  

She smirks…. Two pearly white fangs glinting in the moonlight.


	2. Steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 10/12/17, added a little more to the storyline

They’ve been dating for some time now, ever since things had finally gone back to normal in Fiore, but the young blonde just doesn’t understand why her boyfriend hasn’t made _that_ move on her yet; and she’s been yearning for it…  Oh!  How she’s been aching for it!  Lately, every time he touches her, whether just a hand on her waist, a tap on the shoulder, or even just his goofy smile and that now familiar pressure develops between her legs pleading for release.  The worse times, have become nightly since Natsu loves to cuddle with her in bed and frankly she doesn’t know how much longer she can take it.  So, after an exhilarating match at the latest Magic Games she’s decided it’s time to get what she desires, it’s time to cross the line… 

 

~~~xx~~~

 

Watching from around a corner Lucy spies Natsu walking into the boy’s locker room alone.  The opportunity she had been hoping for had finally presented itself.  Sneaking up to the door she hears the shower turn on and quietly slips in; locking the door behind her.  She strips off her clothes and creeps up to the unsuspecting boy...  Her heart beat racing at the sight of her boyfriend and what she plans to do.  Damn he was hot!  Water rippling off his perfectly toned features, splashing over his shoulders and around him, the muscles flexing in his biceps as he rinses out his spiky mess of pink hair….  Erotic flashes of his thighs driving his…  Her feet propel her…  ‘Almost there…’  All of a sudden, the blonde mage sees him stop and start to sniff the air.  Busted!  He starts to turn his head so in her haste, she closes the distance in a couple of gaits and wraps her arms around his waist to prevent him from doing so. 

“Lucy?  What are you doing in here?”

“Shhh…”  She whispers, kissing him between his shoulder blades, her luscious lips causing ripples along the muscles in his back with each touch.

Adding her hands to the mix she runs her nails down along his wet skin eliciting more shudders, till she reaches his perfect rear… and squeezes.  “Lucy…”  With her supple bosoms pressed up against him she kisses along his neck and shoulders, velvety little pecks as her hands reach around and take hold of him.   Natsu moans out deep and low, as she fondles the enlarging organ becoming more amorous with each stroke, he tilts his head back as the pleasure takes over...  “Lucy…wait…” 

The blonde didn’t know that her boyfriend wanted this just as badly as she did, maybe even more so because of the visceral creature within beckoning that he stakes his claim upon a mate soon.  With his own lust for her fighting to break through, his body temperature rapidly starts to rise.  “Wait…  Luce….” he groans again but she continues to have her way, teasing the neck through firm but gentle strokes and her thumb catering to its head.  “Lucce please…”  Feeling his fiery element shifting in intensity in a way he’s never felt before, it’s apparent to him; he’s about to lose all control.   “Ahhh!  Lucy Stop.”  Natsu grabs her hands and turns around once he’s turned off the shower.

She looks at him with a sense of inquisitive despair, “Natsu, why’d you stop me?”  Moisture already threatening in her eyes.

“Because…  There’s a reason I never made _this_ move on you…”  Still staring into his flashing green eyes with confusion.  “I-I’m afraid I might burn you by accident.” 

“But you’ve had sex before…” mumbling, “I heard…” as she looks down.

“Once out of curiosity before I met you, and since she didn’t mean as much to me I could suppress the fire.”  He lifts her chin back up, “But with you, I just know I won’t be able to hold back.  I… I love you too much….”

She stares for a moment, pondering so many different emotions and thoughts…  _‘No wonder she looked at me funny when we started dating…  Wait did he just say the “L” word!  But does that mean…’_   Pouting, “So we’ll never get to…?!”

“ _Argh_ …  I do want to…” he runs his hand over his face.  “Fuck, I want you so badly!  I know how you’ve been feeling babe, I can sense it, oh hell it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.”  Hanging his head, “I can smell it on you, especially at night when everything is still and it takes every ounce of willpower I have not to tear your clothes off and ravage you…”  _Sigh._   “Luce, of course there is a way for us to have sex, but... once I do it it’s permanent and I couldn’t ask that of you yet….”

Her eyes grow wide, pleading with him in unspoken words, _‘What is it!!!’_

“Luce, it’s not that simple!  I can only perform this once so I’m not supposed to use it unless you’re my mate for life, that’s forever!” 

Without hesitation, she grabs his neck and pulls his face to hers slamming her lips roughly against his.  The simple yet forceful act surprises the young slayer and he returns the kiss with the same lasciviousness.  When she pulls away she keeps her hands cupped against his cheeks, tender but firm.  “I never want to be with anyone else but you.”  Her sweet voice holds a melodic tone, while watching his reactions carefully.  “I love you Natsu!  I always have and always will…”

Bringing his hands over hers that still remain on his cheeks, “A-are you absolutely sure Luce?  N-no hesitation whatsoever?”

She nods her head and smiles at him, “Not one shred of doubt in mind.  You’re the one I want to share the rest of my life with, but the question is, do you know what you want?”

Natsu’s eyes flash with such exhilarating satisfaction that this heavenly goddess of the stars is ready and willing to pledge her life to him.  “Hmm.”  He wraps his arms around her waist and squeezes.  “Let me think.”  Grinning, “Then just say you’ll marry me Lucy.”

 _‘Wasn’t expecting that!’_   Her sparkling eyes expand along with her beaming smile, “Hell Yes I will!”  She squeals and plants a kiss on his lips, “Um, so, now what?  Is there some kind of spell or ritual you have to do?”

“No spells or anything fancy, I quick nip that will sting a little but it’ll make you immune to my fire.”  She nods and with a fleeting hesitation, tilts her head to the side.     

When he bites the tip of her ear, she winces from the prick as his canines break through the skin but it’s brief and a new warm, euphoric tingling embarks on a journey around her body.  “This feels a little strange.”  He chuckles as a soft white glow surrounds her, warming her from the inside out.  On a cellular level, her body is morphing and becoming more like his.  When the light dissipates she examines her skin but doesn’t see anything special, “So what happened?” 

His voice vibrates in a low, husky growl, “You’ll see,” and pushes her against the wall before turning the shower back on. 

Water cascades over their naked bodies as he lavishes her neck and ears with mind numbing kisses.  Covetous in their behavior, his rough lips chafe against the silkiness of her skin; she quivers in his powerful arms.  Their hands meander as if freed now from binds that had once held them back, groping, exploring every curve and crevasse.  “Ohhh, Natsu…”  Moaning as he sucks on her breasts, squealing as his tongue flicks or his teeth graze her perky nipples, she trails her fingernails down his back then moves around his hips to his hardened organ.  It twitches in delight like a new toy finally being played with so her nimble fingers squeeze’s lightly around the shaft and stroke with a gentle pressure... 

He groans aloud at the pleasure of her wonton caresses.  “Lucce...”  A light reddish aura surrounds him as his body temperature skyrockets.  But this time he lets it go out of his control as moisture in the air turns to a steaming mist and the room becomes more like a sauna.  Lucy smirks, her eyes trained on his as she lowers herself to her knees, “Baby, what are you…” and licks around his member.  “Ughh…”  he groans and his knees buckle slightly as she places her whole mouth over him and proceeds to fondle with the muscles of her textured appendage, one hand braces himself against the wall or risk crumpling.  His head tilts, eyes rolling back when the constraint created by her mouth intensifies.  Using her lips to create the pressure, she moves him in and out with a sucking motion; her bottom lip paying special attention to the fleshy part under the head and her tongue teasing in countering swirls when she reaches the top.  “Oh my God Luuucce!”  Breathing through her nose she goes slowly so she doesn’t gag.  _‘Damn how is she so good at this!’_ Timed just right she pushes until she can feel the head hit the back of her throat.  “Holy Shit!” he closes his eyes and places his hand on her head to keep his balance.  Again, she hits the very opening to her pipe.  “Fuck!”  Natsu grits his teeth and clenches his fingers through each clash.  Lucy can feel a change in size as his member primes for the final call.  It feels so exhilarating that she’s bringing him to the edge of his sanity!  _‘She’s gonna make me explode!’_    “Luce…”  He stops her and pulls her to her feet.  “Not yet babe...”     

“But I wanted to…” she pouts. 

“Next time my love… but I don’t wanna finish so soon...”  Lifting her up with her back against the wall she wraps her legs around his waist and hips, locking her feet behind him.  Natsu holds her securely as she positions the tip of his head next to her entrance, moist and ready it beckons ready to receive its’ reward.  He pushes in through the tight channel slow and smoothly until he’s seated all the way inside.

“ _Tss_.”  She flinches from the initial tension, her muscles not use to being stretched in this way.  It startles him and he retreats but she locks her legs tighter to keep him from pulling all the way out.

“But…  Luce, are you okay?!”

“Don’t stop….”  She whispers, “It’s just, my first time.” 

“You’re a virgin?”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

“N-no,” he stammers, but his eyes are beaming, “I just feel really special to be your first.” 

She smiles at him. “I waited for you…” and wraps her arms around his neck.  With a push of her own hips to sink his dick deeply once more, “Now give me what I’ve been craving for.”

This amuses the enraptured man.  “Craved huh?”  Gripping onto her thighs he starts to rock his hips, thrusting in and out of her with the timing of a seamless symphony.  The fit is so perfect, like she truly was created just for him and volumes better than his one encounter.  _‘Fuck I wish I had waited for her too…’_  

“He feels so perfect Natsu,” her voice purring like silk in his ear, “I just knew you were my eternal flame...” 

“I believe it’s meant to be,” he croons, “Now, you belong to me, and only me!”

“Mmm….” she sings back, “And I belong to you, I’ve loved you from the start…”   

As their passions spiral into a hedonistic revelry neither had ever dreamed possible, his aura changes to a reddish blue glow and heat waves flare out from him in every direction.  The temperature continues to rise to scorching levels and even the water flowing from the shower head turns to steam almost instantly.  “Wow,” she utters, surprised that she doesn’t feel the additional heat, “Natsu you are so amazing!”  Excitement filling her voice like a kid in a candy store.  “Is it always going to be like this?” 

“No…” he groans as the sweltering stream envelops them.  “…it’s because it’s our first time…  But… it could happen more often, if you get me riled up….”  

“Really?” she purrs, “Is that a promise?” and tightens the inner muscles around his shaft. 

Muttering, “Luce.…” he moans, “don’t squeeze, you’re gonna make me cum quicker.”   

“Too bad!” she jests and squeezes again.

He rams her harder making her yelp, “Naughty!”    

Natsu escalates his hip movements, driving harder into her, deeper; the same engorged changes Lucy felt earlier push against her walls.  Gripping her nails into his neck or tugging on his hair, “Oh my God, Natsu!” she screams out in unbridled passion.  The friction against her g’spot is building to a level she’s never achieved on her own and the muscles of her back tense and arch involuntarily.  “Na…tsu…” straining to even speak as the throes of an orgasm take over.  “Fuucckk!”       

Pulses of muscular spasms levying against the young man’s dick, squeezing, releasing, pushing his own climactic entrance.  The tone of his voice fluctuates to a higher pitch, “Baby…” he moans between his thrusts; _‘Damn it…  wanted… more…’_   but he can’t stop, there’s no way in hell to stop this ride.  “Fucking feels...  too….  damn Good!”  His orgasm reaching an apex, “I’m…Ughhh….”  And neck craning back.  “Luccce!”  Her tightened muscles feel the throbbing pulses from his shaft as his superheated fluids discharge inside her.  “Ahhh...”  Lucy’s orgasm shows no signs of slowing either, driven by the beating of Natsu’s member against her own swollen sex, she can only clench her teeth while her cries blend with his.    

When the pulsing finally subsides and her body gives out, they both sink to the floor with her back against the wall.  Natsu plops his head on her shoulder still breathing heavily.  “Thank you…” she learns her head against his and whispers.    

“For what my love?”

“Choosing me,” she smiles, “For your special gift.”

“No…” He kisses her gently, “Thank you for waiting for me…”

 

From outside the locker room door they hear a familiar voice yell.  “Oi, about time you two!” 

“Shut up Pervert!”  They both cry out in unison…

When a sweeter voice interjects, “So, when’s the Wedding?”

Lucy blushes.  Busted!  “Shit, that’s Mira!” she whimpers into Natsu’s chest.  “Oh my, how long have they been listening!”

More cheers and giggles and other more vulgar comments keep coming, “Crap how many people are out there!”  Natsu grips the back of his neck.  “Is there a back door to this room?”

“How should I know!  It’s my first time in here!”  She’s dreading the idea of having to face the crowd right now.  “W-we can’t go out there…”

    

A loud explosion rattles the awaiting crowd, since the couple couldn’t find another exit, Natsu made one!


	3. Sweet Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a really short one I thought would be amusing of Erza and Jellal.... and her love of cake

Calling from the train station, “Yeah, I’ll be home in about half an hour, we just got off the train.”

“Okay, see you soon.”

 

 

She walks in through the front door and drops her bags. “Jellal, are you home?  Sorry it took so long but the bandits were more troublesome than we expected…..  Jellal?”

“I’m in here.” He calls from the bedroom.

“It didn’t help Natsu and Gray would start bickering with each other in the middle of the battle….” She walks in to the room. “Jel…..”

 

“Then I hope your hungry my scarlet vixen.” With eyes widening, Erza’s mouth begins to salivate.

Lying on the bed naked, Jellal has a piece of strawberry cake over his package. “Just don’t bite too hard.” He smirks

 

Aroused she strips off her clothes, flinging them around her as she runs to the bed. Crawling over his legs she props herself directly over the cake.  Her eyes roll up as she scoops some frosting with her tongue, “Oh my God that’s so sweet…” she takes a bite, “so yummy…” and another… and another, devouring the cake until all that is left is the hardened middle. 

 

She licks up and around the delicious stick before moving her mouth over the tip. As she clamps down and begins to suck he lets out a low moan.  “Erzza!” he groans.  Her tongue fondles his shaft and head hungrily as it searches out any crevasses that may hide more sweet, deliciousness.  Up and down she moves, harder and faster, too enraptured in her mission to notice the squirming man it is attached to.  He groans.  “Erza!”  A creamy filling shoots out into her mouth and down her throat.

 

“MMmm.” She licks her lips.  “You are a tasty treat tonight!”

“How about seconds?”  He lifts up a can of whipped cream. 

 

She lets out an excited squeal…..

 

“Jellal!” She bolts up in bed shrieking. _‘Damn it was just a dream!!’_

Startling him awake he sits up too. “Erza, what’s the matter?”

“I just got the best idea,” she grins, “but we need cake!”


	4. Exerpts from Mark of a Dragon: A New Dragon Slayer is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are just sexual excerpts from my book Mark of a Dragon: A New Dragon Slayer is Born. If you wanna read more check it out.

**From Chapter 3:**

 

The next morning Lucy awakes, she sees Natsu looking peaceful so she quietly gets off the bed and gets ready for the day.  While in the shower she hears the bathroom door open.  “Natsu, is that you?”  With no response, the curtain opens.  Standing before her is a naked boy with a large erection.  Turning bright red, “Natsu, what are you doing!?” she stammers.

Still no response, but he grins and steps in closing the curtain behind him.  He grabs her gently by the waist pulling her body to his.  Whispering, “Lucy…” as he starts to kiss her neck, her hands enfold him; she runs her nails along his back making him moan as she digs a little deeper. 

“What’s gotten into you Natsu?” she purrs

“Don’t know, just woke up and this is all I could think of.”  He whispers in between the kisses.  Suddenly he lifts her up and puts her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist, his hands move to the curve of her bottom.  He sucks on her nipples, nibbling them; her back arches a little as she groans in ecstasy. 

“Natsu?” she whispers.  “Natsu, your body is on fire.”  “It’s so hot in here.”  “Natsu please stop…”

“Stop?”  He murmurs without ceasing his fondling of her.  “You really want me to?”

“Yes, a-and no.”  She groans again as he bites her ear.  “Are you in heat?” she utters.  “Natsu, wait that makes sense, the jealously, the rise in body temp, the lust, that’s gotta be it.” 

“Heat?” he stops groping her, with eyebrow raised, “What does that mean?”

“You didn’t know?  Dragons and Dragon Slayers go into heat when they’ve chosen their life mate.  I had a feeling this would happen, just didn’t expect it to come on so suddenly.”

Grinning, “So what if I’m in heat, I Want to be with you forever.  Does it matter to you?” he asks staring into her eyes.

“I…. No it doesn’t I guess because I want to be with you forever too.”

“Good.”  He replies and goes back to sucking on her neck.

“Wait, I don’t want to stay in here, I’ll start getting wrinkly.”  She pouts

Laughing at her pouting, he yanks the curtain back still carrying her.  Before leaving the bathroom he grabs a towel.  Letting her down next to the bed; she dries herself and then him.  “Now where were we?” She purrs.

“Oh, Lucy!”  He picks her up and throws her on the bed.

“Be gentle, it’s my first time.” She coos

“As is mine.”

 

Laying on top of her, she can feel his member rubbing against her legs.  He kisses her neck and squeezes her breasts.  Moving his hands over her body, down between her thighs, he gently parts them.  Suddenly he stops, “Wait!” he’s breathing heavily, “there’s something I remembered Igneel telling me.” 

“Now wait!”

“Shh, it’s important.   He said during our first union, I’m supposed to mark my mate.”

“Mark how?”

“With a bite, at the time of climax; doesn’t matter where, just somewhere on the body.  Are you really okay with this?” he stutters.  “It’ll hurt a little.”

“Yes, if it means sealing our bond.  How about my right ear since that’s the one you like to nibble anyways.”

Smiling down at her, “ok.”      

He starts to kiss her lips again, she parts them offering her tongue into his mouth intensifying the kiss.  He slowly moves his kisses down to her neck leaving little love marks along the way, down to her breasts, her stomach, her thighs; all the while his hands roam her body, drawing out a road map to her nether region.  Her hands caress his neck and back.  She gently pulls on his hair when his kisses get rough.  His tongue finds her button as he flicks it sending chills down her spine.  She groans out as she arches her back, his fingers tickle her opening sending intense shudders throughout her body.  Moist and ready he moves back up kissing her mouth again, his hands guiding her legs as he enters her.  “Oh my God!” she screams in pain and passion.  “Natsu!”

“Call my name baby!” he whispers as he slides in and out of her.

“Natsu!” she cries out again.  Digging her nails deep into his back he groans, she scrapes them up and down his back drawing some blood.  She squeezes his bottom as he goes all the way in.

“Harder!” she tells him.  He happily obliges. 

 

After some time he starts to slows down, “Why are you stopping,” she whimpers

“I-I don’t want to cum yet.”  He says breathing heavily

Leaning forward she kisses his lips hard and whispers, “too bad,” flipping him over onto his back.

“Woah! Lucy, what the.”  Now she’s on top straddling him.  Guiding his head back in she places her hands on his chest, arches her back and starts to gyrate her hips.  “I like this view.” He grins at her before groaning again.  “Oh baby….”  

Rocking her hips she controls the depth of his penetration.  Slow and smooth she slides his shaft almost to the tip before pushing him deeper again.  “Lucy, you feel sooo good!” he cries out.  His hands hold onto her waist as she starts to rock faster.  “Slow down, you’re going to make me cum already..”  he whines in pleasure.  The feelings so overwhelming that he can do nothing but succumb to her.  “Lucy, Lucy, I, I’m going to..”  He sits up grabbing onto her neck.

Without stopping her hips, she moves her head to the side of his putting him in clear and easy access to her right ear.  Holding his head in place she whispers, “make me yours my love.”

“Luucccy! he screams out as he bites down hard on the top of her ear.  She can feel his warm fluids shooting up into her.  She digs her nails into his back and pulls on his hair as the pain of the bite hits her.  Finally releasing her from his bite he slouches forward, his weight forcing them both to fall back.  Breathing heavily, they both just lie there for a moment.  “I Love You Lucy..”

“I Love you Too Natsu,” as she plays with his hair.

 

 

**From Chapter 11**

 

“I said the same thing.  Natsu, Rogue told me something else tonight.”

“What’s that?”

“He said I should mark you too cause right now I may belong to you, but you don’t belong to me.”

“Maybe I don’t wanna be marked..”

“Excuse me!”  her eyes turn red.

“I’m kidding babe!  He was right though, you weren’t a Dragon Slayer until after I marked you….”

“So..…”

“How bout we get to it then….” He grins.

“Right n..” she utters before Natsu tackles her down on the bed.

 

They both start stripping/ripping clothing off from each other, their lust seemingly heightened tonight.  He sucks on her neck and gropes at her breasts.  She tugs on his growing staff, stroking it hard causing him to moan out so he bites down on her neck leaving two punctures from his canines.  Lifting her body up from her back he licks the blood now dripping from the lesions.  She grips onto the back of his neck, pulling on his hair.  His hands now free to roam reach between her legs, he rubs her button as it grows moist.  He sticks his fingers inside her rubbing the lower portion of the entrance; her G’spot.   “Natsu you’re going to make me orgasm!” She moans.  He responds by laying her back down but pulling her legs over his shoulders.  Continuing to finger her he flicks her button with his tongue intensifying every movement.  Her body begins to shudder, “Natsu!!” she screams as her body starts to shudder and tremble, her knees lock in place, back arching, she grips his thighs as her head is the only thing touching the bed.  Seconds feel like minutes, the spasms ripping through her body, no longer able to control her emotions her body begins to glow red, hot, her eyes change color and scales form on her neck, arms and upper chest.  As her body starts to relax he releases her and her body falls onto the bed. 

 

Bolting back up she pushes him onto his back.  Straddling his waist, locking his hips down with her legs she pins his arms to his sides, “My turn!” she growls with a smile.  Maneuvering his erection with her hips she forces it in.  He growls back at her, his own body temp rising to meet hers.  She lets his hands go and starts to rocks her hips back and forth.  She rakes her nails along his chest leaving angry red lines.  He tries to sit up but she pushes him back down and holds him there. _‘She’s so strong!_ ’ he grins _‘I Love it!’_ So enthralled she becomes in the passion, she arches her back and moves her hands gripping onto his waist to give herself balance.  He seizes the moment and sits up biting down hard on his _‘mark’_.  She groans but rocks even harder.  He feels like he’s about to explode and tries to stop her hips but his hands are weakening, he’s getting too close.  “Lucy he moans, I’m close!  I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum!  As she feels him tense she bites down hard on his neck, her canines breaking the skin.  His body spasms for a few moments before starting to relax but she can still feel him throbbing inside her.  She pulls his lips to hers and kisses him deeply.  Releasing his face he stares at the beautiful half dragon before him. 

 

As her glow begins to fade, and the scales with it, he whispers, “You are so beautiful Lucy… my fire goddess!  I Love you so much!”

“I Love you too my Prince, my mate, my life…”  She collapses in his arms asleep, her energy completely spent.

Laying her down gently, he curls up beside her and pulls the blankets around them. “Sleep my love… you were incredible tonight.”


	5. Excerpts from my book My Fairytail Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are just sexual excerpts from my book My Fairytail Romance. If you wanna read more check it out.

From Chapter 9:

 

Sitting down, she rests her head on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“For what?" 

“For being a good boy today, I’m really enjoying this time with you.”

He kisses her forehead. “I’d do anything just to see you happy.”

She smiles. Keeping his arm around her waist and her head against his shoulder, they sit soaking up the sun and each other for a while.

 

As dusk approaches, Lucy a little nervous turns to look at him. 

“Sting? I was wondering something…”

“Yes Luce?”

“Have you ever made love to a woman?”

“Come again?” he stammers

“You heard me correctly, I’m just curious. The way you talk sometimes, and I know you’ve had girlfriends, seems you may have experience in that, sooo, have you?”

 “No, I’ve never gone that far before, I swear.” He whispers

“That’s good to know.” She smiles squeezing his waist, “Neither have I.”

“Does it matter?” he asks cautiously

“No, it’s just nice to know…… I’ll be your first.”  

 

That night, back in their room, there was an awkward feeling in the air.  For all his _‘talk’_ when it came down to it he was quite nervous; more so than she felt.  Sensing that in Sting Lucy realized she needed to make the first move. 

“Sting?” She called from the bathroom.” 

“Yeah?”

“Could you help me with this top, I think the zipper is stuck.”

Walking into the bathroom he is confronted by a partially naked Lucy.

“Wh-what top?” He stammers as he stares at her in just a white, practically see through lacy bra and matching panties.

“You like?” she purrs, slowly walking towards him.

“Mmhmm.” He nods as she reaches him

She slips his vest off, then running her hands down his chest unbuttons his pants letting them slide down his legs.

“I like what I see,” she purrs now wrapping her arms around his neck, her breasts pushing up against his body.

“Oh wow.” He utters as she kisses on his neck and chest, her lips moving down until they reach his nipples, she licks then bites first one and then the other hardening them.  He moans from the bites.  Lust finally takes him over, his shyness dissipates as he grabs her face and pulls her in tight locking onto her lips.  His kisses becoming harder, she nibbles his bottom lip, parting them, she shoves her tongue in his mouth.  His hands move down her back unhooking her bra before pulling it off, then moves to her bottom; he squeezes.  Lifting her up she wraps her legs around his waist as he pushes her up against the door.  Not wanting to break the kiss she fumbles for the door knob opening it.

 

Carrying her towards the bed he lays her down.  Kissing her neck he slowly moves down her body, his hands tracing a path.  Using his teeth he pulls on her panties until they slide off.  He sucks on her inner thighs making her moan in ecstasy.  His fingers tickle her opening now moist.  He grins. _‘She’s ready..’_   Slipping his boxers off he lies down on top of her.  She can feel his erect member against her thighs so close to her opening.  He parts her legs, pulling them up around his waist.  Leaning down his head next to hers, “Are you ready?” he whispers as he nibbles her ear.  She responds by reaching down and shoving his shaft in, groaning in the process.

Slowly he starts to slide in and out. “You’re so big!” she cries out as she arches her back to make the penetration deeper.  Holding onto her thighs he rocks his hips faster.   The position is rubbing her g-spot.  “I’m going to cum!  Sting stop, I don’t want to yet!”  He slows down just a little but that only adds to the sensation.  “Sting!”  She cries out

“I love it when you say my name,” he moans.

“STING!! I’m..”  Her whole body starts to spasm as the orgasm takes over.   He feels her tightening around his shaft.  She screams as he continues, speeding up _‘I’m close too! She feels too good!! I can’t stop.’_

“Lucy!” he groans as his back tenses.  He squeezes her thighs as she feels the warmth flooding her. 

 

He finally relaxes, falling onto her.  Breathing heavily, she runs her hand through his hair comforting him.  “I Love You Blondie,” He whispers 

“I Love you too baby.”        

 

Rolling off of her she cuddles to his side. She lazily runs her fingers up and down his chest as his breathing returns to normal.  He grabs her hand and kisses it, squeezing it before letting it go.  “You were amazing Sting!”  She purrs.  “I’m so happy to have shared this special moment with you, my first.” 

“Me too, baby, me too.” He cooed to her. 

 

 

From Chapter 13:

 

“I had it custom made for you, I thought the Tiger’s Eye compliments your hair.  Not to mention we are Sabertooth _‘Tigers’_.  I’m glad you like it.” He smiles.  

“I Love it!” she squeals again

“It’s still not as beautiful as you.”

“Aww, that deserves a kiss.” She smirks, leaning down and plants one on his lips.  He pulls her back down and rolls her onto her back kissing her more passionately, she bites his lip hard. 

“Someone’s feisty!” he grins as he starts to kiss her neck, his hands start to grope her breasts, moving down her stomach to her thighs.  She runs her hands through his hair pulling them a little when he reaches her thighs.

“Take me Sting,” she purrs in his ear.

“Yes maam!” As he undoes her top and removes her skirt and panties.  He stands up pulling off his shirt and undoing his belt, she pulls his pants down, boxers coming with it.  She flashes a grin at him.  “You little!” he exclaims, dropping back down on top her. 

Their kisses getting harder, rougher as they grope at each other, rolling on the bed.  Breathing a little hard he sits back on his heels pulling her up to him.  She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his hair back to get better access to his neck.  She nibbles on his ears, moving down his neck to his chest.  As she sucks hard on his nipples she pushes him down to his back. 

“What are you?”

She continues to move down reaching his abs.  Her hands find something hard, she squeezes gently.  “Lucy…” he moans.  Stroking, she adds her lips to the equation.  “Lucc…!” Up and down she moves her head, his back twisting, “Too good, it feels to…”  He grabs her head and pulls her up.  “Not yet” he moans.

Kissing her lips again he flips her onto her back hard.  Parting her legs he pulls her by her hips and lifts her legs above his shoulders entering her.  “Sting!” she cries out.  She arches her back.  Her hands gripping his back as he continues….

Emotions are running high as her body begins to glow.  White markings develop on her arms, neck, and chest.  Sting follows as his own body begins to glow as well.  Making Love with Dragon Force in effect, things heat up even further.  She grabs onto his neck pulling herself up, canines bared she bites onto his neck.  He gasps.  “Lucy I’m almost!” she releases him about to go for his ear when he bites down hard on her neck as he climaxes.   She moans from both the pain and pleasure, digging her nails into his back leaving angry red marks, and a little bit of blood.  His body slowly stops glowing as does hers.  He kisses her softly on the lips whispering, “Baby, you are so amazing!”               

 

 

On the rooftop of the inn a man stands, his dragon hearing is picking up things he doesn’t want to hear. _‘He proposed to her and he’s…… My Girl!!’_

 


	6. Exerpt from Triple Conjunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 teasers. Please read the full story if you like this.
> 
> Conjunction, defined as an alignment or joining of two or more events, planets, or people. In the case of the Dragon Slayers, it is cupid’s arrow aimed straight for the heart, igniting passion and devotion, ire and jealousy.   
> But what’s so special about Dragon Slayer’s in love? Do they go crazy when the Heat is on?   
> Or maybe it’s some else’s heart that gets hit by the arrow of love…..
> 
> In this story Laxus, Mira, and Gajeel are in their late twenties, Levy, Natsu, and Lucy are in their mid-twenties, Wendy and Romeo are 17-18ish

Wendy & Romeo                    

Using her magic, Wendy is able to keep Romeo’s pain to a minimum; she hated seeing him suffer.

“Romeo, are you okay?”

“It doesn’t really hurt anymore. What did it do to my body?”

“I’m not exactly sure. Air is such a mellow element, unlike fire or lightening.  I don’t think any of my abilities could hurt you.”

He grips her waist and pulls her tight to his chest. “I guess we’ll find out.” He leans down and kisses her strongly on her lips.  At first she tries to resist but her emotions take over and she can’t help but give in to him.  Picking her up he carries her over to her bed and gently places her on it. 

He gets on top of her and starts to kiss her neck and run his hands under her shirt. She stiffens a little, not used to anything like this.  “It’s okay Wendy; I’m not going to hurt you.  You know that right?” he whispers.

“I know Romeo, I’m sorry, this is just all new to me, but it will hurt a little since I’m a….”

“It’s my first time too... We’ll take things slow.”  She starts to blush but nods and starts to remove her top.  Stopping her hands, he finishes pulling her top off and pulls her skirt down next.  Just in her bra and panties her hands instinctively covers her chest.  He looks down and grins, “You’re so beautiful Wendy, and you don’t have to hide yourself from me…”  He un-hooks her bra and slips her panties off.  After taking off his own clothes, she’s a little shocked by his package and starts to turn even brighter red.

“Oh my goodness,” she stammers with wide eyes.

Softening his, he takes her trembling hand and places it on the shaft. “Don’t be scared; just let your instincts take over.”  When she squeezes gently and starts to move her hand up and down; he moans causing her to stop in alarm.  “No, don’t stop.” He whispers.  “That feels really good.”  Nodding, she continues to stroke _him_ ; his head arches back a little.  He’s lust is starting to get the better of him, a groan escapes his lips.

He stops her and gets back on top of her. He starts to suck on her breasts and rub her clit.  She moans, her hands move to his back and she gives in to his touch.  Soon she is very, very wet.  “I think she’s ready?” he breathes in her ear.              

 

 

Laxus & Mira

 

Feeling Mira’s body start to relax again he releases his hold on her and lifts her chin up. “Mira, how do you feel?”

“Okay. D,does this mean I have your abilities??”

“No, you just won’t be affected by them.”

“You mean I can’t get shocked by you?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

She sits up, “How interesting, but why would you want to shock me?”

Propping his head up on his arm, “It’s not that I’d want to, it’s just if I can’t control myself at some point….” He grins

“Ohhh,” she giggles. “You mean if things get a little too frisky?!” 

He laughs too, “I have a feeling with you, its’ a possibility.”

“You think you know me so well!” She pushes him onto his back and whispers into his ear.  “You know I’ve loved you since we were kids and now you’re all mine!”  Her breath on his skin makes him shudder.  She runs her tongue along the edge of his ear then bites the lobes.  He gasps a little from the nip.  

“Mira…” his hands wander under her skirt. “You just know what buttons to push!”

Smiling she sits up on his chest for a moment. She pulls her dress off revealing no bra and just panties but before she can get it over her head and arms he sits up and grabs the cloth from behind, pulling it tight; blindfolding her in her own garment.  With her arms now raised his mouth latches onto her exposed breasts.  Flicking the nipples and sucking on the flesh she moans out.  “Laxus…”  As his mouth continues its own feast, his free hand does its own exploration of her body, her side, her thigh, her back.  When he reaches her butt, he grimaces; her panties are in the way.

Tugging on them he whispers, “this gotta go.” Using his magic he electrifies the cotton making it brittle until it practically disintegrates.  “That’s better,” he murmurs.  Finally releasing her dress she finishes throwing it off across the room.  The look in her eyes is now wild, ravenous.  Transforming just her hands into claws she rips his shirt open and shreds his pants exposing him.

“Now we’re even!” she smirks

“Why you!”   He flips her and pins her to the bed and begins to ravage her body.      

 

 

Gajeel & Levy

 

“Pipsqueak?”

“Is it over.” She stammers

“That part is, are you okay?”

“I feel a little weird, a little weighed down.”

Gajeel starts to laugh, “I guess that you are little like me now.”

“Don’t laugh at me!” she hits his chest

Still laughing, he grabs her wrists and pulls her to him kissing her lips roughly. She bites onto his bottom lip making them part.  Sticking her tongue in she wrestles with his for dominance.  He grins through the kiss letting her think she is winning. 

He lifts her off the couch, her legs instinctively wrap around his hips and her hands hold onto his neck. Carrying her he heads towards his bedroom.  When he puts her down, he stays on top of her between her legs.  She can feel a bulge in his pants and rubs it making him growl. 

“Take me, my iron dragon!” She purrs.

“Gehe!” After pulling off his own clothes, he rips her top open tossing it off the bed and does the same to her skirt.  She reaches behind her and un-clasps her bra and pulls it off.  Turning one of his fingers into a blade he cuts her panties off but before he can get back on top of her she manages to flip him onto his back.  “Whoa!  You’ve gotten stronger!”

“Just shut up and lay back.” She grins. Slinking her body lower she kisses his head as a tease. 

“Lev…”

Licking around the shaft first to lubricate it she puts her mouth over his member and starts to move her head up and down. He starts to moan loudly as she picks up the speed.  He grips her hair.  “Levyy!”  Pulling her hair, “Slow down..too soon.”

“Ugh, Fine.” She pouts and creeps back up over him.  Rubbing her now moist entrance over his shaft she slides him in but cringes slightly from the pain.  Seeing her grimace he asks if she’s okay.  She nods, “Just my first time and it’s a snug fit.”

Once the initial tenderness subsides she starts to rock her hips. His hands hold onto her waist and thighs.  His back arches.  “She’s tight…” he groans.

“You’re big..” she retorts.  “Stop whining.” 

“Whining! I’ll make you whine!  Gehe.”  He flips her over. 

“Hey!”

Sitting on his knees he pulls her close and pushes his way back in. Spreading her legs wide with her back in a slightly deep arch she shrieks from the penetration. 

“Gajeel…. too deep!”

“You asked for it!”

    

 

Natsu & Lucy

 

“Luce? Is the pain gone?”  He wipes a few remaining tears from her cheek.

She nods, “Is it warmer in here?”

He chuckles, “That’s your new body temperature, that’s how I feel all the time.”

She stares at him for a moment. He notices a change, a new shimmer in her brown eyes, a glint that wasn’t there before, _‘does it have a tinge of red?’_ He wonders.  “Natsu?”

“Yeah?”

She unwinds his scarf from his neck and hangs it on her bedpost. “Um…”  She removes his vest and tosses it off behind her.  “Baby?”  She gets off his lap and yanks his pants off, boxers and all.  “Luce!”    

She smirks, “Nice package!” He blushes.  Slowly she unbuttons her top and slides it down her arms and throws it off to the side revealing a lacy red bra barely holding her large bust in place.  His eyes grow wide.  She stands up over him and slowly slides her skirt down, his eyes getting bigger by the second.  When it reaches her ankles she kicks it off; matching red panties.  Sitting back onto his lap she stays on her knees so her breasts are in his face.  “So you’re fire won’t hurt me anymore?”

“I, I don’t think so.” He stammers. 

She leans next to his ear, “I’m curious, try burning off the bra and panties.” She whispers.

“But, what if…”

“I trust you.”

“O-Okay,” He murmurs. He creates a mild fire on his hand and touches it to the bra.  The cotton rapidly burns up and turns to ash.  Checking her skin he can find no marks on her body. 

“See… like you said, so we can handle your magic…”

Excited he makes quick work of her panties. “That was fun!”

“Well don’t get used it, I don’t want to have to keep replacing underwear.” He pouts.

Giggling, relaxing directly onto his lap she places her hands on his cheeks and kisses his lips. Turning his head she starts to suck on his neck and ears.  His body shudders, when her breath tickles his skin.  Her hands runs down his chest and waist and down between them.  She strokes his engorged member.  He growls a little, his voice is huskier, sexier.  “Don’t tease me.. ..or...” But she doesn’t stop; she maneuvers him lower and rubs _him_ against her moistened clit.  “Luce, but it’s gonna hurt you…”

“I’ll be fine. She’s all fired up!” she purrs

“Hey that’s my line!”

She pushes _him_ in and slightly winces.

“See!”

“I’m fine Natsu.”

She shifts her hips to get more comfortable causing her inner muscles to tighten on him. He groans.  “It’s so tight in there.”

“An enjoyable fit?” He nods.

“Good.” She starts to rock her hips letting the shaft slide in and out.  He groans out in ecstasy, hands groping at her body.  When she arches her back he latches his mouth onto her breast.  Sucking on her nipples they harden, he teases them with his tongue.  She moans loudly with each flick and starts to speed up. 

“You are so… amazing Lucy,” he utters, his temperature is climbing, “you are… driving… me wild….” _‘Shit, she’s gonna make me blow!’_ Growling, “Ugh, I can’t hold back anymore!”  He pushes her off of him and flips her onto her stomach.  Picking her up by the waist he pushes her up against the headboard on her knees.  Coming up from behind he pushes back into her roughly.

“Damn!” she cries out. Holding her hips for support he drives his member between her tight walls; the position creates a deeper penetration she wasn’t quite ready for.  Her nails dig into the headboard.  “Natsu!” her moans increasing in pitch; his body is getting so scorching hot that the air around them feels like it’s going to combust at any moment.  “The room… is going… to catch fire…” she pants between the thrusts

“Luce, I can’t stop. I’m almost….  You feel too…”  His momentum speeds up, his head tilts back.  He lets out a deep low guttural moan as his scalding fluids shoot into her.  Even with the new gifts she can still feel the fiery coating on her insides. 

Seconds pass as his pulsing finally slows. He pulls out and flops onto the bed breathing hard.  She sits back on her knees next to him. 

"That was intense!” She leans down and kisses his lips.  “I’m so glad I waited for you….”  One more kiss, “I Love you Natsu!”

“I Love you too Lucy.”

When Natsu’s breathing has returned to normal Lucy gets off the bed and starts to turn towards the bathroom.  He grabs her by the wrist, “Where are you going?!”

“I’m going to take a bath and clean myself up… Do you want to join me?”

He jumps off the bed and picks her up in his arms. “You’re not going anywhere without me!  Understood!”  his voice reflecting irritation. 

“What’s wrong with you? Never mind, let’s just go.” _‘Damn the aggressive possessive stage.’_


	7. The Slave Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Kingdom of Fiore, a heartless and lust driven Princess has a young man kidnapped from a neighboring kingdom and brought to her to be her slave boy. Little did she know that the man’s true identity, and a young chambermaid of the Queen would throw a wrench into her plans of immoral and wanton desires…

The young chamber maid peeks around the corner at the solemn man being led by Princess Lisanna.  _‘She’s got a new pet I see…’_ an unfamiliar heat stirs down below, _‘and this one’s cuter than the last one.’_   Only dressed in loose fitting pants and a worn out looking scarf tied around his waist, his bare chest reveals a man with a well-toned, fetchingly solid body, salmon colored spiky hair, and the most gorgeous emerald green eyes she’d ever seen.  _‘He looks around my age…  I bet his smile is nice too…’_ she sighs, but the forlorn young man with the shackles around his neck and wrists is in no mood to be cheerful.  _‘She doesn’t deserve him…’_ Lucy frowns.  According to the gossip around the castle, Lisanna bought him from a slave trader after growing tired of her last toy.  Lucy herself came from a wealthy merchant family but her father wanting a better connection with the king had forced her to become one of the queen’s attendants but luckily for the young blonde, Queen Mira was a gentle and kind mistress, the total opposite of her sister Lisanna.  She sighs again and looks dreamily at the handsome slave… 

A sweet voice breaks her out of her thoughts, “Aye, he is quite striking to look at, isn’t he?”

“Queen Mira!” Lucy bows, “I’m sorry I didn’t see you.”

“It’s okay my dear, I wasn’t looking for you.”  Her eyes drift back, frowning towards her sister as she drags the man into her bedchamber, “That girl tarnishes the reputation of our family.”

“I’m sorry…I don’t know what you are talking about.” Lucy whispers, still bowing.

But the queen just chuckles, “I know you know what I’m saying, unlike my other attendants you were educated, from a well-bred family.” She sighs, “I am sure this is not the life you envisioned for yourself but do not worry, I am sure things will turn out well for you eventually.”

“You are too kind Queen Mira, I am grateful for your generosity and hospitality.”

She lifts the chambermaids chin, “Do you know anything about that young man?”  Lucy shakes her head no.  “According to my sources, he hails from the neighboring kingdom of Kelekona.  The slave trader brought him here on orders from my sister who apparently saw him on one of our trips and just had to have him.”

“That’s so cruel…” Lucy whispers

“I agree.”  _Sigh_ , “I don’t know how much longer I will tolerate her behavior…”

“Queen Mira, I hope I am not out of place to ask this, but as the Queen, couldn’t you do something about her?”

Mira smiles, “I had hoped as she got older, she would grow out of her wild behaviors but yes, since it is becoming apparent that Lisanna is not going to change, I will be forced to act, for the sake of our reputation.”

“Um, forgive me but, why are you confiding so much information in me?”

“Let’s just say you are a part of my plans for dealing with the situation.”

Lucy stares at her shocked and confused.  “M-me?” she points at herself.  “What can I do?”

“All in due time, Ms. Heartfillia.” Mira smiles.  “For now, just go about your days as if this discussion never happened.  But do me a favor, when Lisanna is not around please check on that young man, make sure he is being taken care of and report to me immediately if she is mistreating him.”

“O-Okay.”  Lucy bows as the queen walks away.  _‘I have to be careful… Lisanna will surely kill me if she finds out!’_   But just thinking about having to check on the attractive young man makes the virginal maiden’s cheeks flush.

 

Two days later the queen sends her a message that she and Lisanna will be away for 10 days; the perfect opportunity to check on _him_ …

Her heart pounds in her chest as Lucy walks nonchalantly up to Lisanna’s suites and when no one is around, quietly slips in.  Looking around the lavish chamber she finally spies the young man sitting on the floor with his knees up and head resting on his arms next to the bed, still tethered by a long chain around one of his ankles.  _‘Oh damn…’_   He only has a wrap like skirt around his waist; a heat rises to her cheeks.  “Um, excuse me?” she whispers, “I mean you no harm…” but he doesn’t look up.  “Hello?  Sir?” her meek voice a little louder, she takes a couple of steps forward but keeps her distance.

“What do you want?” he mumbles without raising his head.

“I-I was asked to check on you…  See if you n-needed anything…”

Finally, the young man looks up, fully prepared to snap at the stranger, but as soon as he sees the beautiful chambermaid his eyes widen.  Golden silk flowing down her back, big chocolate brown doe eyes, milky skin that calls out to be touched, and a buxom hourglass figure synched into a flowy white gown, “Are you an angel come to rescue me?”  He soaks in the vision standing before him with a fire growing in his loins…

She blushes, “N-no, I’m just one of the queen’s attendants.”  He continues to stare at her.  “M-my name is Lucy, what is your name?”

“Natsu.”

“Um, Natsu, do you need anything, are you thirsty, hungry?”

The man stands up, “No, what I want is to be set free!” he raises his voice

She flinches back a step and puts her head down, “I know how you feel…  My father sold me to the royal family too.”

“I’m sorry,” he looks away, kicking himself mentally for losing his cool, “I didn’t mean to snap at you… I’m just, not used to being treated this way.”

“It’s okay, I understand; Lisanna is… not a good mistress to anyone she feels is beneath her.”

The man sits on the edge of the bed and looks back to the young woman, “You can come closer, I won’t bite ya.”  She blushes but stays where she is.  “Lucy, was it?” she nods, “Are you from this city?”

Lucy shakes her head, “a couple towns away.  What about you, I was told you come from a different kingdom.”

“Yeah… until I was kidnapped and brought here.”

“I know… Lisanna took a liking to you and hired that slave trader to bring you to her.”

He looks at her surprised that she knows even that much.  “My father Igneel is probably going crazy wondering where I am.  If he learns that this Princess kidnapped me, he’ll send the army and start a war.”

Lucy’s eyes widen with alarm, “Wait, an Army??  What are you royalty?”

“Yeah,” He smiles for the first time since he arrived.  

Her hands fly up to her mouth, “Oh no!  I can’t believe… I don’t think the queen knows who her sister has kidnapped; she’s not going to like this one bit.”

“ _Tch_ ,” the smiles leaves’ his face, “why would the queen care if she’s the one who lets her sister do such things?”

 _‘Ugh! How dare he!’_   Lucy goes on the defensive and walks straight up to him, “Queen Mira is a kind master, nothing like her sister!” only a foot away “Usually Lisanna buys regular slaves and while her sister doesn’t like it, there is no law against that.” and her hands on her hips, “But this is different, I know the queen didn’t know you were kidnapped, or that you are a Prince!”

 _‘A brave one huh…’_   His voice changes, becoming lower and husky…  “Well now you know,” Natsu stands ready to close the gap between them, “are you going to do anything about it?”

“The queen will be back in 10 days and I was instructed to report to her about your situation when s-she returns…” Realizing that she has put herself in range of being grabbed she takes a step back.  “I-In the meantime, I’ll be checking on you…” and another step… “bring you food a-and water.”  But he grabs her wrist and gently pulls her back to him. 

Caught off guard, her hands instinctively raise but all she ends up with is them firmly planted on his firm pecs; Lucy instantly blushes with a burst of heat coming off her skin, “Can’t you just release me yourself?” he peers down, mesmerizing her for a spell.

“I...” She’s shaking her head; body heating up further from the unexpectedly close contact…  “I don’t have a key a-and there’s no way we’d slip out undetected.”

He exhales and lets her wrist go, “Well at least some company will be nice…” lightly grazing her cheek with the back of his fingers.  She shrinks away but the reddish hue on her face and the splotching on her chest tells him something…

“I-I have to go now but I’ll be back later with lunch.” She turns to walk away.

“Lucy, wait…”  she stops and turns back around to face him.  “I hope I wasn’t making you uncomfortable…” he runs his hand through his hair seeming nervous, “I don’t normally behave like this with girls but you have such pretty skin, I just wanted to feel how smooth it was.”

Her eyes brighten up, “Are you trying to flirt with me?”

 _‘Thought so…’_  He smirks to himself.  “Is that what it seems like?”  Lucy nods her head.  “I’m sorry, my mouth doesn’t have a filter sometimes and I just say what’s on my mind…”

“Oh…” the corners of her mouth turn down.  She had hoped he had been, maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part.

But her reaction doesn’t go unrecognized by Natsu.  This girl obviously hasn’t had much interaction with men or maybe attention in general, but she seems very sweet.  Most of the females he’s had to deal with happily throw themselves at his feet, especially when they know he’s a prince, but not this one and that intrigues him.  He smirks, “Why are you frowning, did I say something wrong?”

“No, Natsu I’m fine, but I really must be going.” She responds curtly

“But…  Can we talk more later?” Now a genuine blush appears on his face.  “I like talking to you.” 

She’s stunned at his reaction and bites the lower corner of her bottom lip.  “M-maybe after dinner, by then my chores will be finished.”

“I look forward to it, thank you Lucy.”

She smiles again, “You’re welcome, Natsu.”  She turns to leave again but stops.  “Um Natsu?”

“Yeah?” he looks back up at her.

“Where are your pants?”

He points at floor near the dresser.  “She made me take everything off before putting the chain on my ankle.  Why?”

“N-no reason… just curious.” Her cheeks are heating up again.  “I-I’ll see you in a little bit.”

“Okay Lucy.” He smiles at her.

 

Lucy visits Natsu as often as she can.  He regales her with stories of his travels and adventures, exciting the young woman who’s never ventured far from home or this castle.  She learns more about Kelekona, where unlike Crocus, is still a little more natural, untamed, and to him the most beautiful place to live.  How his mother the queen sadly died right after his birth and how his father refused to replace his first love.  It is a tragic love story but one that reminds her that such beauty still exists.  He has an older brother named Zeref and a younger sister named Wendy that Igneel adopted after her family went missing during a sea voyage.  Lucy thought it strange for a king to adopt a child, but Natsu explains that Wendy’s parents were very close to the royal family, plus it’s kinda cool having a little sister around.  But what surprises her the most is that he is the next heir to the throne.  “Shouldn’t your older brother be the next king?”

“Yeah normally, but he told my dad he didn’t want it.  He’s married with a child on the way and prefers being just a diplomat for the kingdom.” 

“But do you want to be the king?”

“Well…” he scratches his head, “I haven’t really thought about it.  I mean I’m only 19 so I figure that’s not gonna be anytime soon.  My dad gives me grief about it’s time to grow up and all but I’m not ready to yet.” 

 _‘Only 1 year older than me…’_ Lucy chuckles, “I guess you’re right, you’ve got some time to grow into the idea.  Though I’m gonna assume that wilder behavior is what got you captured in the first place.”

“Yeah…” his lips curl up with a sigh, “Can’t disagree with that.”  

Lucy confides in him how her own mother passed away when she was younger as well but from illness and unlike his father, hers was a distant, heartless man who only cared about money.  She may not have liked the idea of being sent to work for the Queen, but at least it got her away from him.  “The only person I still write to back home is my friend Levy and she keeps me up-to-date on what’s happening with our group of friends.”

“Is she like your best friend?”

“Yeah,” she leans on his shoulder reminiscing a little, “Levy and I grew up together and were tutored by the same person.  We both love books so that commonality is probably why we became so close.” 

“Being tutored is not common for women, nor the ability to read.”

“I know, but my father felt that in case I would need to help him someday, I needed to be educated.  Levy was there because her parents supported her intellectual side; she’s quite the brilliant linguist.”

“That skill comes in very handy, especially when we have to travel.” He rubs his chin, “Maybe one day I can meet her.”

She smiles at the thought…  “It would be nice… if we both get out of here I’ll introduce you.”   

Natsu leans back on the bed, propped up and closes his eyes for a moment just thinking about a few things.  He misses the freedom of coming and going as he pleases, his fists ache to fight with his best friend, and his cat must be going crazy without him around.  He can’t even remember the last time he’d been forced to slow down and just talk to someone.  It’s different, but under the circumstance not, so bad now… 

For her, this experience has been an exhilarating one.  She can’t help but ogle over the young man’s physique for the position he’s placed himself into is quite distracting…  His biceps are taught and well defined, _‘he must work out a lot.’_  She notices a few scars, including a large one on his side, _‘has he been to battle?’_   Biting her lower lip again as a nervous reaction, her eyes flow down from his tanned chest muscles down to the washboard abs, oh how she just wants to reach out and run her hands along them.  When her gaze moves lower following the ‘v’ near his waist, she cocks her head slightly; peeking out from the lowly hung cloth is a few tufts of pink hair; ‘ _hair down there…_ _Oh!’_ her eyes widen, having never seen a naked man before it took her awhile to realize...  She tries to look back up, ashamed to even be staring for this long but her eyes won’t budge, it’s too enticing that yes, there is the slight bulge beneath the cloth…  She bites down harder on the corner of her lip. 

All the while her attention had been down below, she hadn’t noticed that Natsu had opened his eyes again.  He chuckles in his head as he watches her expressions, curious at first to what she was doing until her focus stayed on his lower extremities.  _‘She’s so cute when she bites her lip like that.’_  His eyes soften, he’s never been completely intimate before and it’s obvious neither has she.  “Do you like what you see?”

Startled at being caught, Lucy stiffens and turns back to face him.  “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Then what were you staring at?”

Her face turns bright red.  “N-nothing… I was just thinking…”

He sits back up, “Nothing huh?”  She shakes her head.  “You sure nothing at all comes to mind?” she shakes her head again but her body temperature starts rising as he scoots over closer to her.  “Lucy… have you ever been kissed before?”  Her eyes are about to pop out, _‘no’_ she shakes her head again so he leans in hovering so close she can feel his warm breath travelling down over her chest with each exhale, “Would you like to be?”  When she doesn’t pull away he takes that as a yes and tilts his head all the way down, softly planting a kiss on her lips.  The dreamy expression left on her face makes him smile. 

“Again…” she whispers through half-lidded eyes.

“You’re wish” caressing her face, “is my command…” 

         

On the third night, it’s later in the evening after most of the staff have gone to bed when Lucy sneaks back into the suite with a bottle of fine wine for them.  By the end of the bottle, both their cheeks are warm and rosy but it’s not all from the alcohol…

“You know Luce, being brought here… I was so angry, but now… I think that it might be the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”    

“Why is that?”

He turns to stroke her cheek, “Isn’t it obvious by now…” of course she has an idea but still shakes her head no.  “Don’t be so modest…” he runs a finger along her collar bone “…I know you’ve got a feistier side…” down the middle of her chest.  “That’s something that caught my attention from day one.”  

Still playing dumb… “Whatever could you mean?” she softly whispers, a note of tantalized sensuality to her tone.  “Are you sure it wasn’t a couple of other _things_ ,” she sticks out her chest a little as a tease, “that captured your attention?”

Natsu’s eyes narrow in a playful expression, “Oh these…” he grazes her breasts with his hand sending an electric shock up her spine, “Nah,” he smirks, “I didn’t notice them…”

She giggles, “Oh, really…” raising an eyebrow, “Maybe when you get a closer look they’ll be more, _intriguing_ for you.”

“Is that… an invitation?” he teases the blonde

But she just teases back, “Do you want it to be…”

“Ooh you are naughty tonight!” he pushes her onto her back and pins her down.  “I should punish you for teasing a Prince!”

“I’ve never behaved this way before with… any man.” She reaches up and strokes his cheek, “But you’re bringing this side out in me.”

“Luce, you’re not making this any easier on me either…” he pins her hips between his legs.  “I’ve never made love to a woman before but God, I just wanna take you right here, right now!”

“I can tell…” she rubs the hardening staff through the fabric. 

He growls lightly, “But I don’t want to hurt you…”

She softens her expression, “You’ll only hurt me if everything you’ve told me till now was a lie.”

He leans in and kisses her, his cock twitches against her belly, “I’ve only spoken the truth… but what I meant is, you’re a virgin…”

She bucks her hips just a little against him, “then be gentle with me.” she purrs

He growls and captures her lips again, this time a little roughly.  She moans in his mouth when he shoves his tongue in and shifts her hips to send a clear message of what she desires.  Trailing down to her neck, she can feel his canines lightly scrape sending tingling sensations dancing along her skin.  Her fingers weave through his hair and pull, “Natsu…” she groans out when he bites her shoulder. 

“Sorry… too hard?”

“No…” she moans again.  “Like it…”

Natsu sits up and smirks, “Feisty girl…”  and starts undoing the laces over her bodice.  “Oh, and a naughty one too, where’s your corset?”

She grins, “Didn’t feel like wearing one…” her voice purring out like silk.  She reaches down and pulls up on the skirt of her dress wanting it off already.  Taking the hint, Natsu yanks it the rest of the way over her head. 

He lets out a loud exhale as he stares down at the lithe figure pinned beneath him, her large supple breasts bouncing after being released from their captivity.  He runs his fingers around the smooth tight skin of her stomach… “So beautiful…” but when he reaches her waist, “Damn…” he grins, “No underwear either…”  A dark blush has settled on his face as he stares at the glistening moisture already gathered in her nether region… only to get harder for him when she shifts slightly and a strong fragrance wafts into his nose.  He groans as his eyes flutter “your scent is so arousing…” but a nervous feeling settles over the young man that Lucy can sense.

“First time seeing it?”  He nods.  “Show and tell Natsu…” she pulls on the string holding the wrap on but as the skirt falls off it’s now her turn to become anxious.  Her eyes expand, it’s a little bigger and looks so much harder than she had tried to imagine it to be, _‘how is it supposed to fit?’_   But curiosity compels her, no her desire for this man out weighs her trepidations; she reaches out to touch it.  Pushing herself back up into a sitting position, she lightly places her fingers over the head, _‘it’s soft…’_ trailing her fingers gently along the length of the shaft…  The inquisitive nature of her fondling helps him to relax a little but once she wraps her whole hand around the shaft and squeezes all that goes right out the window.  A moan escapes his lips, “I’m sorry!” she lets go.  “Am I doing it wrong?” worried that she had hurt him.

“No… quite, the opposite.  But let’s…” he takes her wrists and places her arms above her head, “…get back to other things…” and latches his mouth upon her breast.  She gasps loudly as his tongue massages and flicks at her nipples.    

“Naattssuuu.” She moans

“Say my name again Luce.” He flicks his tongue and kneads the other breast at the same time.

“Oh my…  Natsuuu!  Damn that feels so, goooood!”  The pressure between her legs increases.  “Natsu!!!”

“Sounds, so perfect, when you say my name Luce…”  Moving his trailing kisses to the other breast she twists against him bucking her hips.  He sucks hard against her supple skin leaving faint love bruises around the areola and nibbles at the nipples; she digs her nails into his back when his teeth graze them.  Having tended to her breasts for long enough he moves lower kissing the firm flesh of her abdomen. 

“Tickles!”  She giggles when he teases her sides.

He smiles at her and moves down past her waist, lavishing kisses upon her hips… her thighs, squeezing them mildly to gage their pliancy.  “Natsu…” she moans in anticipation as his planted kisses head back towards the part in her legs.

Inhaling her fragrance again he moans too, “Luce…  Mmmm… I neeeeed to taste you…” 

She holds her breath until his tongue laps over her opening.  “Oh My God!” she cries out against his own moaning, “Natsu yes!”  He flicks the clit, “Yes!” she presses her sex against his face.  Liking her reactions, he does it again, “Holy shit Natsu!”

“You like that?” his husky voice makes her tremble, she moans in response.  “Beg me for more…” he prompts her.

“Please Natsu!  Please, tease me more!”

He clamps his mouth over her swollen pussy sucking on the clit and flicking with his tongue.  Her body is twitching against him.  Lucy’s moans increase in pitch and her breathing speeds up a little, juices spilling forth as he laps them up, tickling the hole with his tongue.  That’s when he notices a new reaction when his tongue accidentally slippes into the hole, she squeezes her legs pining his head in place for a second and her breathing stops before she relaxes again.  “Did you like that Lucy?”

“Oh God yes!”

“How about this…”  he slips a finger into the hole and licks her clit. 

“Natsu!” she screams out as the pressure that has been building up inside her explodes, “Don’t stop!”  So, he starts pumping his finger in and out at the same time his tongue pleasures her button.  “That’s it Natsu,” she licks her lips, “so, fucking, ahhhh!” she moans while her fingers twist through his hair.  He introduces a second finger and her legs squeeze together against his head from the additional stimulation.  She can’t take this much longer, her hips start to pump along with his movements causing more friction against the lowest portion of her entrance, heat builds to a point of no return… “Natsu!  You’re gonna, give me, an, orgasm!!” He doesn’t respond but she can feel it when he grins and speeds up his actions.  Her back starts to arch as the eruption flies out of her control.  “Natsu!!” her legs clamp down against the sides of his head, her hands fly to her sides gripping to the sheets for dear life as the spasms escalate.  “Oh! My! GOD!”  He feels her inner muscles constricting and even more sticky sweet juice cover his fingers that continue to pump into her.  A couple minutes tick by until her body finally slumps back down into the bed.  “Holy Fuck!” she grabs his head and pulls him up and away from the area. 

Natsu leans on his side, licking the last of her juices from his fingers, grinning full of pride from his accomplishment.  “That good huh?!” he smirks at her.

She grabs his face and pulls him down to kiss him.  “You are incredible Natsu!” the sexy timbre in her voice lulls his senses.  “But I want…” grabbing his throbbing dick and squeezing gently, “…more of you.”

So, he rolls on top of her, “You sure are lively once you get going…” he trails his fingers lazily over the length of her body.  “and I love that.  But…  Are you sure you want to go all the way?”

“I thought you wanted me?” she pouts.

“I like you a lot Lucy…” He laments, “God knows I want you sooo frickin’ badly…  I’ve never desired a girl so much ever.  But we’ve only known each other three days, maybe we should wait to go that far.”

“You’re right…” she sighs somewhat dejected.  “I don’t want to be like Lisanna…”

“Hey,” he grabs her cheeks, “You are nothing like that witch!  What we did tonight was by our own choice, no one trying to force us to do something we didn’t want to do.”  He kisses her deeply. 

“Natsu...” moisture gathers in the corners of her eyes.                             

“After all the comfort you have given me these last few days, it was my pleasure to take care of you tonight Luce.  I loved seeing you in so much bliss.”  He smiles, “But, do you have to leave tonight, couldn’t you just stay here with me?”

“I think I could get away with it…” she cuddles to his side.  “Technically I’m Mira’s attendant and since she’s not here, I really don’t have any other work to do.” Yawning, “Plus she did give me express instructions to check on you.”

He grins, “Well, then you’re just following orders…” he yawns too and kisses her forehead.  “We should get some sleep.”  Lucy crawls out of the bed and makes sure the door is locked.  In the meantime, Natsu pulls back the covers for them and lies on his back.  She gets back in but lies on her side facing away from him so he spoons up behind her weaving one arm under her neck with the other over her waist and pulls her in tight.  She settles against his body.  “Goodnight Luce…”

“Goodnight Natsu.”  He slips into the first peaceful sleep he’s had in a couple of weeks.

 

The next morning before the sun is barely over the horizon, Lucy wants to slip out of bed but Natsu’s hold on her only tightens the moment she tries to move.  “Where do you think you’re going beautiful?”  his voice still raspy from sleep.

“I wanted to wash up.”

“You could do that here… there’s an adjoining bath area.”

“But I don’t have clothes to change into.”

“Just use one of Lisanna’s outfits, you two look about the same size.”

“Hmm, there might be something I can get away with.”

“See,” he buries his face in her hair, “problem solved.”

“You still need to let go Natsu.”

“Make me…” he teases in a childish manner

“Wanna help me bathe?”  The does the trick, he throws back the covers and scoops her up.  She giggles, “What are you doing?”       

“Taking a bath like you wanted to."

As he carries her into the other room, “I can walk Natsu.”

“I don’t mind.” He kisses her forehead.

After putting her down, he leans against the jamb while she busies herself heating up the water for them and getting the soaps and sponges ready.  It’s not like he hasn’t seen servants doing this before but it’s different watching her do it.  For Lucy, this is nothing special, easily slipping into the routine she pins her hair up and starts to sing quietly, _“More than honey the words you speak are sweet.  Honest and wise, nobly and wittily said, yours are the beauties of Camiola complete.  Of Iseult the blond and Morgana the fairy maid.  If Blanchefleur should be added to the group, your loveliness would tower above each head.  Beneath your brows five beautiful things repose; love and fire and flame, the lily, the rose.”_   Beaming as he listens to her, not so much the words themselves but her melodic voice filling the room, he closes his eyes and can see her in a different scene…  Back at home in Kelekona, with a baby in her arms, humming a melody to sooth the child into sleep; their child...  His smile grows at the very thought.

“Natsu?”  he opens his eyes to see the cheery blonde looking at him.  “What are you smiling about?”

“Is the water ready?” asking as he walks up and puts his arms around her waist.  She nods her head smiling too.  “I was just… thinking about something for the future.”

“Care to tell me about it?”

“Ohh…” He squeezes her waist, “I was just picturing you someday in my castle, rocking _our_ baby to sleep, humming with that beautiful voice of yours…”   

She blushes, “ _Our_ baby?”

“It’s just a thought…” he leans down and kisses her. 

Unsure of how to react, “Um, okay.  Well, shall I wash you first then you can relax in the bath?”

“You’re not my servant Luce.  Why don’t we just wash ourselves then we can both relax in the bath together.”

She nods then hands him a wash cloth and the soap and grabs one for herself.  Even after their interaction last night, she’s still a little nervous around a naked man so she turns her body away from him.  Natsu chuckles in his head and quickly scrubs his own body clean so he can turn his intentions to her.  Taking the sponge, he comes up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder.  She tenses for a second, “It’s just me Luce.” His voice a whisper in her ear.  He starts to scrub her back while she scrubs the front of her body.  Starting at her shoulder blades working his way down past her waist, but as soon as she feels him reach her waist he can feel her tensing up.  “Relax Luce…”

“I know… I’m still getting used to this kind of intimacy…”

“It’s not like I’ve done this before either…” he starts scrubbing her rear, “But making you feel good…” bending down to get to her legs, “…makes me really happy.”  Standing back up again he moves closer to where his chest is against her back, “Do you require any further assistance m’lady?” he nibbles her earlobe and reaches around scrubbing under her chest. 

Lucy tilts her head back, “You are such… a tease Natsu…”  he kisses her cheek while the sponge scrubs lower and her hands move up around his neck.  His free hand massages her chest and body while the other makes sure her private area is clean from last night’s activities.  She can feel something growing against her back again.  “Natsu, you’re gonna make things harder on yourself if you keep doing this.”

“Too late…” he whispers.

She turns around, he may be enjoying this but she feels bad that she’s the only one being satisfied, “We better rinse off so I can get breakfast, the kitchen should be just about done preparing it,”

“Alright,” he sighs

“Cheer up,” she strokes his cheek, “I just need to show my presence around the castle now and then to delay any gossip.  Then I’ll be able to hang out with you longer.”

He pouts, “You can’t blame me for wanting to keep you to myself.”

“I know… I wish I didn’t have to leave this room too.”

After drying off and throwing on the simplest dress Lisanna had, Lucy slips out of the room and goes about her normal routine.  Heading to her room first, she changes into her own clothes, shoving Lisanna’s into a bag along with a couple changes of her own to last a few days; she takes these back to Lisanna’s room then she gets them breakfast.  Her only other chores for the day is tidying up and dusting the Queen’s chamber’s so by lunch time she is finished.

She doesn’t tell Natsu that one reason she sometimes pushes him away is in the back of her mind she believes this is only temporary, and she doesn’t want to even imagine not being able to see him anymore when Lisanna arrives home so, she tries not to think about it.

That evening, after eating the food, she brought him for dinner, they sit on the floor with their backs against the bed just talking like they’ve grown accustomed to doing.  “Lucy, do you really like being here with me?  I mean I know how we seem to feel about each other… and what we’ve been _doing_ … but I still worry it’s just a fluke, that you’re just doing this because you are lonely too…”

“Of course, I like being around you! ... and no, my feelings are real…  I…” _sigh_ , “Natsu do you believe it’s possible to fall in love after just seeing a person for the first time?”

“I do… now…”

“The first time I saw you was when Lisanna was dragging you to her room the day she got you.  I watched from a distance and was… quite attracted to what I saw.  It was your eyes that caught my attention first.” She cups his cheek, “you have the most stunning green eyes I have ever seen.”

His eyes soften, “When I asked if you were an angel, I meant it.  Not only did you look like one, but after getting to know you better, I still believe you are one.”

She blushes, “You’re too sweet Natsu… But I truly do enjoy my time with you.”

“Me to.  It’s sad to think that in a few days we might not be able to talk anymore…”  She starts to tear up.  “Oh, shit I’m sorry,” he panics and puts his arm around her shoulders hugging her, “I didn’t mean to make you cry Luce.” 

“It’s not your fault Natsu…” tears trickle down her cheeks.  “I don’t want to think about not being able to see you either.”

Leaning back so he can wipe the tears from her face, “You are so beautiful Lucy, do you truly know that?  Not just on the outside but on the inside too.  I don’t think I’ve ever met a girl like you before.”

She blushes, “I never imagined a Prince would be so sweet either, and handsome…”

He grins, “You think I’m handsome?”

Her face turns a darker red, “Come on, you know you are.” She averts her eyes, “I’m sure girls back home threw themselves at you.”

“Eh.” shrugging his shoulders and softening his expression and tone, “But no one’s ever caught my fancy like you have.”  He lifts her chin and stares deeply into her eyes, leaning closer to her face, “Lisanna tried to steal my body, but you’ve stolen my heart…”

“I-I have?” she stammers.  Nodding he leans in and closes the gap between them, her eyes close as lips meet...  His hands move to cup at the back of her neck, while her own fingers have made their way into his hair…  As the scene becomes more passionate,

“I can’t hold back anymore Luce…  My body craves for you every second of the day!  I wanna make love to you.”

She whispers between the kisses, “Natsu…  but you were right…  maybe we shouldn’t be doing this… I mean… I’m not a Princess… S-shouldn’t a Prince be… with a Princess?”    

He pulls back for a second, “I can choose whomever I want to be with…”  her eyes tear up again.  “And my heart is telling me to choose you.”  His eyes soften, “Wanna know what I dreamed of last night?” she nods her head, “Us happily married, living life at the castle in Kelekona, you the mother of our children…  That’s how much you’ve affected me.” 

Even though she still thinks that’ll never happen her heart is breaking for him, “Oh Natsu…  I’ve gotta get you out of here!  I can’t bear to see you like this any longer.”

He cups her cheeks in his hands, “Do you truly believe if the Queen knew who I really was she’d make Lisanna let me go?”

“Yes!  I know in my heart she would.  Queen Mira is already upset that her sister is ruining their family’s name and if she finds out this could start a war, I know she’d want to avoid that at all costs.”

“Then I want you to get a message to my father.” He stands up and pulls out a letter he had hidden away under the dresser.  She stands up as well.  “Can you do that?”  Handing it to her.

Lucy nods, “I have my own contacts that will help me.  What does the letter say?”

“Just that I was kidnapped by the Princess unbeknownst to the King and Queen and that he needs to send someone to have me released without delay.”

“Okay Natsu.  I’ll take care of this immediately.” She puts the letter in her pocket.  _Sigh,_ “I’m going to miss you when you leave.”

Natsu pulls her back, enfolding her into his strong embrace, “But you’ll be coming with me Luce.”

“Huh?” Her eyes widen in shock. _‘Is he for real??’_

He leans down and kisses her again, “Did you really think I’d leave you here?  Oh, hell no, you’re coming with me,” smiling, “my Princess.”

“P-princess??” 

“Maybe you didn’t believe me.  But I want my dreams to become real.”  Natsu grins, “I have something for you, luckily her guards didn’t find it in their search.”  He reaches into a secret pocket of his baggy pants.  “I want you to wear this.” He takes her left hand and slips the ring on her finger. 

She raises her hand and instantly feels faint, “I-is this your royal seal?”

“Yeah…” he grins, “I know it’s not a proper engagement ring, but I’ll have one made for you as soon as we get out of here.”

“Oh, my goodness Natsu!” she tackles him onto the bed planting kisses all over his face. 

He pulls her body tight to him and rolls her onto her back, laying partially on top of her.  “You don’t mind right, becoming my wife?” he strokes her cheek, “… and maybe a future queen?”

Her hands fly up to her mouth.  “Natsu…” Tears build again, “Of course, I-I would be honored.” 

“Good…” He grins “Because I cannot imagine any other woman more perfect than you by my side.  I love you Lucy Heartfillia.”

“I love you too Natsu Dragneel.”  She pulls his face down smashing her lips against his, “Now make me yours my Prince.” She purrs into his ear.

He stops kissing and looks down at her, “Are you begging me?”

She shakes her head and grabs his hips firmly “I’m telling you to” before releasing the cloth from around his waist. 

“I like this side of you!” growling, he starts to work at the ribbon holding the top of her dress together but gets frustrated and just rips open the top.  She’s a little shocked he did that, he can tell.  “It was faster Luce,” he pulls what’s left of the dress over her head.

“It’s fine Natsu…” she whispers as he starts to suck on her neck.  “You can just get me new clothes later.” 

“Oh, my wife will only wear the finest clothes in the all the land!” he pauses and grins at her, “I can’t wait till I can call you Mrs. Dragneel!”

She smiles at his excitement, “You can call me that now if you wish…”

“Mrs. Lucy Dragneel…” He kisses her.  “Mrs. Natsu Dragneel…” he kisses her again.  “Princess Lucy Dragneel…” He bites her ear… 

Moaning from his nips, “I like the sound of that…” she responds

“Queen Lucy Dragneel…” he nibbles her jaw, “sounds even better.” Moving down to her breasts, his mouth suckles… while his tongue teases her perked nipples. 

“Agreed…” she groans “…Mmm… Natsu…” her hands trail along his back, feeling out the flexing muscles and gripping when he hits a pleasure point.  He continues to massage her large pillows every so often leaving love bruises along the way, her body writhes in ecstasy with each bite.  She knows they are taking a risk that the marks will be seen but in the heat of passion she doesn’t care anymore…

He reaches down and feels the sticky juices run down his fingers so he sits up and positions himself firmly between her legs.  Gripping her by the hips he pulls her close against his throbbing stick, she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist, “Are you sure Luce?” he holds the tip at her entrance, rubbing, teasing the hole. “This is what you want?”

But Lucy’s throbbing core screams for relief.  She wraps her legs around his waist, “Just go slow at first…”

Natsu leans down and kisses her again, “Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop babe.” She nods.  He pushes just the tip in and lightly gasps at how tight her hole is, but watches her reaction for any sign of discomfort.  She winces just a little but after the initial pressure, a euphoric feeling washes over her. Lucy squeezes her legs begging for him to continue.  Pushing slowly, he doesn’t stop until the shaft is all the way seated in her channel.  “Damn she’s tight…”  Natsu grips one of her thighs as he starts to rock his hips, in and out he pumps his dick through the tight muscles of her inner core.  “Luce… don’t squeeze…” he groans. 

“I can’t control it…” her back arches, “It feels so fucking gooood….”  Feeling like he’s getting too close to an orgasm, he stops rocking.  “Why’d you stop?” she whines.

“I didn’t want to cum yet,” he pants.  She squeezes her muscles in retaliation but he bucks her hard making her squeak when the head hits the back wall.  “You want me that badly Luce?”

“Yes!  Natsu please!” she moans, “She wants more…  Hit me harder Natsu!” 

He sits back up again, “you asked for it.” Throwing her legs over his shoulders, he partially lifts her pelvis off the bed and resumes thrusting himself into her. 

“Oh My God!” she screams out.  Her back arches and she puts her arms under her it to help hold herself up, that arch deepened the reach.  “Natsu!”  With every slam, she feels the hit all the way inside and so does he. 

“Luce…” he moans too. 

But the position also rubs the lowest and most sensitive part of her entrance.  “Natsu!   Natsu… you’re gonna make me cum!”

“I’m too close to stop now…”

“I’m, I’m, Natsuuu!” her muscles clench hard against his shaft, it’s too much stimulation.

“Shit, Lucyyy!”  his pitch rises as he explodes inside her.  “Ahhhh!”  Still rocking but at a slower pace, her contractions against his pulsing keep squeezing him and her body spasms show no sign of stopping.

It continues to contract so much so she grabs him around the neck and pulls him down, her spontaneous strength surprises him.  “Natsu please… stop…moving…” she’s crying out.  He stops rocking and tries to stay as still as possible while her body slows it tremors.  But another pulse by his dick sends her right back into a full orgasm.  “Fuck!” she screams.  Panicking he pulls all the way out and pulls her into a hug to ride it out.                               

When her body finally starts to relax against him, he lifts her chin, “Are you okay baby?”

“That…” she’s still panting, “Was intense.  I never expected it to be so much pleasure and pain at the same time.”

“But are you okay?”  There’s a genuine concern in his voice.

“Yeah… I’ll be alright.” She snuggles to his chest and exhales, “I’m so tired now…”

“Me too my love.” He kisses her forehead.  “Thank you for being my first.”

“No thank you,” she yawns, “Love you Mr. Dragneel…”

He chuckles, “Love you too Mrs. Dragneel…”  She smiles as she falls asleep in his arms.  ‘ _I’m such a lucky man to have found you…’_ he grins, pulling the covers over them.     

 

The following morning, Natsu wakes up first to use the restroom.  Still groggy from sleep, he pushes the covers off him and stagger over to relieve himself.  When he returns a dark stain is the first thing to catch his eye, and a light metallic smell… Blood!  Panic sets in as he practically jumps onto the bed.  “Lucy wake up!” he pushes on her shoulders, “Lucy!”

Her lids half open, “What is it Natsu…”

“There’s blood on the sheets!  Did I hurt you, please God, don’t tell me I hurt you last night...”

Lucy props herself up rubbing her eyes, “Natsu come here.” She pats the bed beside her.  When he sits down, she pushes him onto his back and snuggles to his side.  “You didn’t hurt me… that sometimes happens when girls have sex the first time.”

“But it’s…” he tries to sit up but she holds him down.

“There’s...” she yawns “… this thing that’s like a very, very thin skin inside that gets broken the first time…”  she rubs his chest in an effort to calm him.  “I’m fine baby, you didn’t do anything to hurt me but maybe I should have warned you it could happen.”

“Luce are you sure, I mean sure you’re not in any pain?”

“None whatsoever Natsu…” she’s drifting back to sleep, “I promise, I’d tell you if I was.”

He exhales and turns to his side to hug her body to him.  “I’d be so mad at myself if I ever hurt you…”

“That’s good to know my love…” she mumbles into his chest, “now go back to sleep, I’ll change the bedding when I get up.”

But Natsu can’t go back to sleep so easily.  She’s put his mind at ease about the blood but she’s also given him a new reason to admire and justify his decision in choosing her.  So calm and in control of him and the situation, she really has a sense of regality to her, more than most other nobles he’s met, and definitely more than even he has and he was born a Prince.  She looks so peaceful in her sleep; he brushes a few stray hairs away from her face, watches her chest rise and fall with each breath.  Looking down adoringly at his future bride, Natsu is already making plans to spend the rest of his life keeping her happy….       

A couple hours later, she stretches her arms with a big yawn but the bed is empty.  “Natsu?”

“In here…” he calls from the bath.

Throwing off the covers she sits up and looks around her, there are brownish red stains on the sheets as well as dried blood on her thighs mixed with other evidence of their activities; _‘no wonder he panicked,’_ she thinks to herself.  She joins Natsu in the bath area, “Good morning Natsu,” she kisses his cheek.

“Good morning Lucy…” he spies her legs and points a little worried, “Luce…”

“I told you, it’s nothing to worry about, I’m gonna clean up okay?”  His stomach starts to growl.  She chuckles, “Then I’ll get you something to eat.”

He smiles, “Okay babe,” he kisses her forehead.  “I’ll just be in the room.”  He grabs a towel and leaves her alone.

As she wipes away all traces of the night before, she realizes that it is a little tender in the area.  _‘I guess we were kinda rough for a first time…’_   But would she change a thing, no way; last night was magical to her.  _‘I can’t believe he asked me to marry him.’_ She smiles dreamily at the glinting on her hand, admiring the ring for a moment before resuming her task.

Lucy strips the bedding and puts on a new set but she’s still unsure what to do with it.  If she takes it to the laundry they might question the stains, unless Kinana is working; she’s the only one that Lucy thinks she can trust.  She could possibly get away with throwing the sheets away… _‘if she’s not working I’ll do that.’_   “Natsu, I’ll be back, I’m gonna take care of this and get us lunch; and send out your letter.”

He walks up and kisses her, “Don’t be too long… I get lonely when you’re not here.”

She kisses him back, “I won’t be.”

When she walks into the laundry area, seeing just Kinana, Lucy breathes a sigh of relief.  “Hi Kinana, I’ve got a load from Lisanna’s suite.”

“Hi Lucy,” she takes the bedding out of Lucy’s arms and piles them on the side.

“Um Kinana,” Lucy pulls one of the sheets from the pile.  “Could you do this one separately yourself?”

“Why?”

“It, has stains on it that I don’t want anyone to see…”

“Lu, is there something you wanna tell me?” the girl smirks, “You’ve been spending a lot of time in there…”

“The queen asked me to check on him so, I’ve been keeping him company.”

“Uh-huh.” Kinana unfolds the fabric.  Her eyes expand, “Lu, this is blood stains, has he hurt you?” her voice at a whisper.

“No, Natsu would never hurt anyone… it’s from something else.”

Kinana lifts the fabric to her nose and smells it.  “Lucy!” she giggles, “You and him!”

Lucy’s face turns bright red, “Shh, keep your voice down.  But… yeah, and he proposed to me.”

Her friend cocks her head, “Why would you want to be with a slave?” She herself is engaged to a soldier named Erik. 

“Can you keep a secret?”

“You know I can.”

Lucy shows her the ring.  “That’s!” Kinana clamps a hand over her mouth.  Lowering her voice, “That’s a royal seal!  How’d he get that?”

“Lisanna had the Prince of Kelekona kidnapped.  In a few days when Queen Mira returns she’s going to find out and he’ll have to be set free.”

Excited for her friend, “And is he going to take you with him?!”

“Yeah,” Lucy giggles.  “Please Kinana, don’t tell a soul about any of this.”

“I promise.”

Lucy hugs her friend, “Thank you Kinana.  I’ve gotta get him lunch now.  Talk later?”

“Most definitely!  I want details next time!”  Lucy turns to walk out.  “Wait Lucy,” Kinana walks up and whispers a few more things in her ear, “… it’ll drive him wild.”  She winks before sashaying away from the shocked blonde.

After dinner, the couple relax against the bay window; Natsu has his back against one of the corner walls and Lucy is nestled between his legs leaning on him.  She feels so safe in his strong arms…  “Have you ever looked up at the stars Natsu?”

“Can’t say that I really have.”

“When I was little, I used to just stare at them for hours from my balcony wishing on every shooting star that I saw.”

“And what’d you wish for?”

“What any little girl dreams of, my Prince charming to come and take me away to live happily ever after.”  He squeezes her waist, “Never thought it would actually come true though.” She smiles up at him.

“I can imagine that my mom, if she were alive would love you Luce.” He chuckles, “and I know my dad’s gonna be thrilled I’m bringing a girl home.”

“Why?”

“I told you, he wants me to settle down.”

She giggles, “Oh right… But Natsu, I wanna go on adventures with you.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah!  I wanna see more of this world!  I wanna experience life, and what better way than with my love by my side.”

“I think our first trip will be to see your friend Levy.  I’d like to meet her and invite her to become part of our court.”

“Are you serious?”

“Why not?  We need linguists, especially while we travel and since she’s your best friend, at least you’ll have additional company.”

Lucy turns around shrieking with happiness; she plants a big kiss on his lips.  “Natsu you spoil me!  I don’t feel like I’m doing enough to thank you.”

“How can you say that Luce?” He softens his eyes, “Last night alone was one of the most special things you could have ever given me.”

“Still…” she runs her hands along his pecs, “I wanna do more for you too.”

“Do you have something in mind?”  She nods and gets off.  Swinging his legs to hang off the edge of the seat, she kneels between them and releases the wrap from his waist.  What are you…”

“Shhh…” she puts a finger over his lips, “Just close your eyes and relax.” 

Satisfied that he’s not looking, Lucy takes a bottle of strawberry flavored oil she found in Lisanna’s armoire and drizzles a little on her hand.  “Luce, what’s that?”

“Something fun…” she wraps her lubricated hand around his semi-flaccid dick, squeezing lightly as she strokes top to bottom at the same time softly kissing along his inner thighs.

“Oh wow…” he moans and sinks lower on the ledge.  “That feel so gooood Lucy.”  As it grows strong and stands firm within her grasp, her lips tease the area around it.  Growing braver she moves lower trying to figure out the right angle like Kinana tried to explain to her.  She pulls his hips down so he’s hanging further off the edge.  Still stroking his shaft, she drags her tongue along his inner thigh, lower to the center under his balls searching, he grips onto the edge of the bench seat when she flicks and tickles a very sensitive area, “Holy Shit!” he cries out; she’s found the spot Kinana told her about.  Grinning, she continues to twirl her tongue and suck on the bundle of nerve endings sending Natsu right out of his mind with intense pleasure, his body twisting in sheer ecstasy.  “Luuccce…” he growls.  Moving back higher, she sucks his balls one at a time into her mouth, careful on the sensitive organs but they are only a pit stop.  Soon her hand stops its massage of his dick and her tongue takes over.  Licking it from the bottom up and around the length of the shaft, Natsu has weaved his fingers into her hair whimpering and moaning, “Baby…” She swirls her wet muscle around the head before taking the full length into her mouth, clamping down and allows her tongue to massage the fleshier part of the shaft.  “Holy Shit!” He jumps causing the head to hit the back of her throat.  “Fuck, Luce!”  Adding to the tongue massage she moves up and down, stopping at the head before going back down again.  Over and over she carries on the routine, slowly speeding up when she finds a comfortable groove.  He leans his head back, “Luce your so fucking good at this…”  She feels a change in shape, a swell growing.  “Damn… baby you’re gonna make me explode soon….”

“Good…” she mumbles.  Pacing her breathing, she pushes herself to take his dick all the way in, allowing the head to hit the back of her throat every time she goes down.

“Fuck!!” he cries out and grips tighter to her hair; he’s starting to pull hard on it but she doesn’t want to stop yet, she wants to make him cum.  With each hit to her throat he feels the pressure building.  She grips his thighs to keep him still and works his dick harder.  “Lucy!!” he lets out a high-pitched scream as his sticky stream shoots out into her mouth and down her pipe.  His whole body tenses and arches as the pulsing continues.  She massages the shaft with her lips and tongue, coaxing out every, last, drop.  Finally, his body sinks down completely spent and she releases him with a pop.

“That good huh?” she grins, now it’s her turn to feel a swelling of pride, licking up a few stray juices around her lips.

“Fuck Luce, and watching you do it was so friggin provocative!” he narrows his eyes, “I’d take you right now if I was so spent.”  The serious intonation makes her tremble slightly. 

“But I’m having fun being the one to tease you…” she coyly retorts.  “And since you’re in less of a position to stop me…” She sinks her mouth over his limp cock and creates a deeper suction force than before; her tongue swirls at the same time. 

“Damn it Luce!!” he growls and loses himself once again to her erotic ministrations.  Bobbing her head up and down her work quickly pays off as his dick rises back to attention.  “Too… fucking… good… at that!”  He feels her lips curl into a grin.  “Ughhhhh!  You are so… gonna get it…”  She squeezes her lips around the shaft and sucks deeply until the head strikes the back of her throat again.  He jerks up in response.  “That’s it Princess!” he grabs her head and pulls her up.  “Punishment time!”  Throwing her over his shoulder with Lucy giggling and shrieking to put her down he drops her onto the bed.  But before she can scramble away he flips her onto her stomach and yanks her legs over the edge.  Seating his dick firmly against her perky ass he pins her hips between himself and the bed.  With one hand, he holds her down from the small of her back and with the other he reaches down and pulls up at the skirt of her dress until her flesh is revealed. 

“Tsk, Such a naughty girl my Princess… No underwear again?”

Teasing, “If my King does not like it, I will stop being so uncouth.”

He leans over next to her ear growling, “When we get home,” he nips her ear, “in our bed chambers this is how I’ll expect you to be at all times.”  Her body shudders under him, “understood?”

“Yes Natsu…” she whimpers

Reaching between her legs, he trails his fingers over her slick opening, “Tell me, who do you belong to now?”                       

“You Natsu…” she quivers in his hand. 

With the head of his cock he rubs and teases her saturated hole, “I didn’t hear you Princess, who do you belong to?”

“I belong to you Natsu!”  

“Damn right only me,” he grins and slips just the head in to torture her.  “Is this what you want baby?”

“Yes!” she whimpers. 

He pulls back out, “Yet you were having so much fun teasing me a few moments ago…”

“I…” he slips the tip back in making her groan again.  “Please Natsu….” Constricting her muscles around his head, “…She needs him…”  Bemoaning, “I want him inside me…”

Natsu snaps his hips thrusting the whole length into her, she screams from the hit.  “Oh my God!  Natsu…” he rams her again just as hard.  “Fucking, so deep!  Shit!” 

But every time he stops between thrusts, her walls instantly constrict around his shaft.  “Damn Luce… so… tight…”  He rocks his hips in a fluid in and out motion “But it feels so fucking incredible…”

“Tease me more baby…” she begs him, “Please Natsu… my King…”

“I love it when you beg Luce!”  Licking his fingers to lubricate them he reaches around and starts to tickle and rub her clit.  He watches as her hands grip at the bedding… “You like?”

“Oh damn, Yes!  I love it!  I love you Natsu!”  Her arms prop up her upper body to arch her back. 

He leans down and kisses her between the shoulder blades, “I love you too Lucy.”  Working her pleasure button and rubbing the right center of her core, her pussy is dripping like crazy.  Natsu feels the juices trickling down his thighs. 

“Natsu…” her pitch is elevated.  “Slow down or you’re gonna make me cum too fast…”

“She feels too good baby…” his own voice is higher and cracking, “I’m gonna cum again Luce…”  He speeds up in all his movements.  “Close…” she can hear the strain in his voice. 

“Me… Too…” His dick swells against the pressure already building between her walls.  “Natsu!!!” she starts to scream and convulse.

“Luucceee…” he explodes at the same time.  “Ahhh….” The pulsing of her muscles push his mind and body out of control.  He pumps harder, still working his fingers against her clit. 

“Natsu!!!” she screams again.  “Oh, my Godddd!!!!!!”  Her muscles contracts so violently her head flies backward hitting his chest. For a split second, he worries she hit her head hard but when her hands fly up and around his neck just gripping on for dear life...  “Natsu… Don’t stop yet!”

With each squeeze of her walls keeping him invigorated, the whole scene, her insatiable lust is just mind-blowing to him.  “Fuck I love you my Queen!” he bites down hard on her neck, so hard she knows it’s going to leave a bruise.

“Natsu,” she pants, “…a mark…”

Growling, “I don’t care anymore!  I want people to know you’re taken!”  He pulls out and flips her onto her back.  “No other man is allowed to even touch you or they’ll have to answer to me!”   

“Natsu…” her eyes widen from the jealous fury in his eyes, but it’s even more provocative to her.  “I like this side of you…” She grabs his neck and pulls him down slamming her lips against his.  “Now keep fucking me!”

Loving the intensity in her eyes, “Damn girl!” He pushes her legs down into almost a full split and grins, “you won’t be able to walk in the morning” and pushes all the way back into her…. eventually reaching his third climax of the night and giving her a second. 

     

Lucy awakens the next day with Natsu half sprawled on top, half off her.  Trying to move her lower half, he had been right, she feel as if she had ridden a horse for a full day straight.  Too lazy to push herself, she twists her fingers lazily in his hair just listening to his light snores and smiling to herself.  Before a week ago, if you had asked she would have told you she’d probably end up a lonely spinster chambermaid, stuck in this castle for the rest of her life but now, looking back at the sleeping man, she was bedded and engaged to a Prince.  Lucy chuckles in her head, _‘wait till Levy finds out…’_  

A rumbling in her stomach causes Natsu to stir and roll to his side.  With his eyes still closed she sits up and inches to the edge of the bed.  When she places her feet on the ground and tries to stand, her legs are wobbly but manageable; if anything, the only part that’s tender is between them.  _‘At least no blood this time…’_ she doesn’t see any.  Lucy looks back at her future husband adoringly, he had worked very hard to cater to her desires.  She doesn’t even know what possessed her last night, but her aching hunger for him knew no end.  Even now staring down at his naked body she must resist the urge to touch him, to grab him, hell to sink her mouth over his sumptuous cock.  _‘Patience Lucy, let the poor man sleep!’_  

After relieving and freshening up, she returns to find him still asleep but on his back.  So, relaxed looking with his arms above his head and a slight smile on his face.  She takes the moment to scan over his chiseled features, how can one man be so fucking alluring!  Lucy’s mouth salivates over the lewd images taking over her mind. 

Crawling back into bed, she slinks between his outstretched legs until she’s hovering over his morning woody.  _‘Wake-up call Natsu…’_   her tongue slowly licks up along the shaft, one side… he twitches in his sleep… the other side… his breath hitches…  around the head… his hands drop from above his head to his sides…  sinking her mouth over the whole stick… a deep groan…  “Luce?”  Her lips apply pressure to the base of his cock before sucking in an upward movement, a loud pop when the head is released. 

“Good Morning Natsu.” She grins at the half-awake man before resuming her mouth palpitations.

“Mmmm…” moaning, “…could you… wake me up like this every morning…”

She giggles through her work without stopping.  Natsu strokes her head and twists his fingers in her hair.  Slow and steady, she pleasures his cock with deliberate and measured application of her lips and tongue to his most sensitive areas, like the fleshy spot just below the head.  As her actions slowly increase in speed he begins to writhe while his moans take on a higher tone.  “Damn… Luce…  this is… even better than yesterday…”  Instead of the carnal feats of the day before, this more sensual exploitation of his cock is much more maddening to his senses.  The closer she brings him to nirvana, the harder it becomes for him to resist…  His hips begin to pump his cock begging for the more lecherous but she clamps down hard, mumbling with a full mouth.  “Not yet.”  He pouts 

“Lucy…” he bemoans, “Please…”

“Beg me…” She grins around his swollen cock. 

“My queen… he desires more…”  A shuddering moan as she pulses her tongue against his frenulum.  “Please my love…”  Satisfied of her control over the Prince she speeds up and takes it all the way in, deep seating his shaft till the head bumps against her throat.  “Shit!”  Pacing her breathing, over and over she performs this motion until his cries turn to heavier breathing.  High pitched moans the closer he becomes to the point of no return.  “Lu….”  His hips buck and back arches from the explosive orgasm she’s taken him to.  “Fuuuuckk!” As he rides out the intensive spasms she tenderly massages his pulsing shaft with her bottom lip.  After a few moments, his body relaxes and she crawls up to his side, resting her head on his chest.  He kisses her forehead, “Love you Luce.”

“Love you too Natsu.”        

                   

They spend the next three days to themselves in the room.  The love bite that Natsu put on her neck was indeed very dark and frankly unmistakable for what it was; it’ll take at least another week to go away or at least lighten enough for makeup to cover it.  Luckily for Lucy, her friend Kinana came up with a plan.  Feigning illness, Lucy is supposedly recuperating in her room, but in reality, she’s with Natsu and Kinana brings them fresh water and food at breakfast, lunch, and dinner time; that way she never needs to leave the room.

In passing the time between the night games, Natsu tells Lucy even more about his life and about Kelekona.  She can’t stop laughing when he talks about his best friend Gray and how much they bicker constantly.  Fire and ice he describes it, two completely different personalities yet there’s no other person he’d rather having fighting by his side.  His blue cat Happy that he’s had since he found it as a kitten is usually glued to his side whenever he’s home; unless his sisters cat Charle is in heat, then they have to keep him locked in the bedroom.  Then he tells her about their army and she’s amazed to learn the general is not a man but a woman named Erza.  Toughest, scariest chick around according to Natsu and deadliest with a sword in her hands.  He has several cousins that all have roles at the castle, being all around the same age, they are like his entourage.  “Gajeel is kinda gruff, Rogue is quiet, but stay away from Sting unless I’m around, he’s kind of a flirt and I may have to beat him up if he touches you.” 

That makes her giggle, “You should teach me a few self-defense techniques I can use on him.” That makes Natsu grin.

“I might just do that, I’d love to see a girl kick his ass!  You know Luce, you’ll need to have your own court too, like Levy could be in it, and if you have anyone else in mind we can go talk to them.”

“Back home I have a few other friends I’d love to see again.” She taps her chin, “There’s Cana and Juvia, Yukino…  Maybe I can steal my father’s servants!” 

“Who are all those guys?”

“Well Virgo and Aries are maids, Aquarius is skilled at dressing and presentation.  Capricorn is like a butler, Cancer used to do my hair; he’s amazing at it.  Scorpio takes care of grounds keeping, but he’s also married to Aquarius.  Leo, Sagittarius, and Taurus are my father’s personal body guards; Sag is a skilled bowman and hunter, Taurus is brute strength, and while Leo may not look like it, his hand-to-hand combat training is very good.  But his true skill is being able to talk a volatile situation down so it doesn’t require fighting.  Plus, he and Aries are very close.”

“If they are what you want my dear, I will make sure it happens.”

“My father is not going to give them up so easy.”

“You said he’s greedy right, I’m sure we can just buy him out and if not I’m a Prince, who is he to go up against me.”  Natsu grins, “I could sick Erza on him too.”

She cuddles up to him on the bed, “I’m excited…”

Natsu figures his father will probably arrive around the same time as the Queen so once the other servants have gone to bed, Lucy sneaks back to her room for a couple hours and packs up her few belongings. 

 

It’s the last night they believe of their captivity and all throughout the day it played on their minds because all the budding lovers knew was this room.  Ten days is all it had taken… she sighs on his chest, 10 days for their lives to change so dramatically and for once in her life Lucy was no longer lonely or scared of her future.  For him a sense of serenity and contentment for what was to come has stilled his restless mind.  The burden of being a King no longer seemed so petrifying with her at his side… he exhales and wraps his arms around her.  Natsu closes his eyes, for tomorrow will begin this new chapter of their lives and that peace of mind lulls him to sleep. 

Once Lucy can feel Natsu’s breathing has evened out and his slumber should last till morning, she sneaks back to her own room; not wanting to be caught by Lisanna when she comes home.  Most of the evidence from her time in the royal suites she’s pretty sure she’s taken care of but if not, it was too late now.

Back in her cold bed without the warmth of Natsu beside her, she shivers and pulls the covers to her chest.  It was almost as if she had forgotten how this felt like.  _‘One more night…’_ and the young chambermaid will be back in her lover’s arms once more.                              

 

It had taken two days for the messenger to relay the letter to King Igneel and as soon as he received it, he and a small band set out for the Kingdom of Fiore and its capital city of Crocus.  The small group arrive just as Queen Mira steps out of her carriage and demand an audience with her.  “Of course, King Igneel, please follow me.”  She and her guards take them to the throne room. 

“This is a serious incident your Highness.  Two weeks ago, my son and his men here…” he gestures to the four boys behind him, “were attacked by a slave trader and my son taken against his will.  Then four days ago we received a letter from my him telling us he was here and it was your sister who arranged the whole thing!”

“Oh no!  King Igneel I had no idea that boy was your son!”

“I want him released immediately and that sister of yours punished for kidnapping!”

“Bixlow!  Freed!  Bring me Natsu right now, and my sister!”

“Wait, there is another matter as well, my son requests you release a chamber maid named Lucy Heartfillia.”

“Lucy?  But why?”

“He wishes to take her with him.”

“Really?”  She smirks, “Elfman, please bring Lucy here as well.”

“As you wish m’lady.” They all bow and rush out of the throne room.

As soon as they reach the hall leading to the Princesses suite they can hear screaming coming from within.  _“I demand you perform for me as you were brought here to do!”  “I told you, I am not some ignorant slave, I will never give myself to someone like you!  No matter who the hell you are!”  “How dare you talk to me like that!  Wait!!  What is this?  Who’s been in my room?!!”  “What are you talking about?”  “I can smell it on the bed, you’ve had sex in here!  Who the hell is the slut?!”  Don’t you dare call her a slut!  “You’re the fucking slut here!”_   Without knocking or any warning, Bixlow and Freed break down Lisanna’s door and straightaway grab her while another servant pulls the key that hangs from around her neck to free Natsu.         

“What do you think you are doing?!  Unhand me!” Lisanna screams at them, “How dare you treat me like this, I am the Princess!”  But they continue to drag her out of the room.  “Damn it let me go!”

Natsu smirks the whole way as he casually walks behind them, snickering at the unruly girl.  Midway to the throne room he sees Lucy walking up alongside Elfman from another corridor.  “Lucy!” he rushes past the other guards and screaming female to pull her into a hug.  He kisses her deeply on the lips.  “I missed waking up with you in my arms this morning.”

“Natsu!” she hugs and kisses him back.  “I missed you too.”

Lisanna sees them kiss and starts shrieking, “You bitch!!  You’re the whore who’s stolen what’s mine!”  She pulls as hard as she can, trying desperately to reach for them, but Bixlow and Freed hold her tight.

Natsu takes hold of Lucy’s hand and places himself between the two women.  “She didn’t steal anything!  I told you, I wasn’t going to sleep with a slut like you!”

Even more enraged, “How dare you call me a slut!”  “Bixlow, Freed, let me go so I can claw her friggin’ eyes out!”  Natsu feels Lucy shrinking away so he turns and hugs her,

“I’ve got ya Luce, she’s not gonna hurt you, I won’t allow it.”  He lifts her chin, “Just keep your eyes on me.”

“She’s crazy Natsu…  What if she gets free?”

Bixlow grins, “Oh that ain’t happening on our watch Miss Lucy, don’t you worry.”

“AHHHH!  And you call me the slut!  Did she spread her legs to catch you is that it?!”

“Stupid whore.  You kidnapped me thinking you could have your way but I would rather die than given you the satisfaction that Yes she got from me!”

“Fucking bastard, you did sleep with her!”

“Yeah!  In your bed!” he snickers.  “and the window seat, and the bath, and…”

Screaming even louder, “I can’t believe you’d rather choose a chambermaid over a Princess?!!!”

“Lucy has more class and elegance than you Lisanna; you who does not deserve that title, and if you must know I plan to make her my wife,” he grins, “and a future Queen!”

Lisanna is flabbergasted, “What do you mean Queen?  You are not a King!”

Natsu lifts Lucy’s hand to show Lisanna his royal seal.  “I am the Prince of Kelekona, and heir to the throne.” His smirk grows.

“I can’t believe this is fucking happening!” she screams.  “A fucking chambermaid!!  She’s not even nobility!”

Finally, Lucy’s had enough, she walks straight up to Lisanna and slaps her so hard in the face Lisanna sees stars, “I’m so sick and tired of you, you goddamn bitch!  You kidnapped Natsu to use and abuse just like all the others before him!  You are a cruel wench!  _Tch_ , Too bad for you he didn’t give in.” she snickers, “For your information Lisanna, I am from a noble family!  And…” she grins evilly and moans, “Natsu is an incredible lover!”

Furious, Lisanna uses all her weight to break her captors hold and reach out for Lucy but Bixlow and Freed pull her back, “Ahhhh!  Fuck You Lucy!”

“No that’s what he did!”  Lucy smirks, and sashays back to Natsu’s side, where he takes her hand and kisses it. “I really, _really_ like this feisty side Mrs. Dragneel.”

She giggles, “Me too, it felt good to finally slap her.” 

They’ve reached the throne room where Mira can hear the screaming before they even walk in. 

“Y-you both can go to hell for all I care!”  Lisanna continues to pull at her captor’s arm, “Damn it let go of me Bixlow!”

“Sorry but we are following the Queen’s orders.”

“This is Bullsh..!”

“Ahem!”  Mira clears her throat.  “Lisanna just shut up, you’re in big enough trouble as is.”

Walking up to his father, Natsu squeezes Lucy’s hand before letting go to hug his dad.  “Natsu I’m so glad you’re safe!  We had search parties looking everywhere for you.”

“You should all thank Lucy here, she’s the one who saved me.”

She blushes, “I just sent the letter…”

“Come here you!” King Igneel pulls her into a bear hug making Natsu laugh.  “Thank you, young lady.”

“You’re, welcome.”  She squeaks out.

The rest of the Kelekona entourage walk up to Natsu while Igneel is busy thanking Lucy.  Gray punches his shoulder, “Fucker, did you miss us?”

“Not really.” He punches his friend back.  “That blonde kept me occupied…”

Sting walks up behind and puts his arms over his cousin’s shoulders, “So who is that girl?” ogling over her.  “Fair game?”

Natsu throws Stings arms off him, “My fiancé, so keep your friggin’ hands off!”

“Gehe, little cousins got a girl!  Who saw that coming?”

“At least she’s pretty.”

“Are you blind Rogue?  She’s fucking gorgeous!  How the hell did you catch this one Natsu?!”

Natsu pushing Sting hard by the shoulders, “Sting I swear, if you put one finger on her I will fucking kick your ass!”

Sting pushes back, “Oooh, I’m so scared little Prince!”

Igneel puts the blonde back down.  “Boy’s!!  Behave in here!” 

Natsu breaks away from Sting and sweeps Lucy up in his arms.  “Sorry, should have warned you he’s a hugger!” kissing her cheek.

“It’s okay,” she smiles, “he’s just as I pictured him from your stories.”  She looks at the four men that have come up behind them, “Um, so I also assume these are the guys you told me about?”

“Yeah,” he runs his hand through his hair.  “Sorry about the fighting…”

She caresses his cheek, “Don’t be sorry my love... boys will be boys sometimes.”

Just then Sting walks up and pulls Lucy away from Natsu into his arms.  “Hey there,” he squeezes her waist, “You sure you want this little brat, you know I’m better at a lot of _things_ than he is.” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Natsu makes a move towards them, “Fucking Sting I told you…” Lucy holds up her hand stopping him dead in his tracks.  _‘Woah’s!’_ and dropped jaws from everyone in the Kelekona group, Igneel just chuckles that a girl just shut his son up.      

“Oh, is that so?”  Sting nods, grinning like an idiot.  “You think I’m gonna just swoon for you?”

“Yeah…” she knees him hard in the groin and lets him drop to the ground.

Loud gasps and snickering erupts as she saunters back to Natsu, “Damn!  Luce, I don’t think you need the self-defense lessons.”

“It was just an excuse to get you alone…” she purrs in his arms, “But you can thank Leo later, he’s the one who taught me a few things already.”

Igneel bellows a deep laughter and slaps his son in the back, “Oh-ho, sounds like this girl’s the perfect catch boy, smart, pretty, and tough enough to handle you boys; better not screw it up!”

“I don’t plan to.” Natsu retorts.  “That’s why I’m doing things the right way…” he holds up Lucy’s left hand to show his dad the ring on her finger.  “She’s already said yes.” He flashes his father a huge cheeky grin.  Even Queen Mira smiles from her throne.

Lisanna, who had been quiet during the reunion starts shrieking, “Will someone tell me, why the hell was I dragged here!”

Everyone turns their heads to look at her.  “Oh, my dear, dumb sister… did you know that the young man you had kidnapped was the Prince of Kelekona!  Your actions could have started a war!  Don’t you realize that’s what you would have caused?  But luckily for us, because of Lucy, that will be avoided.”  Natsu squeezes her waist.

“I-I swear I had no idea…” the dejected Princess laments.

“Lisanna, a war may have been averted but that does do not mean you will go without punishment.  Up till now you’ve only purchased regular slaves and that is not a crime but this time you went too far and I am through putting up with your indiscretions.” Lisanna’s eyes grow wide.  “Sister or not, kidnapping is a crime punishable by 5 years in the dungeon and I will not tolerate what you did to that man, nor how you have tarnished our family name any longer.”

Lisanna pulls against her captors, “Wait you can’t be serious!”

“I hope that in the time you spend in your cell, you will learn the error of your ways.  Guards, get her out of my sight.”

“No!!” she screams as Bixlow and Freed drag her away.  “Mira!!”

“King Igneel, again I am truly, truly sorry for my sister actions.  I hope that you will not look unkindly upon my kingdom.”

“In the letter that my son sent, he said that you were a kind Queen and that had you known what your sister had done you wouldn’t tolerate it.  Based on his words, I do not feel we will have any issues between our two kingdoms.”  Lucy smiles up at Natsu who squeezes her again.

“Thank you King Igneel.  I look forward to a relationship with your kingdom.”  Turning to Lucy.  “My dear, see I told you things would work out eventually.” She winks at the girl.

“Queen Mira, m-may I ask, was this what you meant by part of your plan?”

Mira smiles, “Yes and No, I just had hope for my chambermaid’s happiness.”

Lucy blushes, “Thank you.”

“No thank you, and thank yourself for I am sure that your sweet nature is what saved all of us.”

“Yes, it is…” Natsu smiles down at his girl. 

They all hear a sniffle and turn to the burly king, “What?” he wipes an escaping tear from his eye, “I’m just happy I’ll finally have a daughter-in-law!”  Everyone starts laughing.

Natsu turns back to his blushing blonde, “Are you ready to go home my Princess?”

She wraps her arms around his waist, “Yes… My Prince…”


	8. True Love a Second Chance Excerpts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my book 'My Fairytail Romance'
> 
> Their fates always seem to lead back to one another, but they had no idea how far they had already gone to get here. And just as Natsu and Lucy think they'll be living their happily ever after lives, her father just has to try and ruin things... or will another part of her past come to their rescue?

Chapter 5-

A couple of days later, Porlyusica finally released Natsu from the infirmary.  Walking hand in hand they stroll through the streets of Magnolia on their way home.  Ninety percent of the city is completely back to normal thanks to the efforts of the townspeople and Fairytail after the Alvarez incident.  But Natsu hasn’t had a chance to see any of it being stuck in the infirmary so Lucy points out a few changes as they pass along.    

When they finally reach the cottage Natsu opens the door and takes in a deep breath.  “Ah, Home Sweet Home!”  He grins, “And I like the new addition.”  He looks at Lucy who smiles back.

“Really, I was worried you might not like me messing with your place.”

“It’s _Our_ place now babe,” emphasis on the _‘Our’_.   Kissing her forehead, “And I meant something else.”  He grabs her around the waist.

She smiles, “Someone’s feeling a lot better.”

“Like a brand new man!”

“Are you hungry, I can fix us up something to eat...” 

“No, maybe later, I don’t feel like eating right now.” 

Placing the back of her hand to his forehead, “Natsu are you sure you’re feeling okay, I’ve never seen you turn down food before.”

Seeing a flash glint in his eyes, the smirk expanding on his face, “I’m fine; I’m just hungry for something else…”  His voice deepens into a huskier vibration, “What was it you said, wait till we get home.”

“Ohhh.”  She grins back raising an eyebrow.  “I did say that.”

Pulling her tight to his chest, “So, where’d we leave off?” 

“You wanna make love to me,” she purrs

He grabs her by the back of the neck and pulls her into a passionate kiss; all the sexual tension that has built up over so many years now exploding to the surface.  They tear off each other’s clothes tossing them all around the floor as their hands molest each other’s bodies. 

Pushing her back up against a beam she places her arms around his neck as he lifts up one of her legs to grope her thigh.  He nibbles at her neck leaving little love marks causing her to groan in pleasure and she digs her nails into his back when his teeth scrape against her smooth skin. 

Picking her up, she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist as his hands grip her backside.  He proceeds to carry her to the bedroom and places her on the bed.

Lying on top of her he runs his tongue over the edge of her ear, nipping the lobe; his hot breath against her skin sends shivers down her spine.  “You’re all mine now, my love...” he whispers as his lips brush against the silky skin of her neck. 

She places her legs over his waist and lower back positioning her hips to line up with his hardened organ.  Reaching down she grasps it, stroking a bit causing him to arch his back.  Placing the tip near her entrance she purrs. “Yes, make me yours my Fire Prince!”

He leans down and nips the tip of her ear, “As you wish my Princess.”  Sitting up on his haunches his hands grip onto her waist when he enters her moisture laden cave; her swollen pussy ready for whatever he plans to do to her.

“Natsu!”  She bemoans as _he_ slides in and out of her.   _‘He’s bigger than...!’_   Spreading her legs almost into a split she arches her back and cries out from the deeper penetration.  The pace and force of his thrusts escalates along with the carnal emotions taking over Lucy.  Her body responds by tightening the walls of her passageway.       

“Uhhh.”  _‘Not yet!’_   Groaning he pulls out and flips her over pushing her up forcefully against the headboard.

As he enters her once more she digs her nails into the wood growling, “I like this side of you!” “Mmm...”   Moaning aloud, “Natsu… you feel sooo… incredible…” 

Unable to regulate his temperature any longer he emits waves of torrid heat.  The room becomes sweltering causing her body to react by activating her own Dragon Force.   

Both his hands grip onto her hips for stability.  “Lucy…” he moans in a higher octave as his pace increases.  “Lu…!” His canines clamp down puncturing her neck more deeply than before.  A strange sensation floods her body and she begins to feel even hear the thoughts that are in his head.  But in the heat of the moment she pushes these notions aside when she feels _him_ throbbing and heated juices explode inside of her.

When the pulsing slows, his tension starts to ease.  He holds onto her for a few more minutes before pulling out and flopping onto his back panting heavily.  She cuddles up to him and runs her fingers along the lines of his pecs and abs, but her Dragon Force is still on. 

“Just lay back baby and enjoy.”  She smiles at him, reaching down she starts to stroke _him_ again.

“What, are, you, doing?” he pants.

With a naughty smirk, “Shh, just relax; I wanna have a little more fun.”

Back _Up_ and ready she gets on top of Natsu and pushes _him_ back in.  “Oh, God.  Lucy!”  He moans as her rocking motion runs the full length of the shaft; stopping at the head before plunging back in.  He grips onto her thighs or the surrounding sheets, her erotic gyrations are pushing his mind to the edge of sanity. 

Her eye color begins to turn red as the friction on her G’Spot triggers a hedonistic pleasure for her.  She licks her lips, eyes fluttering, closing; she enters almost a trance like state.  Her glow goes from white to red to blue in a manner of seconds as the heat of her body intensifies.  “Babe your eyes are red a-and you’re almost on fire!”

“Hmm?” she opens her eyes and realizes her aura has changed.  “It feels too goood… I can’t stop…”  Instead she does the opposite.  The temperature of the room is becoming dangerously close to a flash over. 

“L-Lucy, the room is going to catch on fire!” 

“I’m so close... so close...” she moans

“Ughhh,” he cries out, “So am I!”  Praying that the place doesn’t ignite, he can’t bring himself to stop her.

“Natsu…”

He feels _her_ walls constricting around his shaft.  “Lucy…” they both reach their zeniths at the same time.   Fierce tremors ripple throughout her body. 

His body writhes under her as her inner muscles continue to squeeze his organ; but just that small exchange rubbing her entrance sends her body reeling again.  “Oh my God!”  She chokes back a scream, “Don’t move!”  She holds his waist firmly to keep him from twisting again and rides out the rest of the spasms. 

As the final tremors run their course she collapses onto his chest and sinks her teeth deep into the side of his neck.  A strange sensation now floods his body, he begins to feel even hear her thoughts but he’s too tired to figure it out.

She unlatches her mouth from his neck and curls up to his side, her aura fades away but her eyes are the last to change back to normal.  The temperature in the room, while still sweltering, is slowly cooling down.

“I told you it was worth the wait…” she whispers sleepily

Putting his arm around her shoulder, whispering in her ear, “More than worth it, you were simply amazing!”  He kisses her temple.  “Lucy?” he pushes some stray hairs away from her face.

“Hmm?”

“How did you gain fire?”

“From you….”

Kissing her head again, he pulls the covers over them and cuddles her tightly to him. _‘She’s so full of surprises…but I swear for a moment I could hear her thoughts.’_

_‘You did.’_

_‘Wait what?!’_ But she doesn’t respond.  Lucy has fallen fast asleep.

 

The following morning Lucy is up first but is too lazy to get out of bed.  When Natsu finally opens his eyes and turns his head he is greeted by brown eyes.  “Good morning Natsu.”  She smiles at him

Stretching his arms out he smiles back, “Good morning Luce.”

_‘Do you remember what happened last night?’_

_‘Hey I can hear your thoughts again!’_

She giggles, “I think I figured it out.”  He sits up.  “When Sting and I bit each other nothing of significance happened, but with us it was different.  Did you feel a peculiar sensation when I bit you?”  He nods.  “Same here; I think it only happens when you bond with your true mate.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean the person you’re supposed to be with.”  His eyes light up.  “Your dad said with us it seemed to have been love at first sight.”  She giggles again, “I guess this confirms it.”

 

Chapter 11-

During the tosses, Yukino catches the bouquet as Rogue looks on with a grin and Gajeel catches the garter making Levy blush solid red.  But soon it’s time for the couple to depart for their honeymoon at an exclusive onsen resort called Kokana. 

In the same parlor the girls used to get ready, Lucy and Natsu sneak away to change out of their wedding attire and into regular clothes.  Mira will be taking their stuff back to Fairytail for them so it’s one last thing they need to worry about. 

She plops down on a couch, “Natsu are you really happy we did this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be Luce?”  He finishes wrapping his scarf around his neck.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe I’m just having some wedding day jitters…”

He sits down next to her, “Are _you_ happy we did this?”

She leans her head on his shoulder, “I used to day dream about our wedding all the time.”

“Then it’s probably just nerves,” he kisses her forehead.  “Even though we were married as kids, and we’ve been together for a long time, putting it on paper makes it real and that is a little scary.”

 _Sigh,_ “Thanks for being understanding.  I really am happy to be your wife Natsu.”

“And I am very happy to be your husband Luce.” He turns her chin to him and kisses her on the lips.  “You make me the luckiest man in the world!”

She giggles making him smile, “Lucky Lucy strikes again.”  She climbs on his lap and tugs on his waistband; there’s a flash in her eyes when her voice lowers, “You know, I’m really looking forward to tonight…”  She feels a twitch in his pants.  “It’s not like we’re new to this but it will be our first time as husband and wife…” 

“Oh I am looking forward to it just as much as you…” his voice turns all husky

She leans in next to his ear and whispers, “How about a pre-show…”

“Is someone’s feeling naughty?”  He grins, “But what if someone…”

She slides off and kneels in front of him… “the door is locked” … and unzips his pants.  Reaching in and straightening his hardened cock, “that’s better; he was getting cramped in there.”  Lowering her mouth over the head his breath hitches from the anticipation and as soon as her moist tongue touches skin he groans, “Oh Lucy…”  She licks slowly around the head and shaft before slipping it all the way into her moist cavity.  His fingers have wound their way into her hair and as her ministrations spread and pressure around his shaft increases he grips...  He tries to stifle his moans but with every flick of her tongue, every massage of her lower lip to his frenulum it’s becoming a losing battle.   

Timing her breathing rate she takes him in as deep as she can go.  He feels the head bumping against the back of her throat, “Holy shit…” he clenches his teeth, “Lucy slow down before you make me cum…”

“Nope.” She mumbles and continues her work.  Up and down her head bobs, pressure on the way up, slight release on the way down; making sure her tongue teases the head each time.

 _‘Fuck!’_  He’s ready to scream!  As she closes in on her goal he bites down on his hand in a last ditch effort of suppressing his vocalizations.  His body tenses…  “Ughhhh..,” a high pitch moan escapes as sticky, somewhat spicy fluids assail her throat.  She keeps her mouth planted around the shaft until it stops pulsing then slowly massages it with her lower lip and tongue to tease the last drops out. 

When his body sinks back all spent she gives him one last caress with her tongue before letting him go.  Sitting back on her haunches, grinning, from the blissful expression on his face, “Lucy, you are just too damn good at that.”  She giggles and kisses his head again making him jump.             

“And that was just the prequel… Imagine the main event.” 

 

Finally it’s time to go.  As the couple make their way to the door they stop to thank everyone for coming; Lucy doing the speaking for them. “Thank you all so much for making this wedding such a special day for the both of us!  Please stay and party, there is plenty of food and drinks still left.  But Natsu and I must be off on our honeymoon now.  A special thank you to all the girls for putting this event together!  Especially you Mira you’ve worked so hard on everything, even thinking of sending our bags to the hotel in advance.  None of this could have been possible without you!”

Shouts from the crowd.  “Congratulations again you two!  Don’t have _too much_ fun this weekend!  Oi, no have _plenty_ of fun this weekend!  I’ll take a niece or nephew as appreciation for all of this!”

“Really Mira!” Lucy screams laughing.  “Alright, bye everyone!!”  The couple waves as they both transform into their winged versions and fly off.

 

Kokana Resort

He opens the door to their honeymoon suite, “Oh Natsu, this is an incredible room!  Look we even have our own private onsen!”  She squeals as they walk in.

“Only the best for my wife!” he grins and locks the door behind him.

“Oh please, I know Mira found this for you.” She laughs

“So, but I told her what I wanted to take you to.”

Laughing more, “It’s perfect.” She kisses him.  “I think I wanna try out the onsen first!”

“Seeing my wife naked!  Here let me help you!”  He starts stripping off her clothes along with his own; she giggling the entire time at her husband’s enthusiasm.  Picking her up in a bridal carry he sits down on a ledge in the steaming chest high water. 

Keeping her on his lap she hangings her legs off to the side as he holds her around the waist.  _Sigh,_ “This water feels really nice.”  She leans her head on his shoulder closing her eyes and snuggles into his chest.

“Lucy?”

Opening her eyes, “Hmm,” she has a dreamy look to them. 

“Thank you for giving me this second chance…”

Cocking her head slightly, “Second Chance?”

“Like Igneel said, we had a choice.  You could have chosen not to marry me again.  So, Thank you for giving me this second chance.”

“Oh Natsu.  When you came back to me, I knew that I could never leave your side again.”

“Did I ever tell you why I came back?”

“You only told me how you saw and felt how I was feeling.”

He squeezes her.  “At first I was happy to move on and to be with my dad again.  You had found someone to love and take care of you so I didn’t think I had any reason to return.  But when you started to scream and then seeing and living your pain knowing it was because of me, I, I just couldn’t go, not like that.  It was You who gave me the strength to return.  You gave me a reason to live.”

With tears of pride in her eyes, she cups his face in her hands and kisses him deeply.  “Then Thank you, for giving me a second chance too.” She smiles.  Brushing her lips against his ear she whispers, “Now, how about working on Igneel’s grandbaby?”

His eyes flash big, a huge smile crossing his face.  She moves her body to face him directly softly kissing his neck and ears.  She runs her fingers through his hair and along his scalp, feeling _him_ growing below her inch by inch.  He leans her backward and suckles on her soft womanly mounds, licking and teasing her nipples; she groans from every flick from his textured muscle.  Moving his lips back to her neck, he kisses and nibbles along the way all the while caressing her back. 

She turns around, sitting back on his lap and allows her core to be entered.  Moaning as _he’s_ tightened upon his hands grope at her breasts.  Using her legs as springs, she moves him in and out of her.  Slow at first gradually increasing the speed she constricts her channel going up and relaxes on the way down.  The pleasure is becoming too much for him.  He grips her thighs every time she squeezes, “He’s going to explode soon,” he groans between the motions.

“I want him to… That’s the whole point.” she whispers and rocks harder.

While his left hand stays gripped at her hip, moving his right hand between her thighs he grazes her clit with his fingers.  Her body shudders and her rocking slows.  Tantalized by her body’s response he continues to tickle at this pleasure button. Their body temperatures are on the rise; she’s beginning to lose control of her regulator and soon the water around them reaches boiling point and starts to bubble.   “Natsu not, nooow….” The resonance in her voice tells him she’s on her way to her own explosion.  

She feels him swelling; he’s close but with the friction it’s causing against her lower vestibule fusing with the amusement of his fingers, she won’t be able to hold back much longer.  Slowing down her movement, she still continues to squeeze.  A loud moan releases from his lips, his head arching back as he discharges in her.  The sudden throbbing provides the final match to set off her own explosion and she joins his caterwaul.

When the pulsing decreases, he slumps forwards resting his head on her shoulder and the water around them slows to a simmer.  After a few minutes she turns to face him.  She kisses him softly.  “How bout we get out of this water.” He just nods with half lidded eyes.

Drying themselves off, they get into bed exhausted from the long day.  Laying on her side Natsu spoons up to Lucy from behind and nuzzles into her hair, “Good night my sweet Prince.”

 

The next morning Natsu is up early with a morning woody, kind of hard not to have one when you’re in that position.  With the allure of her velveteen skin he lightly trails his fingers along the length of her body exploring her curvy figure.  Waking up to his caresses, Lucy feels something hard pressing against her.  She moans as he nibbles the tip of her ear.  His hand moves now from her waist to her button and starts to tease _her_ causing Lucy to groan even more.  “Mmm, Natsu….”  Her breathing flutters when going from her clit he slips a digit, then two into her pumping and stimulating her even more.        

He moves his member between her legs, rubbing her now moist entrance.  She lifts her leg over his and arches her back a little as he pushes into her, both groaning from the movement.  Her fingers grip onto his butt as his hips and abs perform all the work.  In and out he slides, his fingers still tickling her clit he also bites onto her neck.  Pandering to her senses in more ways than one, the sensuality of the love making is sending Lucy into pure bliss. 

Feeling _her_ heating up, she moans aloud.  He knows she’s close and so is he.  He speeds up his motions.  “Natsu, I’m, I’m…  Ughhhh.” She screams out as her body starts to vibrate, feeling her walls tightening around _him_ squeezing through every thrust.  “Luce…” he groans as well, both climaxing at the same time.  He holds her body tight as they succumb to their orgasms. 

Lying there in that position, Lucy carefully moves her leg back down to her side but not wanting him to pull out yet she keeps her hand on his butt.  In a breathy voice, “Can we just lay like this for a little while?  I kinda love the feeling of _him_ inside _her_ …”  

He chuckles, “Whatever makes you happy babe.”   

 

They spend most of the weekend in their room making love only leaving to eat and buy some mementos for this trip.


	9. HaLucynogenic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wildest high anyone would love to have...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 10/18/17 for Nalu Love Fest 2017

Makarov gathers his brats around the bar.  “The masters have decided to reinstitute the Wizard Exchange Program now that things have calmed down.  I have randomly assigned some of you to participate so when I call your names please stand next to each other.  Gray, Juvia, Wendy; you are going to Lamia Scale.  Levy, Gajeel, Laxus; you are going to Sabertooth.  Natsu, Lucy, Cana; you are going to Quatro Cerberus.  Erza, Mira, Lisanna; you are going to Blue Pegasus.”  He looks around to the groups.  “You’ll be there for a few days, now get going!”

 

When Lucy, Natsu, and Cana arrive at the Quatro Cerberus Headquarters, Master Goldmine and Baccus Groh meet them at the door.  “Welcome Fairytail,” motioning for them to come in. 

“Cana, we meet again… Ready for another contest?”

“Any time, any place!”

But Goldmine interjects, “That’s not what we are here for.  You three are going to accompany Baccus on a mission, it’s a simple one, but you’ll get to see a simply type of job we take.”

Lucy smiles, “Master Goldmine, we look forward to it.”

Natsu, “So, what’s the mission?”

Bacchus, “One of my client’s needs help protecting a large shipment of valuables from this city to Hargeon Port.”

Natsu pouts, “That sounds so boring… and it means I’ll have to ride in a vehicle.”

Bacchus starts to snicker, “Oh I remember now how you slayers get sick, well if you wanna sit this out go right ahead.”

Lucy takes Natsu’s hand, “You’ll be okay, I’ll help you get through it.”

Bacchus walks up closer to the pair snickering, “You should listen to your girl, cause I wouldn’t leave her alone around me… I can get a little handsy when I’m drunk.”

“Lucy’s not my girlfriend!”  Natsu snaps back, “But if you touch her you’ll have to deal with me!”  The slayer doesn’t notice the frown on her face when he said what he said.

Cana grins at Bacchus, “Don’t worry Natsu, I’ll keep him occupied…”  his eyebrows raise at the brunette’s insinuations but he says nothing more. 

Lucy’s voice lowers, “Natsu if you don’t want to go it’s okay…” but he squeezes her hand,

“Of course, I’ll go, we’re a team remember.” His cheeky grin making her slightly blush.  “Where you go, I go!” 

 

While Bacchus and Cana stay in the car holding the cargo, Lucy and Natsu sit outside of the door to guard.  Green in the face, Natsu leans on her shoulder lamenting in misery.

“Natsu I wanna try something,” she stretches out her legs, “Here,” she pats them, “come rest your head.”  She guides the wobbly man so he’s lying down face up, a slight blush of his own appearing.  “Okay, now just close your eyes…” 

Complying with her request, “What are you doing Luce?”  he asks.

“Just try to relax Natsu, it might help your nausea.”  Resting her left hand over his exposed stomach while the other runs through his hair, gingerly at first...  She takes measured breaths to compose herself for the close and intimate situation is making her nervous, but her desire to comfort the man who she’s grown quite attached to outweigh those hesitations.  Her fingers move around, gradually increasing in pressure, twirling and twisting through strands of his pink locks which are amazingly soft considering how he singes the spikes into place.  A bit more at ease herself over the situation, Lucy starts to hum a melody that her mother would sing to put her to sleep as her nails lightly scrape against his scalp or the occasional brush against his ears.  Tingling sensations travel along his spine as he yields to the blissful feelings it brings him.   

Now in a more laissez-faire kind of mood Natsu, allows his head to tilt closer to her abdomen and hot air wafts against her exposed midriff with every breath he takes.  The additional warmth against her skin is heating up other parts of her body adding just another uncomfortable element for her to deal with.  But she smiles down at him, happy that what she is doing seems to soothe his discomfort, though at the same time, it’s moments like this one lately that make it difficult for her to interact with him.  They had been best friends for so many years, and when she thought back, realized that she may have developed feelings for him early on but it wasn’t until she had almost lost him, that it finally clicked; she was in love with Natsu.  Lucy didn’t want him to notice something was bothering her but now every time he touched her, hugged her, walked around shirtless, snuck into her apartment, she struggled to hide her arousal.  And there were a few times, today being no exception, that the pressure building between her legs became quite uncomfortable not to mention the developing moisture… 

How much longer she’ll be able to hide her true feelings is a real concern for the young blonde because she doesn’t want him to find out until she thinks he’ll be more receptive to her feelings.  I mean the worst thing that could happen is he turns her down, but that’s what scares her the most.  It’s not like Natsu has ever shown interest in anyone of the opposite sex and she wonders if he ever will.            

Suddenly, Lucy is snapped back into the scene when Natsu places his hand over hers on his stomach.  She freezes for a second as a light blush adorns her face, growing darker when he grips her hand and smiles.  All she can think is please don’t open your eyes, as she starts to work his hair again, embarrassed that he might see the reddish hue she’s sure now graces her cheeks.  But what the celestial mage didn’t realize is she couldn’t hide from him her unconscious reactions.  Natsu felt her body temperature rise a little, heard the increase of her heartbeat, even her change in scent and it wasn’t the first time either.  Recently, he had noticed that whenever he was around her, those same three signs would start to happen and they only made him want to be around her more.  To him it is a strange, almost euphoric sensation that stirs within him and that’s why he’s smiling.  Not quite sure exactly what it all means, but he knows, somehow, her reactions are because of him and his simplistic mind tells him it’s a good thing…

Eventually Natsu falls into a deep, pleasing slumber where his dreams begin with memories of his teammate.  Good times, laughing, and having fun, and soon times when he’d be holding her or she’d be holding him, times when he’s sneaking into her apartment to cuddle with her while she’s asleep…  Even times when he was comforting her after a hard mission or battle made him feel content that he was the one she’d turn to, to soothe her.  After Igneel, Lucy had become the most important person in his world and he would jealously guard that with his life.

These little exchanges of reverie soon morph into a more amorous fantasy, the cuddles turn into caresses…  _He smiles in his sleep._  …then kisses against her soft lips, _so tasty he imagines_ … _Licking his lips_ …  and a little further, hands travelling the length of her body, along her silky white skin… breathing in the scent of vanilla and strawberries from her shampoo; with his keen sense of smell, it mixed with her natural scents is both calming and stimulating for him at the same time…  He twitches and even moans lightly in his sleep making Lucy look down and wonder just what was the man dreaming about; must be something good she thinks to herself. 

But soon his demeanor changes to a more serious look, faded from their little escapade, he’s now in a scene from his childhood with Igneel, sitting and talking about mates…  She almost worries that the dreams are becoming a nightmare but after a few minutes his smile returns and her concerns diminish, continuing to work her magic on him until she too falls asleep.

 

When the train begins to slow along the tracks, the door behind her suddenly slides opens.  **_Thud._**   and she falls backward startled out of her own dreamland.  Her eyes pop open to see two people standing above her.

“So…”  Cana looks down and smirks, “Did we interrupt something?” 

Bacchus also grins, “Hey, I thought you two were just friends?” 

The blush is back on the young blonde’s face, “I-It’s not what it looks like!” she stammers.  Lucy manages to prop herself into a sitting position but her legs are still pinned by the pink haired young man who’s out cold, “I was helping with his motion sickness…”

“Is that what you call it?”  Cana snickers as the train comes to a full stop.  Natsu finally moves but instead of helping the situation he makes it worse by turning to his side and nuzzling to her waist.  “Ha!  Thought so!”

“I swear, it’s not…”

“Luce, stop moving…”  he mumbles, “…comfortable…” her eyes widen.  “… ba…little while longer…” he tightens his grip and all the blood runs out of her face.

Snickering, “We’ll just leave you two love birds alone.”  Bacchus laughs and pulls Cana with him to start unloading the cargo.

Shrieking, “Natsu!”  Lucy tries to peel his arms from her waist.  “Argh!  Natsu get up!”

“What…”  He sits up in a panic thinking they’re getting attacked or something.

“We’re here…”

“Oh.” He blinks.  “Wow, that’s the first time I didn’t wake up feeling sick!”  he tackles her in a hug.  “Thank you, Luce!”

Now with him practically on top of her, “You’re welcome!  But get off me!”  Her face is bright pink again from embarrassment.  “This is…” the blush darkening “…a little awkward…”

Realizing the situation, he’s placed them in, the young man blushes too and scrambles off his friend.  “S-sorry…” he cups the back of his neck. 

Lucy sits up too and starts rubbing her legs, mumbling, “They’re numb from sitting for so long.”  He kneels next to her and picks her up. “W-what are you doing?”

“It’s the least I can do after what you did for me,” he smiles.

She blushes again, “Thank you, Natsu…”

As he carries her over to a nearby bench she asks him about his dreams, “Looked like you were having a good dream…”

Hi face heats up, “You could say that.”

 _‘Natsu’s blushing!’_   “C-care to elaborate?”

“Maybe when the time is right...”

 

By the time the cargo is offloaded and the client is taken care of, it’s already dinner time, so the four cruise around for a bit and soon come across a restaurant that excites the blonde.  Pointing, Lucy grips to the arm she’s weaved hers through, “That’s the place we had lunch, remember Natsu?”

“Oh yeah,” he smiles.  “The day we met...”  The memory washes into his mind of the pretty blonde standing above he and Happy…

“Let’s go eat there!” she starts pulling him towards it while the other couple just laughs and follows behind.

 

While Natsu stuffs his face, Bacchus watches in amazement. “Damn where do you put all that?!” but he just grins and pats his stomach and Lucy smiles but keeps eating.

Sitting back, Cana is a little grossed out, “How can you eat next to him, it’s like watching an animal devour its prey.”

Lucy shrugs her shoulders, “The first few times I couldn’t but now it’s normal I guess.”  Natsu grins again

“So,” Cana leans in with a mischievous grin, “tell me about your first date.”

Both Natsu and Lucy choke on their food.  “I-It wasn’t a date!” Lucy manages to squeak out.  “I just brought them here for lunch as a thank you for helping to break the charm spell Bora had placed on me.”

“Uh-huh...”  Cana winks at the blushing pair.  “Sure, it was…”

 

After dinner, the four of course end up at a bar next to their hotel, but after a couple of drinks Lucy decides to head back to their room to unwind.  It had been a perplexing day to say the least between the rousing train ride to the embarrassing dinner. 

Natsu asks her if she wants company but she tells him to stay and have fun.  He almost pouts but manages to nod and tell her he’ll try not to be up too late.    _Exhale._   Watching her sashay out the door, he continues to stare at the entrance even after she’s no longer in sight.  _‘Does she always shift her hips like that when she walks?’_   His mouth unconsciously hangs open when the image of her repeats in his mind in slow motion accentuating every step she takes.   _‘Have I just not noticed it till now…’_  

“So Natsu, are you ever gonna make a move on her?”

“Huh?”  Brought out of his daydream.  “Make what move?”

“Are you that dense?  On Lucy, are you ever gonna tell her how you really feel?”

“I don’t…”

“I know you both like each other and you’re both perfect for each other…”

He blushes, “H-how do you know we like each other.”  Intuition is screaming, reminding him of the sensations Lucy has been causing him lately…  

“It’s pretty obvious.  Just don’t wait too long… before, I don’t know, someone else steals her, like Sting.”  His eyebrows furrow as soon as the white dragons name is mentioned.  “Yup see, pretty obvious.”  Cana smirks. 

“I…” _sigh,_ “I just don’t know how to tell her.”

“You’ll figure it out.  Here,” she hands him a shot.  “In the meantime, drink this courage juice…”

 

Upstairs in their room, Lucy takes a shower and changes into her sleep wear.  Since it’s a warmer evening, she chooses a tank top and shorts over her normal Pj’s.  After settling onto the bed with no one around and figuring Natsu is going to be out till late, she takes out a book that Erza gave her.  It’s supposed to be a romance novel but as Lucy gets further into the story it’s turning into more of a smut book.  Leaning against the wall with her knees up she reads on, more and more engrossed in the erotic scenes; though in her mind she’s picturing a certain pink haired mage…  _‘He reached for the blindfold that I had placed on him, lingering just over them before reaching out for me instead.  I tried to step back not realizing the wall blocked my escape… He caught me by my wrist, wrapping his fingers and pulling me against him.’_ She feels her own core dampening. _‘His fingers drifted over my sides and to my breasts once he realized I was completely naked.  He pressed his hips forward against my own, his hardened shaft pulsing against my own moist sex.  As he lowers his face to my neck, warm air tickling against my skin; I shudder.  Soft gentle lips against my…’_

The bedroom door opens startling Lucy and Natsu staggers in closing and locking it behind him.  The flustered girl slams the book shut and shoves it under the mattress.  “N-Natsu!  H-Hi, did you have fun?”  Lowering her legs, she acts like nothing was happening.  “Didn’t expect you so soon.”

“Yeah…  Figured I’d leave once those two started making out.”  He strips off his shirt and she can’t help but stare at the flexing muscles on his chest and arms.  “Besides… I maybe had a couple more shots than I should have.”  and drops his shirt on the floor.  “It’s so warm tonight…”

“Uh-huh.” She agrees, “There’s barely a breeze.”

Lucy gulps, and her eyes expand further as he starts un-belting his pants, dropping them to the floor.   _‘Why is he stripping!  He’s never stripped it all off before…’_  Her cheeks flush pink from the sight of the young man standing there in just boxers, and that’s when she sees him sniff the air. 

“What’s that smell?”

“Smell?”

Natsu walks closer to the bed.  “I kinda smelled it on the train too, but now it’s much stronger.”  Hovering over her, he leans in close to her face, “It’s so…” taking a deep whiff, “enticing…” 

“Um…” She presses her back against the wall nervous.  “…I don’t…”

“It’s coming from you…” sniffing as he continues to trace its origin, moving from her head down her body until he’s lingering over her hips, “and it’s most potent in this area…”

Lucy squeezes her legs together, “…I don’t know what you are talking about.”  She watches as a strange reddish haze forms over his eyes.

“Something…” He sits next to her… “Is making me…” and puts his hand on her thigh, she tenses a little but he doesn’t react.  “Igneel told me about this…”  It’s almost like Natsu’s in a trance being compelled, driven in his actions. 

“Igneel?  About what?” she doesn’t know what to do.  His eyes are changing, _‘Are they turning red?!’_   “Natsu?  What’s happening to you?!”

“He said, only my life mate will bring about an arousal in me…”

“M-m-mate!!” she stammers, _‘is that why he’s never had girlfriends?’_   

He sniffs her crotch and emits a light growl.  “My dragon covets…” he looks back to her face, “you Luce.”

“M-Me!” more stammering, “I-I…”  _‘His eyes are so serious!’_

Natsu gently pries her legs apart.  “Lucy, you were destined to be mine…”  he crawls over with his legs between hers and as something hard presses against her sex, her mind reflexively causes her to moan intensifying the scent.  When she sees his eyes flutter she finally puts two and two together, _‘that’s the scent he’s talking about… the pheromones I give off…’_  her eyes widen.  “I think you feel the same way about me Lucy.”  The husky tenor of his voice is making her melt into the bedding and when he shifts against her center again she moans.

“Natsu… I…I do.”  She pulls his face down pressing her lips against his, purring a little from the excitement.  Allowing his weight to settle more snugly against her sex, she moans into his mouth and pushes back to soothe the dull ache that had been building in her loins. 

He grips her waist, “Lucy… Be mine...” he murmurs, a slight growl in the low timbre of his voice.

A groan escapes her lips, that growl surprisingly stimulating for her and she arches her back pressing her chest into his.  “Forever… Natsu…” whispering back and exposing her neck to him.  “My Love… I am yours…”  He trails the pads of his fingers over the skin around her collar bone eliciting a shudder from the blonde until he lands on the junction between her neck and shoulder.  Licking the area first and savoring the saltiness of the sweat already forming, he lets his teeth graze and settle where his dragon tells him to mark.    

Lucy tenses when his canines break through her skin only to be replaced by a euphoria no romance novel could ever compare to…

Her head swims with a dizzying array of mind numbing deliriums.  Sights and sounds are amplified and she can hear the racing of her own heartbeat, or is that his?  A kaleidoscope of colors dance in front of her eye lids and scent… What is that scent that is overwhelmingly spicy, maybe smoky, no it’s mixed… fruity; is that him?  No is it her?  She can’t tell anymore as they blend together in a wondrously intoxicating manner.  And the heat in the room, did it increase?  Or is it coming from them?  “What is going on…” she murmurs as the pressure on her neck holds firm.  Lucy’s body flushes with a warmth that sets her loins on fire greater than any other experiences she’s had by her own volition.  “Natsu… what’s, happening to me?”  Her voice so breathy and full of lust, “I feel so strange…”  But she gets no response from Natsu, at least no verbal cues yet as another wave of pure unadulterated bliss washes over her and propels her into new throes of ecstasy that heaven itself couldn’t possible duplicate.  An exotica of frenzied tingling sensations, wreak havoc on her body as if currents of electricity are flowing through every fiber of her being. 

The sounds are starting to quiet down, she thinks, no just changing into a humming or light buzzing.  _‘Lucy…’   ‘Am I hearing Natsu in my head?!’_  like a radio frequency just got turned on.  _‘It’s almost finished…’   ‘What’s almost finished?’   ‘The link…’_      

Now, new visions dance through her minds-eye, like pictures though an unfocused lens.  But she doesn’t need to see it clearly to know those erotic images are of the two of them entwined, no not just see’s it, she experiences it all, bodies enmeshed and tangled against one another.  Frame by impassioned frame, his epicurean debauchery of her borders on the immoral.  It’s like there are hands all over her touching, caressing, molesting every inch of her lithe frame…  Lucy writhes against him the further his hands travel south in their expeditions.  Heated kisses as their tongues explore the inner linings of each other’s mouths, probing and dancing their new beat.  Fingers twisting through her tresses, pulling lightly, her nails scrape against his scalp every time Natsu gets a little rough.  Covetous little nips and love bites along her breasts and neck trailing anywhere and everywhere within his reach. 

She releases a long low groan when he finally enters her balmy cave…  A moment of pressure gives way to an explosion of enflamed stimuli as swollen and heat filled appendages collide.  _‘Lucy…’_ growling as muscle walls contract and release from her entrance being breached again and again through moisture laden and fiery exchanges.  Controlled thrusts with the occasional snap of his hips to remind her who is in control.  She screams out his name in hedonistic gratification every time he reaches the very depths of her womanhood, only to drive him even wilder in his depravity.       

They are lost in the cycle of carnal decadence, so enraptured by the very essence of love making that the world falls away leaving only these star-crossed lovers.  Lucy shudders from all the sensations, almost vibrating every time contact is made with her skin.  And whether any of this physical contact is happening or is all in her mind she can’t tell anymore because her brain is too overloaded to give a damn. 

Brought to the edge of sanity with this passionate exchange, Lucy reaches an apex of no return…  _‘Natsu!’_  she screams when a surge of intense tremors ripple through her physical body.  It stiffens and contracts in undulating waves, forcing her hands to grip tightly to whatever it has clutched to and Natsu must forcefully pin her down to keep the connection from breaking.  Eruptions of torrid heat surge outward from them steaming away any sweat that has coated the bedsheets, maybe even leaving a few scorch marks…    

Once Lucy’s orgasm subsides, Natsu releases her neck and licks up any blood that has trickled out.  After what seemed like hours to her but was merely minutes, whatever high she was in is coming down and she opens her eyes again to see Natsu hovering over her with just the biggest grin on his face.  Still hypersensitive to his touch she moans when he kisses her softly on the lips.  “Luce, how do you feel?”

“Like you just screwed my brains out…”

He smirks at the idea of his prowess, “And I haven’t even touched you yet.  That was just the bonding process…”

She looks down at her clothed body in disbelief.  “But it felt so real…  D-did you feel anything too?”

“Everything…” he coos, “I was with you the whole time.” 

“A connection through the blood?” she whispers.  “Hey… your eyes are back to normal.”

“Yes.”  Natsu sees Lucy’s eyes flash red signaling to him that her body has completed its transformation.  With a mischievous grin, “And now you’re ready for me Luce….”  She bucks her hips against him raring to go.  “But, not here…  It might be too dangerous...” a look of confusion from her.  “Igneel cautioned that the first time could get more than just… a little heated, especially since you have no control over your new magic.”

“Oh,” her pout morphs into a yawn.  “It’s okay, this process has made me quite tired anyways.”

Natsu leans to his side.  “As soon as this mission is over, I promise we’ll finish what we started,” he caresses her cheek, “and I know the perfect place…”

Lucy yawns a second time and cuddles to him.  “I can’t… wait…” her voice trailing off as she passes out in his arms.  

  

“Good morning…” Natsu kisses her forehead. 

“Mmm…” Lucy smiles, “Good Morning Natsu,” and snuggles tighter against his side.   Yawning, “Care to tell me now about your dream on the train?”

He grins, “We just lived it last night.”

“Oh!”  Her cheeks turn a little pink, “No wonder you were blushing when I asked you about it.”

Smiling, “So…  We’re supposed to meet Cana and Bacchus by 10 am to head back to Quatro Cerberus and it’s already 9.”

“Alright…” she whines. 

He chuckles, “I wish we didn’t have to go either.”

“You should just stay at my apartment from now on…” she murmurs and traces the lines around his pecs.  “So, we can always wake up like this.”

“I like that idea… But um Lucy, I think I need to explain the whole mate thing to you before we leave.”

“Why, is there something special about it?”

“Well… so it does mean we are bound to each other for the rest of our lives…”

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“The other slayers will be able to tell immediately because you’re scent now has a little of mine in it.”

“Okay, no big deal.”

He chuckles, “Sting’s not gonna like it.”

“Sting?”

“You didn’t know he had a crush on you too?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Well if reacts weird the next time he sees you, now you’ll know why.  And lastly there is a couple more physical reminders…”

“Like what,” she sits up. 

He sits up too and points to her chest.  “I guess it’s like my mark, it appeared at the same time I saw your eyes flash red last night.”

She looks down and right above her heart is a simple outline of a red dragon with flames around its wings.  Giggling, “Awe, it’s kinda cute.” 

“…and, um there’s a slight change to your appearance…”

“What!”

“It’s nothing bad!” he puts up his arms.  “I love it actually but…” she bolts to the mirror.

Standing in front of it she exhales, “Whew, I can live with that.”  He walks up behind her and puts his arms around her waist.  “The red highlights, look pretty cool actually.”

“I’m glad you don’t mind them.” He squeezes her and grins.  “I know it’s kinda selfish but I like that others will know immediately you’re now off limits.” 

She chuckles and smiles at him.  “But I was already off limits to everyone else…”


	10. A Master and a King Excerpts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are just the smut scenes from the book A Master and a King. Feel free to read the check out the whole story if you are interested :)

**CH 12 Dragon Reborn**

Returning to their apartment, Natsu tries to comfort Lucy.  “I thought I could handle it, but I am really going to miss everyone especially Levy!” 

“Shh, I know, I will miss everyone too.  They are our family too but we will see them again I promise.  Come let me get you out of that dress and into something more comfortable.” 

He leads her to the bedroom where he helps her out of the corset, removes the necklace and jewelry and goes to get her nightgown.  When he returns Lucy has stripped down to nothing causing him to blush.  “Lucy?”  She walks over to him and takes off his suit piece by piece then takes his hand and leads him to the bed sitting him down.  “Lucy we don’t have to do this right now.”

“I want to.” she whispers as she sits on his lap.  “For better or worst I made the choice to be with you knowing the consequences” And with that she starts kissing him.  “I’m just happy that you’ll be my first…”

“I Love you so much Lucy...” His hands run down her waist to her bottom.  He picks her up and lays her gently onto her back.  “I’m glad I waited for you too.”  He nibbles her ears and her neck as he massages her breasts.  She reaches down between them and strokes _him_ causing him to moan and pull back.  He moves her hands back to his waist.  Sitting up he takes his erection and rubs the head on her now moist opening.  “Are you sure?” he whispers.  Nodding she forces his hand, wincing a bit as he enters her.  Seeing her expression, he panics, “Should I stop?!” 

“No.” she groans.  “I’m okay.”  Gripping her thighs he slowly moves in and out of her.  As her arousal intensifies she starts to arch her back deepening the penetration, her muscles tense around his shaft.

“Luce... don’t squeeze… too tight …you’re gonna make me…. Too soon”  

“Natsu…” she moans.  “It just feels So good!  I can’t help it.” she screams.  “Go.. Faster!!” she pants between the thrusts. 

Lowering himself back down, “Agh, Lucy I’m gonna, I’m gonna…!”    

Moaning louder, “Natsu don’t stop!”  She digs her nails into his back.

“LUCY!” he cries out.  She can feel him throbbing between her walls. 

Falling on top of her he bites down on her ear piercing the skin.  She yelps from the pain. “What was that for?” 

Still shuddering and breathing heavily, “I had to mark you, to start your transformation.” Sitting up he pulls her into his lap and cradles her as he licks at the two punctures.  But before she can respond her body tenses.  Her eyes grow wide; she can speak but she has no control over the rest of her body.  “Don’t be afraid, your body is changing.”

“That’s, not, it.” Her eyes widen as she stares at the glowing illusion entering the room.  “M-mom?..” she whimpers

Elysian- “My Prince, She is half-Dragon too…”

 

**CH 15 Carnal Pleasure** ****

Later that evening, Natsu & Lucy retire to their private chambers.  The luxurious oversized in-ground furo (plunge bath) is filled with steaming water perfect for them to relax and unwind in.  Sitting side by side, the water comes up almost to their shoulders.  Lucy is almost giddy after the dinner conversation.  “Oh Natsu I’m thrilled I could bring Levy here!  I mean this place is great but I don’t know anyone, it would be nice to have a friend over once in a while.”

“Yeah, I think Gray and Erza guys would get a kick out of this place too, and I know we can trust them.” 

She hugs onto Natsu squealing, “How’d I get so lucky to land me a Prince!” 

He just chuckles, “I was the lucky one to catch a star.”

 _Happily Sighing,_ “You know we could reunite Wendy and Gajeel and the others with their parents!”

“Well we should talk to their parents first and find out more.  I wouldn’t want to assume it would be okay.”

She giggles, “When did you become the smart one!”

“I think picking you as my queen was a smart move.  Plus I think you’re rubbing off on me.”  He kisses her forehead.

“Natsu.  I think you’ll make a great King.”

“Can’t go wrong with a smart, beautiful Queen by my side,” he gives her his cheeky smile. 

Coyly jesting, “Don’t worry, I’ll whisper the answers to you when no one is looking.”

“Uh!  Oh yeah.  Think I can’t do it by myself huh.”  He starts tickling the sides of her body and inner thighs sending her into a giggling fit.  Water is splashing all around them as she twists and squirms trying to get away.

“Natsu!”  she giggles harder

“Do you admit defeat!” he smirks

“I give up, you win, just stop tickling me!”

With a smug look in his eyes and a deep, low cadence to his voice, “That’s what I thought.”  He moves in front of her and starts kissing her instead.  She slides her body to hang slightly off the edge of the seat to bring their hips closer.  His hands move behind her to the rim holding him up and he positions his body between her now parted legs.  She caresses his neck and back as he begins to suckle her neck, ears, and lower to the tops of her buoyant bosoms.  Soft moans escape her lips as he gives her nipples a few love bites. 

She reaches between them and fondles his erection in slow and steady strokes.  With her thumb she rubs in small circular motions at the base of the head while the index and middle take care of the head.  When his breath hitches in its rhythm and a soft whimper leaves his lips, she wraps her legs around his waist and squeezes them.  Placing his tip at her entrance, she beckons him into her.

Slipping into the tight confines of her womanhood he breathes out deeply and starts to slide in and out of her.  “Natsu…” she whimpers, his large member still new to her body.  He increases his rocking motion as passions enflame his being.  The closer he gets, the more his organ swells stimulating her erogenous zone and bringing her ever nearer to the point of no return; her muscles tighten by their own will. 

“Baby, don’t squeeze...” he musters, “You’ll make me cum faster...”

“I, I can’t help it…” she breathes out, “you’re gonna make me cum too!” 

“Ughhhh…” With another good squeeze of her inner forces, a high pitched whine comes out of him.  His head tips back, fingers gripping onto the rim of the tub leaving claw marks as he releases his seed into her.  “Luucce…”

“Natsu!!”  She shrieks as her body starts to spasm uncontrollably.  Her nails dig deep into his back, her legs stiffen around him.  “Fuck!”  Still moving his hips but at a slower pace her screams turn into cries.  “S, stop, moving, You keep, making, me…  Ughhhh…!”  He feels her muscles still tightening and releasing on _him_ , her orgasm is still peaking, body trembling intensely; even her temperature is elevated.  Stopping his hips he tries to stay still, but any small flinch and it sends her body right back into convulsions.  “Oh my God!”  Several more minutes tick by until finally he feels her muscles relaxing and unclenching.

“Whoa that was extreme babe!”

“You’re telling me!” she pants loudly, her voice raspy from all the screeching.  “I don’t know if that was pleasure or pain by the end.”

“ _She_ kept squeezing for so long, _she_ made me hard again.” He whispers huskily into her ear. “He’s ready for round two.”

“R-round two!” she stammers. 

“Well, maybe not in here.”  With her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist and his swollen member still locked between her walls he picks her up and carries her to a Chaise style lounge chair in their bedroom.  Placing her on her back he immediately starts in on her again but his arms are getting tired from holding himself up so he stops and pulls out.  She sighs thinking he’s done but nope.  He flips her over and prompts her up against the back of the chair (doggie style).  Pushing his way back in through her wet folds, he grips onto her waist for control and balance. 

“Deep…” she utters, “So, deep…” more groans escape her lips.  Now it’s his body that starts to heat up beyond his already normally higher temperature.  The thrusts grow faster and more powerful; a hedonistic pleasure has taken over his body threatening to topple the chair or break it.  Clutching onto the rim she screams with every hit.  He starts to squeeze her waist, “Almost…. He’s almost…” Stuttering, “Ughhhh Luce..!”  She feels hot almost searing fluids jetting out and coating her insides.  Luckily it cannot hurt her anymore.

They both collapse onto the chair; his chest heaving from the physical exertion.  “Babe, I think if you had done that with a normal human you would have burnt them from the inside out.”

Panting, “What, do you mean?”

“Um, you’re, you know _‘swimmers’_ were super-heated tonight.  If I couldn’t handle you’re fire right now, I’d be burned in there.

“OH!  Shit, I didn’t realize.” 

“It’s okay, I’m fine baby.”  Standing up from the chair, her legs are a little weak and wobbly, “I’ll go get us towels.”  She leans down and kisses him then slowly staggers her way to the bathroom.

By the time she returns with the towels he’s snoring.  She dries herself off and him as best she can and tries to carrying him off the couch.  _‘Damn he’s too heavy.’_    She goes to the bed and pulls back the covers then walks back to the couch.  “Natsu.”  She pushes on him.  “Come on Natsu I can’t carry you.”

“Huh?…Oh…” he stands up in a daze.  She finishes drying him and guides him to the bed where he tumbles into it, legs still hanging over the side.  Climbing onto the bed she grabs his arms and drags his dead weight all the way on and maneuvers him so his body is no longer sideways.   _‘So... heavy...’_    With and exhale of accomplishment she plops down next to him and pulls the covers over them. Turning to her side with her back facing him she quickly falls asleep.

At some point in the night she wakes to an arm falling over her and pulling her backwards with another sliding under her neck along the edge of the pillow.  She feels Natsu nuzzle his head into her hair, pressing his chest to her back spooning her, and start to lightly snore again.  Holding the arm weaved under her neck she smiles and drifts into a dream world of her own.

     

As the soft morning light barely peers over the horizon, Natsu is stirring and _‘up’_.  Planting little love nibbles along Lucy’s neck, his fingers drift over and down the length of her body, lightly caressing her breasts and thighs waking her.  “Natsu?” she murmurs groggily… What are you doing?...”  He doesn’t speak but continues to tickle her ear with his tongue, his hands still exploring her body.  “Natsu….why….”  She exhales, the tickling making her body shudder lightly.   

“I can’t help it if my wife makes me so horny.”  His deep morning voice murmurs raptly as his lips brush against her ear, the lights wisps of his breath against her bare skin making her shiver in heat. 

When his fingers drift down and start rubbing her button, she moans out twisting her head over.  He leans down and kisses her lips softly.  His sensual touches making her quiver; it doesn’t take long before her entry way is dripping with sticky juices.  Taking his hardened search party he rubs it on her to lubricate the shaft.  She arches her back and he tries to put _him_ in but the angle doesn’t fully work.  She lifts her leg over his and helps guide him in.  Gently rocking his hips soft moans escape her.  He keeps a hand on her abdomen, the other currently around her chest she brings to her lips lightly sucking on the pointer finger and rolling her tongue over it as if it were a lollipop. 

“Lucy… that’s such a tease…” he bemoans. 

“You started this,” she jests

Quickening the pace of his hip motions, he takes his hand from her lips and puts it around the base of her throat over the clavicle.  The one on her abdomen moves to her hip gripping her tightly to him.  She reaches over and pulls on his hair.  Letting out an audible gasp _he_ discharges into her for a third time in less than 12 hours. 

As the pulsing abates she lowers her leg and his head falls onto the pillow behind her, snuggling into her hair, “I friggin’ love you my queen...”  

**“I love you more my king.”**


	11. Hawaiian Souvenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the lemon version, way longer than the original I posted for Nalu Fluff Week.
> 
> Natsu and Lucy head out on a Hawaiian vacation... Need I say more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of people come here for Destination Weddings and Honeymoons or just to get away from the hustle and bustle of life so I figured, why not my favorite Fairytail couple :) And of course, aside from sightseeing what else is perfect to do in paradise... ;)

Lucy tosses and turns in her sleep.   _Blurry images of a dark-skinned young woman in a reddish colored dress dances in front of her speaking words she cannot identify.  The melody is deep and strangely, resonates through her soul.  ‘What is that woman singing?’_

_‘He wahine ikaikaʻo ia_

_Mai kahi'āina'ē_

_Me ke ahonui a me ka pono_

_He kanaka ikaikaʻo ia_

_Mai kahi'āina'ē_

_Me ke ahi a me ka ikaika i loko o konaʻuhane_

_Akā naʻe, ua kāhea kēia'āina iā lākou_

_ʻO kā lāua kaikamahine keʻano o nā meaʻelua_

_Akā, e lilo kā lākou keiki i ka mana o kona makua kāne_

_A e mālama i kēia'āina me ka hanohano’_

_The woman’s movements so fluid and yet powerful and beautiful all at the same time.  ‘She keeps repeating the same words, I think…’  The woman points at Lucy and smiles, rocking some imaginary thing in her arms, like an infant.  Fire erupts all around them, encircling them but it doesn’t scare Lucy.  ‘What is going on…’  More confused than anything else, she doesn’t understand what the woman is trying to tell her as the stranger now places her hands over her own stomach.  But as suddenly as the scene exploded into flames, it quickly shifts into a bedroom but not her own._

_Gone is the woman in red and instead Lucy finds herself in an erotic exchange with her husband.  The heat in the room feels almost as stifling as the last scene and yet neither seem to notice, too focused on their bonded exchange.  Lucy can feel everything going on around her.  Am I still dreaming?  She wonders for a second before realizing she didn’t care either way._

_Her husband plunges over and over deep, into her center as she writes in time with his motions.  She groans and sighs, gripping to the bedding, his arms, his hair, or digging her nails into the skin of his back; he growls from the pain but it seems to only push his drive further and harder.  ‘Natsu…’ breathing out through the intoxicating haze of her mind._

_Natsu slows his pace to delay the inevitable…  Instead cajoling his wife senses with corporeal touches.  His lips upon her neck tease with succulent sweet kisses.  How she loves when his canines graze the skin ever so gently.  The warmth of his breath wafting over her body making her shudder under his shifting frame…  Love bites full of immortal yearnings yet as the slow, meticulous rocking of his hips keep the pressure inside her from growing._

_‘My Princess…’ he moans_

_‘My fire dragon…’ she purrs, ‘Take me all the way…’ bucking her hips_

_He coos to her, “Not yet my love…”_

_“But the woman…” he kisses her lips.  “…baby…”_

_“One day…  Luce…  If that is what you desire…”_

Moaning in her sleep, “Yes….  I do, Natsu…”

_Natsu lifts one of her legs up over his shoulders and pushes slow but deep into the tight confines of her caverns, flesh hitting flesh as far as he can go only to repeat the process again and again and again.  Lucy’s back arches from the repeated immersion, waves of lust escalating in her nether region; he’s soon to take her beyond the stars…  ‘Lucy…  I’m almost…’_

“Lucy?” her husband shakes her gently, curious about what she is dreaming about.

_‘Natsu…  Take me there…’_

 “Na…tsu…” still moaning, Lucy’s body contorts on the bed as if she is close to a real orgasm.  “Take me…”

“Lucy!”  he shakes a little harder

Lucy’s body stops moving as she stretches her arms, “Hmmm?” and opens her eyes to the darkness of their bedroom and her husband sitting up beside her.  “Baby, why’d you wake me up?”

“Are you having sex with me in your dream?  Because that’s not fair!”

She laughs, “I…” blinking, Lucy quiets back down, “Huh, I don’t remember.”

Natsu lies down next to his wife and cuddles her close again, “Well sure sounded like it, the way you were moaning and groaning…” a grin pops onto his face, “I must be pretty damn good that you need to have me in your dreams too…”

“Or I’m not getting enough in real life that I need to get action in my dreams…” she teases.

“Hey!” he rolls on top of her and presses his crotch against hers, “Seriously?!”

Lucy giggles and grabs his butt, “Just joking babe…”

~~~~~

A couple of months later, Natsu calls Levy over the phone while Lucy’s at work.

_‘Levy, would you watch Nashi & Happy for us?’_

_‘Sure, Natsu.  What’s the occasion?’_

_‘Since we never got to do it, and our anniversary is coming up… I was thinking of taking Lucy on a real honeymoon.’_

_‘Really!  That’s a great idea Natsu, of course I’ll watch them for you.’_

_‘Thanks Levy…’_

~~~~

Natsu observes from the door with a smile as his wife tucks their sleeping daughter into bed.  “She’s so adorable…”  He whispers as he wraps his arms around his wife and kisses her cheek.  “I’m such a lucky guy to have two beautiful women in my life.”  Their daughter was the spitting image of her mother but with his salmon colored hair and emerald green eyes.

“Alright, what do you want Natsu?”  Lucy teases

Feigning shock, “I already got what I wanted when you said, _‘I do’_ …” he leads her out to the living room and sits her on the couch.  “But what about you?  Are you happy with how things turned out Luce?”

“Of course, I am, babe, why wouldn’t I be?”

He puts his arm around her shoulder, “We had Nashi so young, and the wedding was kinda just thrown together…  I just worried that there were other things you maybe thought you were missing out on…”

“Well…” she leans against him.  “Having Nashi at eighteen wasn’t easy and rushing the wedding before she was born…  _sigh_ , but I don’t have any regrets.  Natsu I loved you and that’s all that mattered to me.”

“But still, I wish I could have, I don’t know,” he runs his hand acting nervous, “given you more.” 

Her big brown eyes dance for a moment, wondering where this was leading, “Like what?”

“For starters, I couldn’t even take you on a honeymoon.”

She laughs, “That wouldn’t have been much fun being 8 months pregnant.”

“I know, but now that Nashi is seven and we’re more stable financially…” he pulls out the two tickets he had hidden behind a pillow…  “…I thought for our anniversary this year…” … holding them up in front of her…  “I could make that up to you.”  

Her eyes widen, “Are you serious!!” she grabs the tickets from his hand.  “Hawaii!!”

“I’ve already arranged with Levy to babysit Nashi and Happy, spoke to your job and mine, booked flights, rooms, and car,” grinning that cheeky smile, “all you need to do is pack, oh and you can pick what we do there.”

Lucy squeals and throws herself against her husband almost tipping over the loveseat they were in, “God I love you Natsu!”

“I love you too babe.”  He grins and pulls her tight to him.  “Ya know…  I can’t wait to see you in your bikini…”

She slaps him in the arm, “Goof!”

“You married this goof!  What does that make you?”

Giggling, “Touche.”

“So… Mrs. Dragneel…” he grins wide and trails his fingers on her thigh, “…Nashi’s asleep…”

With a straight face, Lucy taunts her husband, “And?”

“What do you mean _And_?  It’s been a little while babe…”

She giggles and plants herself further in his lap.  “Is my friend lonely?” Lucy rubs her hand over his crotch area and feels a twitch. 

“Mmhmm.”  Natsu rumbles and pouts for more effect.

“Does he wanna have a play date?” she purrs

“Yeah…” his cheeky grin taking over his face.

Giggling again she pushes herself off him, “Then tag, your it!” and runs for the sanctity of their bedroom.

“Ooh!  I’m gonna get you!” he rushes after his wife.  Catching her just as she makes it to the bed, she squeals when he tackles her onto it.  “He He!  Got ya!” 

“Mmmm…”  Lucy pulls his face down smashing her lips against him grinning the whole time.  “Make love to me Natsu…” she whispers in his ear, then drags her body closer to the headboard.  He pulls his shirt off and crawls over her positioning between her legs before lowering his crotch against her core and pushing.  She moans lightly from the pressure change… if only there wasn’t their pesky fabric between them!  Lucy bucks her hips as his kisses trail from her mouth down her jawbone and along her neck, twining her fingers through his mess of hair.  “Mmm…” she hums from the pleasure of his touch.  “Na…”

A high pitch scream, cry, followed by, “Daddy!”  breaks the couple right out of their mood.  “Daddy!”

 _Sigh_ , “Natsu you better go, Nashi probably had a bad dream or something.”

He hangs his head and nods, “Yeah…”  “Nashi, I’ll be right there.”  _Sigh_ , “I _really_ can’t wait for this vacation…”  Giving his wife one last peck on the lips he crawls off her and grabs his shirt on his way out the door, his erection already retreating.  “Nashi baby, Dad’s coming.”

 

Turning on the lights as he walks in, Natsu sees his daughter sitting with her legs up and arms wrapped around her stuffed dragon doll.  “Baby, what’s the matter?” he asks the frightened child as he sits beside her on the bed and cuddles her to his chest.  “Did you have a bad dream?”

“Yeah…” the little girl sniffles into the plush doll. 

“Tell me about your dream, baby.”

“A-at first it was a cool dream.  You and mommy had magic powers.”

“What kind of powers,” he coaxes Nashi to focus on the happy parts.

“Oh daddy, you could breathe fire!  And Mommy had these magic keys and had all these neat friends that came out of the keys!”

“Really?” he chuckles, “that does sound pretty cool.”

Her eyes sparkle, “Yeah it is, that would be so cool if you could do that daddy!”

“I agree baby, it would make barbecuing really easy.”

The little girl giggles, “Even Happy was in the dream but he could fly and talk!”

Now Natsu really laughs, as he pictures their blue fur ball with wings.  “That would be a sight to see.”  As if on cue, the cat jumps onto the bed nuzzling to Nashi’s hand wanting to be pet.  “I think he thought you called him.”

“But daddy…” Nashi begins to stroke along the cat’s head and ears, “Mommy was kidnapped by a group of bad people and you were trying to save her but they caught you too…  After you broke free you found mommy but she was stuck in a time machine or something and to get her out you were fighting the leader of the bad guys.  Daddy he was so weird looking, with black hair and I couldn’t tell if it was a boy or girl but I think it was a boy…”   

“Nashi, you know the dreams can’t hurt you right?”

“I know…” she pouts, “But it was scary…”

“I know baby, but it’s okay.” He kisses her forehead.  “Think about the cool stuff and maybe you’ll only dream about that instead.”

“You mean like how you can breathe fire!”

“Yeah,” he chuckles, “like that or mommy’s key friends.”  Their cat, has by this time snuggled along Nashi’s side and fallen asleep.  “And Happy here will protect you.”

“Daddy, he’s just a cat.”

“I know baby, but you can pretend he has magic powers too like in the dream.”

“Okay.”

Natsu prompts his daughter to lay back down and pulls the covers around her again.  “Close your eyes baby girl.”

“Don’t leave until I fall asleep.”

“I’ll stay right here.” He kisses her forehead.  As Happy purrs contently next to Nashi, Natsu listens as her breathing evens out into another peaceful slumber.  “Good night baby,” he whispers before turning off her light and closing the door.

 

Trudging back to his bedroom, he makes a pitstop at the bathroom to relieve his bladder before going to his wife.  As he opens and closes the bedroom door behind him he hears a throat clearing followed by a very, sexy voice.  “Hello… Mr. Dragneel…”

His eyes fall over his wife in one of his favorites; her black and white, French maid costume.  “Wow…” he mutters, drinking in the image of Lucy lying on her side, head propped up with one arm… one leg bent slightly at the knee, and the thigh high white stockings…  He gulps.

“I’ve been such a naughty maid…  I deserve to be punished…”  Lucy bends her leg further so that it’s about a foot off the bed at the knee and runs her feather duster along it towards her middle junction. 

“I see…” Natsu grins, “Do you want your master to punish you?” 

She leans forward from the waist making sure to stick her chest out in the process.  With her palm, flat against the surface of the bed she grips the comforter in her fingers and nods, biting the corner of her lip. 

Making his way towards her, he crawls over the bed closer, “but what if the master doesn’t want to punish you?” she pouts.  Natsu runs his hands up her leg, “He’d much rather see you…” and when he reaches her pussy runs his fingers over them, “pleasure yourself…”

“But…” she quibbles…

An eyebrow raises, “Are you arguing with your master?”

“No.” she shakes her head as he caresses her cheek.

“Then the master wants you to put on a show for him.”  And with that Natsu props himself against the headboard with his legs outstretched and waits.

Lucy gets off the bed and moves around to the side and slowly undresses in a striptease performance.  Turning her back to him, she reaches around and nimbly pulls at the bow securing the apron, it’s the first to fall down to her feet.  With both hands now at her hips, the thumb and pointer fingers hook into the sides of the skirt, drawing it down inch by inch in measured drifts, bending over the lower it goes, she sticks out her ass as the fabric makes its away over the humps.  Once past the point of resistance she allows the skirt to leisurely slide down her toned and lithe legs.  Lucy’s hands follow as it travels down, caressing thighs, calf, and then back up again, grazing her nails against the limbs in an unhurried pace.  Relishing the tingling feelings generated, all the while side-eying her husband, she kicks the skirt away when it hits her ankles and smirks.  No underwear.  Now she turns to face him again and un buttons the white collared shirt, one button, two buttons…  until all the closures are freed.  She lets the shirt hang open, still covering her bountiful bosoms but allowing the curve of them to peek through.  Biting the corner of her bottom lip, she squeezes her boobs together, groaning in a provocative and derisive manner, teasing Natsu with the fact that she was fondling her body, not him.  He makes a kissing action and beckons her closer with his finger but she resists.  Lucy knows her husband wants to touch but she doesn’t let her breasts show just yet, no.  Continuing in her routine, her eyes flutter as soft moans escape her lips, pinching and kneading her large supple bosoms through the fabric.  Gradually she runs her hands along their sides upwards towards her neck, caressing, then over the sides of her face until they reach her hair.  Lucy then reaches up and pulls the frilled headpiece off and tosses it at her husband who by this time had removed his shirt and added it to the litter of clothes building on the floor.  He grins when he catches it, like a garter at a wedding. 

Crawling back onto the bed, Lucy sits facing her husband with her legs bent in front of her and close enough for her feet to rub against his thigh if she wanted to.  She slides the shirt back over her shoulders finally revealing his favorite body part, her supple breasts, and tosses it behind her.  All that remains is the stockings.  She runs a hand over her leg, “On or off master?”

“Off…” he growls huskily and reaches over to grab her ankle but she retracts her legs out of his reach.  Starting at the thigh of her left leg, Lucy slides the white fabric along her skin, leaning her upper body until her chest is almost touching her knees.  Her sluggish motions coupled with his arousal prompts him to respond.  “I wanted to take them off!” he pouts when she finally slips the first one off her foot.

“As you wish master…” Lucy scoots a little more forward and with the toes of her right foot rubs against his thigh. 

Natsu quickly takes hold of her leg and yanks the stocking right off but doesn’t let go for her bare skin is what he was really after; running his hands over the tight milkiness of her calf while Lucy braces herself in a leaned back position to allow her master to do as he wishes.  He lifts her foot up while leaning down and starts to plant brisk little pecks over her toes, around her foot and ankle with the occasional abrupt nibble and scrape from his teeth.  Lucy shudders, it’s a secret pleasure of hers when her husband pays attention to this area of her body, something she’s never actually told him because some may think a foot fetish may seem weird but who was she to stop him from doing what he was obviously having fun with as well.  She giggles when he scrapes the bottom of her foot with his finger nails, maybe it’s a secret pleasure of his as well…                       

With her husband satisfying some need of his own, Lucy adjusts her hips and lays on her back.  Natsu looks over to see what his wife is up to now as she licks two of her fingers, rolling them around her tongue in a leisurely fashion.  He stifles a groan as her teasing evokes images of her wet muscle upon his own narrow appendage.  It’s time to continue the show.  She licks her lips and trails a hands down her body, running them over her neck and chest, pinching her nipples and moaning at her own debauchery.  Lower, the hand moves tracing a path over her abdomen until it reaches her pussy.  By this time Natsu loses focus on his fetish and leans back in awe at his wife’s self-gratification. 

Her right-hand concentrates on her clit while her left fondles her mountain peaks.  Tickling and flicking the button, eyes fluttering as her back arches from the stimulation.  She slides a digit in to the hole, then two, rubbing and pumping them in and out, over and over, Lucy continues to moan in her ecstasy.  The sensuality she’s bringing to herself numbs her mind and she almost forgets she was doing this for her husband’s voyeuristic request; so much so she doesn’t realize he’s stripped the rest of his clothing off.  His dick is so hard right now if he doesn’t give it release soon…  Her head tilts back harder into the bedding the deeper the pressure builds and tightens in her core.  Knowing exactly where to touch to bring about the most satisfying stimulation, her orgasm comes quickly and forcefully.  “Fu..ck…” her body tenses as the first waves hit her; she pulls her fingers out and grips to the bedding knowing that to slow it’s pace she cannot add to the stimulus. 

But her husband has other plans. 

As soon as her head hits the bed, Natsu moves in swiftly and pulls her hips against his own, driving his cock deep inside her.  “Na..!” her voice catches in her throat at the full impact. 

“Shh!  You’ll wake Nashi.” He scolds her as he continues to drive into her.  But this is harder said than done for the blonde since she’s in the midst of a relapsing orgasm. 

“Damn it!” Lucy bites down on her hand trying to stifle the screams. 

Pausing for a second to readjust, he maneuvers her legs over his shoulders, partially lifting his wife’s back until only her head and shoulders remain touching the bed.  The change in position causes his dick to rub her lower entry point where there are more nerve endings, setting off a new chain of hedonistic delight.  Her walls constrict around his shaft and his own pulsing warns Lucy of the impending eruption about to take place.

“Lu…ce…” his strangled voice can barely utter as sticky fluids empty out into her moist cavern.  Natsu continues to rock his hips for a few more seconds as the swimmers burst forth in waves until finally and completely spent, he gently releases his wife onto the bed and flops beside her, panting heavily.  “Babe…  You are such… a fucking… turn on…”

She rolls over and puts her head on his chest.  “It’s nice to know, after 10 years you still find me desirable.”

“That’ll never change Luce, I promise…” he kisses her cheek.  “And you know when I make a promise…”

“You always keep it.”  She kisses him back, “I love you Natsu.”

“Love you too Luce.”

Still rubbing his chest in a soothing manner, “By the way, what was Nashi dreaming about?”

“Oh, that girls got a lot of imagination,” he chuckles, “kinda like her mother.  You should ask her tomorrow about the good parts, it might inspire a story idea for you…”        

~~~~~

The morning they are set to leave Lucy darts about their house making sure everything’s secure.  It’s not the first time they’ve gone on a vacation but all the others had been for a weekend, not far away, or to visit either of their parents; nothing as long as two weeks, and definitely nowhere you needed to catch a plane to get to.  Her best friend Levy will be taking Happy and Nashi to stay at her house for the two weeks, it’s a good thing Happy gets along with their cat Lily.  But the hardest part was having to leave her daughter behind.  “Nashi, I think your mom’s going crazy.”  Levy whispers as she and the little girl watch from the dining table.

“I heard that…”  Lucy responds from the bedroom.  Walking back out she goes over to her daughter.  “Baby, are you sure you’ll be okay with aunty Levy?  I can stay home if you need me to.”

“No mommy, you and daddy go have fun cause Aunty Levy said we’re gonna do all kinds of fun things too!”

“Oh yeah…” she raises an eyebrow at her best friend, “…what kind of fun things?”

“She said Uncle Gajeel is going to drive us all to the beach this weekend, I’ll get to play with my cousins.  Ooh and grandpa Igneel told me he’s going to visit and bring me ice cream…”

“When did Grandpa talk to you?”

“He called last night and daddy let me talk to him.”

“Lucy will you stop worrying, Levy’s got it all covered.”  Natsu walks up behind her and rubs her shoulders.  “We need to get going or we’ll miss out flight.”

 _Sigh_ , “All right Nashi…” she bends down, hugging and kissing her daughter’s forehead, “be a good girl for Aunty now.  I love you.”

“I love you too mommy.”

“Love you baby girl,” kissing Nashi’s cheek, “don’t beat up your cousins too badly,” Natsu ruffles his daughter hair making her giggle, “unless they deserve it.” He whispers so his wife doesn’t hear him.  Nashi giggles again.

“Okay daddy, love you and don’t forget to bring me back presents!”

Lucy slips her sandals on, “Levy, I’ll call you every so often to check in.”

“Yeah, yeah, will you just go enjoy your trip!” Levy pushes her friend out the door.

~~~~~

 

_“Hawaiian Airlines flight 332 to Hilo International Airport will be landing shortly at gate number 5, baggage claim 2.  Please fasten your seatbelts and bring your seat backs and trays to their upright and locked positions.  The local time is 10:16am and the weather today is a balmy 78 degrees, mostly sunny with a few scattered showers later in the evening.  On behalf of the crew, we’d like to say Aloha and Mahalo for choosing Hawaiian Airlines.”_

“Natsu…” Lucy pushes on his shoulder.  “Natsu, wake up, were going to land soon.”

“Ughh…” he groans and holds his stomach as he presses his face into her shoulder.  “I can’t wait to get on solid ground…”  Lucy chuckles at her husband but smiles; she knows that his motion sickness makes travelling difficult for him.  Medication helps for short stretches, driving to and from work or around their hometown, but being in a plane is far out of his comfort zone.  So, the fact that he is willing to suffer so much to make her happy just reminds her how much he still loves her. 

She reads through their itinerary again while gently stroking his hand.  For the first week, they’ll be staying on the east side of the island at the Hilo Hawaiian Hotel and the second week they’ll be on the west side at the Hilton Waikoloa.  Originally, they were going to vacation on Oahu but after doing some research on the Aloha state, she decided the Big Island seemed much more relaxing and ultimately that’s what she wanted.  Of course, with Hawaii being such a tourist friendly state, it was easy enough to find, book, and plan-out things for them to do during their vacation.  “Lucy?”

“Yes, Natsu?” she looks up from her papers to see him pointing out the window.  “You’re missing the view.”

Turning her head to see what he’s pointing at, Lucy’s eyes expand as she struggles to grab her phone from her purse.  “Wow…”  Snapping pictures as the plane slowly passes the largest mountain on the island, “…Look Natsu, it’s Mauna Kea, it’s more beautiful than the pictures!  You can see the observatories!” squealing, “Wait is that snow?!”

“Snow?  In Hawaii?” he mumbles.  “I picked this place cause it’s supposed to be warm year-round.”

“I read that during the winter months they sometimes get snow on their mountain.”  She squeals, “and we’re lucky we get to see that!” 

Natsu rolls his eyes, “I’m more interested in the beach.”

“I know,” she pokes him, “You don’t like the cold…  Oooh!”

“What?”

“A waterfall!!” pointing again.  “Look, look!”

He leans over her to see for himself.  “That’s cool.”

“The landscape is really picturesque…  _Sigh_ , I’m so glad you brought me here.”

“Only the best for my wife.” He squeezes her hand.

~~~~~

“Are you feeling better?” Lucy sits next to her husband and runs her fingers through his hair.  After arriving at the hotel, Lucy unpacked while Natsu dealt with the lingering effects of his motion sickness.

He stretches his arms and props them behind his head, “Much, at least the world stopped spinning.”

She chuckles, “So what shall we do first?”

“Eat.” He states matter-of-factly

“Figures.”  She laughs aloud. “Of course, you would think of that first.”

“I didn’t want to eat before or during the flights or I’d just throw it back up so duh, I’m starving!”

“Let’s just try the hotel’s restaurant tonight, give your stomach till tomorrow to fully settle before we do more driving.  And you’re in luck, tonight they have a buffet.”

“Mmm…  Good idea.” He licks his lips, “All you can eat!”

 

That evening after a scrumptious and very filling dinner, the couple retire back to their room.  A 6-hour flight with a 2-hour layover, was enough to tire out many people, especially those that aren’t fond of flying to begin with and now after stuffing himself silly on the Hawaiian delicacies, Natsu is ready to crash.  But his wife on the other hand is not yet ready to sleep.  As her husband nods off on the bed, Lucy lounges on the balcony that overlooks Hilo Bay.  Sighing, it’s a beautiful night with a slight balmy breeze; there may be rain later tonight but right now the air is just perfect.  The lights of the town of Hilo shimmer over the tranquil waters fronting the hotel giving this picturesque little town a sense of old beauty. 

She looks over to Coconut Island, seeming to float just off shore if it weren’t connected by the footpath bridge.  At night, the island was dark and eerie but nothing too foreboding.  She could see a few people still near the island, maybe fishing, who knew, but then she spots something white, floating along the shore.  Looking closer, Lucy realizes it’s a woman in a flowy white dress.  How odd she thought to herself, the woman seemed a bit out of place but then again what would she know of the local customs and attire. 

 _‘The air temperature here is so perfect…’_ she yawns.  _‘Not too hot, not too cold,’_ Lucy leaves the screen door open when she crawls into bed beside her husband, the mix of salty floral fragrances lulling her to sleep…

 

It’s the sounds of birds warbling that rouses the young woman out of her slumber.  The sun is starting to rise and through the wispy curtains she can see the beginnings of a graying sky.  “Great, first day and it’s gonna rain…” she mumbles in a low whisper.

“Might not be a bad thing…” Cozy, strong arms tighten around her body.  Natsu’s voice is raspy from a good night’s sleep. 

Lucy snuggles her body more firmly against her husband’s temperate body, allowing for barely any space between them.  “Oh, and why would rain be a good thing?” 

“Perfect cuddle weather…” as if to accentuate his point he noses his face into her hair.

“But we’re here to have fun in Hawaii…”

“This is a lot of fun...” he retorts, “I know I’m enjoying it.”

“I can tell…” she purrs, “Unless I’m just imagining…” and pushes her ass backwards against a hard, narrow object, “…things…”    

“Oh, you’re not imagining…” growling those words into her ear, “you’re now my Hawaiian Princess…” 

Lucy almost starts laughing, _‘Hawaiian Princess?!’_   giggling in her head “So am I supposed to throw on a grass skirt and a coconut shell bra?” She tries to hide the amusement in her voice but it still shows a little.

“Ha, ha!” he tickles her sides, “You can if you want to, I wouldn’t mind seeing that.”

“Maybe…” teasing, “I can add it to my costumes for later, we can play King and Queen of the luau back home.  In the meantime, what are we gonna do about my friend here?” she reaches around and grabs hold of his erection.  “Shall we relieve some… pressure?”

Natsu’s already tugging down her panties.  “Well it would be rude for me to turn a lady down.”  And Lucy assists by lifting her hips allowing him to slide them down as far as he can.  While she finishes slipping them all the way off, he makes short work of removing his boxers. 

They have all the time to take it slow and getting her back for her little coconut taunt sounds amusing in his head.  Natsu may be the feisty one at any given time and her the demure one, but in bed, his wife’s libido is often insatiable and foreplay can drive her utterly wild.  She can only endure the prologue for so long before her demands will kick in.  

Still in the spoon position, he pulls her leg over his thigh to gain better access to her entry port but instead of sliding his dick in like she expected him to, his fingers decide, playing with her clit would be more fun.  “Baby…” Lucy whines, obviously disappointed in her husband’s choice of actions.  Don’t get her wrong, she enjoys his ministrations well and good but she wanted him to plug her hole…  Now.  She tries to take matters into her own hands and maneuver his dick to her wet spot but he stops her free hand and pulls it behind her. 

“Not yet Luce…” he holds her by the wrist with his trapped hand.  “Wanna get you nice and moist for that part.”

“Natsu…” she whimpers again when he returns to his craft; as much as she hates to admit it, he knows her body well.  Always scrutinizing her reactions, he’s gotten too damn good at reading the cues and figuring out what works best on her.  Maybe it was all the martial arts training, it’s in your best interests to _know_ your opponent better than even they know themselves, right? 

Spirited fingers entertain her love button with gentle pinches and flowing riffles like the fluidity of a mountain stream interlaced with the occasional, more forceful flicks to make her squeal.  And with the handicap of only one free hand, that’s currently having its own pleasure, Natsu’s mouth turns to her head for oral satisfaction.  Kissing along the flesh, he leaves a trail of tingling sensations starting at her shoulders heading in the direction of her neck.  But he soon realizes he can’t reach it in his current angle, so to gain access, he pushes gently from her back, arching it slightly until even her head tilts in a way leaving her neck exposed.  All the wisps and sighs, soft moans, and deeper rumbles coaxes his movements, guide his explorations.

While his canines graze the delicate crook of her neck, his tongue lingers and pulses over the taut, milky skin.  Slightly abrasive in texture, the collision of smooth to rough sends shivers down her spine.  He bites down with a bit of pressure to leave love kisses near her collar bone without breaking the surface.  She’s gonna kill him later for leaving the marks but he’ll just blame it on the heat of the moment.  Speaking of heat, Lucy’s body is flushed and feverish and starting to writhe against him.  Her moans intensifying in volume and duration; he can tell she’s getting too close to her peak and he needs to back off if his goal was to torment her for a longer spell. 

He moves his hands away from her pussy and over her hips and stomach on their way to her mountain peaks.  His calloused hands vexing and yet surprisingly stimulating against the softer areas of her body.  But as he gets close to Gods perfect creation, he always turns away and shifts in a different direction.  If her lamenting sighs are any indication, it’s just another cue to tuck into his arsenal of sexual torture.  And when his hands graze just under her breasts, that’s pushing her over the edge.  “Natsu…  Damn you, you’re being cruel…” 

“I like watching you squirm a little…” Pinching her nipples to make her squeal, “It’s a fucking turn on babe.”

“At least… let my hand go…  My wrist is getting sore.”  Not wanting to physically hurt her, he relents.  “Thank you.  Now…” she’s about to weave her fingers into his salmon locks when he squeezes one of her breasts, kneading and massaging it like a clay ball he needs to bring to life.  Her fingers constrict and instead pull hard threatening to yank the very strands from his head.   “Fuck, Natsu…” Lucy’s back contorts and her chest presses deeper into his grasp.  She scrapes her nails against his scalp when he tweaks her nipples again.  He alternates between the two squeeze toys for a while, wishing his other hand was free too so he could play with both at the same time.  They really were Gods perfect creation, the natural sex toy for any man. 

Finally, after over an hour of driving his wife mad with lust, her pleas of physical infiltration come true.

Easing his way over her entirety, Natsu pulls his wife into his arms and smothers velvety kisses over her face and neck.  Soft and gentle, his grazing canines send a rush of electricity along her nervous system followed by his tongue massages against her bare skin.  Half on her back and half on their sides, their heated bodies entwine against one another in an epic slow dance.  While lying between her legs, his erection throbs against her crevasse.  Lucy winds a leg over his hip and thigh gently increases the pressure of their skin contact.  He pulls back momentarily to smoothly guide his search party through her valley walls and into the very depths of the moist cavern below.  A wispy sigh escapes her lips at his delicate entry choice.  She smiles and twists her body to further tighten the seal.

She’s a little surprised at her husband’s restraint as he soothes the pressure of her swollen sex, rocking his hips gingerly instead of his normally fervent thrusts.  “You’re amazing, my love…” her purrs vibrating throughout his very soul.  Nibbling her ear when she said it, Lucy can feel the smile on his lips.  “Natsu…” she breathes letting the warm air from her breath waft over his back and triggering a rippling shiver along his back muscles. 

“I love…” he nibbles “…when you say my name…” nipping the lobes of her ear “…during sex…” 

Lucy whispers again, “Natsu…” and moans from the sensual movements of his hips.  He leans in with controlled planking motions, slow and pushing as deep as he can into his wife before sliding back again to start the process over.  “Faster…” her whiny groans beg for more…  “Faster baby…”

Natsu raises his torso a tad to look her in the eye, “Are you sure…”  He can’t help but smile at her dreamy expression.

“MmmHmm…”  But to her dismay, Natsu pulls all the way out and sits back on his haunches.  “Why?...”

Without a vocal response, Natsu flips his wife over onto her stomach and pulls her up by the mid-section until she’s on her hands and knees.  She crawls the foot or so forward and positions herself against the headboard for erected stability and Natsu follows until he’s pressed up to her rear.  Growling as he enters her once more, he escalates the velocity of thrusts to a seamless flow of medium interchange.  Lucy’s nails dig into the wood as her back arches in response to the carnality of the position they are now in.  Natsu leans over his wife, kissing her between the shoulder blades before maneuvering his right-hand lower so he can play some more with her clit. 

The unison raid to her senses drives Lucy’s wild.  She can’t help but shudder as each flick and each friction laden plunge rubbing over her g-spot pulls the blonde closer and closer to the orgasmic detonation threatening at the battle front of her mind and body.  The nearer it gets, the further the arch in her back increases and the tighter the grip she holds over the headboard.  The walls of her channel respond by constricting around his shaft.  Her moans deepen in tone while Natsu’s increases in pitch; they are both close to the edge…

Natsu slows down the onslaught on her pussy but Lucy is not letting him get away with it.  She demands her orgasm and she wants him to cum for her.  Rocking on her own volition, “Lu…” his strangled and garbled cries fall on deaf ears as Lucy forces the continued and escalating propulsion of the thrusts.  His grip on her waist tightens, digging his nails into her flesh at the same moment her own apex hits.  “I’m cumming!”

Her only response a tensing of her body and inhuman sounds leaching from her throat.  So powerful are the spasms she stops moving all together and Natsu is forced to finish.  Slamming his dick into her through each throb as he empties the contents of his organ within the heated chamber.  After a couple minute’s the pulsing slows and he gives her a few more sluggish jabs like a CD slowing its spin.

Still panting, Lucy leans her forehead on her arms that now rest on the top of the headboard and with his flaccid cock still partially inside her, Natsu slumps over his wife, nuzzling his nose into her neck.  Sweat covers their bodies but they are too tired at the moment to care.  “That, was a good one baby,” she murmurs through the labored breathing, then giggles as her stomach starts to grumble.

He chuckles, “I guess we worked up an appetite, but, I don’t wanna move.”  He sits up and helps her to do the same, scooting them both back he flops down first on his back and she joins him, cuddling to his side.  “Does this place have room service?”                              

~~~~~

“So, the front desk clerk told me we might be able to see lava in the crater, I guess the volcano’s been more active than usual.”

“Oh yeah…” Natsu turns to see his wife flipping through brochures in the passenger seat before staring back at the road.  “What else you wanna do at the park?” 

“Hmm… I’d like to check out the museum next to the crater, maybe even try out a short trail, like the one to see the lava tube.”

“Sounds fine, though I’m surprised you want to go walking.” Lucy slaps him.  “What!” he grins at her.

“Are you insinuating that I need to lose weight or something?”

“No!  Your body is just as smoking hot as the day I met you!  But exercising wouldn’t hurt ya know, it’s healthier, plus it sets a good example for Nashi.”

“So, you’re saying I’m not being a good mother for Nashi?”

“What!  Hey, I didn’t say that!  You’re the best mother I’d ever want for my child.”

“Keep digging Natsu, you’re still in the hole.”

He reaches over and grabs her hand from her lap.  “I loooove you baby…” he coos to her

“It’s not working…”

He pouts and gives her the best puppy dog expression he can muster.  “Come on Luce…”

 _Sigh_ , “Damn it, I can’t win against that smile of yours!”

Laughing, “I know…”  She rolls her eyes but smiles back.  Yup, that stupid, shit eating grin is what melted her the first time they met and it still works even all these years later.

 

Once inside the museum, the pair separate and wander around to the different exhibits.  No surprise that Natsu becomes fascinated with anything showing fire and stands gawking at a running video showing actual footage of recent lava flow activity.  There was a time, all be it brief, that he had considered going to school for volcanology, but when Lucy became pregnant their senior year of high school he knew that was a dream that would never become reality…     

Lucy is immediately drawn to the paintings of the Fire goddess Pele.  She knows that the depictions of this woman are just fanciful but it’s the essence of the woman that pulls at her.  In one particular painting, it shows Pele from the neck up, her body becomes the land and her hair is a river of lava.  _‘Pelehonuamea…’_ she reads the sign next to it, _‘…Pele, goddess of volcanoes…  Ancient traditions about her reveal an impetuous, lusty nature… at times gentle and loving, but always jealous and unpredictable, capable of fury, and great violence. -Herbert K. Kane’_

Looking over to his wife staring so entranced at Pele’s painting, he walks over and puts his arms around her waist.  While leaning on her shoulder, “Locals say she is sometimes seen around the island when the volcano is erupting as a sign or warning, either in the guise of an old woman in white or a young woman in red, sometimes as a white dog…”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, I don’t know if I believe all the stories, but it’s kinda cool.  Her lava builds new land, or destroys it,” he motions to the painting.  “Did you know that volcanic soil is very fertile?”  Lucy shakes her head.  “So even after she destroys the land with lava, once that lava turns to dirt, it gives back again by nurturing the plant growth.”

“So, she’s almost like mother nature?”

He chuckles, “I guess that’s one way of looking at it.  In the Hawaiian culture, there is another goddess with such a title but I don’t remember the name, I was only interested in Pele because of the whole fire thing.”  Unwrapping himself he grabs her hand and pulls her towards the doors.  “Let’s go see the crater, suns starting to set so we’ll be able to see the lava better.”

Lucy takes one last look at the picture… _‘The expression the artist used…’_ she shivers, _‘Like she’s staring into your soul…’_

 

“You can feel the heat even from way up here.”  Lucy holds out her hands towards the crater.  “It’s amazing that the scientists go down there sometimes.”

“Well they use special heat resistant suits, but they also don’t go in if it’s too dangerous.”  He sighs.  “It’s fascinating how much they’ve been able to learn from studying this volcano.  Kilauea has the longest continuous running eruption in history, over 30 years now.”

She hears the sorrow in her husband’s voice and it tugs at her.  “Natsu…” Lucy hugs her husband, “I’m sorry, if I hadn’t gotten pregnant you could have followed your dreams to study…” 

“Lucy don’t…” he cuts her off.  “That wasn’t your fault, I had a hand in that too ya know.  But I don’t regret a damn thing.”  Grabbing her cheeks gently.  “You gave me something even greater than that dream...” Tears pool in her eyes.  “…a family that I wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.”

“Natsu I…” her eyes widen with a sudden tonal change to her voice.  “Natsu… there’s a lady down there…”

“What are you talking about?” he turns to see what she’s looking at.

“She’s…  She was right there!” she points at the floor of the crater.  “I swear I saw someone down there!”

“I don’t see anyone Luce, and it would be impossible right now even with the suits.  Maybe it was just heat distortion.”

“M-maybe…  Yeah, you’re right, it must have been a mirage or something….” 

 

It’s the last day before the couple plans to head over to the west side of the island so they spend the morning doing some last-minute shopping.  After dropping off some treats they found at Big Island Candies, and other places at their hotel, they head back out for lunch.  Unbeknownst to Lucy, Natsu has a surprise planned for his wife. 

The car pulls into the Imiloa Astronomy Center, “What are we doing here?”  Lucy asks, “I thought this place was closed because of system issues.”

“It was, but I called this morning and they said it’s all working now.” Her face is brightening as he pulls into a stall and parks.  “The planetarium show starts in about an hour so we can eat lunch at the restaurant before it starts.”

“You’re such an awesome husband!” She shrieks as she gets out of the car and hurries over to him.  With barely a chance to close his own door, Lucy jumps into his arms kissing him.

He grins, “This smile…” he lifts her chin, “…makes this all worth it.” 

 

The lights dim in the large circular auditorium and Lucy squeezes Natsu’s hand, excited for the show to begin.  She’d found a short video on YouTube of one of the star shows and it was, in her opinion the most spectacular thing she’s ever seen and now she’s was going to see it in person!  Lucy grins again at Natsu who squeezes her hand back.  He wishes he could see her eyes which are probably sparkling right now, but they are stuck behind the 3D stereoscopic goggles; he grins anyway.   

Billions of stars, planets, and other celestial bodies flash in front of their eyes mesmerizing Lucy.  “Oh, Natsu…” she whispers.  “It’s all so beautiful…”

“I see my favorite star.”  He whispers back.

“Where?”

“Right next to me.”  Even in the darkened room he knows there’s a blush on her cheeks…

~~~~~

Hilton Waikoloa Village…  A beautiful resort along the Kohala coast was designed as both a luxury getaway or a family adventure with beautiful beaches, pools and waterslides, spas, trails and walking paths, even a dolphin experience.  So expansive is the property, a tram or boat can be taken to get from one end of the resort to the other. 

Within an hour after checking into the hotel, the pair are down at the beach relaxing.  Natsu tries to coax Lucy into paddle boarding but all she wants to do is lay out and soak up the sun.  That’s fine with him, so once he’s sure she’s settled he heads out into the water.  She watches him for a short time, laughing when he falls off a couple times, but eventually closes her eyes to relax.

“Hey baby…” a male voice stirs her from her respite.

“Not interested.” She retorts without opening her eyes

“Aww.  Don’t be like that Lulu…”

 _‘Lulu?!’_   Her eyes pop open.  “Dan?  What the hell do you want?”  He’s standing above her.

“Is that anyway to talk to your old flame?” 

“You’re not an old flame, now please go away before my husband sees you.”  She closes her eyes again trying to ignore the man.

“Who, Natsu?  Don’t tell me you’re still with that loser.”

“Loser!” she pops up shouting.  “Don’t fucking call him…”

“Is there a problem here?”

“Natsu,” Lucy hides behind her husband as he glares at Dan.

Still staring the man down with his fists clenched, “I asked you a question Dan, why the hell are you bothering my wife?!” 

“I’m not, just came to say hi to my old girlfriend.”

“I was never!”  Lucy starts to scream back when Natsu stops her.

“I know you weren’t babe, he’s always been delusional.” Putting his arm around her.  “Had enough of this jerk?”

“Hell yes!”

“Then let’s go.”  Natsu grabs her belongings, “Stay the fuck away from her Dan or I’ll call security.”

“Pussy!  The old Natsu would have swung by now.”

“This Natsu grew up… Unlike you.  Go find another piece of tail to harass, but this woman, is off limits.”  He guides Lucy towards the ferry without a second glance.

“Ugh, I can’t believe, all the way in Hawaii and we run in to that asshole.”

“He didn’t try to touch you or anything did he?”

“No, I would have hit him myself if he tried.”

Natsu chuckles, “I believe that, your kicks are pretty painful.  How about we try the spa…”

 

That night after a romantic dinner at Roy’s Waikoloa Bar & Grill, they return to their room to unwind from the day.  Stripping down to something more comfortable, Natsu’s in his boxers waiting for Lucy to get out of the shower.  When she comes out in just a towel he pulls her onto the bed before she can get dressed.  “You know I gotta say, babe, you looked stunning in that bikini earlier.”   

“Liked that huh, Mr. Dragneel…” she purrs. 

He nods, “You shoulda seen all the guys just staring at you…” Grinning, “But I knew I was the one you’d be coming home with.” 

“Does that turn you on…” she shifts her body allowing the towel to loosen, “Other guys looking at me?”

“Hell, yeah it does, and makes me proud that I’m the one you picked.”  A slight growl in his voice as he runs his hand under her towel.  “course, this smokin’ hot body of yours keeps me wrapped around your finger.”

 _Sigh_ , “You only love me for my body…” she turns her head as a tease

Trailing his hand lightly along her thigh, “I don’t hear you complaining either…” and over to her pleasure zone.  “…when I worship your body.”  Lucy lets out a wispy exhale as he slides his fingers over a sensitive button.  Leaning over her, whispering in her ear, “Someone… already wet…” his voice husky in tone.

“And…” she nibbles his ear, “…what are you gonna do…” her response is reduced to a groan when he slips a finger inside her moisture laden cave.

He grins, “Baby, I hope you’re ready for a long… night ahead…” as his fingers move to their own slow rhythm inside her, his lips and tongue caress Lucy’s soft mounds and hardened nipples.   

“Na…tsu…” her breathy moans only spur on his advancements… hitching when his teeth scrape against her skin, stopping when his digits slip farther south.  She tangles her fingers into his hair, grazing his scalp with her nails and arching her back as the stimulation rises.  “You know me…  So, well…  My love…” purring out like silk…; her voice a sweet melody for his listening pleasure.

Moving his kisses lower along her body, he follows the curves of her stomach and waist, tantalizing her most topically sensitive spots.  She giggles when the tickling reaches her sides and tries to stop him but instead of giving in he stops his finger ministrations to hold her wrists down.  “Tsk, tsk..” he taunts her, “Shall I ties you down?”

“No…” she pouts, “I wanna touch too…”

“Then behave for me baby…” letting her wrists go he changes direction and heads straight for her center again.  Shifting her hips and pulling her legs wider apart, he dives in, flicking her clit with his wet muscle.

Her back spasms upon contact, arching and twisting… “Natsu… Wholly fuck!”  The more he teases, the louder her groans, and when his tongue drags lower to tickle the entrance itself her legs clamp against his head involuntarily.  “You’re too… Uhhh…” her voice strangles in her throat when he pushes the tip of his textured appendage inside her.  “…fucking good at that!” 

When she peeks at her man, there’s a grin plastered on Natsu’s face.  “Love… eating… you… Taste so… yummy…” uttering between the tongue treatments, warm air wafting over her thighs like the breeze on a hot, summer day.  He ignores the throbbing of his own organ in favor of satisfying his wife needs.    

“Mmmm… Ugh…”  Lucy fidgets as her body steps closer to the jumping point. “Stop…” she whines, “Not yet Natsu…”  “Wanna come… same time… as you…”

He pauses for a second and looks up at her, “Who said you’re only having one tonight,” smirking, “We’ll set a new record…” he nips her inner thigh before returning to his craft.  With a new determination, he increases the rate of pleasurable affliction upon her sex, adding both fingers and tongue into the mix.

“Natsuuu…” her body writhes, hands grasping at the sheets around her; she’s almost to the edge and he knows it. 

“Call my name baby…”

With a few more flicks, that’s all it takes to send her over.  “Oh God!  Oh God!  Natsu….” She screams as the spasms take full control of her body, tensing and releasing as the ride runs its course.  Lapping up the overflow of her juices, Natsu’s in his own heaven, regaling on his first tic mark for the night.  Now how long can he keep her orgasm going?  Without stopping for a second his fingers continue to slide in and out of her, careful to rub the most sensitive area while his tongue fondles her button.  Lucy’s body contorts and locks up in an arched position.  With her mind blanking out one of her hands tears into his hair, tugging and pulling each time the wave of pressure spikes.  “FUCK!!” she’s screaming.  A couple minutes pass by and this ride shows no signs of slowing.  “Stop!” begging at this point as the pleasure becomes overwhelming.  “Please, Natsu!”  Finally, she pulls so hard on his hair he’s forced to stop.  

Moving back up to lay next to her side, “Luce…” his hands ghost over her thighs as he props his head, but when that slight touch causes her to body to twitch again she slaps his hand.

“Don’t touch me…” panting, “…yet…”

“Too much baby?” he grins, un-phased by her reaction.  “We haven’t even gotten to the main event…”

“Oooh you!” Lucy tries to push him off the bed.

But Natsu manages to grab hold of her waist.  “Go ahead and I’ll take you with me!” he laughs.

Raising an eyebrow, _‘He doesn’t think I’d do it…’_   Lucy tempts it and pushes as hard as she can.

On instinct, Natsu’s arms lock around whatever it’s holding onto as his body starts to slide off the edge of the bed, his eyes showing the panic as he braces for the impact.  “Omph!”  Double whammy when his back hits the ground followed by his smirking wife landing flat on top of him.  “You!”  The look of absolute shock and surprise that she pushed him off the bed sets Lucy into a laughing fit.  “I can’t believe…”

Smirking, “Didn’t think I’d do it huh…” Sitting up and straddling his chest, she traces her fingers along his jawline and over his lips, he kisses them as the slip by.  “It’s my turn to have some fun…”  Lucy grips Natsu around the neck with her legs sliding backward until her hips line up with his.  As she rocks her hips, kneading his hardened shaft through the fabric of his boxers, her mouth latches onto his jugular, licking and biting, creating a strong enough suction to a leave a lasting reminder of the evening, hell this week.  But of course, she doesn’t stop there, travelling around his neck and ears to spread the love.

“Lucy…” Natsu’s groans are low and deep, rumbling in his chest when she nibbles, growling when she bites harder.  He bucks her gently, burying his length into her valley.

“Not yet…” She pushes back and grins, “Don’t make me tie you up…” levying his own threat against him.   

“Tch!” He bucks her again, “As if I’d let you…”

Lowering her body back down, Lucy nuzzles against his neck, “Oh…” purring as she unravels his scarf from his neck…  “You would, cause you know you want me too…” She lets him up and pushes him onto the bed where she proceeds to tie his wrist to the headboard. 

 _Sigh…_   “You know me too well babe…” She grins and makes a kissing motion towards him.

With Natsu’s hands firmly secured, Lucy takes her time, slinking back down the bed.  “What shall I do with you, hmm…” When she reaches his boxers, she gently maneuvers them down to release his rock-hard member.  Staring at him while she slowly lowers her mouth, his eyes widen in agonizing anticipation and his breathing slows almost to a stop.  Slowly… slowly, smiling as she does it cause she’s knows the wait is driving him wild, with a last minute lick of her lips for moisture, they finally reach his head.  He releases a deep exhale, sucking in the air his lungs were desperate for.

Lucy kisses the tip, her plump lips so gentle, caressing the sensitive organ with little love pecks down the shaft.  Natsu sighs again, as he sees her tongue enter the arena over his sack, and outright groans as soon as the wet muscle makes contact with the wrinkled skin.  “Lu…cy…” he fidgets a little, but she’s just getting started.  Sucking in one side, then the other then moving lower, beneath to a crossroad of sorts just above his chocolate starfish.  His back tenses as soon as the tip of her tongue pushes on the bundle of nerve endings.  “Fuck!” he groans with his head tilted.  Damn, how he wishes he wasn’t tied up!  Lucy continues to pulse her textured apparatus against this area while stroking his cock with her hand.  Moving back up her mouth makes contact once more with his head and shaft, lubricating them…

Ghosting her nails over his chest, abs and along his sides, her lips continue to travel, kissing his sensitive inner thighs, nibbling and letting her teeth graze the skin.  More moans leave the enraptured man when her hands travel to play more with his cock, his mind blanks outs; it’s too much stimulation at once.  Stroking the shaft in long, slow, movements while her mouth takes care of other areas around his crotch, Lucy has reduced her husband to a quivering mess.  “Fuck…” he groans through another squeeze. “…I love you…”

Figuring that was enough torture, Lucy goes in for the main course.  Licking up the shaft, her mouth opens wide as she sinks it over the whole length of his organ, clamping at the base before sucking upwards again.  A growl catches in Natsu’s throat unable to finish as his head pushes back against the pillow it lays on and his hands strain against their bindings as his back arches up a bit.  Repeating the same motion, but now allowing her tongue to rub against the fleshy part of the shaft just below the head, massaging the cluster of nerves.  He’s losing control, “Shiiiitttt…” bucking hard into her mouth, Lucy must clamp down to keep the head from hitting the back of her throat when she’s not ready for it. 

Using the weight of her body, she holds down his legs to try and keep him from doing that again, voluntary or involuntarily, then resumes the sexual therapy.  Up and down, in and out, timing her advancement and retreats with her breathing, she ups the ante when the tip of his cock hits the back of her throat.  “Damn!” he growls from the first impact, followed by more curse words after each strike.  Lucy increases the rate of flow and soon she feels a building tension in the solid stick.  Natsu can’t take it anymore, he digs at his binding and manages to free his hands just as the explosion overwhelms him but it’s for naught.  “Ughhh…..!!!” guttural grunts and moans are the only sounds her husband can manage as he grips to the bedding around him.  Warm, salty fluids assault Lucy’s taste buds, shooting down her throat, but without missing a step, her oral treatment continues placing pressure over his pulsing cock.  She massages with her bottom lip to coax out any lingering fluids. 

Finally, his body relaxes or more like slumps into the mattress, spent and Lucy releases her hold on him.  Licking around her lips to catch any fluids that got past, she smiles and fingers along the lines on his chest.  “That good huh?” tracing along his pec muscles, “Was it too much baby?” mimicking his jab from earlier.

“Yeah!” Natsu grabs Lucy and flips her onto her back.  “Now I gotta wait till he recharges!”

But she just giggles, “Then in the meantime, I’m taking another shower,” and leans up to kiss him before wiggling out from under him.  Blowing him another kiss, she sashay’s out of the room towards the bathroom, swinging her hips on purpose.

“I think you like torturing me!” he calls out to her.

“Maybe…” Lucy winks as she walks out of sight.

Natsu flops on his back with a huge smile plastered on his face.  So, his plans for the evening are on temporary hold but not a big deal.  If there’s one thing he can count on, it’s his 26-year-old libido.  _Sigh, ‘This trip’s been so amazing…  Lucy’s happy…  and that makes me happy…’_   Thinking back on their life so far, they had met at 15 and had become inseparable all through high school.  Some people thought that it wouldn’t last, I mean it’s not always common for high school sweethearts to, especially when she got pregnant their senior year.  But, except for a brief struggle after Nashi was born, the relationship they shared was solid.  _‘Yeah, that issue…’_ he sighs.  Their daughter was about 6 months old and while she wasn’t a difficult baby, for the new parents just the vast change of having to take care of another life, waking up several times a night for feedings, changing diapers, and just dealing with the normal things associated with a baby… add to that having to work full time had started to stress him out a lot.  Then one night, after a taxing day at work, he had decided to go out with his coworkers to the bar.  Just a couple of drinks he had told himself, well several drinks later a girl he knew from high school started hitting on him.  Lisanna knew he was married, but she didn’t care and since he was semi-plastered decided to make good on the crush she had been harboring for years.  She started kissing on him and trying to touch him but when he pushed her away she became angry and forced him into a full lip lock before he could shove her away a final time and storm out of the place.  Unbeknownst to him, a friend of hers was snapping pictures of them and when she rejected him she sent the photos to Lucy.  How Lisanna had Lucy’s number he never found out but by the time he reached home she was livid.  Luckily for Natsu, Gray and Jellal had been there to witness what happened but it still took some time for her to trust him again.  No, the fact was even after all these years, 11 now, he was still madly in love with Lucy and he knew she felt the same about him. 

The sound of the shower being turned on from the other room brings a fluttering heat over Natsu… just thinking about his wife…  water cascading over her supple flesh…  how she arches her back when she lathers her hair, and her chest pushes forward in the process… The water dripping off those perky nipples…  _‘Ughhh…’_ groaning, _‘Wake up!’_ he takes hold of his semi-flaccid friend, massaging its wrinkled exterior, _‘Our first time…’_ stroking its length as he reminisces...  She had come by his house one rainy evening while his father was working late.  Cuddling on his bed while they watched something he couldn’t remember, he started to doze off when something began tickling his neck and he could distinctly feel the button and zipper of his jeans being loosened.  It wouldn’t be the first time they had messed around, even trying out oral sex on each other, but something just felt different on that cold November evening.  When he had looked at his girlfriend, the lust that he saw in her eyes were just…  After that they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

Fully erect now, he heads over to the bathroom where Lucy is humming to herself in the mirror and brushing out her hair.  He smiles at his goddess of light, the steam in the room temporarily hiding his presence also casts a glow around her as he slips in behind her toweled frame.  “Just as beautiful as the first time I laid eyes on you…” he whispers into her neck and weaves his arms around her body. 

“Will you say the same when I’m 80, all wrinkled and old?” she jests.

“No…” her eyebrows raise, “You could be a 102, shrunken, I don’t care.  You’ll always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me…” pulling the towel lose, it slips to the floor.  “All mine…” growling as he rubs his stiff cock against her ass.

“Someone’s happy to see me…” she pushes back, growling in a lighter feminine way.

Natsu grips her hips with both hands and pushes her against the edge of the counter.  Leaning over her bent shape, his low rumbling growl resonates throughout her body. “Very happy…” Heated air wafting over her skin growing a field of chicken skin as the vibrations from his throaty words make her shudder. 

The fingers of his right-hand reach around to amuse her clit while the other maneuvers his cock between her legs, rubbing the head through the folds of her valley.  Light sighs and breathy exhales wisp from her lips as the pressure begins to build inside her core.  Sticky juices collect at her entrance lubricating his shaft as it slides over her skin.  “Natsu…” she licks her parched lips.  “I want him…” her moans echoing the desires of her body as she rocks against him.  “She wants him now…”

“Does she…” he teases, poking his head through her door before pulling back out again. 

“Ughhh…” Lucy moans, “Damn it, yes!”

He pokes her again, “Like this?” he murmurs, she tries to buck her hips backward to force his actions but with him controlling her hips he pushes only half way in before pulling out.   

Lucy growls at him, “Damn you Natsu, just Fuck me!”

“Whoa, patience is a virtue baby…”

“So is desire, now fuck me!”  Natsu lines up with her entrance and once the tip breaches the hole he snaps his hips hard, burying the whole length of his cock deep into the recesses of his wife’s womanhood.  Lucy’s back arches and her head snaps backward from the force.  “Yes!” she screams out, loving the feeling of her husband’s dick inside her. 

Slowly, Natsu rocks, slipping in and out through the tight confines of her inner walls.  She sticks her ass out more to give him additional reaching capabilities.  “God Luce, you’re still so tight…” his eyes flutter when her muscles contract around the shaft.  “I fucking love it…”  But not one to cater only to his own needs, he continues to rub and fondle her pleasure button adding to her stimulation overload. In response, her muscles constrict even more.

“Harder Natsu!  Hit me harder baby!”

Groaning, “But, I’ll cum too fast…”

“Harder…” she begs and starts rocking along with him once she finds the right rhythm. 

Natsu tries to distract her by upping his molestation of her clit but that only has the opposite effect he had hoped for.  The mounting pressure forming at her entrance is driving her mind into over drive.  _‘I’m so close…’_   Matching his motions, she escalates it by pushing back roughly every time his cock is sunk in deep, forcing it to reach as far in as humanly possible.  “Harder…” she moans.  “I’m sooo… close baby…”

“Uhhh…” moaning in response.  _‘Me too…’_   he growls and readjusts his stance, as he pounds her even harder and faster until…

“Ahhh… Fuck!” Lucy’s entire body tenses and locks and she grips the edge of the counter the moment her orgasm strikes.  The walls of her vag seize around Natsu’s cock like a vice; it was the final straw for his own explosion.

“Lu….” His voice strangled and garbled as his seed shoots into her.  “..ce…” escalating in pitch.  She can feel the pulse against her walls each time another round fire’s off from his dick.

After the first high starts to come down for Natsu and he can focus again, he resumes tickling her clit while still gently running his cock within her.  The stimulation set’s her orgasm back on for a second time.  “Ahhh!” her head jolting back so forcefully it hits his shoulder hard, thank goodness, he’s taller.

“Damn babe, are you okay?”  his fingers stop cold as he pulls out to turn her to face him.

“I’m fine…” she rubs the back of her head.  “That was just, intense.”

“Maybe you should lie down…”

“Yeah…  Don’t you need to shower too?”

“I should, it’s so muggy here and of course…” he kisses her, “with all this activity I’m pretty sticky.”

Giggling, “Then go shower, I’m just gonna go lie down and wait for you.”  With one last squeeze of his ass she’s about to walk out when he grabs her.

“On second thought, why don’t you join me?  You need to clean up too.”

“As much as I’d love to I’ve had enough showers for tonight…” when he pouts she kisses his nose, “maybe… in the morning.” And glides out of the room.

By the time he walks out of the bathroom refreshed, Lucy is fast asleep on her side under the light covers.  After checking the AC and turning off the lights, he climbs in and bundles her to him.  He kisses her temple and closes his eyes…

                                                                                                      

The rest of the week is filled with evenings reserved for steamier Hawaiian trysts…  and days of sightseeing and shopping up and down the Kohala to Kailua Kona coast.  With lots of local confections from cookies to chocolates, coffee to wine for friends and family as well as several souvenirs for Nashi, their suitcases were so full they had to purchase a third to bring everything home. 

But on the final day, they had gone back to Kona for a few more trinkets and a to pick up a gold Hawaiian bracelet and a Koa one they had found for Nashi that was being engraved.  It was already late, about 9pm as Natsu drove them back to the hotel along Highway 19.  There were still a few vehicles on the road in both directions but other than that it was a quiet, still evening.

“Natsu slow down, that looks like a woman hitchhiking up ahead.”

“You wanna pick up a hitchhiker?”  he looks at her like she’s crazy.

“It’s a woman, Natsu, it’s more dangerous she’s out here alone.”

“Ugh, okay… Just hope she’s not a crazy person or something.”  Signaling he pulls over.  Lucy rolls down her window and waves at the woman. 

“Hi ma’am, would you like a ride?  We’re only going to the hotels but we could take you a little more further.”  The woman walks slowly up to the car, is she being hesitant in her movements, cautious, or just walking slow Lucy couldn’t tell, but as she got closer the couple could see that she was older, maybe 60’s or even 70’s with long white hair that was almost to her knees, a white flowy dress, and no shoes on her feet.  _‘How odd…’_  

“Oh, bless you child, for stopping to help an old woman…” she thanks the couple as she gets into the back seat.

“Sorry it’s a little full back there with shopping bags…” Lucy apologizes, “It’s our last day in Hawaii and we went overboard with the souvenirs.

“No worries, my dear…”  The woman sits back to where Lucy cannot make out her facial features but a sense of déjà vu creeps over her like she’s seen the woman before.

Midway between Kona and Waikoloa Beach Drive, the strange woman who had been silent up till now starts to talk again and says something the couple will never forget…

“Congratulations, you’ll have that son you had been hoping one day for…”

“Excuse me?”  Lucy asks a little surprised.  “Did you say…”

“The child you carry will be a boy, and he’ll be a strong one, I can tell, feisty like his father.”

Lucy stammers, “But I’m not p-pregnant.”

“Keahi, name the boy Keahi...”

“Okay, lady I’m sorry but you’re starting to freak my wife out….”  No response so Natsu looks in the rearview mirror.  “Hey, I’m talk…”  He sees the woman disappear.  “What the hell!”  He stomps on the gas and races the few more miles to the hotel with Lucy panicking in the chair next to him.

“Did you see that, she just faded away!”  Lucy blurts out.

“Uh-Huh.” He keeps his eyes focused on the road to afraid to look back. 

Finally, they reach the hotel and pull straight up to the lobby, both jumping out as soon as the car is in park.  There is an older valet working who comes over to the panicked looking young couple.  “Are you two okay?”

“N-No!”  Lucy is freaking out.

“My wife made me pick up a hitchhiker and then she just disappeared on the way here.  What the hell was that?!”

“Older, long white hair?”

“That’s her!  Does she live around here or something?”

“You just met Pele.”  Natsu and Lucy’s jaws drop.       

“Not possible!” Lucy starts crying and Natsu holds her tight, “She’s not real…”

But the older valet stays calm, “It’s strange that she appeared to non-locals…  Did she say anything to you?”

“S-She said I was pregnant with a son and to name him Keahi.  What does that mean?”

“Keahi is the Hawaiian word for ‘fire’.  Miss, you shouldn’t be afraid, Madam Pele must have taken a liking to you for some reason and whether you wish to believe it or not, in the Hawaiian Culture it is tradition for a child to be given their name.  The fact that Pele herself gave you the name, means that boy will be special.”

“Really?”  Lucy sniffles

“Oh yes,” the man smiles at her.  “Here,” he grabs a porter cart, “Let me help you unload your car so you can get some rest,” and proceeds to offload their bags.

Natsu sniffs one of the bags as he pulls it from the back seat, “I smell something burnt,” and pulls out the jewelry inside.  On the Koa bracelet, there appears to be a brand.  “Hey, we didn’t ask for…”

“What is it?”  Lucy grabs the bracelet out of his hands, “It looks like…”  She faints but luckily the valet catches her before she hit the ground. 

“Lucy!” Natsu rushes to her side, cradling her as the valet takes the bracelet clutched in her hand.

“Wow, Pele must have _really_ liked you two…”  Next to Nashi’s name is a what appears to be a volcanic cone and a liko lehua blossom, Pele’s favorite flower freshly branded onto the bracelet.

 

~~~~~

    

Five months later, Lucy returns home from her monthly doctor’s visit and finds Natsu playing with Nashi in the living room.  “Um, babe there’s something I need to tell you…”

He looks up to see his pale faced wife.  “Are you okay Luce?  Is there something wrong with the baby?” Natsu scrambles to his feet and guides her over to the couch.  “You look like you’re about to pass out.”

One month after returning from Hawaii, Lucy and Natsu found out that she was in fact pregnant, almost certainly having conceived during the vacation.  While they were thrilled at the prospect of expanding their family, and for what he had nicknamed their ultimate Hawaiian souvenir, it still played in the back of their minds, that old woman’s prediction…

“Natsu…  It’s a boy!"

 

 

 

 **Translations & Explanations: **(Too long to put in the notes section)

 

The following is in Hawaiian, it’s kind of a chant:

He wahine ikaikaʻo ia  (She is a strong woman)

Mai kahi'āina'ē  (From a foreign land)

Me ke ahonui a me ka pono  (With patience and virtue)

 

He kanaka ikaikaʻo ia  (He is a strong man)

Mai kahi'āina'ē  (From a foreign land)

Me ke ahi a me ka ikaika i loko o konaʻuhane  (With fire and energy in his soul)

Akā naʻe, ua kāhea kēia'āina iā lākou  (Yet this land calls for them)

 

ʻO kā lāua kaikamahine keʻano o nā meaʻelua  (Their daughter carries traits of both)

Akā, e lilo kā lākou keiki i ka mana o kona makua kāne  (But their son will inherit his father’s power)

A e mālama i kēia'āina me ka hanohano  (And serve this land with honor)

 

Aloha- Can mean hello or goodbye depending on the context of when you are saying the word

Mahalo- Means thank you

Aloha State- One of the common nicknames for the State of Hawaii

Big Island- Nickname for the Island of Hawaii because it is the largest of the main Hawaiian island chain (Hawaii, Maui, Lanai, Molokai, Oahu, Kauai), Square mile wise, you could combine and fit the other 5 on it.

Mauna Kea- Tallest mountain in the world when measured from the sea floor where it actually begins to the top of the peak.  It is home to several astronomical observatories and does get snow most years during the winter months.

Hilo Town/Hilo Bay- A small bay fronting the town of Hilo.  Part of it is surrounded by a large wall of boulders, a breakwall that was built in defense against Tidal waves.  It doesn’t stop them but it does hamper their force.  This is a town that suffered two major tidal waves that destroyed much of the downtown in 1946 & 1960, it also hosts the Annual Merrie Monarch Hula Festival, one of the largest and oldest festivals celebrating the art and dance of Hula.  A form of hula can be seen in one of Nicole Scherzinger (Pussycat Dolls) music videos, she was born in Hawaii. 

Coconut Island- Original name is Moku Ola, in ancient times it was a sacred little island in Hilo bay that if you could get to, the authorities could not punish you for your crimes.  100 years ago, ferries/boats would land their passengers on the island; the stairs/dock for this still exists and is used mainly by people to jump off of.  It was shown in an episode of Duck Dynasty.

Luau- Party

Hawaii Volcanoes National Park- Established on August 1, 1916, has received over 1,887,580 visitors, was designated as an International Biosphere Reserve in 1980, and a World Heritage Site in 1987.  In 2012 the Hawai'i Volcanoes National Park was used on the 14th quarter of the America the Beautiful Quarters series.  Two volcanoes, Kilauea and Mauna Loa are found within the parks 505.36 sq miles of land.  Mauna Loa and sometimes Kilauea is used by Nasa for space training.  Recently a Hi-SEAS, Mars year-long training simulation just concluded on Mauna Loa with 6 people being observed in how they respond to tight confined spaces. 

Pelehonuamea- The Hawaiian Goddess of Fire and Volcanoes, believed to reside in Kilauea Volcano located in Hawaii Volcano National Park.  The ‘painting’ mentioned in the story exists along with the full version of its description.  You can view this on the parks website, located in the Jagger museum.   

Hilo Hawaiian Hotel- 1 of 2 main hotels in Hilo, a very beautiful, recently renovated hotel with a pool, restaurant, bar, and banquet rooms, and run by Castle Resorts. 

Big Island Candies- A popular confectionary store that sells locally, on the Island of Oahu, in Japan, and has internet sales options.  Their main products are various types of cookies but have many, many other items as well. 

Imiloa Astronomy Center- Is an astronomy and culture education center that features exhibit’s and shows dealing with Hawaiian culture and history, astronomy, and a combination of the two.  They have a gift shop and restaurant as well as banquet facility.  The Planetarium is a 16’ dome shaped room with 120 seats, and has the worlds first 3D digital stereoscopic planetary system that has several different shows including a 3D one that I used in the story (Awesome Light: Discoveries from the Telescopes on Maunakea)

Hawaiian bracelets- These bracelets seem to be unique to Hawaii, usually made of gold or silver with specific black fonts used.  Commonly someone’s name or a specific word is engraved into it and can range in width from ¼” to even 5-6 inches (these larger ones are rare and carry a high price)

Hawaiian Koa bracelets- Hawaiian Koa wood is a tough native tree predominantly found on the Island of Hawaii.  It is used to make many different things like bracelets, bowls, musical instruments (ukulele’s), etc.  In ancient times canoes (boats) were built from these trees.

Liko Lehua- A tree with red or yellow flowers, considered sacred to Pele.  It is said that when you pick its flowers, it will rain because it makes her sad or angry. 

Hilo, Kailua Kona (Kona), Kohala, Waikoloa are all cities or places around the island.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am from Hilo, Hawaii, born and raised.  Every place mentioned in the story is a real place on the Island of Hawaii, any plants, the goddesses/beliefs/myths, stores, etc do exist. Information used in the story are as accurate as I could make them.  But we Don’t walk around in coconut shells and grass skirts.  The idea of using Pele was due to her link to fire (Natsu), and about her showing herself to the couple and even naming the unborn son, it’s a story I once heard from an aunt on how my cousin was given his name.  Whether you chose to believe something so fanciful is up to you, cause I do, I think it’s kinda cool. It is an old tradition for children to be given their names by a relative, my daughter was named by a cousin who is able to speak fluent Hawaiian. Personally I don't speak the language so I used Google Translate to help me.
> 
> As for adding Nashi into this story, it was interjecting a little realism... I think most parents have been in a similar situation, trying to sneak in some alone time only to be interrupted, so they can relate in a way.


	12. Tricks or Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU story that takes place in college on Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaLu Love Fest 2017 story- prompt Hickey

As he walked alongside his friend Gray towards the Sigma Delta Fay Sorority, he adjusts the collar of his cape.  He knew it was cheesy, a cheap vampire costume but it was too last minute for him to come up with a better idea and his friend had bugged him to go.  Normally Natsu would have loved to go to a Halloween party just not alone and even though this bash was being held at his girlfriend’s Sorority, she had told him she would be too busy working at it and asked him not to come.  Of course, his friends had told him it was the stupidest excuse they had ever heard.  It was true, their relationship had become somewhat strained lately and he didn’t understand why Lis was always busy, especially on the weekends.  Nevertheless, he pushed it out of his mind as he walked up the stairs and into the mass of people.

 

“Son-of-a!!”

“What is…”  Gray follows his friends stare and sees her too.  “Oh man, that sucks.”  Natsu’s girlfriend is wrapped around a blonde-haired guy.

“Fucking bitch, I’m gonna end this right now!” ready to stomp over, his friend grabs his arm. 

“Don’t go over there and make an ass of yourself, it’ll just play into her hands.” Dragging Natsu towards the alcohol, “There’s plenty of fine ass chicks here to play with tonight...”  His remarks trail off in a grin when he sees a pretty blue haired girl looking back at him.  “…and I see someone I’d like to have some fun with.” 

“Maybe it’s best I leave.”

“No way I’m gonna let you sulk in our dorm.”  Turning to the brunette behind the bar, “Hey Cana, wanna whip up one of your special potions for my friend here?”

“Which base?”

Grinning, “Fourth.”

Snickering, “Comin right up.”  Natsu watches as she pours several different liquors into a cup and hands it to him.  She winks, “Have some fun tonight.”

“What is it?”

“Never mind, never mind.”  pushing his friend towards the living room, “Thanks Cana!”

“Anytime.”

 

Gray sits him down onto a couch, “Drink this and I’ll be back to check on you in a few.” 

Natsu takes a sip and winces, “Damn this is strong stuff!” he mumbles but downs half the cup.  _Exhale_.  He doesn’t want to spoil his friend’s night either but how is some alcohol gonna make a difference, he hangs his head.  _‘I’m such an idiot, how could I have not figured it out!  All the…’_

A sweet melodic voice pulls his attention, “Hey are you alright?”

Uninterested in the opposite sex right now, he’s fully prepared to just brush the girl off.  “Yeah, I’m…. fine…”  But he forgets those plans the moment he looks into the brightest, chocolate brown eyes and sees the body it’s attached to.  “Whoa…”  a mumble rolls off his lips before he can stop it.

The pretty blonde gawks too, almost mesmerized by the man’s deep emerald eyes, her blush deepening the longer he stares at her.  Minutes pass in silence as the two seem to be soaking up the vision of each other.  Her straight blonde hair parted straight down the middle almost down to her waist containing red highlights.  She had on a red and black corset top that barely held in a pair of fairly, he gulps, large breasts.  The lacey frilled skirt matched the top and flowed to her thighs, very toned ones he notes as his eyes travel down those stems to her feet that held black knee-high stiletto boots.  Attached to the top somehow was a cute black cape.  For her, it’s not so much the costume he’s wearing cause frankly it was some cheap knock off you pick up at Walmart, no it was the man himself that stole her breath away.  Even through the flimsy white shirt and red brocaded vest she could tell he had a solid body, and probably rock-hard abs... She was a sucker for abs…  A typical red and black long cape tied around his neck and attached to his wrists.  The black slacks were a little tight around the crotch, she bites her lip, wondering if that’s supposed to mean something… But he had pink spiky hair and although it completely looked odd for a “vampire” was her most favorite feature of all.

Eventually, she’s the first to snap out of it.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.”  Looking down, “You just seemed sad.”

 _‘Was I sad…  whoa I forgot about Lis!’_   His eyes widen.  “Oh, um yeah, I was but I’m okay now… I think.”  She looks back up and he flashes her his cheeky grin.  “See all better.”

Smiling too, “I’m glad.  So,” her tone becomes meeker, “are you, here with anyone?” 

Without a second thought, “Nope, what about you.” 

The pinkette swears he heard her sigh in relief.  “I’m single too.  My name’s Lucy.”

“I’m Natsu.”

She giggles, “I like your costume, and those fangs look so real!  I didn’t wear mine cause they hurt my mouth.”

He laughs too, “These are the genuine deal,” touching one of his canines, “but you look great too.” Watching her blush grow.  “How fortuitous that we happen to match huh?”

“Y-yeah…” biting her corner lip again, “I was going for a sexy vampire, but I-I don’t know how well I pulled it off.”

His eyes zero in on her mouth, finding that little nervous tick of hers very alluring, “I…” he sputters, “I think you did.”

Fingers fidgeting in her lap, “You’re just saying that.”  looking down to hide the deepening crimson of her cheeks.

“No really...” he lifts her chin, “the sexiest in the room…”  Unconsciously he leans forward and so does she as if a spell has been cast…  “I don’t believe I’ve ever come across someone as beautiful…”  Their faces barely a few inches apart…

“ _Ahem_ , am I interrupting?”

 _Exhale_ , Natsu sits backs, “What do you want Gray?”

“Just came to check on you, but seems you’re doing just fine.”

“Yes, so you can go back to…”

Lucy punches his arm, “I knew it, something was bothering you.”

“ _Tch_ , yeah,” the black-haired skeleton crosses his arms, “he just caught his girlfriend making out with some guy from Lambda Beta Saber tonight.”

“But I though you said you were single?”

“I am, _now_.”

“Who’s your girlfriend?”

“It _was_ Lis.”

“Really, I thought Sting was her boyfriend….” Her hands fly to her mouth, “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say...”

He stands up, “I think I’ll just leave now before this gets any more embarrassing.” But Lucy grips to his arm and pulls him back to the couch.

“No don’t leave Natsu, I didn’t mean…  I don’t care about her, really, I don’t even like her.”  He looks back in surprise, “Please stay, I was having a lot of fun talking with you.”

“Yeah dumbass, don’t stand this one up, she looks like a keeper.”

Turning back to glare at his friend, “Why don’t you go back to, to, whomever you just came from pervert!”

“ _Tch_ , you’re welcome for dragging you here.  Lucy be nice to my friend,” snickering, “he’s kinda sensitive.”

“Damn it Gray…”

Lucy’s tightening grip on his arm shuts him right up, surprised at the force she’s exerting.  “I’ll remember that, now if you don’t mind we were in the middle of something.”  Her attention back on Natsu, she caresses his cheek.  “Now, where were we?” her voice purring out like silk. 

Gray chuckles and walks away.  _‘He scored with that one!  I wonder if he even knows who she really is?’_

But Natsu’s attention has shifted slightly, having been reminded of what had transpired less than an hour earlier.  Muttering under his breath, “I have a feeling he friggin knew about Lis and never told me.  Some friend he…”

Irritated, Lucy resists the urge to slap the man so instead she cups his cheeks and forces him to look directly at her.  “Will you stop torturing yourself over her, Lis doesn’t deserve you anyways.  She’s a foolish sophomore that…”

“Excuse me?”

 _Sigh_ , she drops her hands to her lap, “Look, I’ve only known you for a few minutes and I think she’s an idiot for letting you slip through her fingers.”

 _Exhale_ , “You’re right.”  He downs the rest of his drink.  “I mean look at what it brought me to, right?” Gazing in her eyes, “I could have missed something really special.”

Lucy giggles, “Is that a pick-up line?”

 A grin forms, “Why, did it work?  Are you gonna help me forget all about her?”

“Hmm…” Lucy teases and scoots closer, “That was…” cupping the back of his neck, she pulls his face closer, “… my plan.”

“Oh…” not fighting her pull, “so what else is part of that plan?”  Without a response, Lucy grins and leans in the rest of the way, pressing her lips against his.  Humming with excitement at how soft they are, the vibrations trigger a surge of electricity racing along his body and sets his mind a blaze.  As she tilts her head to deepen the kiss his arms wrap around to pull her tight against his solid chest.  Lucy in turn weaves her fingers through his hair, twisting and pulling lightly before moving to caresses his ears and neck.  His heart beat takes off like a jet engine coming to life and his body flushes with a new warmth; never had the young man felt such a rush from any girl, and from just a simple kiss.

When she breaks away to breathe, she all but beams from the dazed look she has left on the young man.  “Natsu?”

“Hi…”  is all his bemused mind can reply. 

Lucy giggles and stands up from the couch, “I need another drink, would you like something?”

“Y-yeah,” Slapping himself mentally, _‘Hi?!  She must think I’m a total dork!’_ , “Wait,” he grabs her hand, “I’ll come with you.”

On their way to the bar, “Hey um, Luce would you like to dance after this?”

“I’d love to.” Smiling back as she intertwines her fingers with his…

 

Cana hands them both the same drinks she gave Natsu earlier winking at her sorority sister, “if you wanna borrow any toys, you know where to find them.”

Lucy blushes, “Thanks,” she mumbles and pulls Natsu away as quickly as possible.

“What was she talking about toys?”

“J-just ignore her.” 

Instead of the living room, Lucy leads him to the den where the DJ has been set up.  Flickering strobes and pulses of other colors shed a little light in what for the most part is a darkened room.  With the bass thumping and the music blaring, Lucy knocks back her drink a little too quickly giving her a rush.  “Come on!” goading him to do the same, so when he does she leaves their cups on the side and pulls him onto the floor, laughing and already swaying to the beat.  

 _‘Give me Everything’ by Pitbull._   Following right along, the pair are having a blast, moving with the beats of the song and melding into the rhythms along with the other dancers.  Natsu is becoming so enamored with the sexy blonde that the room spins and all he can see is her… that second cup is catching up to him...  As Nayer’s part comes on, Lucy rubs coyly against his side and runs her hands over his chest singing along, “I want you tonight.  I want you to stay.  I want you tonight…” 

On cue, he grabs her waist and squeezes gaining him a giggling squeal from the blonde _, ‘Grab somebody sexy, tell ‘em hey.  Give me everything tonight…’_   as he smirks and holds her gaze they continue jumping and dancing till the next song.  _‘Cheap Thrills’ by Sia._   With a half spin he pulls her hips tightly against his own, keeping them flushed as he slowly rocks and grinds their bodies to the pulse of the music.  His hands wander around her midsection wishing he could feel more of her skim.  It’s a wonder what was really in that drink, she wonders as her head tilts back against his shoulder.  She weaves her hands into his hair and around his neck just loving the way he’s worshipping her body.  The torrid heat building between them is rising out of control as Natsu moves his hands below her hips and flushes his palms against her pelvis.  God how he wants to touch more of her…  Wants to see how far he can push this girl…  When his thumbs graze over her sex, it sends a shivering moan escaping from her throat.  Aroused further by the sounds coming from this blonde bombshell, he squeezes her thighs and pushes his crotch more firmly against her ass eliciting more vibrating groans while his lips trail over the edge of her ear.  He doesn’t know what’s come over him but fuck it was the most excitement he’s had, well ever.  _‘Partition’ by Beyonce._   He nibbles her ear, “Do you like being a little naughty Luce,” the raspy husk of his timbre is melting her to her core. 

“Mmmm, Depends on…” but before she can say more he envelopes her with his cape to provide coverage while his right hand reaches under her skirt rubbing her clit through the fabric of her thong.      

Her body shudders and she must fight to stay standing.  “You can tell me to stop…” he whispers but she shakes her head no biting her lip and gripping her hands to his thighs.  Pushing aside the thin piece of fabric he finds her entrance already wet and slips in a finger.  Lucy’s grip on his thighs tense as she stifles the need to scream.  Thank God, the music is loud!  And as if to make things more difficult on her mind he continues to rock his hips to the beat of the music, his cock twitching against her begging to get in on the action.  He adds a second finger and her knees almost buckle.  “Stay with me…” he teases, “Unless you want everyone to figure out what’s going on.”  Pumping his fingers slowly in and out of the blonde is pushing her over the edge. 

“Ooh.  Two… can play this game…” Moving her left hand from his thigh she manages to squeeze her hand down the front of his pants and grab hold of his own hardened sex.  Wrapping her fingers around his shaft she stokes and caresses the thriving member.  It’s not the best angle but it’s enough to taunt him plenty and Natsu must stifle a groan of his own which he does by attaching his lips to her ear and biting.  But her actions also cause him to quicken his own assault on her.  “Shit.” She grits her teeth.

“Do you give up?” he jests.

“Nope.” And speeds up her fondling process.

 _‘Damn!’_   he hates to admit it but it’s gonna end up a sticky mess if they keep going like this.  “Okay, okay.”  He removes his fingers.  “You win, for now.”   

Lucy spins around in his arms and yanks his face down.  She bites his lip as her kisses turn more voracious and his hands grope at her body.  “Do you…” sucking at his neck, “…wanna…” she whispers more into his ear.  He squeezes her ass and nods.  “Follow me.”

 

Leading him upstairs towards her room they can’t keep their hands off the each other; he starts unhooking the cape, she’s yanking the shirt from his pants and unbuttoning it, he’s fiddling with her top, she’s undoing his pants…  The second the door is locked behind them he pushes her against the frame and latches onto her neck while he pushes her skirt down.  She quivers as those canines she had admired earlier sinks in to the nape of her neck.  “Damn…” she moans, “are you a real vampire…” while sliding his shirt off and finishing dropping his pants and boxes to his ankles.   

“Don’t worry…” hot air from his breathing travels down her skin igniting it.  “I won’t suck your blood…  But you’ll have a hell of a bruise in the morning.”

Lucy grasps his cock and squeezes the hard staff, “Trying to mark your territory…”

“Maybe…” he trails little pecks along her shoulder, his voice low and rumbly, “now how do you get this damn top off.”

She giggles and pushes him away to gain some space.  Reaching behind she pulls down on the zipper to release the binding corset and drops it to the floor, but he gives her no pause before he’s on her once again scooping up one of her breasts and lavishing it with wet caresses.  “You are… so fucking sexy Luce…” he mumbles through a mouthful.  She resumes her work on his cock, kneading the head and frenulum with her thumb but he stops her hands and pins them above her head.  “Not yet…” 

“But why?” she whines winding a leg around his hip and rubbing her sex against the twitching member.  “See he wants…”

“Because… I wanna play for a little while.”

“But…”  He growls and carries her, dropping her onto the bed.  “What are you…” 

“I enjoy this part…” spreading her legs and shoving two fingers into her soaking wet pussy while his mouth consumes her swelling clit. 

“Natsu!” she screams out as his tongue lashes against her pleasure button and fingers drive into her again and again.  “Oh damn!”   

“That’s it baby…” he mumbles through the tongue massages, “call my name.”  Speeding up his actions, her body lifts and writhes the closer he’s taking her to the edge, juices flowing like a never-ending stream.    

“Oh God!  Oh God!”

“That works too.” He snorts

“Natsu I’m almost….” Her voice cuts out as the first wave hits.  “Fuck!”  her body tenses and her legs clamp against his head but he doesn’t stop his ministrations.  “Holy Shit!”  back arching as she grabs his hair and yanks.

He pulls his fingers out and licks up the dripping juices just grinning at his handiwork while she comes down from the high, “How many orgasms have you had in one encounter Luce?”

“Huh?” her brain is still trying to reboot. 

“How many…”

“Um, Two.”

He nods with a bigger grin.  “Okay…  Duly noted.” And pulls her down off the bed, flips her and bends her over the edge.  “This seems like a fun position…” 

“Natsu?”  Driving his dick through her tight channel, she squeals, “Big…”

“I’m not hurting you, am I?”  she shakes her head but just in case he starts slow, rocking his hips to slide the shaft gently over her entrance.  More moans and sighs emanate from the blonde.  “You like?” he purrs out the words and all she can respond with is another groan.  “How about this?”  Natsu tickles at the bundle of nerves triggering her pussy’s muscles to clamp around his shaft.  Her back spasms and a strangled scream catches in her throat.  Grinning at how well he’s doing, “That much huh…” Timing his double assault he listens for cues to see which angles get the best reactions, learning as he goes.  Long strokes…  Wispy sighs.  Short strokes…  the blonde’s breathing stops.  _‘Short strokes it is.’_   Instead of rocking his hips, he keeps his dick planted deeply inside and rubs against the outer edge of her entrance, the more skin contact, the better while still teasing her clit with his fingers.

Lucy’s cries grow louder and higher in pitch as the coiling knot in her core winds tighter and tighter almost burning with such a fervent intensity that she’s never felt before.  She buries her face in the comforter as her grip on it tightens.  “Na…tsu…”

“My name sounds perfect coming from those lips of yours.”

He feels the tension growing against his shaft and figure’s she’s almost at her limit.  Placing his other hand on her hips he escalates his efforts, lifting his pelvis and pushing harder against her skin until…  “Ahhh!”  The walls of her vag seize like a vice and her shuddering frame presses into the bed.  Natsu stops moving and allows her to ride out this second wave. 

When her body stops tensing it’s his turn to relieve the throbbing that’s built up.  Driving fast and hard against her swollen sex, he tilts his head back and grips both hands on her hips or waist digging into her flesh.  Lucy lifts her upper body and arches her back to change the angle of his reach to a deeper one.  “Oh, geez Luce…” he groans as she squeezes her inner muscles and tightens the channel his dick must travel through.  “Lu…cy…”  his pitch heightens.  “Uhhh!”   She feels the pulsing each time he fires off inside, releasing his seed into her and smiles; finally, he was on the receiving end but little did she know he wasn’t done yet courtesy of a 22-year old’s libido. 

After pulling out he climbs on to the bed and flops on his back to catch his breath while Lucy settles along his side.  “I’m still horny.”   

“Seriously, Mr. Energizer bunny.”

“First timers rush…”  He rolls on top of her, “or maybe you are just too fucking good as a lover that I can’t get enough.”  Kissing her neck to cajole her, “Please…  One more time baby?”  the pressure against her skin grows… 

“As long as you do the work…” she purrs, “You can do whatever you want but enough with the hickeys…”

Still licking and pulsing his tongue against her throat to leave more love bites, “Just tell people, you were attacked by a vampire…”

Giggling, “or a rabid dog.”

He nips her neck, “Woof.”  Licking her cheek to more of her giggling. “I’ve always wanted to try sex in the shower…  have you tried it before Luce?”

“Hmm…  No can’t say that I have, but it’s not like we have personal showers here.”

“So, what?  The door locks, right?”

“I don’t know…” he pushes his dick against her crevasse making her moan.  “Alright… You’re lucky I have an extra robe.”

 

Lucy peeks her head down the hall and sees it’s empty.  “Okay, let’s go.”  The pair sneak into the bathroom and she starts the water.  Once it’s ready, they strip and get in but since neither have done this before it’s a little awkward at first.  They take turns rinsing off their bodies now sticky from sweat and other substances until Lucy can’t wait any longer.  Just seeing the water cascading over his tanned and ripped frame…  She caresses his dick.  “Well shall we before the hot water runs out?” 

“You don’t have to ask twice.”  Natsu pins her to the wall facing away from him.  She braces her head with one arm but the other is reached behind her to hold on to his neck.  After pushing back in to her pussy his hands grips to her waist while the water streams over them from the side keeping things lubricated and steamy hot.  Plunging in with measured thrusts, one hand ventures to her engorged clitoris again.

“Natsu…” 

“I can’t help it… I love playing with her.”  But what he didn’t realize is this high angle approach rubbed her in the perfect spot.  Lucy bites down on her hand to try and stifle her cries as he drives harder and deeper…

“You’re gonna make me cum again!” 

“Really…” he quickens his pace in all aspects.  “That was quick…”   

“NAhh…”  That familiar feeling of pressure levying against his cock is too much for him too as his own orgasm sneaks up out of nowhere.

“Lu…cy….” His moans join her cacophony of sounds… 

 

The next morning, Natsu wakes first and bundles the beautiful blonde closer to his chest.  “You’re so nice and warm…” her voice still raspy from sleep.  She yawns, “Is it morning already?”                  

He kisses her nose, “You were wonderful last night Luce.  I had no idea sex could be so much fun.”

“Mmmm.”  She cuddles to his chest still half asleep, “You talk like you’ve never had sex before.”

“It’s cause I haven’t.”

Her eyes pop open and she lifts her head to look at his face, “You’re screwing with me, right?  You’ve really never made love to a woman?!”

“Nope, just the oral stuff and foreplay.”

“Wow…” she lies back down, “But you are so good at it.” Giggling, “Oh I am so not letting you go now!”

Chuckling, “Who said I was going anywhere?  Remember I marked my territory last night.”

“Oh right…” she feels her neck and finds the tender spots.  “That’s gonna last awhile…”

“At least a week.”

Lucy sits up and stretches, “Wanna go grab breakfast?”

“Sure, but I only have my costume.”

“Not a big deal, we can swing by your dorm.”

Natsu throws on just the slacks and shirt while Lucy gets ready but just as they walk out of her room, she remembers her purse and goes back in to grab it while he waits outside the door.  And that’s when he hears his name.

“Natsu?  What are you doing here?”

Turning around, “Oh Lis, well for starters, that’s none of your business, and second, I broke up with you last night.”

“You broke up with me?”

“Well it’s more like you did, when I caught you making out with Sting.”

Her eyes widen, “y-you saw us…”

“Where is he by the way?” looking over her shoulder. “No sweets for Halloween?” 

“ _Tch_ ,” she crosses her arms, “That’s none of your business!”

Smirking, “Bummer… sure sounds like you didn’t get any action, but not that I care anymore cause I have a new girlfriend.”  At that moment, Lucy walks out, locking the door behind her and he puts his arm around her waist.  “Meet my girlfriend.” 

“Wait you were the guy I could hear in her room all last night!  But you refused to…”

Lucy cuts her off, “Oh that’s right…” grinning, “he’s never slept with anyone before _including_ you.” In a patronizing tone, “Sorry but looks like you got the trick and I got the treat; shouldn’t have screwed around on him cause he can go for hours...” 

Lis’ jaw drops.

Natsu can’t help but beam at his new girlfriend and the satisfaction of her shutting down his old one.  Airing out their personal activities could be embarrassing but under these circumstances, it’s quite gratifying.  “Well we need to get going,” he squeezes Lucy’s waist, “Happy Halloween Lis.”  The couple walk away leaving the stunned girl behind them. 

 

 

Note: It’s not like I don’t like Lisanna’s character or Sting, but whenever I need an antagonist, love rival, etc, I tend to sway towards these two when it comes to Natsu and Lucy. 


	13. The Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the lemon version of my short "It's All the Rage!"

Nalu Love Fest days: 10/25 & 27/17  Prompts - Games & Piercings

 

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Cana are standing in front of Fairytail’s gift shop one afternoon checking out the newest trinkets.

“Hey Max,” Lucy points at some new charms in the display case, “what are those things?” Staring at one in particular…

“Oh, those are a new fad popping up all around Fiore; it’s called a belly button ring.  We’ve made charms of a bunch of the guys and our guilds logo to sell but if anyone wants one of the girls it’s a special order.”

Lucy, “And people have been buying them?”

“Oh yeah, the two most popular ones are Loke and Gray.  In just one week I’m almost sold out and I’ve had to put in another order for more of them; the pink Fairytail logos are pretty popular too.”

Levy, “Is that like a clip or something?”

Juvia, “No, it’s like earnings, see,” she lifts her top to reveal a Gray charm hanging from her belly button.

Cana smirks, “Figure’s you’d get that one.”

Levy, “So it’s an actual piercing?  Does it hurt?”

“Juvia didn’t think so, no more than regular earrings.”

“We should all go get our belly buttons pierced!”

Levy, “Seriously Cana, I don’t know…”

“Why not, most of us show off our mid sections anyways, we might as well decorate it too!”

Lucy puts her arms around her Bf’s shoulder, “Come on Levy, let’s go, just us girls...”

“Just you girls what?”

“Erza!  Um we were just talking about getting our belly buttons pierced.”

“What is a belly button piercing?”

Cana, “Juvia show her.” revealing her stomach and Gray charm.

Max, “It’s just the latest rage all around Fiore.”

Erza, “Rage?  Why would that make people mad?”

Lucy, “Aiyah, no he means it’s the popular thing to do right now.”

Erza, “Well if that’s the case, let’s all go get it!”  She grabs all the girls and starts pushing them towards the nearest piercing shop.

 

Angels & Demon’s Salon

“Wow, look at all the different charms!!”  Lucy and Cana squeal as they rifle through the selection.

“I like the pink crystal one!  Oh, a key!  A flame!  A dragon!  Hey Levy, there’s a book one…”

“Geez, how many you gonna get?!  Ha, look there’s one with a beer mug, I’m so getting that!”

“Duh Cana!  To have selection so I can change them to match my outfits.” 

“Can I help you ladies?”  Asks the piercing artist.  “Hey Juvia, nice to see you back, how’s your piercing; healing nicely?”

“Oh yes, Juvia followed your care instructions.  I just put a new charm on yesterday.”

Erza, “Sir, we’d like to get this new belly button thing.”

“Of course, I can give you those.  So, which of you are getting one?”

“Me!”  Lucy and Cana screech

Levy, “Um…”

Erza, “Me and this girl too,” grabbing Levy by the arm.

“Very well, follow me.  You can have a seat right here,” he points at some benches.  “I just need to set up my station.  In the meantime, decide what order you guys are going to go in.”

Erza, “Cana you go first, Lucy next, then Levy, and I’ll go last.  Okay?”

 

“Alright ladies, all done.”

Cana, “This is so cool!” 

Lucy, “I love it!  See Levy it wasn’t so bad.” 

Levy, “I guess so.”

Erza, “I don’t see the big deal but the sword one I found will match me nicely.”

“Well ladies, here are your care instructions.  Make sure to keep the area clean.  Use an anti-biotic ointment on the area so it doesn’t get infected for at least a week; longer if you feel it’s not healed yet.  Don’t change the starter ring until you’re healed.  If you have any other questions feel free to drop by again.”

“Thank you, sir!”

“You’re very welcome!  Send your friends okay?!”

“We will!”

 

A week and a half later all the girls are back in the guild hall having dinner.

Cana, “So how are your guys belly button rings?”

Lucy, “All healed.”

Levy & Erza, “Mine too.”

Cana, “Yeah me too.  Did anyone change the charm out yet?”

Lucy & Levy, “Um yeah…”

Erza, “I put my sword one on a couple of days ago.”

Cana, “Cool, everyone it’s time for show and tell!” she lifts her shirt and reveals her navel.

Juvia laughs, “You did get the beer one?!”

“Of course, I did, that was made just for me!”

Erza reveals her stomach.  “That’s a pretty cool sword.” Exclaims Cana, “Well, what about you guys?!” she looks at the last two girls.

Lucy and Levy both look at each other, hesitant to show what they have on.

Erza, “Come on, it can’t be bad.”  she raises her eyebrow.  “Do I have to do it for you?”

“No, no!” they both slowly lift their shirts. 

Cana, “Oh guys you didn’t!”

Just at that moment Natsu, Gray and Gajeel walk up to the table, their interests peeked as to why the girls are all lifting their shirts.

“Hey what are you guys… doing….”  Their jaws all drop.

Lucy has a Natsu charm on, Levy a Gajeel charm, and Juvia her Gray charm.

Natsu points at the blonde, “Um Luce why do you have a thing of me hanging from your belly button?”

Gajeel, “Yeah Levy, same question.”

Gray, “Juvia… never mind, I know the answer.”

“Juvia wanted to show Gray how much she loves him!”  He rolls his eyes.

Lucy, “I um…”

Levy, “Well…”

Erza, “It’s just the latest rage, or so they tell me about these belly button piercings.”

Gray, “Yeah, you and Cana have normal, well sort of normal ones but they are wearing us.”

Fully red in the face, Lucy stands up and rushes out of the guild hall with Levy not far behind her, both mortified to be caught by the guys they have crushes on in this way.

“What was that all about?”  Natsu and Gajeel ask at the same time.

Cana, “Are you two dense?!”

Gray sits down and props his head on his hand, “Yeah they are.”

Natsu, “Watch your mouth popsicle!”

Gajeel, “Yeah snow _flake_ , I’m not an idiot.”

Cana, “Uh, Yeah, you are.  Don’t you guys get why they ran off all embarrassed?”

Natsu and Gajeel shake their heads.

Gray, “Idiots.  They like you guys!”

“Oh Crap!” Gajeel mutters and rushes after Levy.

Natsu cocks his head to the side, “I still don’t get it.”

Cana, “Natsu, Lucy has a crush on you.”

“Crush?”

Cana hits her forehead with her palm.  “Ugh, Gray do you think you can explain it to him!”

Gray, “It’s like how Juvia is in love with me and that’s why she’s wearing a charm of me.  Lucy is wearing the charm of you, cause she likes you.”

After processing the information, Natsu’s eyes widen and his face pales, “Oh!”

Cana waves her arms above her, “He finally gets it!”

“I better go.”  The fire slayer had a long-standing affection for his best friend, but he’d been keeping it secret from her.  He never thought or had any idea that she may have felt the same way…

 

He sprints out of the hall and heads to where he thinks Lucy would go; her apartment.  But when he gets there sees the lights off and no sign of the celestial mage.  Sniffing the air, figuring that she wouldn’t go too far, he tracks her to the moon lit park where he finds her sitting, leaning against their favorite trees trunk with her knees up and her head down on her arms.

“Lucy?!  You were starting to worry me when I could find you.”

The scent of salt and tears linger in the air, “I just wanna be alone Natsu.”

“But why?”

“Because…”

“Of the belly thing?”

“Maybe.”

He sits down beside her, “Or is it because of how you feel about me?”  but when she doesn’t respond, he puts his arm around her shoulders.

Squeezing her, “I think it’s cute on you.” That makes her sniffle.

“I think…. I look good on you…”  Now she turns and looks at him with confusion.

Natsu brushes a few stray hairs away from her face, “I think…. We look good together.”  Her eyes start to water again.  “Oh, Luce don’t start crying!  You know I hate when you cry.” 

Stammering, “W-Why’d you say we look good together?”

“Because I think we do.” 

“You mean just as friends, right?”

He shakes his head, “No I mean as a couple,” caressing her cheek, “Lucy I wish I had realized you felt that way about me sooner….”

“I…”

“…Cause, I like you too…”  Her eyes are about ready to pop out of their sockets when he cups the back of her neck and pulls her into such a tender, romantic kiss, it surprises the young blonde to experience a more sensual side from the slayer.  When he lets her go, the expression on her face is dazed and dreamy.  Leaning his forehead against hers, _exhale_ , “I like you a lot more than you probably realize.”  His voice growing steadily huskier, he straightens up but continues to peer into her brightened eyes.  “Why do you think I’m always around you, barely letting you out of my sight, sneaking into your apartment and crawling into your bed…”

Tilting her head, “But you said you sneak in cause you like my soft bed more than your own.”

“Yeah, well yours is better cause you’re in it, or even when you’re not home, your scent is all over it.”

“My scent?”

Just thinking about the high concentration of her arousing smell teases his mind.  Closing his eyes at his memories, “It’s so intense, so soothing, and provocative all at the same time, I love to wrap my body up in your blankets,” he can’t help a moan that escapes his lips, “it drives my senses crazy.”

Lucy blinks, dumbfounded by his confession and a very lustful confession at that, “H-how’d you hide this all from me?”  she stammers, “I can usually read you like a book, but I’m…  I’m stumped by how to respond...”

“Trust me, it wasn’t easy.  Ever notice how during specific times of the month I’d sometimes disappear for a few days alone?”

“Yeah, I just figured you needed your space…”

He shakes his head, “I can smell the changes when your hormone levels peak…and you’re um, I forget what you’d call it, in season…” he blushes, “…if I don’t leave my dragon might have tried to claim you by now.”

 _‘Claim me?’_  her eyes widen as she makes the connection, _‘Oh!’_   “I had no idea you could smell that too.  But wait, that would be, she gulps, “about now…” when his grin widens. 

“I know and I can control that side… somewhat, as long as nothing tempts me.”

“It’s not like I haven’t thought about it…” she mumbles, “but since I didn’t think you wanted me that way I,” her body flushes, “wrote them into my stories instead…”

His eyes flash, “so, that’s why you won’t let me read them, huh?”  she nods her head as pink blotches appear on her cheeks and chest.  Grinning, “So, tell me my beautiful one, what have you fantasized about?”

“I wouldn’t call them fantasies…” looking down, “Just things I think I’d like, or h-how I’d like things done…”

“Like what…” he prompts for more

“W-well I…”  _‘Oh, my Mavis I can’t believe I’m about to say this!’_   “…I wanna be surprised or controlled… and maybe…”  _exhale_  “… try being a little naughty in public...”

“Hmm, naughty huh?”  He leans over and whispers something in her ear.  Lucy’s face flushes crimson but she nods her head.  Gripping her thigh, his voice grows even deeper, almost a growl that makes her shudder, “I’ll give you a 5-minute head start so…  Run.”

Squealing, Lucy takes off out of the park and heads, well she’s not sure where to go.  Hide-n-go-seek meets Tag…  The thrill of the chase, yeah thrilling for him cause he’s got the benefit of that super sniffer of a nose!  But still the idea that it’s Natsu that’s chasing her down is kinda exciting, _‘oh who am I kidding!  It’s exhilarating!  And what is he gonna do when he catches me?’_  As she hangs a left out of the park and beelines it for the forest around Magnolia, different scenarios filter through that writer brain of hers.  _‘will he take me wherever he finds me…’_ she hears a noise behind her, but it’s just a cat.  _‘That could be fun, a little dirty maybe…’_   Lucy makes into the tree line.  _‘Pin me up against…’_  

“Gotcha!” Natsu grabs for her waist but she slips through his fingers.

Lucy pivots and takes off through a dense thicket of trees giggling.  “Not yet!  Catch me if you can Baby!”

“Oooh you!” he’s got a bemused grin on his face.  “I’ve got all night Luce!” and takes off after her. 

The truth, and even she knows it, is that if he really wanted to snag her he could have but what’s the fun in such a short pursuit!  Besides, the longer this cat and mouse game continues, the more fired up he’ll get, she’s absolutely sure of it.  _‘Imagine him… all out of breath, panting like a wild animal…’_ shuddering, _‘sweat rolling down his body…  that toned 6-pack abs of his flexing…’_   The mere thought of his body causes heat to swirl in her lower regions _.  ‘Mmm...’_ she licks her lips, _‘and that tight ass of his…  I’ve been dying to just squeeze it!’_   When she reaches a small stream, she pauses for a moment _.  ‘It could throw my scent off…  Nope, doubt it, not his nose.  Plus, it’s kinda cold.’_   Instead she looks for a way around it and finds a fallen log.  Once on the other side she back tracks towards town again.  _‘Hmm, sex, in water could be fun… especially since he can steam it up…’_ chuckling in her head.  _‘note that one for later…’_ It’s a little uncomfortable, but Lucy can’t help the moist feeling developing in her panties…   

When Natsu gets to the stream he sniffs again and locates her scent heading back towards town, but something has changed.  _‘Damn she’s gone and done it now!’_  

By the time she reaches the edge of the city, Lucy is starting to run out of steam, her calf muscles on fire.  After bracing herself against the wall of a building, she listens for any noises while trying to take a break.  Breathing hard, _‘Whew, this is pretty tiring…’_  

In a flash something drops down from the roof in front of her and pins her against the wall.  “You really thought you could get away…” Natsu’s voice rumbles with a smirk on his face and an absolute look of hunger in his eyes.  With one hand restraining both wrists above her head, he leans in to taste her salty skin and his hips push roughly against hers.  “…especially after secreting some of your essence…” 

“Ess…ence?” she moans when his teeth graze the nape of her neck.

“Essence…” Natsu shoves his hand under her skirt and rubs the damp part between her legs sending more of her intoxicating scent wafting into the air.  Her knees wanna buckle but he holds her firm.  “You’ve woke him up Luce…” eyes rolling over for a second and he growls from deep within his throat.  Groaning when he clamps down on her earlobe, Lucy shudders again when his hand grabs hold of her ass.  “I should take you right here…”

“Do it…” she purrs, “…but you might wake the whole neighborhood.”

“So…”

“Wouldn’t you love it if I was screaming your name, my fiery dragon?”

“Yes,” he nips her ear, “but I thought you wanted the excitement of having sex in a public place.”

“Fuck, you’ve got me there Natsu… it could be fun…” she raises one of her legs around his hip, “…for a little while to try.”

“ _Tch_ ,” his hand moves from her ass to the thigh and squeezes, “Fine, then I’ll finish plundering you at my cottage.”

“Sounds like a plan…” she purrs. 

He tears off her panties, sharp nails sure come in handy in this situation and she reaches in to give his cock some freedom; benefit of drawstring pants...  After letting go of her wrists, he braces her against the wall and lifts one of her legs off the ground where she lines the head up with her moist entrance.  Just that light bit of contact for the two soft surfaces is enough to send Natsu’s animal over the edge.  He pushes through the tight hole, stretching it wide for the first time in her life and his.  “Damn…” letting out a growl more from surprise of how snug the fit is.

Lucy digs her nails into his back, for the initial pain was tense, but luckily, once her body adjusts to his girth that shock goes away and is replaced with a much more pleasurable pressure release.  “Natsu…”

He rocks his hips, slowly at first to gauge her reactions.  The whole idea of being out in the open wasn’t really a fantasy of his, but he wanted to give her what she wanted and frankly, there was no way to contain the carnal desires he had for her.  Over and over he drives the shaft against her walls till skin slaps against skin.  “Luce…” he moans, “So, Is this…  what…  you wanted?”

“I thought so…” she responds back, though her voice is strained.  “I mean…it is…  you feel…  amazing but…  I think…  your cottage would be better…”

“I agree…”  As much as he doesn’t want to stop, he knows he better do it now before it goes any further and won’t be able to so he pulls out and lets her down for a second to shove his rock-hard dick back in his pants.  But before she can do or say anything, he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder taking off at a sprint towards his home like a caveman with his prize.  Fortunately for the them both, she had stopped very near to it and within minutes he was through the door, stopping only when he reaches his bed where he drops her.  “Now you are gonna get it!”  He grins and proceeds to unceremoniously tear off the rest of her clothes.  Once his are off too, he plows right back in, picking up where he left off.

Sitting back on his haunches he lifts her hips and lines up, snapping back in roughly.  “Fuck!” she curses from the hard and quick thrusts, grunting and like a wild animal.  With his back arched he pushes over and over driving deep into her cave and by the look of his face, it’s clear that he’s aiming for a minute man march rather than a marathon.  “Natsu…  Slow… down… or you’ll finish too soon!”

Damn it she was right!  Growling, “But fuck Luce, this is so much better than I had imagined!” he squeezes her thighs with a final push, then slumps over to latch onto her breast.

“Me too…” she moans as his tongue pulses and fondles her nipples.  _‘If this is really a dream, I hope I never wake up!’_   Lucy’s mind is on overload.  Hell, just a couple hours ago, she had donned a simple piece of costume jewelry to have him with her all the time and now… she had the flesh and blood man screwing her senseless!

Natsu attempts to slow down by focusing on other areas of her body, wanting to worship the golden goddess as he had done so many times in his dreams and daydreams but in reality; the sheer potency of her being there, really being there, in his arms and in his bed, finally becoming his…  was just too much and the spirit within him demands he complete the task at hand and stake his claim. 

Resuming his invasion with a reinvigorated fervor he works her swollen pussy from the missionary position.  She goads his hip movements, and partially controls it by keeping her legs around his so he grabs one of her thighs and lifts it higher above his waist.  With just that slight adjustment, his reach into her core increases but it also rubs the blonde in such a stimulating manner, she starts to writhe beneath him.  “Natsu…” she cries out.  “Don’t stop…  Don’t… stop…”  He’s unwittingly found her g’spot. 

“But Luce…”  he groans, “I’ll cum if I don’t slow down again…”

“Natsu don’t you dare stop…” she screams, “Don’t…” her voice strangles in her throat and her body seizes up in a mind-blowing orgasm.  “Natsu!!!” 

The walls of her channel constrict around his shaft and squeezes the slayers final pulses right out from him.  “Whoa!  Shit!!” he cries out as he explodes too, but manages to keep rocking his hips through the throbbing waves until it’s over. 

With his chest heaving he slumps on top of her completely spent but pinning the blonde while he normalizes...        

Pushing himself to sit back on his haunches, he notices the charm’s silver edging glinting from the moonlight that filters in.  “It’s like I’m cheering myself on…” he chuckles.

“Seriously?”  The blonde laughs but it dies out when she notices a new look on the slayers face, “Why are you staring at me like that?”

A flash of red in his eyes, “You belong to me now Luce…”  When he smiles she notices his canines seem longer, “and I’ll never let you go…”


	14. Change of Ascendancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is a Dominatrix at an S & M club where one of her clients begins to capture her attention and leaves her wanting more...
> 
> (part one of what will become a three part mini story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nalu Love Fest Bonus day 10/27/17 Piercing prompt
> 
> Part two is Ascendancy Interchange (chapter 17 in Fairy Lemon Drops)

The 24-year-old blonde sets up her guest room, getting ready for her Saturday night client.  This evening will be the man’s twelfth session, but who was counting?  She plops down on a chair and looks at the clock, 8:20pm, he’ll be there at 9 she smiles to herself.  After working in this industry for a couple of years now, this was the first time she’s looked forward to a particular client’s visits.  Sure, there had been a handful of bad seeds, men who tried to push things past the rules set in the club but nothing she or the bouncers couldn’t handle.  Most of the guests were just average patrons, if you will, looking for something different, a little more exciting than the typical partner was comfortable dishing out.

But she was no typical girl.  Realizing in her teen years that while she didn’t always need to be in charge, the most satisfying bedroom games for her seemed to stem from controlling the situation, unfortunately, she also quickly learned that most guys prefer it the other way around.  So, her sex life ended up being few and far between.   That is until she came of age and learned about the world of the dominatrix, where she could get her kicks and even better, get paid to do it.  Well, not that she’d call herself a true dominatrix, she didn’t just dish out pain like they are commonly known for, no she’d use either physical or mental tricks and tools to drive these men wild.  Of course, the key to this endeavor was always maintaining self-control, and never getting personally attached. 

But this guy tonight, he started out as one of her typical clientele, probably had a high demand, intense or stressful job that required a lot of concentration or control, and to unwind from such an environment, sought out the very opposite world of being dominated.  And, three months ago, he had walked in for the first time, an obvious newcomer that she had to school in the do’s and don’ts of this avant-garde style.  The first thing being their safe words or nicknames, hers was always “Star” and he had chosen “Dragon”, she later learned he had a small fascination with the mythical beasts, primarily the fire breathing types.  If for any reason something was too uncomfortable they could simply call out the other person’s name and the action would cease.    

She had no idea what he really looked like because she required them to wear head masks to conceal their identity, but what she could discern was that he had a sweet personality, a very nice body, not to mention a ‘package’ any girl might kill for and the most gorgeous green eyes she’d ever seen.  He seemed close in age to her and always treated her with the utmost respect, never rude or demeaning, simply a very pleasant demeanor.  She couldn’t help looking forward to his now standing Saturday appointments.  In fact, lately she’s been skirting the rules of the club, absolutely no penetration but… while her job ordinarily doesn’t include any touching with their hands or other body parts, and mostly physical punishments with tools, with him she couldn’t seem to help herself…     

 

Natsu walks up to her door as he usually does, knocking first before entering.  She signals that it’s safe by buzzing him in from a second room where she waits.  He follows the now well-known routine of putting on the mask she has laid out for him and stripping down to his boxers before knocking on the second room’s door to let her know he was ready.  Lucy’s policy is the client can wear anything else they choose to bring with them, but the mask is mandatory; he just chooses to be in only his boxers since he’s too embarrassed to bring anything more, wild.  As she enters the room, she sees a huge grin on the man’s face just light up.  “Well hello…. Dragon…”         

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

By the time he left his apartment that night, he was practically giddy over getting to see her.  Saturday had become his secret pleasure and he spent most of the week simply rushing through it just to get there.  He didn’t know what it was about this woman that had struck his soul, but she just seemed to know exactly what would drive him utterly mad with passion.  So often he found himself dreaming that his once a week trysts could become a more permanent situation but alas, it was probably a fantasy held by many of her clients.  Who wouldn’t fall in love with a woman who could not only pander to your deepest desires but looked the part of a fashion model and still underneath the exterior facade you could sense the sweetness in her spirit; a total oxymoron of a doe eyed, sweet smiling, tongue pierced; if that’s all she’s marked with, whip wielding goddess.    

The sheer luck in finding her was thanks in part to a co-worker who recommended checking out the local Fairytail Club to help him unwind from their stressful job as firefighters.  His friend regularly visited a blue-haired woman that catered to his odd fascination with water and ice, that maybe developed because it was the very opposite element of what they deal with daily.  At first, he was hesitant, thinking that it was just an S&M club and he had no interest in being whipped and frankly assaulted; he dealt with enough pain from his day job.  So, he was thrilled to learn this club was different from the typical ‘sex’ clubs in that they focused on pandering to whatever the client required; within reason of course.  And this woman was adept at satisfying his desires without getting too rough. 

For the last three weeks, the sessions have taken a turn for the better, at least in his mind they have.  He knows that it might be hugging the line when it comes to not just the policies of the club, but even the original rules set forth by the woman of how much physical interaction was allowed.   The thing is, she was the one initiating these _‘changes’_ and hell if he was going to stop her.  Last week he found out how soft her lips could be…

 

“Good evening Star…” his ear to ear grin giving away his excitement.  _‘Holy Fuck!’_  Up till now, the woman’s outfits were black leather strapped or strapless bustier or corsets, tight mini-skirts with black fishnet stockings or leggings, sometimes studded or chained or otherwise adorned, with knee high stiletto boots; but always, always black in color.  Not tonight, no tonight she’s changed it up on him donning a scarlet red, strapless leather corset, a loose, black leather skirt that was so short, her firm little dairy-air peeked out from the bottom edge, and the end of her stunning stems, 5-inch high stiletto’s that really accentuated her calves.     

Lucy sashays up to the young man tapping her riding crop on her thigh and smiling.  His eyes following each swish of her hips with the hunger of a starving man, so much so, that he forgets himself and reaches out to grab them.  Poking his chest, “Tsk, Tsk…” she wiggles her finger and raps the back of one of his hands with the tool.  “You’re being naughty tonight and bad boys require punishment…  Now get on the bed and cuff one of your hands to it!”

“Y-yes ma’am…”  As soon as he turns to walk towards the bed, Lucy strikes his ass with the crop.  “Tss…” he winces slightly from the sting but continues to climb onto the bed and cuff his left hand.

“Oh, stop your simpering, I barely hit you.” she scolds while pushing him down onto his back.  After securing both ankles, she crawls over and straddles his hips, another new move on her part, while she leans forward to strap a collar and chain around his neck.  His breathing almost stops for a second when her ample breasts push down against his chest.  “But, I think I’ll be nice tonight and leave your right hand free… just in case.”  She pulls on the end of his leash, “Now what shall our game be today…”  

 

The following Wednesday, Lucy readies herself in the mirror, last minute primping before her date arrives.  They had met online through a blog about her favorite anime about a month ago and tonight was their forth date.  It was a little uncanny how well they seemed to get along, it was almost as if they had been old friends that simply found each other again.  This firefighter was such a gentleman with her but very serious and well she wouldn’t call it controlling, just cautious.  She figured it had to do with his job, always having to be on alert and frankly she didn’t mind playing the damsel in distress sometimes. 

She hears the knock on her door and opens it.  “Hi Natsu.”

He holds out his hand to her, smiling.  “Hey Lucy, you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” she adjusts the strap of her purse and takes the offer.

“You look great tonight, Luce.” He beams at the gorgeous blonde on his arm, still in awe that he managed to land such a babe.

She bushes mildly as his twinkling green eyes pulls her into its spell, “You look very handsome yourself Natsu.” 

 

Dinner was a simple affair for the budding couple as they laugh and converse about their week, the anime that brought them together, or just anything that pops into their thoughts.  Afterwards they decide to get some drinks at a quiet little lounge, settling nicely into one of the intimately tucked, corner booths.  After a couple of hours and a few rounds of drinks in them, things are starting to grow steamier than either had expected.  Normally, Lucy waited until a couple of months to go any further than a good night kiss but there was just something about this guy that made the blonde wanna throw out the rule book and alcohol was making that decision much, much easier...

It didn’t take long before her dominating side revealed itself as she climbed half on his lap and his hand was riding high on her thigh in a full blown make out session.  As his digits travel further under her skirt she slaps his hand gently, “Behave Natsu, there’s plenty of time for that later…”  Her soft yet firm instructions evoke a spark of covetousness only his Saturday master has been able to pull out of him in recent months and he shudders at the idea that he’s found another perfect girl…

“Yes, Princess…”  he whispers back, cognizant of the fact they are in a public place.

She grins while trailing her lips along his jawline, “I like that.  Will you be good for your Princess and do as she asks?”

“Uh-huh…”

Lucy giggles at the idea she’s found the perfect guy for her.  “That’s good, and if you behave… this Princess will reward you…”  And to accentuate that notion she runs her hand against the developing bulge of his pants.  “Now,” she moves his hand back to her ass, “you may hold but nothing more until I tell you.  Nod if you understand.”  He does. 

Doing a quick scan around the room to note there is no one nearby, the blonde untucks his shirt from his slacks and runs her hands under them, feeling around at the rock-hard muscles that flex beneath her gliding fingers, she traces lines and follows towards the cut of his pecs.  Natsu’s eyes roll back as she leans in to capture his mouth with her own and moans quietly at the delicious flavors hitting his taste buds.  When she pinches his hardening nipples that groan deepens.  “Shh…” she scolds him and bites his lip. 

“S-sorry, Princess.”

“Do you want me to stop?  Is this too much for you out in the open like this?”

“No…” his voice breathy and full of lust.  “I’ll try to be quiet.”

“Good…” nibbling his ear lobe, “Cause I find this very arousing.  Do you like it when I’m more excited?”

“Oh, yeah…”

Reaching into his pants she takes ahold of his throbbing member.  He bites down hard on his lip, gritting his teeth and tilting his head back as she strokes it with a gentle and steady rhythm.  “Such a _big_ boy Natsu…” purring like silk in his ear, her whispers only meant for his listening pleasure, “I can just imagine him spreading me wide,” she moans, “sliding in and out of my pussy dripping with our sweet nectars…  so deep in my cave…” his cock trembles in her hand, “…hitting harder… and harder…” he squeezes her ass as those images flood his brain too…  “and your hands…  I want them groping every inch of my body.  I wanna tremble in your arms from all the wonton decadence of your touch upon my skin…” feeling precum leaking over her fingers, she moans against his neck, “can you imagine it…  the pressure building until you finally release all that pent-up essence…”  Groaning, “Mmm…” she licks along the edge of his ear, “would you like that Natsu?” 

“Oh, Fuck yes!” his breathing is ragged.  “But please,” begging, “Princess… if you keep going, I’m gonna cum right here!”

Lucy stops stroking and removes her hand, “We wouldn’t want that yet.  Shall we continue at my apartment?” 

“Yes.  Please Princess.”

“Very well.” Stroking his cheek, “You’ve been a good boy and I think you deserve your reward.”

 

They walk the few blocks back to her apartment.  Along the way, Natsu is still in shock at what just happened.  She turned him into putty in such a short period of time!  “Lucy, c-could I ask you something?”

“Sure Natsu.”

“How did you do that?  I mean, how did you figure out my triggers so quickly?”

She shrugs her shoulder, “Maybe because I observe and learn people’s personalities to help me in my writing.”  Of course, she wasn’t gonna tell him the truth about her weekend job, the idea of a sex club worker might scare him away and with their relationship going so well there was no way she wanted to risk that.

“Hmm, well you’re definitely… really, really good at it.” 

Squeezing his hand, “Thanks, I appreciate that.  Not too many guys like, you know, letting the girl control things.”

Grinning, “I’d let you control me anytime…”

 

The second they reach the sanctity of her third-floor apartment, Lucy pins Natsu against the wall rubbing her thigh against his groin and caressing his cheek.  “Be a good boy for me and wait on the couch…” she nibbles his ear, “I’m gonna change in the bedroom to something more comfortable…”

“Mmmm…” he groans, “Anything for you Princess.”

She taps his cheek and sashays out the room leaving the man to wonder what was gonna happen next.  As he sits fidgeting on her couch he looks around the apartment noting that it looks like a typical female’s abode though more on the trendier side.  Black leather sofa and love seat with an oval shaped glass coffee table and flat screen tv hooked to what seems to be a karaoke machine.  The room was separated from an average sized kitchen by an island with three high backed bar chairs, and there appeared to be an adjacent dining area that had been converted into more of an office space.  On a glass, L shaped desk was a pink laptop, printer and a couple of books sitting on it.  Next to the desk was a bookshelf containing several volumes and what appeared to be reams of papers, maybe her manuscripts, he wonders. 

A distinct sound of an opening door causes him to turn around in his seat.  Standing in the dimly lit frame is what he can only describe as that woman you’ll see in the pinup mags but will never actually meet in person.  He gulps at the sight of the black lace of her negligee, all the curves of her buxom figure easily seen through the sheer material, including the fact there was nothing beneath it.  Perky nipples poke through the fabric taunting his mouth, he starts to drool, his eyes zero in on something shiny near her midsection and widen as it drifts lower at the smooth skin of her sex, devoid of any hair…  _‘Damn’_   She looks so virginal yet he knows, you can’t judge this book by its cover.  But something else creeps in to his mind, this woman’s profile looks a lot like someone else he knows, it couldn’t be…  In this city of over 100,000 residents, what was the likelihood or luck of running into her on the outside? 

Dangling a pair of handcuffs, she beckons with her finger and he follows her commands like a love-sick puppy as she leads him deeper into the chamber and points at the bed.  “Strip and get on big boy.”  Once he removes all his clothing she takes them and piles it on a chair but grabbing his scarf to use in her games.  Prompting him all the way to the head board, she cuffs his wrists and attaches it to a short tether and swivel ring he hadn’t noticed earlier in the headboard above his head. 

Splayed out in all his glory, Lucy can’t help but fawn over the sight of such a picture-perfect male specimen, though somewhere in the back of her mind swears she’s seen this image before but she tucks the information away.  Knowing that he’s a firefighter means he must stay in peak physical condition but still, this guy obviously pays attention to his appearance.  Well-developed but not overly bulky anywhere, his toned and solid muscle structures are simply beautiful to look at.  She licks her lips, “Mmmm, Natsu, I must say you are just too fucking good looking…”  Climbing over the prone man, Lucy takes his own scarf and blindfolds him.  “Can you see anything?”

“Uhhh.” His voice strains and shudders as she grazes her lips over his ear.  “No, Princess.”  She pulls the negligee off and settles over his hard cock, his moan communicating volumes from the skin to skin contact; and this is just the beginning of her torture.  He bites down hard on his lip as he resists the urge to buck his hips, intuition tells him to stay still or this woman is gonna punish him for it.  

Resuming her handiwork, Lucy leans over, purposely pushing her breasts against his chest while she teases his ears and neck with oral treatments.  Soft velvety kisses intermingled with rougher, more firmly placed pressure; sucking or biting, with pulses of her wet muscle against his skin.  She licks at a scar on his neck, the texture of her tongue over the sensitive skin elicits more trembling moans out of the man.  “How’d you get this scar Natsu…” she breathes out the words between her kisses.

“Huh?”  a little dazed from her spell.  “I um, got it from a fight with my best friend…”

“Fighting with your best friend…”  still teasing around his scar, “Such a naughty man you are…  Over what?”

“Dumb reason…  To see who was stronger…”

“Oh…” she moves her lip caresses to his chest, “So who won?”

When her caresses turn to bites on his nipples he loses his train of thought for a second.  “Um… Fuck…” moaning, “…he did.”

She bites his nipple a little harder, “My big, strong fireman lost?  That deserves punishment…”

“But it, I was only 10…” he groans from her nips that have moved to other areas of his chest.

“I see…” she purrs and scrapes her nails along his sides and scoots lower over his legs.  “What about this one?”  pulsing her tongue over a scar on his abdomen.

“Saving a woman when she was being mugged.”

“Aww, now that deserves a reward…”

“Rew… oh fuck!” he cries out as something wet glides over his throbbing cock.  The little metal ball he senses running over his shaft is a new sensation he’s never experienced before.  He doesn’t quite understand what to make of the licentious piece of jewelry until it catches on some loose folds and creates a new twist of resistance and friction.  “Wow… that’s… different…”  Sinking her mouth over the large appendage, Natsu moans and can barely control his bodies reaction of twisting under her control.  He jerks at the cuffs holding him at bay, gritting his teeth with each palpitating stroke of her tongue.  “Luce…” Bucking his hips when she swirls around the head and massages the shaft with her lips.

The blonde stops her efforts and digs her nails into his thigh hard, “Remember, you said you’d be a good boy for me…”

He winces from the pain, “S-sorry Princess…”

“Sorry isn’t good enough…  You need to make it up to me."

“H-how?”  Already images of being punished or whipped or something along those lines pop in his mind.  He feels her shifting on the bed, depressions in the mattress getting closer as if someone is crawling along its edge.  “Lucy?”  A deeper sinking on the left and right sides of his head.  “What are you…”  and then he smells it above him.

Kneeling over his face and using the headboard as grips, she balances her moist entrance right over his mouth, “Taste me…” she commands. 

“Yes, ma’am…” Natsu dives in with every inch of his tongue into her opening, consuming her folds and massaging her labia with his lips.  It’s frustrating not being able to see what he’d doing or use his hands but damn if her nectar wasn’t the sweetest fruit he’s ever tasted before!  Lucy’s nails dig into the wood and toes curl as his fondling intensifies, lavishing her sex with the most amorous and sensual caresses any man has performed on her.  She tries desperately to stay in the roll of the dominant position, but that resolve is crumbling, and moans leach out of her uncontrollably.  Knowing the affect, he is having on her, he can’t help but grin as he goes in for the kill, sucking the bud of her rose.

Her legs tremble and knees buckle, “Damn it!” she cries out from the voracity and pressure he creates against her sex.  Unable to support her weight, she crashes against his face and his tongue slips inside her once more, flicking and plunging against her frenulum, “No!” she wants to stop him, but her body refuses to move an inch as the throes of an orgasm hit, spilling her juices all over his face.  Natsu continues his fornications, riding her wave for as long as she’ll allow, which surprising to him, was several minutes.  He had been sure that at some point Lucy would pull away to stay in control but that never happened.  The blonde finally flops over, still twitching from such an intense session, skin vibrating from the slightest touch.  When his arm grazes her side the muscles in her abdomen contract and tense up.  “Don’t touch me…” she utters.

“Sorry Princess.”  Still licking up what he can around his mouth and lips.  “Is that what you wanted?  I hope it was pleasing to you.”  She can hear the grin in his tone.

“It wasn’t exactly part of my plan…  that you’d be so fucking good at that.”  It was amazing, no doubt about it, but it also irritated her that she lost her way.  Now the blonde must figure out how to take back control… or should she?  Sure, it was her preference to have ascendancy in bed but maybe with him, and direction, as he was so willing to take from her, she could let him have some leeway…

Pulling the scarf from over his eyes, she sees the burning need staring back from them.  “Is everything okay, Princess?”

She reaches up and unlocks the cuffs, freeing his wrists.  “I’ve decided, your job isn’t over yet.” He looks at her cautiously.  “I want you to fuck me Natsu.  I want you to pleasure my body and make me quiver under your touch.”  Lying on her back with a pillow under her arched waist. “Now get on top of me!”

 _‘Is she for real?’_   The surprised young man hesitates before positioning himself over her length.  “B-but I thought you’d be…”

“I am, now will you follow my instructions?  Or shall I go back to punishing you in other ways?”

“No.  I’ll do whatever you ask of me Princess.”

Lucy wraps her legs around his hips and squeezes, “Then get on with it big boy…”  Natsu pushes in slow and steady through her magnificently tight canal, moaning all the way until he is seated as far he can go.  She hums in delight at his girth already savoring the ride she’s about to be given. 

He leans in, hovering over breasts, lips sweeping over her nipples, “May I?”

“You may…” she purrs

“Mmmm…” Natsu can’t help but whimper at finally being able to suckle the mountainous peaks this woman possesses.  Droning vibrations against her soft pliant breasts keep her cooing, and the unhurried rocking of his hips timed perfectly soothe her aching core at least for now.  His hands begin to wander, brushing along her sides, even playing with the Leo zodiac symbol dangling from her taunt belly; he’s relishing in the slight groans they bring forth from the blonde.  With no idea how long, he’ll be allowed to play on his own terms, he simply focuses on giving her as much pleasure as he can because ultimately satisfying Lucy is what he yearns to do. 

Bringing one of her legs up, he rests it over his shoulder to open her up even more.  “You feel amazing Princess…” kissing a trail from her bosoms to her neck, sucking and caressing along the ridge of her collar bone, his teeth lightly scraping the bone making the blonde tremble.  He nibbles at her bottom lip asking for and receiving entry into another warm and moist orifice.  “Yummy…” he sighs in her mouth as his tongue dances with hers and she sucks on the textured appendage adding to the plethora of flavors for his buds tantalized amusement.  Her tongue ring is another matter.  Curious, he swirls his around the barbell noting the coolness of the metal even in the hot environment it lives in and jolts a bit when it clacks against his teeth the first time.

She chuckles at his explorations, as it is amusing but goads him into moving on by simply squeezing the inner muscles around his dick to break his attention.  While lacing her fingers through his hair and dragging her nails across his scalp, she runs her tongue over his canines, then bites at his top lip, pulling it between her teeth and letting it grate over the sensitive inner lining before releasing it.  Just that little move elicits a shudder from the man and provokes a response.  She wants to push him to go harder but without saying so, instead using moves that will produce the same results.   

Gripping her hip to hold it still, Natsu escalates his thrusts to a medium pace, sliding out along the entire length of the shaft then pushing back in until he can go no further, lifting just a tad at the end.  Her rumbling coos of contentment echo through his brain, firing off instructions at him to just take off at a sprint, but he wants to relish in this heated exchange not end it quickly.  The fire burning in his loins are already threatening his work enough.  But then again, it’s all about what her desires are…  “Ugh…  Princess…  May I… go harder?”

She pulls his face down and nibbles sharply on his bottom lip and rolls her hips into his next thrust; he got the response loud and clear; permission granted. 

Sitting back on his haunches and using that amazing upper body strength possessed by many a firefighter, Natsu lifts her by her torso and places her directly in his lap, impaling her core.  With his hands holding her rear securely.  Lucy is taken aback at the ease of this effortless move, at how he lifted her up like she weighed nothing at all!  Her eyes widen at the realization that she was about to lose any domination she once held over this man.  Should she call an end to this before he can go any further or should she just give in? 

Noticing the rattled expression in her face, “Did I take it too far Princess?  Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no, I was just surprised at how strong you are.”

He can’t help the grin rising to the surface from her compliment.  “We train to lift a 200lb man and still carry them down several flights of stairs; you are a pleasure to pick up compared to that.  Shall I continue…”

“MmmHmm…” she rumbles, biting her lip in anticipation and gripping to his shoulders for dear life.  Staring at the flexing musculature of his arms as he boosts her up, it is a powerful reminder of what’s to come as he spears her against his shaft repeating the motion over and over, slamming so deeply into her, she can feel the reverberations against her organs; she cries out with each jab to her core.  Her eyes slam shut, and nails dig deep into his flesh, threatening to draw blood at any moment as her shrieks increase in pitch and duration.  Never, has this blonde been ravaged in such a way to leave her utterly speechless, but not just wordless, no, aching.  She’d always been the one dishing out the pain, not receiving it.  Unable to bear the brunt any longer, Lucy cries out for mercy in the only way she’s conditioned to do it in.  “Dragon!”  But as soon as the word dies on her lips, panic sets in and her eyes glue shut.

In an instant, Natsu halts his actions and almost drops her.  “Did you just say Dragon?!”

Cringing at what just came out of her mouth.  _‘What if he thinks I was fantasizing about another guy?!  Fuck, I didn’t mean to say that!  Shit!  Shit!  Shit!’_   She peeks with one eye, terrified that what she’ll see is anger, but to her surprise the look on the man’s, now pale face is shock.  She opens both eyes.  “Natsu, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that…”

“Star?”

Now it’s her turn to be stunned.  Stammering, “Are you….  Oh my God….  You are my Saturday client!  I-I, don’t know what to…”  She scrambles off his lap and huddles against the headboard.  “I’ll understand if you wanna leave now…”

“Lucy…”

Covering her face with her hands, the blonde is too embarrassed.  She really liked this guy and it was breaking her heart at the thought of him possibly leaving.  “I know it could be a little weird to date someone who works in that kind of field…  I mean it’s just a side hobby for me but still…”

“Luce,” he crawls over to her and pulls her hands away from her face as tears stream down her cheeks, but her lids stay sealed.  “Lucy…  Please look at me…” Softening his tone as he wipes the moisture away. 

She shakes her head, “I don’t wanna watch when you walk away.”

“But…I’m not going anywhere.”

Opening her eyes in disbelief, “You’re not?”

He cradles her face in his hands, “Why would you think I’d leave just because of that?”

“Because, what I do is not normal.”

His smile softens, “Well then it’s a good thing I had a crush on both you and Star, huh?”  Lifting her chin, “How lucky for me they turned out to be the same girl.”

Tears trickle down once more but this time from happiness and a sparkle returns to her eyes.  She’d heard so many stories from co-workers how often relationships ended the moment they found out where they worked and while clients developing crushes was nothing new, here was a guy who liked both the fantasy persona ‘Star’ and the real Lucy.  “Really?” her eyes search his expressions for any possibility his words were not truly genuine, “I-I could quit that place, it’s not like I need the money.”

“I’ll be honest, I’d prefer not to think about my girlfriend servicing other guys, even though I know the rules you follow;” _exhale_ , “but if it makes you happy, Luce, I wouldn’t make you quit.”

The sincere admission and consternation of his tone pull at her heartstrings.  He really was turning into everything she had ever hoped to find some day.  She sits up straight and puts her arms around his neck, “But if I have you now, I won’t need to get my fix from anywhere else.”

Grinning when he sees that spark he fell in love with returning, “Well, when you put it like that...” pulling Lucy gently down on her side, he leads her into a new make out session.   

“Natsu?”

“Yeah…” murmuring between the kisses.

“Could we go, slower for the rest of the night?”

He stops and smiles down at her, “Whatever your heart desires, _my_ Princess…”


	15. Come Hither....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu spies a beautiful blonde at the bar and just has to take her home for the night... with a twist at the end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a Secret Valentines gift on Tumblr

He spies the golden fleeced beauty sitting at the bar all alone, so coquette…  so, alluring in her tight little red cocktail number.  Damn, did it have to be his favorite color!  A little peek-a-boo cut flaunting the smooth skin around her navel and the asymmetry of the form-fitted skirt and halter top such teasers showing just enough chest and plenty of thigh to get a man’s blood pumping to all the right areas. 

Legs for days, so long and toned, imagine them wrapped around…  All that milky white flesh, and yet leaving so much still concealed for the imagination to run wild.  Does she know how well she wears that dress, oh he bets she does, probably chose it tonight for the very same reasons he couldn’t peel his eyes from her. 

She was done up so divinely from her hair down to her toes.  The pinned-up locks beautifully accenting the taut line of her neck, flawless makeup so natural yet highlighted with just the right touches, even the necklace drew in your orbs and guided them like an arrow to her two handfuls of hidden treasures. 

This woman was sin city alright, where it should be illegal to own a body like that.

His skin was on fire the longer he gazed at this femme fatale, the temptress of the Fairytail Lounge, and she had no doubt spotted him the moment he stepped through the threshold.  By the side way glances and ‘twill of her lips, this newcomer was going to be her next conquest. 

Does he know that, yes, does he care, Hell, No, this vixen was worth any trouble!

A fine specimen of the male species was he in her opinion.  Salmon stud with the emerald eyes, striking…  so, princely in his slacks and button down.  It didn’t fool her for a second, the bad boy dressed to impress, savoir smooth with an air of bon viveur, he looked good and he damn well knew it. 

By the fit around his chest and the cut of the shirt, she could tell he was toned in muscle and frame, but that wasn’t his most endearing feature.  Oh, no, based on the snug fit he sported below the belt, what was hidden was sure to be a pleasing indulgence for any woman.

And tonight, that was gonna be her.

She crosses her legs in his direction while sipping away at the colorful little drink in her hands, carefully tossing him a brazen smile beneath the plumed lashes.  _Mmmm_ , he licks his parched lips, how he’d given anything to be that straw by the way she’s swirling her tongue around it; damn little stick!  He’d give her something better to suck on…

It’s no surprise to anyone paying attention, when another male walk’s over, attempting to answer this siren’s call.  Any man in their right mind would sample what she’s advertising.  But her eyes stay trained on her first choice, as the blonde male does his best to entice her. 

She sees fists clenching on her stud, ready to fight, but only shakes her head lightly, that’s not necessary her sultry orbs communicate.  Without uttering a sound, she sets her drink on the counter and walks away, leaving the poor saps jaw on the ground. 

Sashaying those stems towards her prize, she glides over and takes his hand without missing a step, pulling him towards the beat of the dance floor...  Emerald eyes narrow at the loser with a smirk, _‘Sorry dude, better luck next time.’_        _‘Pillowtalk’ by Zayn_. 

_‘…Ooh... Climb on board, We’ll go slow and high tempo.  Light and dark.  Hold me hard and mellow…’_

Amid the flickering and pulsing lights, he lets go of her hand and encircles around her body, pinning her arms before she can do any more damage.  This woman’s had the edge, but now it was his turn to crank up the heat.

_‘…Nobody but you, N‘body but me… bodies together… I love to hold you close…’_

Lowering his face, whispering huskily and low over her ear, “Alright Princess; I’m all yours…”  brushing his lips against her lobes and trailing it along her jaw line, “Is that what you really wanted…”  down her silky neck he traverses... 

_‘…So we’ll piss off the neighbors…  Yeah, reckless behavior.  A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw…’_

She groans as her shuddering body melts against his solid frame.  “Hmm…” there’s a burst of heat coming off her back as she unwillingly surrenders all control...  with a deep growl, “Maybe more like you’re mine now…”

With all the confidence of a player, “Name’s Natsu by the way,” He releases his tight hold only to move his hands to her hips, keeping them flushed against his own, rocking and grinding their bodies as one to the pulse of the song. 

Her hands stay alongside almost frozen, gripping to his thighs but when she feels the bulge between them her hips push back firmly and head tilts slightly to the side against his chest and shoulder enticing him to get even closer.

_‘…In the bed all day, bed all day… fucking in and fighting on.  It’s our paradise and it’s our war zone … Pillow talk. My enemy, my ally. Prisoners…’_

Answering her call, his right arm moves up higher holding her just under her bust.  He flushes his cheek against hers; his hot breath sweeping down over her chest and sending electric shudders down her spine and very core. 

“N-name’s…” His left-hand splays out over her hip and thigh; “…Lu…cy…” a shivering moan escapes when his thumb lightly grazes her lower junction. 

_‘…I’m seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure.  Nobody but you, N‘body but me… bodies together … I love to hold you close...’_

Her trembling right-hand slides upwards around his neck and into his soft messy pink locks while his mouth travels from her ears to her neck.  Knees desperately wishing to crumple when she feels his lips and tongue against her flesh, but when he nibbles along her shoulder and collar bone the sharpness of his canines against delicate skin elicits soft aching groans from her.   

_‘…fucking in and fighting on… It’s our paradise and it’s our war zone…...Paradise, Paradise, War Zone, War Zone…’_

She tugs at his hair and digs her nails into his scalp. “I was supposed to be in control…” Lucy moans through his ear nibbling. 

“Not anymore baby…” she feels the low vibration from him.  Moving his head to the other side, “…you’re just too damn enticing out here.”  The slight growl to his voice only adds to her shivers as even more erotic fantasies flash through her mind. 

 _Long Sigh,_ “Damn you Natsu…”  _‘I wanna rip his clothes off right here!’_         

_‘In the bed all day, bed all day.  Fucking and fighting on…It’s our paradise and it’s our war zone.”_

The song ends too soon for the enraptured woman, this playboy may be more than she bargained for.  And when he releases his hold, she whips around to see a look of satisfaction that this player had just won that round.   

But the night’s not over yet…  she could still get back control…  scanning lower, the slacks seem tighter than they were earlier; _‘damn!’_ she bites her lower lip, maybe not. 

Yet, it’s his mouth, his lips that draw back her attention; they were so soft… so tender on her enflamed skin… she wants more of them… on other areas not just her neck.... 

“How ‘bout we get out of here, pretty lady,” Tilting her chin up, “back to my place.”

Gaining back some composure, purring, “Hmm,” she runs her hands gingerly along his pecs, feeling the solid muscle beneath the fabric flexing with every inhale and exhale, “you just read my mind…”

 

The whole cab ride was like living through a soft porn for the poor taxi driver, as he tries to keep his eyes strictly on the road and not his rearview.  Kind’a hard when the velvety noises leaching from the backseat are like a play by play.  

Straddling the young male, the blonde has her head tilted while his face appears to be buried in her chest, his hands entrenched somewhere under her skirt... 

But where are her hands?  The driver was sure the man’s shirt had been tucked when he got in the cab, then again, he also may have heard the sound of a zipper…

“Um, sir, about 10 more minutes till we get to the address…” the poor driver mumbles, only to be met with a groan, as the oblivious man mumbles something to the blonde.

The woman is fondling something between them and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what it might be.  _‘Oh God!’_  the driver is screaming in his head; this couple is something else!

 

As the car pulls along the curb of a house, the driver hears the distinct sound of a zipper and keeps his eyes forward, “We-we’re here, that’ll be $26 dollars.”

Lucy opens the door and slides off Natsu’s lap, straightening out her skirt while she waits outside, “Keep the change,” the lucky guy tosses two $20’s in the front seat and climbs out after his catch, digging the house keys out of his pocket.

He barely gets a handle on the right one, when the blonde jumps up, wrapping herself around him.  “Damn girl!” grinning as he steadies them, “Someone’s eager.”

“MmmHmm…” she purrs with her mouth fully clamped against his throat. 

Natsu staggers up the porch and barely makes it to the front door, struggling to the get the key in the hole with her testing every inch of skin she can reach with her lips.  And he almost finds success when her tongue starts fondling the helix and lobe of his ear, an intensely sensitive area.  “Fuck…” he groans, as her back collides with the jamb. 

“Oww!”  She stops her teasing to rub her bruised shoulder, “Will you hurry up and get the door open!”        

“I would if you could stop molesting me for two seconds!” Jamming the key in and pushing the door open…

Lucy nips his ear, “you’re two seconds are up.”

Finally, through the door, Natsu kicks it shut and beelines it towards the bedroom at the rear of the home.  “Who’s your decorator stud?” whispering in his ear, “I was expecting a bachelor pad, but this place has got a woman’s touch.”

“Some lady I brought in a few years ago, real finicky and kind of a pain if you ask me.”  She nips his ear again.  “What was that for!”

“ _Hmph!_   I, think she did a good job.”

“ _Tch_ ,” Natsu sets her down next to the bed, “Figures, women always stick together.  But, that’s enough about window dressings,” he reaches under her skirt with both hands, “because,” and grabs her ass cheeks, “I’m more interested in what’s behind the curtains.”

But Lucy just smiles demurely, “How about…” she starts un-doing his pants, “we get you fired up first…”

“Oh, I’m already there, Princess…” he rasps back with a grin as his pants fall to his ankles and the bulge in his boxers make that perfectly clear.  “You got him fired up on the way here.”

“Maybe…” un-buttoning his shirt, “or maybe not,” slipping them off his arms.  She unties the strap holding up her dress and lets it slink down to the floor; bare flesh.  “Let’s see if I can’t take back more control…” kneeling to slide his boxers down, she pushes him onto the edge of the bed, “hmm?” and lowers her head over the tip.

His breathing hitches with excitement as her tongue reaches out like a snake to tantalize the engorged vessel, licking around the head, swirling it like that friggin’ straw!  _‘Oh shit!’_   He sinks into the bedding from the moment of contact, head tipping back as her mouth suffocates the whole shaft, bottom lip and tongue pulsing, creating a torturous suction.

Paying close attention to the bundles of nerves, the wet muscle pushes against the fleshy part, stroking it while her mouth squeezes the rest of the compliant shaft.  Unexpected twirls around the head catch the young man off guard, if his strangled groans are an indication, each lap adding new elements and moves that send his mind reeling.   

“Damn baby you’re really good… at that…” He can feel her smile as she goes in for the sprint, “…really…” the tip hits the back of her throat... “Oh fuck!”  Taking his length all the way in once, twice…  Natsu threads his fingers into her hair, a third time, harder than the last, “Son-of-a…” he pulls her up and flips her around, 69, “That’s enough baby.”

“Hey!”  But Lucy’s indignation dies in her throat when he clamps down on her wet folds and slips a couple digits into her moist and balmy cave.  Her legs clinch around his head as the fingers pump in and out and tongue lavishes her swelling sex with its own oral ministrations.  “Mmmm…Na-t-tsu!”

Balancing herself on her elbows, she goes after his cock with a new vigor, no fancy lip action this time around, strictly going in for the kill.  Damn it!  She wants him calling her name!  Fast and hard the action takes him by surprise, over and over her head bobbing on his cock, tongue tapping the tip and occasionally swirling its rim to catch any overspill of saliva. 

Damn!  He doesn’t know what’s sexier, watching her tease the shit out of his cock or how well she’s torturing it.  “Fuck!” he groans and mirrors her speed, but the friction she’s triggering is overwhelming his consciousness.  Delicious pressure tantalizing every inch of his blood-filled appendage, who knew the soft lips on this blonde could be so strong!  And her tongue, _‘Fuck!’_       

He’s so close to coming undone, all perception and awareness start to blur.  The fingers, so eagerly exploring her insides grind to a halt and his pitch escalates higher.  She can feel a ribbing in his dick, “Lu…cy…” bucking her mouth, she’s bringing him too close to the edge.  “Lucy!”

Like a wild animal he pushes her off him, panting heavily to try and calm his libido.  “Not yet…”

“Aww…” she whines, “that’s twice you stopped me from…”

“Geez woman,” he brusquely flips her onto her stomach, “this isn’t a race,” and pulls her onto all fours.  Settling himself between her legs, Natsu rubs the tip over the entrance now soaking wet, but stops, “wait, are you on birth control?  I-if not I gotta find my condoms.”

“Huh?” she turns to look at him, “Oh um, I’m on an IUD.”

He breathes out, “G-good, I’d have to marry you if I knocked ya up,” sheathing his sword through her tight walls, “ohh… yeah…” groaning, “and bare back always feels so much better…”

“Mmhmm,” she moans in agreement.  “And you’re such a nice fit, maybe I should get you to marry me.”

“I could say the same for you,” trailing his nails along her spine to make her shiver.  “Don’t know if I wanna let anyone else touch you again but me.”  The low growl of his tone doesn’t go unnoticed by Lucy, who takes pleasure in his jealous side. 

The blonde’s giggles shift into wispy moans as he slowly undulates his hips, testing out the new playground.  “You’re so nice and tight,” he grins all proud of himself, “or I must be pretty big.”

Smirking over her shoulder, she squeezes her inner muscles, “I think it’s me.”

“ _Tch_ ,” giving a hard thrust that makes her yelp, “Nope, this stud’s the one packing.”

Lucy just turns her head, rolls her eyes, and pushes back just as forcefully as if to say okay stud get over yourself and start moving.  But he takes the hint. 

Flexing his fingers, he grips onto her waist and starts pumping his hips, picking up speed and building to a comfortable rhythm.  He runs his length straight into her until seated firmly then lifts slightly before pulling back again.  The additional contact along her walls brings a tantalizing new sensation. 

 _‘This is different…’_ the blonde muses, she’s used to the conventional in and out, but that little move at the end is really appealing.  _‘I wonder where he picked up the idea…’_  

Purring her satisfaction for his efforts, the sounds emanating from the sexy blonde only fuel his drive.  “The feels really good…” the faster his pace, the hotter the friction that’s developing, “Mmm… Natsu, you’re rubbing the right spot…” a full groan escapes her, “keep…  doing that…”

“You mean this?” abrading skin against skin, so deep it’s hitting something inside too.  “Y-yeah…” her voice lusty and airy… “it’s the edge, I-I don’t know how to describe it, just keep doing exactly what you’re doing.”

He digs her nails into her hips, “then scream for me baby.”

“S-scream?”

“I wanna hear my name from your lips,” he bucks harder making her squeal.    

“Natsu!”

“Ohh, yeah…” he groans and slams into her harder...

“Wholly fuck!  Natsu!” and harder…  If he wasn’t holding on tight, she just might get bucked off the bed.

A coil of heat burns in her center, slowly winding, tightening ready to snap, she can feel an orgasm threatening to unravel at any moment.  “Don’t stop!  Natsu, I’m so close…”

But there’s also a swelling against her walls, and if his higher octave panting is any indication, so is he.  All the previous foreplay had reached its toll and it was coming time to pay up.  “I don’t wanna…  cum yet baby…” he tries to slow just a little to make the moment last longer but there’s no way she’s letting that happen.

Taking matters into her own hands, she rocks against him ferociously, slamming his dick into her.  “Yes!  My stud!  Fuck Yes!  Don’t stop!”  Over and over meeting his thrusts with such a demanding force it’s not to be trifled with.  “So close…  So clo...se…”

“Kyaaa!”  Crying out as the waves of orgasmic spasms crash down on her.  “Natsuuu!!!”  All the muscles in her frame contract in pulses, remorseless in their efforts of craze and zeal, and friction from his impalements drive unrelenting ripples throughout her body.  Her head whips back from the muscle constrictions, “Oh My God Natsu!”    

“Mmm…!” he groans, “God works too…”  But his own crescendo is reaching the point of no return, if he didn’t stop now... 

“Fuck!”  Her walls clamp down so violently around his shaft it triggers his own climactic stage.  “Luce…” as his strangled and garbled cries echo the blonde beneath him, he pounds her flesh in beats mimicking every release of his seed deep within her cavern.   

Lucy’s arms feel like jello and when her own spasms finally subside she collapses face first onto the bed.  “That…” breathing heavily, “…was one of the best orgasms in a long, time babe.”

“Oh yeah?” Natsu pulls out and flops onto his back, panting just as hard as she is.  Cracking a grin, “So, what do I get for my services?”

“How ‘bout a slap?” she jests

“Aww,” he pouts and pulls her to his side where she curls against his body, “that’s not very nice Lucy.”

She giggles, “Alright…” kissing his cheek, “how’s that?”

“Better.” Kissing her back

Natsu holds her close, while their heartrates slowly return to normal, both simply content to lay that way in a comfortable silence.  He kisses her forehead again, “This was a really good Valentines idea babe, better than just the regular old flowers and dinner kind of date.”

“MmmHmm…” Lucy murmurs and tightens her arms around his chest.  “I’ll have to thank Levy for the idea,” chuckling, “Picking you up at a bar, I was so nervous to play a role like that and be able to get into the mindset of meeting a stranger for the first time.”

“Me too…”

“But when I saw you walk in,” _long sigh_ , “I swear I felt like that school girl all over again, so excited to see my crush.”  _Giggle_ , “You made me swoon then and you still make my heart race now.”

He chuckles, “Well you made it pretty damn hard to keep my composure and stick to the script, with you practically giving that friggin’ straw a blow job.”

Giggling again, “You liked that huh?  Turned you on didn’t it?”

“You’re lucky I didn’t drag you into the bathroom, woman…” growling, “and then that guy trying to flirt with you, I was ready to beat his ass.”

“I know.”  Kissing his lips to quiet him.  “That’s why I got up first instead of you coming to me like we had planned, wouldn’t want my husband in jail before the final act.”  

 _Exhale_ , “Yeah, you always know how to calm me down.” Kissing her back.  “Can you believe it Luce, that we’ve been together for 11 years already?”

She sighs dreamily, “since 10th grade my love…” she runs her fingers lazily along his chest, “married for 7 with a beautiful daughter to show for it.”

“And…” bringing her hand to his smiling lips, “still madly in love…”

 


	16. Hot Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two competitive racers meet on a city street one day, and Natsu can't believe that a girl would dare to school him behind the wheel! Short, one shot, cars and sex, fast and hot... My two favorite topics ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a conversation with Rando29 about my car. Hope you like it :)

He hears the sound of a loud exhaust coming up quick behind him and checks his rear view, headlights glaring through the darkened glass.  A Scion FRS pulls up to the red light on his left, purring like the kitten it is.  Not bad, he thinks, the streetlamps illuminating the streamlined little car, kinda girly purple if he’s seeing correctly, nothing that can keep up with his Mitsubishi EVO, but he must admit it’s got a nice paint job.

Just then the passenger window rolls down and surprise, surprise, based on the silhouette, it’s a girl behind the wheel.  He grins at the open road fronting them, an easy straight shot for a couple miles.  He’s never come across a girl with skills behind a wheel, Most of them with nice cars, it’s all show, no action.   _‘Let’s just see what this chick’s got.’_

He looks over, and now her overhead light is on, air catching in his throat for the girl smirking back at him is fucking gorgeous!  Blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, and big brown eyes, twinkling each time it catches the light of a passing motorist.

The light turns green and she winks stomping her gas.   _‘What the!  Damn it!’_  The roar of her engine catches him off guard and he scream’s in his head as her taillights pull ahead at an impressive clip.  Gears whining, her shifting is so smooth he barely notices each transition.  “Fucking racing clutch!”  He had seriously under estimated her! 

One hand gripped to his steering wheel, the other flying through the gears as quickly as his body and machine can react, there’s no way this girls gonna school him!  Yes!  He chants in his head as he closes the gap, but he’s so focused on winning he fails to realize the FRS is slowing down and as he pulls alongside it, she paces him, still grinning.  What the hell is this chick up to?

She blows him a kiss and with the wave of her fingers, flips on her NOS.  His eyes widen at the familiar sound but instead of anger, his heart skips a couple beats, Holy shit, this has gotta be his dream girl!     

The taillights of her car rapidly shrinking from view, snaps the young man back to reality, he drops gear and hauls ass after her but shit, she’s already so far ahead he can’t see the car!  If only it wasn’t nighttime!   

Natsu slows down, cursing internally at his stupid competitive side.  Then again, he had so easily fallen into her trap and lost focus, but hell, what straight shooting male wouldn’t have?  Cursing, that’s exactly what she had planned for, funny how that notion makes him chuckle, he’ll never under estimate a girl again. 

 

As he rounds a bend in the road, he squints, is that a mirage? Leaning against a car under a lamppost, the outline of a female with blonde hair blowing gently behind her slowly comes in to focus.  He grins and mutters a quick thanks to his lucky stars.

He pulls in front of her to cut off any quick escape attempts and without even turning off his engine, hops out of his car to confront the racer.  She makes no effort to move, simply props her back against her door and leans casually with her head tilted in pride.  “Aww big boy,” voice dripping with amusement at the stomping gait of his walk, “sore loser?”

“ _Tch_!”  In seconds he’s chest to chest with the woman, hands planted on her cheeks, “just the opposite.”  Crashing his lips into hers, a startled shriek gives way to muffled groans from both parties.  Lucy thinks she’s going crazy, this guy just hauling off and kissing her!  But such persuasive kisses, and the force driving it, damn if it doesn’t just make her melt!  Her fingers hesitate before weaving through his salmon hair, giving in to the immediate attraction. 

That’s his cue, he may not have won the race, but he’s got her hooked now!  Trailing his lips along her jaw, he moves his hands lower, daringly along the curve of her ass, will she bite?  She shifts her hips allowing the weight of her pelvis to press against the thigh he had somehow snaked between her legs. 

More groans as the blonde bares the taut crook of her neck to him, inviting his mouth to venture further, and he doesn’t disappoint.  He lifts one of her legs, guiding it up and by instinct it hooks around his thigh.  His hand slides back slowly along her silky skin, to reach under and beneath her skirt once more. 

She gasps lightly and looks to his face indignantly that he would go this far in public but all she’s met with is the brazen flash of his canines when she feels his fingers slipping dangerously close to her thong.  “ _Tsk, tsk_ ,” he nips her bottom lip, “you make it so easy for me Luce, and looky,” running his finger over the thin, damp fabric, “it’s like she’s begging for it.” 

“N-Natsu, don’t you…” too late, his finger slips into the entrance without any difficulty.  Her knees buckle, and his other hand must focus on holding her up.  “Natsu… you asshole!”  But her whimpers and moans say otherwise so he continues, pumping one, then adding a second digit to the assault.  So torn, she doesn’t want him to stop and yet all the while the blonde silently prays the dark country road stays barren.

“Please…  Natsu, not here…”

“Why not?” mumbling though the kisses, “It’s kinda exciting.”

“W-What if someone comes along…  Can’t we at least get off the main highway!”

 _Exhale_ , “Ugh fine!” he finally releases the frazzled girl, “like where?”

“Um,” she nibbles her bottom lip while she smooths down her skirt, “I think there’s a road about half a mile up on the right that’s a dead end.”

“You are killing me babe!”  He opens her door, “Hurry up and let’s go, before I get any bluer.”

She giggles at that last comment but before he can retort simply gets into her car and fires up the engine burning rubber into the night.  Natsu runs back to his own car and peels out behind her.  Sure enough, a turn off to an unlit road comes up and he follows until they hit the dead end.

Turning off their cars they get out but this time it’s the blonde who pins him to his car.  “Okay resume,” she teases. 

“Ooh you little brat!”

“Your fault for spoiling me!”

 _Sigh_ , “Fuck if that ain’t the truth.” 

He turns her around and puts her hands on the roof of his EVO.  This is not the time for long dalliances, his cock is already throbbing and demands relief now.  Undoing the button and zipper he shifts the offending fabric to ride his thighs then goes back to lining up her pelvis with his own. 

But the blonde is already a step ahead, having slipped off her underwear before getting out of her car, she arches her back and fixes their lack of skin to skin contact.  He grins and slips his cock through her slick folds until hilted deep within the channel.  She groans, muscles stretching and relaxing to accommodate, and braces, fingers gripping to the door frame.  “Eh, try not to scratch my car please.”

“ _Tch_ , just focus on your job,” but she purposely taps her nails on the paint.

“Oh, that’s it Princess, you asked for it!”  Lucy giggles even though he practically growled at her.  It’s just too easy to get him to do what she desires and right now, what her core requires is a good ‘ole fucking.

Hard and rough he drives over and over deep though her walls with his nails dug into her waist or hip, wherever the hell it slips to along the sweat covered surface.  Lucy locks her knees and braces her upper body from crashing into the car, or he would kill her.  She bites down hard on her bottom lip to stifle screams, because as much as she’d love to just go all out, sound seems to travel in the wide-open darkness.

“Damn Luce, how the fuck is it always so tight?”

“Exercise,” is all she mumbles

“That… makes no sense.”

He groans when she looks over her shoulder and squeezes the inner muscles around his shaft, “You can exercise any muscle in the body.” 

“Shit,” Natsu just rams her harder to wipe the grin off her face, “Not like I’m complaining…”

The glorious friction being generated between each thrust is turning her mind to mush and like a wind-up toy, wound too tight, pretty soon it’s gonna spring back.  But there’s no stopping his impalements, she can tell, grunt for grunt he’s just about nearing his limit. 

Her body starts to shudder the closer she gets to her climax and he holds on tighter to keep her still.  “N-Natsu…”

“Y-yeah I know…”

“Nat...” Lucy’s body seizes as the tremors take over control.  Her hands flying in front of her face in an effort to create a buffer between it and the metal but the screams she had worked so hard to stifle, now echo into the moonless night.

A barrage of uncontrolled spasms from the blonde, levy against Natsu and strangle his shaft into submission.  He unloads, bucking through and fighting his weakening reserves, as garbled sounds more animalistic than human leach from his throat, ending only once he can give out no more.

The full weight of his body slumps against the blonde, knocking some of the wind out of her, and she struggles from collapsing under such a heavy load.  “Fuck!  Natsu, c-can’t breathe!”

“Just…  Just let me, catch…  my breath woman!  I just did all the work!”


	17. Ascendancy Interchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to Change of Ascendancy (part two of what will become a three part mini story)
> 
> Lucy's given up the life of an S&M Dominatrix but that doesn't mean she's given up all control just yet. Settling into a new life with her former client turned lover, where has the road led them to?

_Present time:_

 

“…So, which movie should we pick?”

“It’s not like we’ll be paying attention, maybe an action flick with a lot of noise, but also one that’s gonna be as empty as possible.”

“Good point, I’d rather not have an audience.”

Lucy giggles, “Why my handsome dragon, don’t you wanna put on a show for some poor, lonely soul that might be going to the theater all by their lonesome?”

“ _Tch_ , no.  I won’t be able to perform if I know someone else is watching.”  He grabs her around the waist, “and you’re the only girl I will perform for ever again.”

“Is that a promise?”

Natsu grins, “Sorry, but you’re stuck with me Luce.”

She giggles, throwing on a smirk for more effect, “I better be the last one.  Come on,” she tugs at his arm, “let’s get started.”

After picking out a movie that’s nearing the end of its box office run, they venture into the semi-dark room and find only a handful of other moviegoers scattered about the seats.  Luck is with them tonight for the others are sitting up closer to the screen, so they pick a spot at the very top corner hugging a wall and wait for the lights to go down…

 

 

_Flashback:_

 

It’s been a year since that fateful meeting at Club Fairytail and so far, Lucy had no regrets for leaving the world of S&M behind.  True, there were times she missed her friends, and she’d visit on occasion but taking a client, no that was something she’d never to do again.  She had him now, the perfect yang to her yin, a divinity of flesh, and they complimented each other to the point of surrealism.  All those doubts and client turned relationship stories that ended in heartache weighed less and less on her mind as time passed.

Natsu was practically living with her by this point, although his official address was still the firehouses dormitory, on any given days off, you could find him entrenched at her apartment.  For a little while, Lucy had worried that being separated for as much as several days straight with little to no contact would be difficult for her to deal with.  The honeymoon period still very much a part of that reasoning, the blonde wanted as much of her new stud as her body could handle.  But it turned out to be the perfect set up.  While he worked, she could focus on her books, and when he was off, without a doubt, all the pent-up, week-old desire made for the fieriest, most passion filled love making experiences.

He was still the more submissive of the pair, content to play the role of love slave during their sexual escapades, but now and again they’d switch roles with him taking the lead.  Hell, if Lucy cared by now, she was satisfied to continue her role as master if it pleased him.  And why the sudden departure from her controlling preferences?  Because she came to realize it wasn’t simply being in control that made her happy.  In the past she felt the need to assert her dominance in order not to lose herself to any man, especially those that sought to restrain her.  But he was so willing to give up all power to her, she didn’t need to do that anymore.  It was quite emancipating.

Now, their efforts were better spent on the art of love making itself, finding new and at times adventurous ways to discover each other’s hidden entreaties.  Natsu started off shier at this process but Lucy never gave up on pulling fantasies out of the man and slowly but surely, he warmed to the more amorous ideas.  It had been like that learning curve she had to school him on when he entered the avant-garde world they met through, starting off with easier and less exotic proposals moving towards the more risqué…

The firefighters had just finished a call to check out a suspicious amount of smoke coming from a backyard and granted the neighbors that turned in the person were known busy-body types, not well liked in the area, but the fire department was still required to go.  Sure enough, the suspicious smoke turned out to be a coming from a backyard smoker.  The upside to the wasted call, was the gallon bag full of freshly made brisket Natsu and fellow co-worker Gray Fullbuster were leaving with. 

As they get back into the fire truck, Gray resumes his earlier interrogation of Natsu’s current relationship.  “Juvia mentioned Lucy dropped by the club last week.”

“So, what, she told me she was going to visit her friends?”

“You’re not worried she wants to go back to that life style?”

“Not really, I told her if she really wanted to, she could and besides, who are you to talk considering Juvia still works there.”

“I don’t like the idea, but Juvy’s stopped taking other clients and just works the reception now.  Have you guys tried anything new lately?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Why not?  We’re best friends, I ain’t gonna say anything.”

“Yeah but knowing you, you’ll find a way to tease me.”

“Is it some girly shit or something?”

“I’m not telling you, so drop it!”

Natsu turns his head to look out of the window, ignoring the fact Gray wasn’t dropping the subject.  Gray didn’t need to know the details for Lucy’s club visit, and how her friend Cana had raved about a new toy she needed to try out.  Years of dealing with his friend had given him the ability to tune out when necessary and this was one of those times.  But that didn’t mean he had stopped thinking about the topic his friend had brought up, on the contrary, his mind seemed eager to flash back to it…

Lucy had been set up and waiting for him to come home that night, appearing more excited than usual with her new plaything.  She had tested out the vibrator as soon as she had gotten home and decided it would be perfect for a new amusement.  There she had been, wonderfully arranged on the bed spread, barely covered in sheer lace, and ready to be taken.  Just the visuals alone were enough to have him standing at attention, so when she beckoned with her finger to come closer, he was happy to oblige, tossing his clothing along the way.  But before he could lean in and ensnare her lips, she deftly put a finger to them and halted the advancement.  Confused, Natsu had tilted his head, ready to respond when she pulled out the toy and put it in his hand.  Instead of pleasuring herself, because that wasn’t as much fun, Lucy had wanted him to wield it. 

Natsu smirks from the passenger seat as the memories replay, _‘that had definitely been fun’_ , he chuckles to himself.

“What are you grinning like an idiot about?”

“Nothing.”

“Not nothing, you’ve got that stupid shit eating grin plastered on your face and it only means two things, either you’re looking to get into trouble, or you already found it, and based on the fact we’re just driving back to the station, I’d say it was the later.”

“ _Tch_ , you know me too well snowflake, but I still ain’t telling ya why I’m grinning.”

 

Two days later, Natsu’s 4-day shift was over which meant 3 days off, and 3 days of spending time with his girl.  It was no surprise that despite being tired he had an extra bounce in his step, especially since he had come up with his own new fantasy to try out.  It could be a long shot, the pinkette wasn’t sure if Lucy would go for the idea but as soon as he summoned up the courage to ask, he was going to try. 

He called her from the station to let her know he was grabbing them Chinese on the way home to which she was thrilled.  She had been so focused on a new chapter that lunch had been forgotten and even the fact he would be coming home that night hadn’t crossed her mind.  While sex wasn’t the only crux of their relationship, Natsu had to admit he was a little disheartened she probably wouldn’t be in the mood to play.  Shrugging it off, he picks up dinner and heads to the apartment. 

Sure enough, when he entered there she was still hunched over the laptop.  “Hey babe,” kissing her on her cheek.”

“Hi Natsu,” she turns quickly to return the kiss before going back to her typing.  Without stopping her fingers, “so how was your week?”

“Oh, not too bad, no major calls.”  He walks over to the kitchen and grabs two plates.  “Kinda tired though cause me and Gray decided to spar this morning.”

“Who won?”

“I’d say it was a tie.”

She laughs, “You’re admitting defeat?”

“Hey!  I said a tie.”

She laughs again, “I’m just messing with you.  Look, I’m almost done with this chapter then we can eat cause I am starving.”

“Then, I’m gonna jump in the shower first.”

“Okay.”

“Wanna join me?”

Her fingers pause, “That is tempting…”

“I know, but you wanna finish your chapter, right?”

 _Exhale_ , Lucy turns and smiles, “I can finish it after dinner, meet you in there?”  He grins before nodding and heading over to the bathroom. 

 

With the water cascading around, rinsing off their soapy bodies, Natsu puts his hand on her shoulders and begins to massage gently, “You’ve got some tension babe.”  She tilts her head, whimpering lightly against his touch, strong fingers skillfully kneading and coaxing away her aches and pains.

“Yeah…” her breathing feathery and soft as she enjoys such a tender gesture.  “Had a bit of writer’s block but I managed to break through it and get back on schedule.”  His hands move from her shoulders to her neck, working the tight skin even up into her hairline.  “You're really are good at that…” 

He watches the muscles of her back flex and contract, reacting to his efforts, it’s such a beautiful sight as his eyes follow the line of her spine to meet the curve of her hips and perfect bottom.  His mouth part slightly as her nape calls out to him, _kiss me…_   “Anything to please you my princess.”  Brushing his lips along her pale flesh, “you deserve to be relaxed…” the hands that had so deftly appeased her neck and shoulders now switch to relieve other parts of her upper body, fondling and caressing, inch by inch, around her buxom curves.

Lucy unwinds, releasing all her deadline stress to wash away along with the flowing water.  She leans back for more skin contact, one hand weaving around his neck as the other reaches around to grip his ass once she felt his own arousal swelling against her.  Natsu responds by pushing his hips forward, burying his length between her cheeks to fuel the desire increasing from his girl.  “Luce, can I ask you something?”

“Mmmhmm.”  At this point, she was practically putty in his hands, her mind so caught up in hunger and the desire to soothe the dull ache mounting between her legs she would have answered to anything.

“I thought of a new fantasy I was curious to try out.”

“Really?”

“Yeah but, I don’t know how you’d feel about it.”

“Don’t be ashamed, just tell me.”

Natsu stops, exhaling as he settles his hands on her hips, “W-would you try out anal sex?”

The blonde straightens out, now that was a response she did not see coming and whatever budding stimulation he had managed to coax from her swirled down the drain.  Lucy was definitely more adventurous than the average woman when it came to sex, but this was not a position she had ever considered allowing before.  Not that she hadn’t been asked in the past, and in one case almost forced into.  “Anal?”  She squeaks.

Concerned by her tone, Natsu quickly back peddles, “That’s okay, it was just an idea, we don’t have to try it…”

“N-no, it’s just I was surprised that would be something you’d wanna try.  I’ve never done it before.”

“Luce, it’s okay, if you’re not comfortable with it, it’s not something we need to do.”

“Okay…”

With his head hung, “I’m sorry babe, I totally killed the mood.”

She turns around and caresses his cheek, “now I never said that,” her eyes and voice softening, “but you’d better finish what you just started…”

 

A blush of the new dawn rouses Lucy who smiles and cuddles into Natsu’s frame.  His body was always so warm and cozy, it made getting up more difficult when he was home for if she could simply lay there next to him all day she would gladly do so.  And knowing him, his first day off he would usually sleep in, his body worn out from work and considering all the hours she had spent hunched over her computer, well, maybe lounging in bed wasn’t such a bad idea.  Lucy grins, as she recalls the previous night and how to make things up to her, he had gone above and beyond to take care of her needs.  _‘Best shower romp yet!’_   She smiles and closes her eyes again.                       

But sleep alluded her, _‘…would you try out anal sex…’_ the notion replayed a few times as she mulled over those words, that proposal.  Had she been shocked that he had come up with the suggestion or was it the idea itself that bothered her, either way, would she be willing to give it a try was the question.  If Lucy was being honest with herself, the immediate answer was no, but the more she deliberated and quibbled with her own mind, eventually it swung towards a maybe; well maybe after she talks it over with someone that’s experienced in it…

 

“Cana!”

“Lu!”

Cana Alberona was the club’s de-facto trick master and resident play girl, always up for a good time, and someone Lucy had grown close to during her stint at Fairytail.  Now while Lucy was willing to be exploratory, this girl was a thrill-seeker, attracted to both women and men, she’d take either gender as a client, but they still had to meet certain requirements.  It was a bit vain, but they had to be attractive in her eyes and willing to be just as daring as her for she was not out to satisfy them but more so to satiate her own cravings.

Taking up opposite seats in a booth, Cana picks up her bottle, “So you said you had something you wanted to ask me?" 

“Yeah,” Lucy whispers as she flags down a waitress, “Natsu asked me about something I’ve never tried before.”  After receiving her cocktail, the blonde continues.  “He wants to try out anal and I don’t know if I wanna try it.”

“Why not?”

“Look I’ve heard it can be painful or really uncomfortable, especially the first time, that doesn’t exactly make me excited; I used to dish out pain, not take it.”

The brunette chuckles, “I won’t lie to you, it can hurt regardless if you use a good lube, but I swear girl, once the initial pain wears off it feels pretty good.”

 _Sigh_ , “You’re not helping…”

“Think back to the first time you had sex, that had some pain didn’t it?  Anytime you’re stretching out muscles not used to being strained, of course it’s gonna hurt.  But just like your pussy, your ass hole gets used to it.”

“Geez could you be more graphic.”

“What, want me to sugar coat it?”  Lucy shakes her head, “It’s up to you, I have a feeling Natsu’s not gonna press you about the topic, but I suggest you give it a shot.  Make sure you have a good lubricant, he could also do things like use his fingers to gradually stretch you out, or you guys can go straight for the prize; just have him go nice and slow to give your ass hole time to adjust around his dick.”  She takes another swig, “in the shower works too, helps with the friction, and the clean up afterwards.”

“Clean up?”

“Do I need to spell it out for you?  Think about what comes out of that hole Lu.”

“Oh…” wince, “right…”

“It ain’t gonna kill ya, and if you end up hating how it felt, just don’t try it again.”

Lucy props her head with her hand, “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course, I am!  By the way,” Cana leans in, “does your boy-toy have any hot co-workers he could introduce me to?”

Lucy taps her chin, “well there is one guy you might like that recently transferred into the station, he wears glasses but even I’ll admit he’s sexy and kind of a flirt which is right up your ally,” giggling, “Natsu was gonna deck him when he tried to pull some moves on me…”

Later that evening after the bar, the blonde tries to relax in a nice steamy bath while considering Cana’s suggestions.  _‘Maybe, no, mmm…  I don’t think so…  Ugh, I don’t think I’m ready to allow that yet…’_

 

A few more months pass by for the blissful young couple as they settle more and more into the comfortable, normal life of domestication.  It sometimes strikes Lucy how easily this transition had been, as if some string had been pulling them both towards this fate all along, they were almost too perfect for each other, and even she couldn’t envision her life without him in it anymore.  Of course, it wasn’t just the sex that made her feel that way, but the almost blinding connection they shared.  How ironic that she took that job at Fairytail thinking ascendancy would make her happy, and in the end, it was giving up some of that control that lead to her greatest bliss. 

Lucy had avoided bringing up the subject of losing her backdoor virginity but the more Natsu catered to her every desire, every new game she threw at him, well maybe, it was only fair she do the same.  ‘ _Sigh, I’m so torn, to relent on something I’m really not interested in trying…  though he rarely asks for anything…  What if he offered me something in exchange…  Yeah, like if he agreed to something that would seriously take him out of his comfort zone too.’_   She grins, _‘Public sex…’_

 

“Natsu,” Lucy calls from the bathroom, “do you wanna take a shower with me?”

“Every chance I get!” he answers back from the couch

Laughing, “Weirdo.”

“You created this junky.”

“Touché,” she chuckles, “then get your sexy ass in here!”

 

After stripping off all their clothes, Lucy pulls Natsu closer and squeezes the ass cheeks she’s come to admire.  He had mentioned that between calls when they have nothing to do, working out and staying in shape is a priority for the firefighters, which works out well when they try out difficult positions.  For his part, Natsu has a knack for ascertaining her likes and dislikes, often to the point she doesn’t have to do as much directing and just enjoys the ride.  But, even though he might appear in the driver’s seat, it’s all to do with pandering to her wants and needs.

She backs up against a wall taking him with her, a cue that she wants him to take the lead.  He parts her thighs as he licks his fingers and gently toys with her budding petals, meanwhile pressing soft kisses along her mounds.  Her breathing trembles lightly, wispy, with a touch of moan to it, body shifting to his ministrations.  But as much as she wants to surrender and push for more, there was something she needed to ask him before it became too steamy.  “Natsu…”

“Yeah…”                              

“I was thinking, did you still wanna try out anal?”

He stops playing and looks to her face, “Luce, if you don’t want to…”

“I’m… a little nervous about the pain but…” _exhale,_ she looks down at the floor unable to meet his gaze, “How about a fantasy exchange?  I’ll do this if you agree to try sex in public.”

Natsu pauses for a moment, now Lucy’s daring but he never thought such an exhibition was in the realm of possibilities, and she couldn’t mean like a full-on show in front of others, right?  He didn’t think he’d be able to perform in that kind of situation.  With hesitation in his voice matching her own timidity, “That sounds fair…  Are we doing this now?”

“If you want to, I’ve got the lube.”

He rests his forehead against hers.  This must be the first time he’s ever seen her so reluctant, so self-conscious and while that hadn’t been his intention to cause, he had to admit, it made her that much more heavenly in his eyes.  _Sigh_ , “Luce, it’s really up to you, I’ll still love you no matter what you choose.”

“You’ve never used those words before…” she mutters quietly under her breath, a little too surprised to do anything more than mumble, “you already think you, love me?”

“Did I…” shaken himself that it slipped out, “Yeah, I think, I do.”

Lucy grows teary, “you think?  Natsu, don’t toy with…”

Cupping her face and forcing her gaze back to him, “I’m not messing with you Luce, I know I love you, I-I just hadn’t planned on saying it like this.”  His smile brightens, “Cuddled in bed, maybe over a candlelight dinner, or on the Ferris Wheel would have been a hell of a lot more romantic.”

“You’re so silly sometimes!” But she smiles back, “It’s okay, I’m falling in love too,” and runs her fingers over his lips, “now, make me drip for you...”

 _Grin_ , she’s didn’t have to ask him twice.  Thanks to some recent renovations in this Japanese inspired bathroom, Natsu lifts Lucy up onto an elevated ledge designed to hold her seated weight, he kneels with her legs draped over his shoulders and proceeds to dine on the tender flesh of her junction, tongue prospecting amongst the folds, sucking and nibbling as if taste testing a delicacy.  Maybe it was the significant change to their status, he didn’t know, but tonight, this entrée was exceptionally delicious. 

Each stroke of his tongue elicited an uproar of tingling throughout her nervous center and all converging at the nestled core, the fault line ready to rupture while it salivates for the main course to fill its pit.  Lucy’s thighs clench around his head as the throbbing swells and multiplies, threatening to engulf every inch of her body and turn her mind into a blend of unrecognizable matter.  She tries desperately to hold out over the looming eruption, but the fingers toiling away inside of her are unrelenting and her eyes squeeze shut in anticipation. 

Suddenly a cool rush of air bites at her nether region, and for a spilt second her brain freezes until something larger and significantly hotter replaces the fingers to finish the job.  A strangled gasp lodges in her chest as her orbs pop open to find Natsu had slipped his dick in, grinding at her hypersensitive entrance and creating that last bit of friction to send her careening over the edge.  He pins her back to the wall careful to create a buffer between her head and the hard surface, reducing his thrusts to a mere abrading while still leaving his dick buried deep as her garbled cries echo in the enclosed room. 

When her body goes limp and head drops onto his shoulder, he moves to withdraw from her body, but she tightens her legs around his waist.  “Grab the lube,” she whispers, her voice still strained and worn.

“Are you sure?”  Lucy nods, nuzzling against the crook of his neck.  Natsu puts her down and grabs the bottle, turning on the water at the same time.  He doesn’t want to let on how nervous he is about trying this out, at first the idea sounded exciting but when she mentioned the pain involved, it was something he had thought of, and putting her in any kind of pain is not something he looked forward to.  Part of him wanted to call it off, but there was a small part, a bit selfish, that was curious to see how it felt, so he steeled himself into the role of seducer once again, prompting her under into the waterfall shower.  “I want you warm and relaxed, Luce,” his voice heady and low, “I love seeing the water glistening over your skin.”

Lucy smiles and caresses his cheek before stepping into the streaming steam to perform for her man.  Using her hands like a washcloth, she glides them over her arms and body, slowly, seductively, paying close attention to her breasts, her neck, wherever she wants his emerald orbs to follow, through her hair, slicking it down to drip behind her; his eyes chase those water trails along the curve of her back and sumptuous rear.  She stays focused on her task when she hears the pop of a cap opening and the sound of liquid being squeezed from a bottle. 

A few moments later, hands unite with her hips and pull it back gently from the full cascade of the shower, her hands quickly reach out to the grab bars along the walls, placed conspicuously for such romps, to brace for what’s to come.  “J-Just go slow, okay Natsu?  If it’s too painful, I’ll use my safe word.”

“Okay.”

He coats his fingers in more lubricant and rubs the viscous liquid all around the opening, truth be told he had no plans to stick them into the hole, somewhat worried about his nails nicking the delicate area amongst other reasons, so instead he spreads her cheeks as best he can and pushes a few globs inside hoping that would be just as effective.  Adding a bit more to his already coated dick, he lines up, tip ready to push through with the slightest of efforts.  For her part, Lucy focuses on evening out her breathing and trying to relax the muscles of the area.  Easier said than done.  As soon as skin contact is made, her body tenses, clamping down like a guard protecting a cell. 

Natsu holds his position but reaches around with one hand to gently tease her clit and try to refocus her attention on something that does give her pleasure, the breath she had been unconsciously holding, rushes out as the more mollifying stimulation deflects her mind back into satisfaction mode.  Keeping his fingers at their task, he pushes the head through the constrictive entrance; Lucy screams out, toes curling as her fingers grip to the bars like a vice, body threatening to twist away, and head dropping as she bites down hard on her top lip.  “Shit are you okay??”

She nods, “j-just give me a moment…”  Seconds pass by as she wills her muscles to relax, and slowly but surely, the feeling of tension eases up a little.  “Keep going…  but slow.”

How slow he wasn’t exactly sure so to put all his efforts on what he is doing, both hands go back to her hips, giving two control points to regulate the speed.  Inch by anguished inch he slides through, cautiously watching for anymore signs he should stop.  He can see her face still grimacing, eyes clamped shut, and lips trembling to hold back the groans, but she never says the safe word.  Finally, and almost to the point of relief he’s seated as far he can go.  “Luce?”

“Could you, not move for just a little longer, it still h-hurts.”

Without responding, he returns to focusing on other pleasing and teasing gestures, hoping it will quicken her bodies acceptance of this unfamiliar intrusion.  Not just her clit this time, he massages and palpitated her swollen folds, teases the doorway of her femininity reaching as deeply as his digits can from his angle, the other hand kneads at a breast, groping, pinching the pert nipple, rolling them between his fingers, and based on the more wispier breathing, it appears to be working. 

She pushes her hips back lightly of her own accord.  “Remember, start slow please…”  Like a cold engine being kick started once again, Natsu resumes his full attention on what he’s doing but just as he starts moving, there’s one more request, “leave your fingers inside me, it helps…”

“Okay.”

Deliberated thrusts, slide his dick in and out of the hole in an unhurried pace.  The compression being levied against his shaft is so much stronger and tighter than anything he’s ever felt before, and the guilt impinging upon his heart that the love of his life was suffering to give him this amazing gift sucked, but damn he’d be lying if he’d said it didn’t feel fucking incredible!  “Go faster Natsu, it’s starting to feel good…” 

Thank goodness she’s feeling better about this, he exhales as all that negative weight was given emancipation.  Plunging a little harder between her cheeks, his rhythm increases steadily and the signs his blonde puts out during normal sex takes over.  No longer does her face look strained and rigid, her sighing moans purr out like music dancing against his ear drums, she drops her waist and even tips her ass up to a higher incline improving the reach his length could obtain.

His head tilts back as his own groans add to the sounds still leeching from Lucy.  But this feeling is different than the norm, and the friction from such an unyielding channel is escalating the speed at which his own climax will be attained.  “Fuck Luce…” his octave is high, “I won’t last long like this…”  Even the fingers frozen inside her primary entrance, curl the closer he gets to the impending explosion. 

“It’s okay…” she hums and reaches down, pulling his fingers out to rest them on her hip, “It’s okay if you…”

“Luce!” his voice cuts off when the wave crashes over and he unloads all his seed, body shuddering through the pulses, fingers gripping to whatever surface they had been clinging to.  Lucy stays still as they ride out the effects of his orgasm until finally the last surge breaks and his body has nothing more to give. 

“Please pull out slowly Natsu, when it reaches the tip.”

“Y-Yeah…  let me catch my breath babe…  And thank you,” he kisses between her shoulder blades, “that was amazing…”

 

After finishing up in the shower, all clean and refreshed, the couple retires for the night, settling between the sheets with Natsu curling up with Lucy in his arms.  It had taken some convincing for the blonde to assure him that he hadn’t hurt her in any way he needed to worry about, before could finally fall asleep.  The body is an amazing vessel and once it had adjusted to what was happening, she was glad there was no major lingering effects or pain, in fact at the end Lucy had to admit it felt pretty enjoyable.  While this wasn’t something she would do often, in the future, there was a good possibility of them trying out anal again; not that she was going mention it to Natsu just yet. 

He had done well to make sure it was a pleasurable experience despite the hesitations she knows they both felt, and that confession, granted it may not have been the best timing, under the circumstances it oddly helped her to relax in the knowledge that he truly cared for her.  Lucy herself had wondered if she had reached the point of trusting him and tonight it proved itself to her.  Not only had he done everything she had asked but more without any prompting from her and this couldn’t have been achieved if he didn’t know her as well as he apparently did.  _‘Yeah,’_ she chuckles in her head, _‘there’s no way I’m letting this one get away.’_  

So that just left her needing to plan out her fantasy.  Should they pick a day and time together or maybe she could surprise him one night with a hey babe let’s go to the movies.  Probably an odd day, maybe a week night when there would be less people out and about for even she wasn’t into public exhibition.  Giggling through a yawn, reservations or not, this was still kind of exciting.  She settles against Natsu and closes her eyes, _‘I think he has a Tuesday day off coming up…’_

 

 

_Present time:_

 

Natsu’s eyes scanned the room constantly as his mind raced and heart pulsed steadily in his chest, shifting uncomfortably in the chair.  He was quite worried about being caught in such a lewd act and yet so alive in this moment that he couldn’t tell if his edge was more nerves or exhilaration.  Lucy smiling next to him, her eyes practically brimming in an expectant euphoria was only fueling the emotional rollercoaster.  As if sensing his unease, she squeezes the hand he has gripped to his knee and kisses his cheek, “Just focus on me Natsu, I’ll help you relax.”

“I don’t know…  if I can do this Luce.”

“Shh,” she caresses his cheek, “just whatever happens, try not to make a sound okay, we’re in this together.”

The light of the theater dims and the screen flashes with the opening commercials…

“What are you gonna do?”

“Just watch the movie for now, I’ll help get you in the mood.”  Natsu gulps but nods his head, letting her take the lead.  Pulling his shirt up, out of the way and untying the drawstring of his sweatpants, Lucy reaches in and the immediate effects of her warm hands wrapping around his shaft in the cool temperature of the theater, massaging the flaccid appendage with tender strokes is like a switch being flipped in his head.  Groans go off like warning bells in his mind, yes this is so wrong, but he can’t help but be putty in this woman’s hands.  His body succumbs, the diligent soldier following orders, standing to attention in seconds; if only his mind could follow suit so quickly.

“Breath,” she whispers, moments before his lungs start burning from the lack of oxygen, he releases with a shaky exhale.  “You’re doing fine baby.”  Her soft cooing gently eases some of his tension, her thumb rubbing circles over the flesh and nerve bundles, “Put your arm around my shoulder…”  caressing, squeezing, “that’s a good boy…” his head tipping back as his mind slips into a new state of consciousness.  “We’re just a nice couple out on a date.”  The movie itself is doing its part, keeping the other guests occupied, and soon some fighting scenes with lots of developments and other theatrics present an opportunity to move their own act along.  She glides the condom on like a pro. 

In a spontaneous move, Lucy slips his cock out from under the waist band and slides her own body over his lap, careful to have lifted her skirt to accommodate the change.  Natsu bites down on his lip to stifle a moan at the pleasing contact, it’s so close, yet still too far away.  “You’re turn,” she purrs in a sensually enticing tone.  Good God this woman’s gonna be the death of him, but he obeys, reaching under her skirt to tease the sensitive flesh of her junction.  She settles against his chest, half pretending to simply be cuddling with her boyfriend, but in all fairness it ain’t easy to maintain her composure either when he’s become so in tuned to her pleasure buttons. 

With his focus now placed on her arousal, Natsu’s trepidations diminish and his productivity switches to the next level, with kisses to the neck she so generously placed near his lips.  Lucy grips to the seat handles trying to transfer some of the building pressure into something other than his hair which she’d rather be tugging on right now.  Her core is pulsing like a fissure wanting release, a socket waiting for its plug to be connected so it can get to work.  She starts to fidget in his lap, twisting to relieve some of the smoldering fire but this only soothes her so much before the desires screaming in her head and loins require an encounter of the throbbing kind. 

As soon as an explosion rocks the theaters speakers, Lucy shifts a final time to maneuver his cock where it belongs and buries it deep between the walls of her sex.  In anticipation, Natsu clamps his mouth on her neck, praying it stifles any guttural noises that could rise above the movie’s clamor. 

“Natsu,” crushed velvet to her tone, “my love, close your eyes and focus on me.  Don’t think about getting caught, if it happens it happens, just enjoy this forbidden tryst.”

He sighs, “yeah.”  _‘Easy for her…’_

When he peeks with one eye to see if anyone had noticed them, you could almost hear the relief in his exhales, but it was a second too soon as Lucy begins rocking and grinding her hips carefully, keeping her movements hidden; well as best she can, using the arm rests as a crutch and her legs, barely planted on the floor to guide her.  His hands that had frozen in place, remember what they had been laboring on and resume much to Lucy’s satisfaction while his lips pepper her neck with sweet touches.

Delicious friction sharpens the heat coiling in her center, driving her to an all too familiar insatiable high and it could be so easy to succumb to all the senses fighting to overwhelm her.  A clash between her brain and the moans that desperately wish to cry out in hedonistic gratification.  Shit, she hadn’t planned on this position feeling so damn good, and it was taking some major effort to keep herself in check, to not break right then and there because she wanted him to spill before her.  “Natsu,” her breathing labored and wispy, “f-focus your hands elsewhere.”

“Yes, Princess.”  One of his hands stays put toying with her thighs, but the other reaches under her loose-fitting top and take hold of her breast.  For the life of her, it wasn’t helping but fuck if she wanted him to stop as deft fingers kneaded the supple mound like a kitten’s paws begging for a meal, there’s a worrying quiver to her lips when they roll her sensitive nipple between them to smother the groans.  Nope, all the changes simply goad her to thrust harder, faster, but it’s not in vain.

The hand on her thigh, grips on, tensing, digging into her flesh the closer he feels to coming undone, the fingers working her chest stumble, pausing, resuming like random pulses out of his control, and they were.  He was close, so close to losing it, the rumbling of his stifled voice vibrates from his chest, but a few light moans still escape.  Ah, fuck he doesn’t know if he’ll control it much longer and neither does she. 

Usually audible tones are the first indication of how close he’s getting, so with no other warning, a sound, maybe a strangled version of her name is all she can make out as his body tenses up, hips buck upwards and his head lurching backwards with lips tightly clenched; it’s all he can do to stifle the chaos as the throbbing forces out the life-giving seed, hips still rearing against her.  Her toes curl in her sandals and she bite’s down on her bottom lip fighting through the desire to scream his name when her own orgasm strikes hard and fast, body pitching forward as the muscles of her abdomen contract and grabs onto the chairback in front of her like a lifeline.  But it’s no use, with the continuing assault on her hypersensitive nether region, a low squeal chokes out and all she can do is pray no one heard anything. 

Lucy peeks out when their climaxes are coming down and her brain finally registers rational thought to see no heads turned in their direction.  Thank goodness for the cinematic clatter from the movie, she slumps back in a deep exhale, they pulled it off.  For his part, Natsu’s breathing is still evening out, evidenced by the drawn out rise and fall of his chest, but at least his fingers are no longer digging into her skin. 

“You okay baby?” she reaches behind to caress his face

“Mmm, yeah…”

After moving the arm rest out of the way, Lucy shifts off Natsu’s lap and removes a small towel and small paper bag from her satchel to clean themselves up, in the meantime he pulls the used condom off and disposes the evidence into said bag.  Feeling a little more sanitary, she settles against his chest, while he slings and arm around her shoulder as they finish watching the last 30 or so minutes of the movie.

 

They wait until the other guests have exited before making their way out but just as they step out of the room the sound of their names being called stop them cold.  Lucy immediately recognizes the voice and when they turn, Cana and another friend from the club, Mirajane are waiting against the wall, grins plastered to both faces.

“So…” Cana pushes off the wall walking towards them, “did you two have fun in there?”

Natsu’s hand tightens around Lucy’s and his palms begin to sweat but his girlfriend doesn’t lose her composure.  “You could say that,” she replies with a smirk of her own.

“Please,” his throat seizes up and mouth runs dry, “don’t tell me…”

Mirajane nods, the smug smile giving it all away, “we were in there too.”

“And heard it all,” adds Cana, “wanna see the pic?”

“Excuse me?” a choking shriek almost escapes but Lucy manages to catch herself, “you took a…”

“Awe fuck…” Natsu runs his free hand over his face.

Cana chuckles, “gotcha!  No, but I was tempted to.”  The couples audible exhale spoke volumes. 

“Why were you two here anyways?” The blonde queries her friends.

“Are you kidding the villain is sexy as hell, so I dragged Cana with me since she was the only one off tonight.”

“I knew it, I knew we were gonna get caught…” Natsu is mumbling to himself. 

Lucy squeezes his hand, “it’s just Cana and Mira, they won’t say anything,” she turns to her friends, “right?”

Cana fakes a gasp, “of course we wouldn’t think of it.”

“Natsu, there’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Mira chimes in, “you were a client of our club and anonymity is important to us.”

“Well…”

Lucy glares at the brunette, “Well what Cana?”

“You just introduce me to that Loke guy and I’ll call us square.”

“ _Tch_ , Done deal, I’ll talk to him as soon as I see him at work.  Just you better not tell anyone, especially Juvia cause she’ll blab to Gray and I’ll never hear the end of it!”

“I always keep my promises,” the brunette claps her hands together, “Great!  Then I’m good, you good?” she looks at her friend Mira who nods, “We’ll see ya guys later!”  The three girls hug and everyone goes their separate ways.   

“See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Lucy takes her boyfriend’s arm and cozies up to him as they exit the building. 

“No,” _exhale_ , “I guess not, but it could’a been.”

“But it wasn’t.  So, what do you wanna do when we get home?”

Natsu chuckles and kisses her forehead, “Shower and sleep, you’ve exhausted me.”

She giggles, “That’s fine with me,” patting his chest, “I’d prefer you rested for tomorrow anyways.”

Raising an eyebrow, “What’s tomorrow?”

“Oh…  You’ll see…”


	18. Exercise of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While watching his girlfriend Lucy do her Yoga, the positions become too much on Natsu to simply watch and he must join in...
> 
> Nalu AU Story  
> Fantasy Café prompt request on Tumblr. #1 Do these pants look too tight on me and #17 leave it on

“ **Do these pants look too tight on me**?” Lucy wiggles her butt and looks over her shoulder at Natsu where he’s lying on the couch, “I’m worried it might rip as I exercise.”

Her boyfriend peeks up from his phone to respond and instantly all the moisture in his mouth dries up, tight maybe, but the pants look fine… just a little too damn good on her!  Natsu swallows hard, “n-nah, it looks okay,” looking back to his phone if only to distract from the woman currently shimmying before him, “besides, you’re at home so no one else can see it.”  _‘Thank God for that!’_

“Oh, okay,” her smile brightens, “you don’t mind if I turn on my video right, I’m gonna do my yoga.”

“Of course not,” he grins, of course he doesn’t mind one bit.  On the rare Monday’s that his boss doesn’t schedule him for research work, he loves watching his girlfriend do her yoga.  It’s not an exercise he’d ever try himself, but who was he to complain about the flexibility this workout provides, and the view, don’t forget the view. 

With the phone slipping lower just enough to see over it, he takes in her chosen outfit.  Normally in a long pant and tank top, today she had chosen a capri style that ended above her taut little calves and just a matching sports bra.  Correction, his brain adds to the internal monologue, the capri’s were so tight, it damn well looked like a pink layer of skin that showed off every curve and that beautiful dairy aire the work outs afforded her.  

Natsu lifts the phone higher to block his view again and sinks lower on the couch, scrolling through the Instagram feed but not really paying attention to what rolls past his vision.  His mind is still processing her clothing choice when a voice from the tv catches his attention.  “Alright, next position is the Bridge.”  _‘What is a…’_ he looks up from his phone and immediately regrets the decision.  Facing up, with her shoulders and head on the floor, and yet feet planted, her back is raised and arched, putting her at the right height for… _‘who invented these positions, a sex guru!’_   The gutter of his mind positions him right between her legs… 

He shakes his head as if trying to forget the burned image in his brain and shifting his prone position to alleviate the growing problem.  Hiding in the bedroom would be the smartest idea, if Natsu wanted to end the next hour of torture, but there seems to be a collusion between his irrational side and body which are refusing to move an inch.  So, to distract, Natsu’s logical brain reads each post, in his head, word for word or scrutinizes each picture, anything to stop his mind from returning to the idea or his eyes from wandering away from the screen.  _‘UFC announces main card…  that’s gonna be a good fight night…  Gray posting another shirtless image…’_   “Triangle…”  _‘Cana taking a selfie with her chosen bottle of the day…  New anime coming this fall…’_   “Warrior position…”  _‘The Hundred Year Quest, hmm that looks interesting…’_   “Forward Bend…”

At the word bend, his eyes shift over the device, breath faltering again when he sees Lucy bent over, face near her knees and ass up…  _‘Oh, fucking hell!’_   The little pitch in his tent twitches, hands almost dropping the phone to rush over and grab hold.  Natsu squeezes his eyes shut, _‘Fire is a type of oxidation reaction or an exothermic reaction releasing heat energy…’_  “Downward Facing Dog…”  _‘What dog??’_ he peeks with one eye, _‘d-damn…’_ all the blood rushes straight to his crotch.  Slamming his lids closed, _‘T-the chemical equation for the oxidation of carbon and hydrogen are C+O2 and w-when a combustible substance is added…’_  

“Last pose…” Natsu feels a rush of relief, it’s almost over!  He opens his eyes, keeping them trained on the phone but in his peripherals, he notices that he can see Lucy’s legs on either side of the device.  Just a quick peek, he promises himself as curiosity overrules logic and what he sees is just too much for him.  Facing the tv, Lucy is bent over, ass high in the air with her legs spread about 4 ft apart and her head is resting on her arms on the ground, she looks like a scalene triangle!  What little deflation he had achieved sprang right back to attention. 

With her eyes closed, she doesn’t see Natsu’s phone drop beside his lap, doesn’t see him get off the couch and make his way over until a slight creak in the hardwood catches her attention.  She opens her eyes to see two legs standing behind her.  “Natsu?”  They travel up his form and if the bulge in his pants are not obvious enough, the expression on his face made things quite clear.  “N-Natsu, I’m almost done…”

“Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look right now?”  He runs his hand along the curve of her ass and realizes his girlfriend wasn’t wearing underwear.  A low growl creeps up from deep within his chest, a sound the blonde knows all too well from her boyfriend, it grows, rumbling as his hands follow the arch of her waist.  She starts to lean up when he grips at her hips with both hands and rubs his hardened cock against the crevasse of her rear.  A squeaky moan escapes as her hands return to bracing from falling forward, but he’s just getting started.  His right-hand travels further, gliding over the smooth fabric until it reaches the apex between her legs, it’s thin material providing Lucy no protection or relief when his fingers slide against her clit. 

Her legs start to buckle, “no, no stay with me…” Natsu tightens his hold around her waist, pulling up slightly to allow Lucy to bring her legs closer together yet continues to rub and lightly pinch through the thin material. 

“Natsu…” voice cracking, stammering through moans, “I-I can’t hold myself up forever… l-like this…”

“I know.”  His digits run deeper along her folds, fingering the moisture starting to seep through the fabric.   

“Please…” now her arms are trembling from both exhaustion and the ministrations he’s torturing her with. 

He chuckles and helps her to stand up again, “but, I’m not done yet,” guiding her to the back of the couch where he bends her over it and continues to fondle her clit.  “I hope you’re not too tired from your workout,” sinking his cock flush against her, “to have another.”  Lucy shakes her head, it’s all she can muster with all the neurons in her brain misfiring.  “Awesome,” a grin takes over.  He stops playing with her and steps back a moment to undo his pants and pull his shirt off, but as soon as Lucy starts to do the same with hers he stops her, “No, **leave it on**.”

“Huh?” looking over her shoulder, “but how are…”

With his pants and boxers around his ankles, Natsu pulls her skin hugging capri’s down to rest on her upper thighs, just low enough for access.  He finishes kicking off his clothes, admiring the view she’s providing his senses, the visuals are stunning, the scent wafting through the room… he licks his lips and shifts her stance until her ass is sticking out more, knees spreading her legs wider.  One hand keeps her prone against the couch, while the other journeys back to the petals of her sex.  Any time she twists or squirms, his fingers pinch and tickle at her bud.

He leans over kissing between her shoulders, trailing them down her back as shivers course through the blonde, they continue past her waist, along her rear, adding little nips and love bites on the plump yet firm skin.  Dropping to his knees his kisses go lower to her inner thigh just above the waist band.  Lucy fights to suppress her mewling as he teases the sensitive area until he spreads her cheeks and flicks his tongue over her entrance. 

Her head flies back and her fingers grip to the back of the couch as he laps up the sticky sweet juices, crying out when his tongue slips in and his fingers continue to caress the pink bud buried amongst her blonde curls.  The more he teases, the more liquid builds and he savors the taste of his girlfriend, groaning out his own satisfaction of her delicacy. 

Lucy feels a heat brewing at her core, weeping for more, craving to be filled to the brim by the length her boyfriend can provide, “Natsu please…” she moans, “please Natsu…”

“Please what…”

“I want him, i-inside…”       

“Him?”

“Y-you know what I want!”

“I want you to say it…”

“Your cock!  I want it deep inside me!”

Chuckling, Natsu rises to his feet, “Someone is sure demanding today.”

“I learned from the best,” she sneers back, “now will you please fuck me.”

Natsu wanted to tease her mercilessly, but her commanding pleas unhinge something in his brain.  Gripping to her hip in a low growl, he aligns the tip and plunges sharply forward, her muscles sucking inward at the same time until it could reach no further.  Their heady moans mixing in the air as he pulls out and drives back in, hips flicking upward once seated flushing against her skin, over and over, her cries of approval spurring him on.

He paces his thrusts, still quick and exacting, while his hands wander back to feel her thighs flexing through the lycra covering them.  The fine mesh of fabric is soft and silken, a contrast against the roughness of his hands, and though he loves the feel of her naked flesh, this interesting material makes the skin beneath it warmer, almost torrid to the touch.  Natsu drags his nails along the top of her thigh, squeezing and digging, part snorting, part chuckling at how his hands can wrap more than halfway around the taut, muscular leg of his girl.       

A constriction around his shaft bring his focus back on Lucy, her breathing is growing ragged and she’s meeting his movements, pushing back as he slams forward.  Heat swirls and concentrates at her core like a burning coil of pulses, mirrored by the up-tempo of her panting and echoed in the tone of her breathless cries, Lucy digs her nails into the sofa cushions, burying her face into the fabric the closer he brings her to the edge.  Natsu can feel the feverish temperature climbing in her body, enveloping his swelling length like a heated blanket whilst sticky fluid trickle down, catching in his pink curls, and dripping down his inner thigh. 

He grunts and speeds up the pace, ramming harder as the delectable friction builds.  She’s the first to climax, crying out a garbled version of his name, and her head whipping back when the spasms take hold of her lithe frame.  Lucy’s no match for his strength, but both of his hands are clamped tightly to her hips to keep her from pulling away as she writhes in the throes of her orgasm.  The forces being levied against his shaft soon wins out and takes him over the edge.  He groans, trembling as his seed spills out, being drained, no extracted by the pulses from her walls, Natsu manages to grind into her a few more times before he can go on no longer.

She collapses over the edge of the couch and soon he joins, pinning her to it. 

“You’re heavy you know,” panting, she bucks backward trying to get his weight off her.

“Give me a second… to catch my breath.”

Finally, after a couple of minutes, he props up his body with his arms and pushes away from her, gently pulling out.  Lucy whimpers as the tip draws away, she’s sad to lose the warmth and feeling of being complete that he gives her.  Natsu chuckles at her complaint and turns her around to give her a kiss.  “You didn’t even play with the girls this time,” she pouts.

He gives them each a squeeze before tipping Lucy’s face up with a grin, “The day’s not over yet…”


	19. It's Always the Quiet Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel and Levy make plans to see the newest Marvel movie when she decides to borrow one of her dorm mates skirts and it's a little too distracting for her boyfriend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short Gajevy requested by prompt "I like this outfit" on Tumblr.

“Oi Pipsqueak?” knocking at her dorm room.  “Are you ready yet?”

Levy opens her door, “What’s the big rush,” still clipping on earrings and adjusting the straps of her heels.  “If we’re late we can just catch the next showing.”

Gajeel takes one look at his girlfriend and ushers her back into the room, “what the hell are you wearing?!”

“Huh?” she looks down at herself, “I just borrowed one of Lucy’s skirts,” then back up to her boyfriend, “ **I like this outfit**.”

“ _Tch_ , Natsu’s chick is always wearing these short ass skirts, but I don’t know if I really want my girl copying her.”

“But I look cute in this!”

“Oh, I’m not sayin’ you ain’t pipsqueak, gehe, just don’t complain later when I take advantage of it…”

 

As the lights of the theater come down and the ads start to play, Levy settles in with her box of popcorn excited that they finally got to see the latest marvel movie.  She had heard mixed feelings about it from all their friends, but any excuse to see Chris Hemsworth was worth it, not that she’d ever say that in front of her boyfriend. 

Gajeel raises the chair arm that separated them, mumbling something about being closer in case something makes her jump, but she just giggles when he rests his hand on her lower thigh, just above the knee.  He’s not usually one to be touchy feely in public, rather keeping to his badass image, but deep down he was the bigger softy.  “You know Lucy said some of the characters die in the end, you better not start crying,” Levy teases.

“ _Tch_ ,” gritting his teeth, “I don’t cry about shit like that!”

She just giggles again and pats his chest, “Mmmhmm, of course you don’t.”

 

He watches her carefully as the story plays across the screen.  Gajeel had wanted to watch this movie like everyone else but ever since they left the dorms, he couldn’t stop thinking about his girl instead and that friggen skirt she chose to wear.  _‘Damn distracting!  How the fuck does Natsu put up with his chick parading around in these things!’_   Sure, Levy wore skirts, but her outfits were still more conservative than the ones her best friend wore. 

Soon enough, the popcorn munching slows, and Levy’s attention is fully on the action dancing across the big screen, even her body shifts slightly from relaxed with legs crossed to both feet planted on the floor and sitting up in focus.  He smirks, just the cue he was waiting for.

The hand he had so casually placed on her thigh now slides under the fabric before she can stop it.  Levy tenses, head whipping over to look at her boyfriend in shock, but he ignores her, eyes facing the screen as if nothing special was happening.  “Gaj…”

“Shh,” whispering, “the action’s getting really good.”

“Ga…” her lips clamp shut when his fingers migrate and skim over her panties.

“I warned you, didn’t I?” smirking, but still looking at the screen.  “Gehe,” he lean’s closer to her ear, “Now, I suggest you look forward or you’ll attract attention… unless you want me to stop.”

“No.”  her response airy and strained.  Levy grips to the only arm rest she has on her right, saying a silent prayer that they were the only ones in this row and faces the screen again.  Gajeel’s never done anything so brazen before and she’d always been too shy to suggest it.  The temperature of the room spikes, her face flushing red for sure as she leans back to appear relaxed.  _‘Please no one see this!’_

Gajeel props his head up on his left-side arm rest, watching the movie while his other hand does as it pleases…  and teases…  skimming over the cotton fabric already dampening with sweat, starting from the band, down the middle, rubbing gentle circles over the little nub it finds there.  Levy’s lips part as she holds back the urge to sigh out loud or squirm in the seat.  In her periphery she can see the smirk on his face and she would so love to slap him right now!

Moving further, his fingers trail and press against the groove between her legs, she purses her lips and grits her teeth while he snickers in his head at how wet she was for him and so quickly, ‘his naughty girl!’  “How do you like the movie so far?” rubbing her clit again.

“I hate you…” her wispy retort not fooling anyone when spoken with a grin, “I’ll get you back one day.”

“Love you too, Shrimp,” he coo’s back, mockingly, toying with her waist band.

“Don’t you dare…”

“I dare…” plunging his hand into her panties and pulling it down to ride her hip.  “Look, the Guardians finally meet Ironman!” lowering his voice, “you really should pay attention to the movie…” as he slips a finger inside her, thumb toying lazily with her clit as he pumps slowly.

He pulls out, coating her with moisture for his thumb to continue rubbing circles against her clit before sinking them back in again.  “Oh fuck…”  

“Huh, yeah, it’s a good match up, but if Gamora was there I think she’d kick their asses…”  Gajeel’s languid movements are designed to prolong the pleasure and agony.  He slips in a second digit, plunging, curling his fingers along her walls, stretching the heated channel.  His own throbbing appendage pushes against his jeans, but he pays it no mind when having his girl melting next to him is so much more enjoyable.         

Levy’s fingers grip to the arm rest and seat cushion as she bites down on her lip trying to hold in the moans that threaten to spill out.  “…Gajeel…”  Levy sinks down a bit in her seat, her legs are shaking and losing their strength, but he keeps her from sliding down too far. 

“Thor’s playing with his new toy, isn’t playing with things fun,” Gajeel grins as Levy rolls her eyes.   She feels the throbbing building up in her core and it constricts against his fingers.  He leans close to her ear, “Hold on Shrimp, the end is near.”  Lots of explosions rumbling through the theaters speakers providing some cover and with all the action on screen, guests are glued to it. 

Gajeel stops massing her clit as a third and final finger pushes in.  She squeaks, the hand that was gripping to the cushion finds his thigh and digs her nails in through the jeans.  He impales her over and over in rapid, short bursts.  Levy screams internally, but her head lowers as she uses what little sanity she has left not to cry out…  and comes undone… grinding against his hand, squeezing her legs tightly together as she rides out the waves of her orgasm. 

A few moments later, the tension in her body loosens and settles back into the chair, spent and breathing heavily as Gajeel pulls out, licking his fingers clean.  “Did you see that coming?”

“Prick,” trying to focus on the screen instead of the damn smirk on his face, “I barely got to watch the movie.”

“We can come back again, gehe, at least you get to see the ending.”

Levy punches his shoulder hard, yeah sure, she got to see all the characters fading into dust and the ending credits start to roll.  “Tch, at least my favorite is still alive.”

“Who’s that?”

“Thor.”

“Figures, he’s your type right, big and cocky,” grin, “like your boyfriend.”

“Oh, shut up!” blushing, “just give me your jacket so I can cover up when we leave.”

“Gehe, next time maybe you’ll listen and not wear something so damn revealing!”  Softening his voice, “was kind of surprised you let me do that, you’re usually too shy…”

“I never said I didn’t like it,” looking up from beneath her lashes with a grin, “if you’d have warned me I wouldn’t have worn underwear…”

“Oi, you’ve been hanging around Lucy too much, gehe,” standing her up and wrapping his jacket around her waist, “so, when should we come back again?”      

 


	20. Suburbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who say's that domestic life has to be boring ;)
> 
> When a day of chores turns hot and heavy for husband and wife, a car wash and a shower are the only ways to... cool off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for NaluFever on Tumblr for a Summer fic exchange

It was just a typical Sunday at the Dragneel’s, time to catch up on chores around the house that neither husband nor wife have much time for during the weekdays.  All morning the pair worked independently, tidying up the garage, laundry, dusting, and by afternoon, Lucy is finishing the last of the dishes and Natsu has almost finished mowing the lawn out back.  Well, more like she was pretending to wash dishes, because it was just an excuse to stare out the window and watch her husband, the muscular dream boat of a man she had married toil away in the grass.

Somewhere midway through the yard, her hot and sweaty hubby had removed his shirt, tucking it into the waist band at his hip.  His caramel skin rippling with each push of the machine, glistening beads dripping down his back, she bites her lip, damn she was a lucky woman.  There had a been a few girls Lucy had to fight off in the past, but the high school sweethearts only had eyes for each other.    

Natsu stops to use his shirt as a rag, wiping off his face and to take a few gulps of water.  Almost looking posed for a magazine or photo shoot with the way he was standing, keeping his back to the house but with a slight angular posture.  Head tipped back, raking his hand through his hair, the curve of his rear against his tight, low hung jeans and the flexing of biceps, Lucy was ready to swoon when that cocky ass looks straight at the window and grins!  Gasp!  How’d he known she was watching him?!  She ducks her head, mentally cursing herself for day dreaming and getting busted.

 _‘Tch, two can play at this game!’_  her laughter growing more maniacal in her head as she dashes towards their bedroom to change.

 

 

When Natsu cut the mowers engine for the final time, the sound of their garage door opening, and Lucy’s SUV idling catch his attention, was she going out?  He hears it move but within a few seconds stops to idle again before turning off, she had just moved it to the driveway.  Needless to say, he was now intrigued and crept back into the house, taking care to make sure the sounds of the door opening, or closing was at a minimum, and walked towards the front of the home. 

He watched from the picture window as she gathered her supplies of soap and sponges, pulled the hose from around the corner and set to work filling a bucket with a fresh lather of foam.  _‘So,’_ grinning like a love-sick fool, _‘she’s gonna wash her car huh,’_ Natsu knows she’s putting on a show for him, but unlike his wife, he didn’t care if she knew he’d come to watch, in fact it sure as hell was looking like she expected it.  He licks his lips as she bends over, pretending to observe the water level rising in the bucket, her perky little dairy aire tipped in his direction, and the swell of her bosoms pushed forward.  _‘Damn!  I love this girl!’_

Lucy stands up slowly letting the water cascade from the nozzle, _accidentally_ coating herself in it’s spray and feigning the act of cooling herself off from the heat.  She shuts off the nozzle, bending back down again to place it on the cement, all in the slowest of fluid motions, before rising and sluicing the excess liquid that had gathered down her body, her hand caressing her skin as she does this.  Oh, things were heating up alright!  Natsu dashes off to their bedroom to switch into shorts and a tank top, he needed to be quick because there was no way his wife was gonna win this torture battle!

Proceeding to wash her car like she normally would, satisfied that had Natsu been watching, that soon enough she’d hear the front door… And there it was, no subterfuge involved as the storm door slammed back into place.  She grins, ignoring the sounds of footsteps approaching.

“Hey babe,” Natsu nonchalantly walks over and grabs a sponge, “figured you could use some help.”

“Aw, thanks,” smiling back, “didn’t think you’d finish the yard so quickly.”

“I just need to put away the tools,” stepping behind and reaching above her on purpose, “here, let me get the higher parts for ya,” letting watery soap drip all over her as he does this.  It takes all her willpower to fight back a groan or growl with him pinning her to the passenger side of the SUV!  With one hand he scrubs at the roof but the other is conveniently placed on her hip as if he didn’t realize it.

“Natsu,” suppressing her rising indignation, “honey, why don’t you start on the other side…”

“Why,” he looks down with a smirk, “I thought we were a team effort?  The work’ll get done faster this way.”

“Kinda hard if I can’t move,” she smiles back through gritted teeth.

“Oh,” feigning surprise, “I didn’t realize I was so close,” he steps back but not before dropping his sponge on her chest.  “Oops, my bad,” wiping the soap trail disappearing through her bikini strap with his hands, “Let me help you with that.”

“Natsu, it’s fine…”

“No, no,” he continues to smear the soapy liquid over her breasts, “it’s the least I can do.”  Lucy steps backwards only to feel the side of the SUV behind her, followed closely by Natsu until she’s trapped once again.  Her body temperature spikes as his hands continue to mold over her soaped body and his thigh pressing between her legs.  “With all this water on you, you should be cooling off, not heating up,” oh if his cocky grin wasn’t speaking volumes.  “Shall I get the hose and spray you down?”          

“Don’t you dare…" 

“Why, it’ll just to get the soap off you,” reaching down for the nearby hose and clicking the nozzle away from stream, “see…” Natsu controls the strength of the flow just enough to rinse her off.  “Not so bad, right?  Whoops,” spraying himself, “aww, now my shirts all soaked, what am I gonna do now?”

“Y-you could take it off,” Lucy squeaks out, instantly regretting she let that slip.

“What a great idea!” yanking off his tank and tossing it near the front steps, “that feels so much better,” stretching out his body and sluicing the excess water off, “ah,” the cracking of a few joints, “well time to get back to work.”

As her husband walks around and starts washing the other side of the vehicle, _‘Fricken Natsu!  Get me riled up then act like nothing!’_   Lucy composes herself and goes back to scrubbing furiously and thinking about what to try next.         

So fine, he came out here wanting to help so why not take advantage of it? 

“Oh Natsu…” Lucy whines and stretches her spine, “could you help me with the rims, my back is a little too sore to bend down.”

“Sure babe, let me just finish this side and I’ll…”

“I can get that,” appearing at his side and taking over for him, “you can focus on the rims.”

“It’s not a big deal,” cocking an eyebrow.

“Oh, I insist,” shooing him towards the driver side rim.  “I’ve got it.”

Once his focus has centered on scouring the tires, Lucy sets to work scrubbing the side of the SUV with exaggerated motions, stretching as high as she can and letting her ample bosoms provide additional assistance.  Natsu watches his wife out of the corner of his eye, wondering in bemusement of her antics.  Light moans and groans accentuating her efforts only serve to test his resolve to ignore them but, fuck it’s really hard!

She steps back and wipes her brow of sweat, arching her back and mimicking the pose he had done earlier to tease her.  “Mmmm, it’s sooo hot today,” lightly patting the damp sponge against her chest and stomach, “this feels soooo good mmm…”  

“I could hose you off with something,” he mumbles, while scrubbing the tires a bit rougher than necessary.

“Did you say something,” Lucy smiles, though in her mind it was more like a grin, “I couldn’t hear what you said over all the,” squeezing more water from the sponge over her body, “heat waves.”

 _‘That little…’_   Natsu flashes his toothy grin and turns back to his mission.  “Nope, nothing at all.”

Narrowing her eyes at her husband, _‘Hmph!’_   She knew he was lying but fine, “Oh, my mistake.”  Returning to finish her portion of the car, Lucy continues the routine, scrub, break, always making sure to embellish the strokes and stances she was in.  His reaction wasn’t required at this point, so long as he was watching and based on the occasional sideway glances, she knew he was.  Let him rile himself up.

When she had reached the back fender and satisfied with the job she had done, Lucy switches to the hood to give it the same _loving_ and attention it deserved.  In the meantime, Natsu had started on the passenger rim and doing quite a good job of it too.  Of course, what she didn’t know, was that he kept to a kneeling position because it served to hide the slight chubby that developed from watching his wife buff the side of the damn car with her chest!  Lucy was winning this little competition and he was both frustrated and brooding over his next opportunity to turn the tides.

And true to form, he spies her taking a similar approach on the hood, but this time, cursing internally, she’s bent over the damn thing!   A string of expletives and a few growls emanating from her husband causes Lucy to grin the widest she’s grinned all day.  “Why are you swearing my love,” leaning over the fender with a honeyed sarcasm, “is that tire being mean to you?”

“No, my wife is,” Natsu growls under his breath.

“Are you jealous that the car is getting more attention than you are?”

“I’m not jealous of a car, woman!”  Standing up, “I’m frustrated!” and motioning at his crotch, “do you think this is fun to tote around?!”

Lucy narrows her eyes, and props her head up on the hood, “Well maybe it’s not smart to taunt your wife either.  As they say, if you can’t take the heat get out of the kitchen.”

Natsu’s jaw drops, “You, naughty little tease!”  She just giggles and wiggles her butt, blowing a kiss at her flushed husband in satisfaction of her assumed win.  Turning to get back to finishing her work she miscalculates how quickly he can move and before she knows it her body is pressed up against the hood and her pelvis is pinned between the bumper and a very hard length.  “I...” humming next to her ear, “never lose my love.  You of all people should know that.”

It’s a fight with her sanity to stay in control over her own body with his bare chest burning against her back and his lips perusing the nape of her neck.  “I’m still winning,” she manages to squeal out.

“Sure, doesn’t seem like it…” nibbling along her shoulder blade.

“I got you…” stuttering when he bites a little harder and buries his dick along the crevasse of her ass cheeks.  “…t-to reaacct…”

“Oh?” pulsing his tongue, “but you lost because I took back control,” licking the little love mark he’d left, “and now I shall reap my reward.”

She forces a laugh that ends up more of a moan when he trails kisses along her spine.  “Fine,” pushing back into his hips, “we both win.”

“I can live with that…”

He steps back, leaving Lucy stunned at the sudden loss of contact and just as she’s about to complain, grabs her around the waist and hauls her over his shoulder.  She shrieks, “What are you doing!”

“Caveman take woman home!” laughing maniacally, Natsu bolts for the house with a screaming Lucy over his shoulder.

“You’re so weird!!   Ahh, and sweaty!”

“Duh!  I’ve been in the sun for more than 2 hours!”

It was only once he’d reached the bathroom, that Natsu set Lucy back on her feet and proceeded to turn on the shower.  They could both use one and might as well kill two birds with one stone, reminded the throbbing in his shorts.  But as he turned the control dial it was Lucy who wasted no time in trying to shed him of the remainder of his clothing, her nimble and deft fingers loosening the strings of his boardshorts and ripping the Velcro apart as she yanked it down, boxers and all one speed.

He turns back to face her, catching the admiration in her hues of the naked hunk of flesh standing in front of her.  “You act like you’ve never seen me before,” laughing, though the leer on his face was more of pride that his girl of 12 years still looked at him with such veneration.  Lucy blushes and changes course to fuss with the strings holding her bikini together.

“No, let me,” Natsu gives a couple of tugs and lets the scant trace of fabric pool at her feet.  “You’re still so fucking beautiful Lucy.”

“Will you still say that when I’m old and gray?”

“Damn right I will!  And you better say I’m still your handsome Prince!”

“You,” caressing his cheek, “will always be my handsome Prince, Natsu.”

Growling, “C’mere!” he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into the stall with him. 

 _Hands_ , her hands, his hands grasping and groping each other’s bodies in wanton abandon as if breaking skin contact would somehow cause the fantasy to dissolve, and the water cascading around them forgotten as nothing more than additional lubrication to ease the transition of caresses.  Their lips are molded to one another, heated kisses of tongue invading the privacy of their mouths, a clash of teeth, and nips of swelling fullness eliciting groans and sighs, with the occasional sucking in of air between position changes. 

He hisses when the heated fingers of his woman wrap around his length, squeezing gently but firmly, and her smiling at how rock hard it is as she imagines it buried deep inside her fiery cave.  Lucy rubs the tip against her clit and utters her own moan, repeating the motion to soothe the dwelling ache and making her own body quiver.  Fuck if that wasn’t setting him ablaze!

Natsu grips her thigh, hoisting it to his hip, and angling his pelvis.  Lucy knew what he wanted, lining up the head still held in her hand to her entrance, and as he thrust forward, wrapped her leg around his thigh and ass, pulling herself tightly to him.  Her moans to his grunts as the full length of his cock sunk itself through the snug channel of her womanhood so perfectly fitted for him. 

Their bodies entwined and molded as he rocks his hips in gentle waves, to stimulate her weakest sin points.  Pulling on her hair to expose the sweet nape of her neck he loves to torture, her back arches in minor protest, but gives in to his oral demands.  She digs her nails into his back with each bite, scrapes angry red lines when he sucks hard, pulsing and licking the marks he leaves. 

Harder, Lucy cries out, begging her man for the sweet deliverance she had been craving since their flirty competition left her moist and wanting.  So, Natsu adjusts his stance, turning to brace himself against the tiled wall, and shifting both her legs to hang over his arms.  Suspended and held up by the strength of his fores and biceps, she does her part by hanging to his shoulders and neck, and keeping her feet cinched tightly around his waist.  Lucy was wonton for whatever he was ready to give her.

He lifts and drops her, driving his hips forward at the same time to meet half way only to receive a squeal and a string of delirious expletives upon impact.  Chuckling, “didn’t think that would get such a reaction out of you, was it too much?”

Lucy shakes her head, “deep… unexpected, but good,” squeezing her legs, “want more…”  With another part laugh part grunt, Natsu repeats the motions, impaling his wife a second time.  “More!” she screams.  She was sure her legs would be jello by the end but oh well.

Over and over he continues the onslaught, driven by the friction this position was creating and the lewd words dribbling from his wife’s mouth.  But it was a double-edged sword bringing him close to his end way too quickly than he had wanted.  Natsu slows his pace to prolong the inevitable but Lucy was not having it. 

The knotted coil of heat brewing in the pit of her loins was ready to snap and her husband’s delay would ruin it.  She grips her fingers, locks her feet and with her own muscle strength continues to bounce on his cock.  “Lucy,” groaning in agony.  There was no way he could hold off much longer.

“I’m too close!  Can’t stop…  don’t stop Natsu, please!”  Feeling the slim thread ready to break…

Two more pumps of his hips combined with the constriction around his shaft, Natsu bucks a final time and his higher pitched whine mixes with the shrill cry of his wife’s orgasm.  Pulses sending sticky fluids, Lucy’s trembling body…  Husband and wife desperately riding out their seventh heavens while trying not to collapse in it’s wake. 

Natsu reaches over and turns off the shower, sinking into a cross-legged position on the tile floor with his wife still clinging to him.  Lucy leans her head on his shoulder while his lolls back against the wall, both panting from such an exhausting exercise, but satisfied nonetheless with its results. 

“I can’t, believe we haven’t tried that, before,” Lucy whispers.

Kissing her forehead, “Yeah, we need to try it again later…”

“Tonight?”

“Bite your tongue woman, I’m the one that has to do the heavy lifting and I’m tired!”

She giggles, “Okay, okay…  How about tomorrow?”


	21. Litmus (NSFW version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was an anonymous request but I did a fluffy and a smutty version, this is the smut version :)
> 
> Gajevy AU story

“Oh nurse, gehe, it’s time for your annual test.” 

“But doctor Redfox, I’m fit and healthy, I don’t think I need it.”

Her boss pops his head out from his office, “But I think it’s important, just to make sure.  I wouldn’t want to lose my best employee for something that could have been prevented.”

“Well,” she blushes and coyly glances at her fingers toying with the hem of her skirt, “when you put it that way…”

 

As nurse Levy locked the front door behind the final client of the day, she stretches her back and arms; it had been another long day at the Redfox Heart & Kinetic Research Institute.  After signing their newest contract with their cities pro Basketball & Football teams, coupled with their regular clientele, most days had become like this one during seasons.  She tidies up the day’s paperwork, the other staff will take care of processing them later, but now Levy needed to check in with her boss.

“ _Doctor_ Redfox,” stepping into his office, leaning on the jamb with her hands clasped in front of her, “everything’s done for the day.”      

“Wonderful,” his fingers steepled, he leans back in his chair with a smug look.  “Please prepare yourself for the exam in room 2, you know the drill, short, sports bra, sneakers,” grin widening, “and fabric gown.” 

Levy’s eyebrow twitches, she never understood his fascination with the unnecessary gown.  “Yes doctor,” she moves to leave, but turns back for a moment, “and please don’t make me wait too long, you know how I _Hate_ to be left wanting,” winking as she sashay’s away.

Once the woman had left his office, he pushes himself up from the desk and slowly shirks off his lab coat leaving him in just his scrubs.  He never liked wearing the extra layer, but it was useful in maintaining a more authoritative appearance considering the amount of non-professional skin art covering his arms.  It wouldn’t take his assistant long to get ready, being of second nature to the woman by now, so he makes his way over to exam room 2, knocking before he enters.

But he frowns the moment he sees her hovering over the workstation, “I see you’ve taken the liberty of attaching the electrode patches, I was looking forward to placing them on your body myself.”

“Now, now,” she saunters over and pats his chest, “you know this is the duty of the nurse not the doctor,” a grin materializing on her face, “and I wouldn’t be a good nurse if I didn’t do my job correctly.”

“You wouldn’t be my assistant if you couldn’t do your job correctly,” failing to cover up the growl in his tone.  Sometimes it bristled when she took such a domineering stance, even though her ability to go tit-for-tat with him is what made them such a successful partnership. “Never mind, I’ll finish hooking you up to the ECG, so please step onto the treadmill.”

But Levy is used to his gruff mannerisms and barely bats an eye, instead she just shrugs her shoulders with the grin still plastered on her face, “Whatever you say, _Doctor_ Redfox…”

“Stop calling me Doctor Redfox, it’s after hours, just call me Gajeel.”

“Okay, _Gajeel_ …” she still throws in the patronizing undertone just to ruffle his feathers.

“Your husband is such a lucky guy to have a spit-fire of a wife.”

“I like to think so,” Levy winks, “keeps him on his toes.”  He mumbles, grumbles under his breath as he goes about securing her blood pressure cuff and wires from the electrodes to the monitor.  “Did you say something?”

“Nothin.”  He grabs a chart and pen, “are you ready?  We’ll start with a walking pace.”

“Ready!”

He turns on the treadmill and as Levy glides into a slow cruising speed, Gajeel sits on a chair behind her where he can see the monitor but also still have a full view of his patient, _Full view_ that is, of her backside. While the graph picks up the normal data of peaks and valleys and lets out a steady rhythm of beeps, he watches, taking in the image of the tiny woman that captivated him. 

From head to toe, Levy was a perfection of the womanly body, trim and lithe with curves in the right places, not too big, not too small in his eyes, and he’d studied many during his medical school days to compare her to.  He loved watching her body in motion, noting how her calves constricted or her thighs flexed with each stride, following the lines and muscles like a treasure trail to the perky little rear she sported, and then some. 

The ripples in her back, pulled and activated with each swing of her toned arms, her hair, short and wild bouncing and swaying to each step.  If he knows her well enough by now, the slight cantering from side to side meant she was singing in her head and it was yet another element of adorability he loved.  A pace increase kicks in taking Levy from walk to jog, he licks his lips, things are about to get a little more interesting.          

Despite his knowing she hated wearing the hospital gown, he had a reason behind it that he kept secret from her, a personal kink in a way of causing the woman to sweat a little more than usual, and the longer she exercised that kink comes to fruition. Starting as a sheen, glistening over her skin, soon becoming rivulets triggered by the movements of her muscles that he chases with his eyes until they end at her waist band.  He’s excited and jealous of those intimate little beads getting to touch her…

“H-How long…” her winded voice pulls him back to the scene, “am I doing this for?”

“W-w,” clearing his throat, “we’ll stop before the full sprint kicks in.”

“O-Okay.”

 _‘Yes, please just a little longer…’_ to indulge in his voyeuristic whims, though the tightening beneath his scrubs meant fantasy needed to become reality, and soon.

“Are you getting tired Levy?”

“A little, it’s been so busy I haven’t kept up with my exercises.”

 _‘Damn.’_  It wouldn’t be very fun if she was too tired after the test.  Gajeel dials back the pace of the treadmill to a slow walk speed, “The results seem fine so, just go through a few cool down minutes to bring your heartrate back to normal.”

“Okay.”

He walks away for a second out of view from his assistant, stripping off his scrubs, and tossing them along with the chart onto an unused table, then walks up behind her, keeping pace with the machine.  Levy can sense that Gajeel is behind her now, but that in itself is nothing unusual based on past experiences, when he’s used the opportunity to get in a short work out of his own.  That is, until he reaches around her to turn off the roller and press the incline function.

“What are you doing?!” Levy stumbles backwards, landing against his pillar of a body…. She stiffens, hands coming to rest on the bare skin of his thighs, and a _very_ solid object digging into her lower back.

“The second half of the test, _pipsqueak_.”  Gajeel prompts her higher up on the slanted gradient until her chest has become intimate with the machine’s control panel.   Testing the new position by pressing his erection against her rump, he grins at figuring out the mechanics of their height difference.  Levy lets out a little squeak at the contact.  “Gehe,” grinding his hips into her again, “just right wouldn’t ya say?”

“My legs are going to be like mush by the end of this and you’ll be lucky if I stay awake through the whole thing.”

“We’ll see,” undoing the straps of the gown and letting the fabric hang over the edges of her shoulders. He bends over teasing kisses along her bared neck and upper back as he works to slide her shorts and panties down, she finishes by kicking them off.  “I’ll carry you if I need to.”  He slides his hands along her flesh on the way up…

“Aww, my night in shining… fuck!” 

He chuckles against her skin, “cute.”  Fingers now deftly toying along the folds of her labia and petalled blossom, slickened and fragrant, oh how quickly her body gave way to his touch.  He inhales deeply, the scent of sweat mixed with her natural sweetness only hardening his resolve.  “How the fuck do you get me so riled up, I swear he’s gonna pop a vessel.”

Levy giggles and wiggles her ass, rubbing it even more, “he just loves to stand proud for me.”

“ _Tch_.”  Gajeel straightens out and stops playing, lining himself at her entrance, “well now he’s gonna do his job and stand proud _inside_ you.”

Purring out the words, “please take good care of me, _Doctor Redfox_ …” groaning out the title.

“Don’t I always?” and with that, sheathes his rod as far as she will take him.  

Grinding skin to skin at the end of each thrust, Levy’s back arches to follow and her grip tightens over the control panel.  She swore his _bone_ was meeting bone by how deeply his impalement felt inside her, taking the petite woman to the limits of what she could handle.  But fuck if it didn’t just make her crave more!  At work they needed to be so prim and proper but, he was raw, powerful in this capacity and she loved the dominion he held over her in their love making.

Gajeel takes all of her in precision strokes, her mewls and cries to his grunts echoing in the enclosed room, melding with the rapid beeps and alarms of the ECG machine they forgot to turn off.  Over and over he plunges his considerable length through heated and constricted walls hell bent on milking his seed for its own purposes, and his name babbling incoherently from her throat the tighter the churning coil in her loins grow.

She was the first to go, his first inclinations a tightening of the inner muscles around his shaft followed by a tensing of her body and breathless exclamations leaching from her mouth.  He holds onto Levy’s hips to keep her from shifting away as the exhausted woman rides out a salacious orgasm.  Good, now that his woman was satiated he was free to lose control. 

He redoubles his efforts, bucking harder but wilder in nature, and focusing more on his sensations rather than what trigger’s hers.  Levy slumps over the control panel, breathless, and barely able to hold herself up after the orgasm.  Not that he really wants this to end, but as a kinetics specialist he can tell by the flurry of activity on the monitor, the poor woman is reaching her limit and he’d rather finish before she falls asleep on him. 

Almost there… he can feel the rising pressures harkening his end.

With a final groan that sounded awfully like Levy but altoist in tone and slurred, signaled to the woman he was done, his thrusts now a slow beat, and the familiar pulses of his shaft, coaxing out all he had stored of the life-giving seed.  Twenty seconds, thirty seconds… Gajeel relaxes and leans over her, dropping a kiss between her shoulder blades. 

“Well _Mrs. Redfox_ , did the _doctor_ take good care of you today?”

No response.

“Levy?” tilting her face so he can see it, but chuckling as soon as he does, “I guess I really did it this time.”  His poor wife was out cold. 


	22. Lady of the Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An offshoot of The Slave Boy story, same characters, different story. We travel to the Kingdom of Manglietia where Princess Lucy of Kelekona is visiting with their Queen and suggests a friend of hers to tutor the Princess. Levy, a noblewoman and Lucy's best friend agrees to become a Lady in Waiting and tutor. Of course the Prince of this Kingdom takes notice of the new Courtier and Gajeel's brusque nature drives Levy crazy.... At first.

“Queen Grandeeney, if you seek a tutor for Princess Juvia, you may wish to consider a friend of mine. She is very gifted in language amongst other subjects.”

“Does she reside here in the Manglietia Kingdom, Princess Lucy?”

“Yes, in fact I was on my way to visit her after my stop here to see if she would come with me to Kelekona.”

“Oh, but I wouldn’t want to oppose…”

Lucy waves her hand, “No, no don’t even think such a thing.  This would be a great opportunity for her and,” smiling, “it will give me another reason to visit.”

The Queen chuckles, “Then please, I would love to meet her if you would make the introductions.”

“Of course,” Lucy bows to the royal, “it would be my pleasure…”

 

It didn’t take much convincing for Levy McGarden to jump at the offer her friend was proposing to her, to tutor a Princess?!  All of the effort that her parents had afforded for her education in a time when most women were not highly so, it would bring a great sense of honor for them and her personally.  Of course, she was a bit sad it meant she couldn’t be Lucy’s Lady in Waiting, but with Natsu’s cousin being the Prince of this Kingdom, it meant she would see her friend often enough.

The first meeting between the potential tutor slash Lady in Waiting and the Queen went so well that Levy was asked to start immediately.  Queen Grandeeney was the quintessential air of an elegant and refined royal one would expect of a seasoned monarch.  An intellectual in her own right, strong enough to rule alongside her husband, and beloved of her subjects. 

 

A couple weeks has gone by and life at the castle has slowly grown into a simple routine for the new Lady in Waiting.  Tutoring sessions every other day in the sciences and logistical fields, linguistics and arts on the alternate days.  Princess Juvia was already quite versed in these areas but it was Levy’s duty to take what she had learned and advance them, specifically in the field of linguistics.  Queen Grandeeney wanted to make sure that her daughter will be able to hold her own in their male dominated societies, and aid her future husband, whomever that may be, not just in the home, but the field as well. 

Other than the tutoring, the young woman is quickly growing on the palace staff, making friends easily with her sweet but feisty nature, especially with a few of the males.  Two of the footmen, Jet and Droy follow her around like puppies, while a third named Hibiki often tries to sweet talk her into meeting him later for drinks.  But of all the staff or residents of the castle, there is one that has not fallen for her charm, the Prince himself who saw her feisty side as irritating and improper for a Courtier. 

But Levy paid him no mind, the Queen loved her, she got along well with the Princess, and even King Metallicana found her endearing.  The monarch saw his son as just a stubborn fool who’ll come around eventually, even telling her to jest with him on purpose.  At first Levy didn’t think she could behave in such a way on purpose but the more she encountered the Prince and his gruff mannerisms, the easier it became to drive him crazy.

 

A month after arriving, Lucy returns to check on her friend.  The two girls, joined by Princess Juvia, and Wendy who had travelled with Lucy and her brother sat in one of the parlors chatting while the Princes, Natsu and Gajeel, along with cousins Sting and Rogue goofed around near the balcony.

“I’m glad to see you are adjusting well here,” Princess Lucy smiles at her friend, “and that everyone seems to like you.”

“Juvia feels Levy is a wonderful tutor, very patient, and Juvia thinks it’s nice to have another female to talk with.”

“Well not everyone here likes me,” Levy glances over towards the balcony and rolls her eyes, “mister grumpy Prince is quite rude most of the time.”

“Gajeel is… gruff, but Juvia feels he will come around.”

“Yes,” Wendy adds, “my cousin has always been rough around the edges, but he has a deep heart.”

Over by the balcony, Gajeel eavesdrops on the conversation the women are having, peaked when he heard his name brought up.  So, what if he was grumpy, that woman should learn her place and behave accordingly!

“Oi,” Gajeel stomps over away from the other guys who are clueless of what suddenly prickled their cousin’s skin.  He towers over the Courtier, “I swear woman, you need to learn your place!  You are not royalty, who are you to speak about me in such a manner?!”

Furious, Lucy and Juvia move to shield their friend but Levy wave’s her hand halting them, she would not be intimidated by him.  With her eyes squared and focused on his, shoulders straight and unyeilding, “I do not care who you are, royalty or not, a Prince or noble.  For one who doesn’t conduct himself in a dignified manner has no place to lecture anyone.” 

“W-wh…. H-how dare you!” he roars.  “I may conduct myself however I damn well feel!”  Stomping out of the room without a second retort, but still muttering, “damn friggen women these days!  No respect for authority!”

The silence of the room during the standoff finally breaks when the three men left start laughing. “Whoa!  Someone put him in place!  Levy you are so cool!”

“Wow,” Lucy giggles, “I haven’t seen this side of you in a long time!”

But Levy just lets out a long exhale, “I don’t like acting like that, but he can be such an ass! King Metallicana gave me permission to be rude to his son because he thinks the boy needs to be put in his place,” laughing, “I found it hard at first, but now it comes more naturally.”

The other women giggle as well, “he had it coming…”

 

It was quiet at the castle with most of the royal family away on a trip for the weekend and the staff mainly performing routine maintenance, a perfect time for Levy to relax with a good book in the garden.  The sun was out but beneath some trees with the breeze and shadows keeping the heat from being unbearable, or rather the amongst the scents of the foliage, it was beautiful.  So, there she sat on one of the benches, a plate of snacks to her side, along with a flask filled with a honey beer.   

He stared down from the balcony and noticed the blue-haired Courtier settle onto a bench in the garden. This wasn’t the first time he had watched her, seen her with a book relaxing in the garden during sunnier days, the library on a rainy one, it was how he just knew where to find her. After the confrontation they’d had in the parlor, and a scolding by his father, a fixation had developed.  Gajeel was surprised how much she had wormed her way under his skin, and he was convinced that it was because of her attitude, or at least that’s what he had been telling himself until his father pointed out a different reason.

 _‘That fool.’_   Levy chuckled as her eyes glanced upward, careful that her face remained unchanged and focused on her book.  She had noticed a week ago that he had been following her, watching her, and there he was again on the balcony.  Does he not realize she can see him?  After putting her book down and picking up one of the finger sandwiches, she stands up, stretches, and walks along the path pretending to smell the flowers until she is just under the balcony.  Without looking up, “If you’re hungry Prince Gajeel, you could always join me, I won’t bite.”    

“ _Tch_ , I don’t know if I believe that.”

“Suit yourself,” shrugging her shoulders, “but I’ve got snacks and honey beer,” turning to return to her book, “and it’s a special brew too.”  Sashaying away with exaggerated swings of her hips. 

By the time she had returned to the bench, Gajeel had disappeared from the balcony, a few moments longer and the sound of boots crunching along the gravel path signaled the Princes arrival.  Levy grins, holding out the flask just as he approached.  He swipes the honey beer and takes a swig, a look of surprise falling over his expression.

“One of my friends brought that to me, she’s become quite the expert at brewing her own beer.”

“A woman,” taking another sip, swishing it around his mouth before swallowing, “made this?”

“Yes,” Levy smiles, “Cana’s family owns a pub in the town below.  She’s taken to brewing this honey wheat beer as her specialty offering and it’s become quite popular.”

“A bit sweet, but not bad.”

“ _Tch_ ,” Levy yanks the flask away, “if it’s too sweet for you, don’t drink it all.”

“Oi!” he takes it back. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it!”

“Do you really have no manners?  Tsk, tsk, stealing from a lady…”

“If you acted like a proper lady, I would treat you as such.”

“Oh,” her eyebrows raise, “and what to you is a _proper_ lady?”

“One that doesn’t argue back, for starters.”

“Funny how you seem to be the only man here that evokes such a response from me.”  _Sigh,_ “why must you be so infuriating?  I grow tired from this banter.”

His voice takes on a whiny grovel, “ _Tch_ , well, no one here has defied me before…”

“Then, it’s no wonder your own father finds this all amusing,” chuckling to herself though it evokes a raised brow from the Prince.  “Someone, a woman of all creatures, challenging his son’s bravado,” looking up at him, “sir I was not raised to be a shrinking violet and I will not drop to my knees in deference for any man, commoner, noble, or royalty.”

 

Gajeel’s eye twitches, a need to respond in kind bubbling to the surface like an animal wishing to be unleashed, but he holds back.  This woman, this tiny female physically had no ability to stand against him but for the power of her words which frankly was beyond his normal rationale.  He was a man, heir to the throne and one that was better suited to fight with fists not banter and frankly it drove him crazy that she still sought to jest with him.  Shall a different tact prove more effective?  Not that he was very good with words, but he did fancy himself in another way.

“Is that so Lady Levy?” He props a foot against the bench and leans over, resting his arms on his thigh and staring down at her.  “For I think I could get you to your knees if I were so inclined.   Though…” looking her up and down, “I think I’d prefer if you were on your back instead.”

Her entire body flushes with heat, cheeks turning a reddish hue at the insinuation.  Levy hadn’t expected this turn of events!  She quickly turns away from him, “as if I could give you such satisfaction!”

“Oh, I think you would give me much satisfaction…”

“I-I, Y-You, you, lecherous swine to think me such a harlot to swoon from your seductions!”  She stands ups, gathering her belongings to leave. “Good day to you sir!”  Levy starts to walk away but stops to give a final remark.  “And for your information, that manner of chatter may work on ignorant women looking to bed a Prince and reap those benefits, but I am not such a woman, I require class.”

“Gehe, Good to know you aren’t trying to gain my crown,” walking over and plucking a sandwich from her tray, a wide smirk plastered along his lips, “you may not like my method of seduction, but you also didn’t disagree with the end result.”

Levy’s mouth drops and if her crimson blush could get any deeper, you’d think she was a tomato for he was right, she didn’t say she wouldn’t sleep with him.  But he spares her further embarrassment, simply walking away, munching on his sandwich, with that mocking grin left up to torture her. This was the first time in their test of wills that Gajeel had taken the upper hand!  And as mortified by his comments as she was, Levy was also secretly aroused by the turn of events.

She moves back to the bench, puts her belongings down, and finishes off the flask of beer.  There was no way she was walking back into that castle with a rosy blush caused by the Prince.  Levy was not going to give him that final satisfaction, so, let the excuse be too much alcohol instead.  Too bad for the young woman, the spirit swirling in her gut and her system only focused her thoughts even more on the Prince and dare she admit it, her growing affinity for him.   

Levy hangs her head, alright fine, so she was attracted to the brusque but handsome idiot. Developing a crush on the Prince was not supposed to be a part of her coming to the castle!  It was not intentional but trying to stem those feelings were no easier than damming up a river or telling a bird not to fly, it was nature pure and simple trying to take its course.  She had masked those sentiments by being equally rude to him but once he’d changed that tactic and acted semi-nicer, if she continued to do so it would only make her look like a witch.  

 _Sigh_ , now what should she do?    

 

Ignoring the incident, Levy goes about her normal routine of tutoring the Princess with the added behavior of avoiding Gajeel at all costs.  Ever since that day in the garden, he had started doing little things, watching her closely, leaving small gifts or at least she assumed it was him, and making comments in passing that were usually suggestive in nature, anything to get her riled up but never in a manner that she could respond to in anger or irritation.  It was all very frustrating for the young courtier.

“Are you excited for your birthday ball Juvia?”

“Juvia is happy she will see Gray again, Lucy said he will be coming with them to the party.”

Levy is happy to see this side of her friend and smiles, “You really like him a lot, huh?”

The blushing Princess looks down, fiddling with the fingers in her lap, “Juvia feels he is a very brave and handsome nobleman.  Juvia hopes father will approve of him.”

“Has Gray reciprocated your feelings?”

“We have been corresponding. He will be wearing a suit that will match my blue dress.”

“That is really sweet!  _Sigh_ , one day I hope to find someone like that.”

“Juvia has faith you will!”  _‘Even if Juvia must play match maker!’_

 

Levy couldn’t understand why the Princess had insisted on her wearing a specific, and a much more revealing dress than she would normally wear.  Deep forest green, floor length with a slit running up the front over her right leg to her thigh, flowy belled sleeves attached to a low cut, corseted top, speckled with jewels along the front like a trail for the eye to follow. Even the Queen got involved, producing a jaw dropping necklace and earrings set made of pearls and emeralds that beautifully complemented the dress, then bringing in the royal hairdresser and stylist to make sure the courtier looked flawless.     

“This,” the Lady in Waiting fidgeted on the vanity bench, “is all t-too much, I’m just a simple noblewoman…”

“Who is single my dear,” Queen Grandeeney pats her shoulder, “and when one is as pretty as you, it should be shown.”

“Juvia agrees, Levy, you are stunning in this dress and are sure to turn heads.”

Levy slumps in embarrassment, it was a type of flashy she wasn’t used to being, nobility or not, she had always preferred simplicity.  But, she couldn’t go against the royals who seemed adamant and were having fun playing dress up with her.  “I guess if you both feel it is appropriate…”

“Of course, we do,” the Queen rises from her chair, “I wish you to enjoy the evening, both of you.  I shall see you tonight my dears.”

“Thank you Queen Grandeeney,” Levy bows as does Juvia, but she couldn’t help but notice the wink shared between mother and daughter…

 

Her fears were confirmed as soon as she walked into that ballroom when Jet and Droy began gawking, and Hibiki immediately swarmed in, wrapping an arm around her waist and trying to coax her towards the dance floor.  Levy obliges for the time being, making sure his hands wander no further than her waist while she waits for her best friend to arrive. 

From the bar another man stares in disbelief at the gorgeous woman dancing with Hibiki.  It had taken a second look to confirm but Gajeel was sure… With a narrowed gaze leveled towards his mother, there would be no way he could stay away tonight. 

“Oh my…. Levy!!”  The courtier turns to see Princess Lucy rushing towards her and breaks away from Hibiki.  “I’ve never seen you this dressed up!” hugging each other.  “But wow you look amazing!”

“Thanks,” Levy blushes, “I think Juvia and Grandeeney had fun dressing me up.”

“Well, I will need to thank them, because for all the years we’ve known each other I’ve never been able to get you to dress like this.”

As the two girls walk over for Lucy to give her greetings to the King and Queen she sees Juvia and Gray hand in hand walking towards the dance floor, “Juvia looks really happy with him.”

“Yes,” Lucy chuckles, “Gray was trying to hide the letters from us, but he forgets I correspond with her and she gushes about him.  I think they make a cute couple.”

 _Sigh_ , “They are…”

Lucy pulls her friend to a stop, “Okay, dish, what was that sigh for?”

A blush sweeps over Levy’s cheeks, “nothing,” she tries to continue walking.

But Lucy grabs her arm again, “Oh, now you’re blushing!  You like someone don’t you?!”

“I-It’s not like that, I mean maybe,” scanning the area to make sure no one is paying attention to them, “but it’s not like he feels the same so…. Please Lucy don’t say anything to anyone, I don’t want gossip starting.”

“I’m not gonna say anything, but you know you can tell me, right?”

“It’s…” suddenly Levy’s face grows pale and her eyes expand, staring over her friend’s shoulder.

“What is it?” Lucy turns to see what her friend was staring at.

“Gajeel…”

“Princess,” the Prince strides up and tips his head, “I’m borrowing this one,” taking hold of the courtier, “would you mind?”

“Well um…” Levy shakes her head, begging her friend to say no.  “She doesn’t seem to…”

“I just need a dance partner, she’ll be fine with me Princess.”

“Lucy…”

“But Levy, he just wants to dance…”

The young courtier is in a bind, she can’t tell her friend the real reason she doesn’t want to go with the Prince, when he is the reason!  “I’m still tired from dancing with Hibiki.”

“It’s just a slow waltz,” Lucy chuckles, completely oblivious to her friend’s lie, “you’ll be fine.”  

“Fine,” Levy turns to the Prince, “just one dance, right?”

He shrugs his shoulders, “We’ll see.”

“You guys have fun, and I’m glad to see you treating my friend better Gajeel.”

He just grunts and starts pulling Levy towards the dance floor as Lucy turns to her original task of seeing to the King and Queen.

“Why do you want to dance with me?” Levy keeps her voice down, though it is tinged with animus.

As soon as they reach the dance floor, Gajeel pulls levy in tight, mimicking the waltz steps, but his grip around her waist is forceful.  He grits his teeth, leaning in close to keep his snarling tone to a minimum. “Who the hell gave you permission to wear such a revealing dress?!  And what the hell was Hibiki doing with his hands on you?!”

Now she’s fuming, “Oh, I’m sorry,” condescending tone, “did I require your _permission_ to dance with other people?  And for your information, your mother and sister forced me into this get up!”

“My…” growling, “I knew it, those two meddlers!”

“Meddlers?  What are you barking about?”

“It’s nothing.”

“No!  What the hell are you…”

“I said it’s nothing!”

“If you don’t tell me so help me I’ll cause a scene!”

Gajeel looks around and realizes other couples are starting to look in their direction.  “Ugh!” he pulls the courtier off the floor and towards one of the balconies, practically dragging her.

She pulls at the grip around her wrist, “Let me go you brute!”

“Just settle down woman, damn it I’m not gonna hurt you, just don’t wanna talk in the open!”

The balcony was partially shielded by drapery and after stepping through, he closed it off even further.  It was dark outside, many stars but no moon and only scant torches along the walls providing a small amount of light.  Gajeel lets go of her arm and begins pacing while Levy rubs at her wrist, fuming at being roughed up in such a manner.

“Well?!” she shouts, “Are you gonna tell me?”

“My favorite color is green.”

“So?”

“Your dress,” he turns and faces her, “they put you in a green dress.”

“S... Oh…. But why is that such a big deal?  I’m not the only one.”

“You’re the only one I’d give a damn about seeing in that color!”  Shaking his head, “I can’t believe my sister and mother would stoop to this.”

“I don’t understand, why do you care if I wear green?  Why would they make me wear this color?  You’re not making sense to me…”

“And I thought you were the smart one,” he mumbles. 

“Damn it Gajeel will you just tell me…”

“I like you that’s why!  Woman why must you always fight with me?!  They put you in this color because they knew I wouldn’t be able to resist like I’ve been trying to do this whole damn time!”  He walks over to the balcony and leans over the railing, hanging his head.

“Y-you… like me…” Levy processes the words as if they were said in a dream.  She stares at the Prince, questioning her sanity and her ears. “You said you like me?”

“Yeah.  Did I stutter?”

“But, you’ve been so rude to me, toying with me, what was that, your version of foreplay?”

“Are you daft, it was me trying to deny it to myself, and you being rude back made it all the more easier, till you had to up and wear that fucking dress.”

“Again, I didn’t choose this damn dress!”

Gajeel pounds his fist on the railing, “I want you to change.”

“No.”

“What?!” he walks up so close she can feel his breath along her skin, “Did you tell me no?!”

“Yes,” she stares back in defiance, “I said no.”

“I order you out of that dress!”

“No, I will not!”

He grabs her face, “Yes!” cupping her cheeks between his hands, “you will!”

“NO!”

Tension mounts and seconds pass by as they hold their fierce positions, barely blinking and trying to get the other to give up first.  But the longer this staring contest continues, the stronger a new urge overwhelms the Prince and when Levy makes the mistake of licking the dry seam of her lips it becomes his undoing.

Gajeel crashes his own against hers, smothering the pink and flushed cupids bow.  The flustered woman squeaks from how roughly the Prince had stolen her lips, standing on tip toes with her hands planting against his chest to keep from losing her balance.  She could scarcely comprehend what was going on as her heart shifted gear and the warmth flooding her body began to melt her mind into a pool of liquid fire.  It swoons from the rushing emotions, giving in while his hands shifted and wrapped around to cradle her neck and back.  Her fingers finding their way upwards, coiling into his hair, tugging when he nibbles at her bottom lip.

But instead of allowing him entry she pulls back a tad, “this…” refilling her lungs again, “Prince we cannot do this here, it is improper.”

“I’m the Prince,” a growling undertone, “I can damn well do as I please.”  Levy says nothing and just stares at him, willing him with her gaze to relent to her wishes.  “Ugh! Fine!”  Grabbing her hand, “come with me then.”

“To where?”

“Just act natural when we go back in there, unless you want people talking.”

“I bet people are already talking,” she grouses.

“Well then, even more reason to behave isn’t it.”

“Me behave!  I’m not the one who dragged me out here in the first place!”

“Woman don’t make me throw you over my shoulder…”  The seriousness of that last line shut her up quick. 

“Okay, okay.”

They slip back into the ballroom.  Levy is surprised that no one seemed to notice as they quickly make their way through the crowds and out of the room where she finally lets out an exhale. She was sure that eventually someone will notice their absence but with the determined Prince stepping up his pace, and her barely able to keep up with her shorter legs, Levy is more focused on trying not to trip in the dress then realizing where he was leading her until they come to a stop.  When she looks up, it’s his bedroom door they faced. 

“This is your room.”

“You wanted privacy,” he opens the door, pulls her in, locking it behind her.  “Where’d you think we were going, the study?”  She could slap him for that comment, but he gave her no time to react.  “I told you,” backing her against the door, “I want you out of that dress,” his hand on her hip, gripped and pulled tight to his own, the other tilting her head up, “and I will have my way.”

“M-Must you be such a brute…”

“Seems to me,” brushing his lips over hers, “that you like this brutish type.”

“I do not…” but her words die off into a moan when his hand slips over the curvature of her rear.

“Your words and your actions speak of two differing opinions,” cupping said rear and squeezing, “now are you gonna take off the dress or shall I shred it from your body?”

“You would ruin your sister’s gown?”

“I’ll get her a new one. Time’s up.”  Gajeel produces a small dagger from his coat, slicing through the corsets lacing like it was silk.  Levy gasps, taken a back that he had actually followed through, but she was too enthralled in the same token, merely standing mute as he pushed the corset off her shoulders, and proceeded to cut through the front of the gown.  The sound of cotton weave tearing echoed in the chamber.

“Gehe,” the Prince was supremely amused, letting the shredded gown slip and pool at the woman’s feet, leaving her in just undergarments.  But as he makes a move with his knife towards those last two vestiges, Levy finally comes to her sense and halts him.

“Don’t!” covering her chest with her arms.  “These are mine.”

He tosses the dagger aside and pulls her to him.  “You have bewitched me ever since you came to this castle,” guiding her arms away from her chest, “there is no need to cover yourself, I already find you to be beautiful.”

A blush steals away along her cheeks, “do you say that to all the women you bring here?”

“I’ve never said that to any woman before tonight, nor bedded one...”

“You wish me to believe you’ve stayed pure?” looking away, “yet you could become so forceful in this quest to get me alone, and act so naturally as if you’ve done it before…”

“Believe me or not but my mother would have my head if she ever found out I had sex with anyone she had not first approved of.”

Levy’s head whips back in surprise, “If so why would you take a chance on me?”

“Because she’s already given her consent.”

“What?!”

Gajeel tips her head up, forcing her to look at him, “It was no coincidence that she helped to dress you. My mother has _never_ in my life shown any interest nor dressed a servant before you and that is how I knew she and my sister had been up to this.”

Levy’s eyes trail away, mumbling, “that’s what the wink meant…”

“Sorry?”

“It’s nothing,” looking back at the man who’s taken the opportunity to lean in closer.  “But why me?”

“Why not you?”  He places a chaste kiss along her lips.  “No woman has ever been able to jest with me.” adding a lingering one. “Beautiful and educated, a perfect combination for a Prince in her eyes…”

With hesitation. “A-And in your eyes?”

“Gehe…” Gajeel grabs her around the waist and places her on the bed, “you’re stuck with me, my lady. Now,” as he begins undressing, “could you take the rest of your under garments off or shall I grab the dagger…”

“No, no,” she waves her hands frantically, “I’ll take it off.”

As Levy deals with the last of her clothing, scoots up higher on the bed, and deposits herself under the comforter, she couldn’t help but take in the spectacle of a man that was the Prince.  He towered over her in height, his body, muscular and trim, she imagined once her fingertips could peruse the flesh it would be as solid and unyielding as his personality.  Unconsciously her head tilts to the side, following the curvature when he bends over to remove his boots, noticing, not for the first time, what a perfectly grabbable ass he has! 

Gajeel glances over just as he finishes taking off the last boot and realizes she’s staring at him, snickering quietly, purposely leaving himself in the compromising position while he works off his trousers.  A slight gasp leaves the woman when bare skin enters her vision.  She quickly ducks down and covers her face.  Her reaction is amusing to the Prince, but she keeps her hands up even when she feels the blanket being shifted and the distinct sensation of another body within close proximity.

“You can be quite adorable,” pulling her hands away gently, “when your mind is too flustered, and can no longer construct a quip.”   

Levy takes a peek, seeing the Prince lying on his side propped up, holding her hands.  She can’t see below his covered waist line but focuses instead on his upper body.  He lets go of her hands in favor of cradling her cheek but is bemused when she reaches out to touch him, tentatively at first, barely skimming her fingertips along his chest, slowly adding pressure as they travel around.  He does the same with her face, tracing the cheekbones, along the jaw to her petite ears, both exploring an unknown landscape as would be travelers.  The large necklace will be a bit of a hurdle but Gajeel loved seeing his woman bedecked in such fineries, with even more to come in the future.  He was going to make damn sure his future queen would always look incredible.

Her eyes are filled with wonderment, mapping out the contours of his pecs, the grooves of his abdominals, and when she finally looks up, Gajeel is looking into her eyes, smiling through the gaze of ardent worship.  Embarrassment takes over once more and she stops immediately, but he won’t let her retreat into a shell, scooping up her face and planting kiss after kiss upon her.  It takes a few moments, for the young woman to let go of her inhibitions and return them, even moving closer until her body is now flushed against his. 

His hand trails along her arm, settling on her waist for he doesn’t want to startle her, but when she mewls from the grip of his fingers, he growls in approval and inches lower until his hand cradles the firm rear this woman owns.  He nips gently at her chin, coaxing her onto her back and with a better position over her prone body, proceeds to kiss lower, chasing the taut line of her neck, her collar bone and shoulders, lower still to the tops of her bosoms.  Levy gasps when he slides his tongue along them, moans, as he sucks a nipple into his mouth, licking, biting the hardened flesh.

Groans of his name or unintelligible words leach out from her, his hands now roving, knead at her other breast, fingers rolling and teasing the pert nipple.  Her body is twisting, head pressing backwards into the pillow, on fire from all the stimulation.  Gajeel moves higher, parting her thighs, his frame now fully vested over her own, in a whisper, “Levy…” his breath fanning along her already heated skin. 

The pressure coiling in her nether region is growing uncomfortable, fueling some of her writhing. Levy can feel the moisture beginning to saturate and spill over, trickling down, but when he lets the weight of his pelvis press a very stiff erection against her sex, she bucks without thinking, just letting her body take control.  “Gehe!” the feisty vixen that had stolen his heart was coming out to play!  Her legs snake over his thighs, pulling down and holding him in place while she grinds over his shaft to release some of the pent-up tension. 

Airy cries spilling from her throat are like music to a maestro, Gajeel grinds back, happy to assist with her wanton needs.  But it’s not enough to satiate her libido, the pressure only builds like kindling waiting to become a blaze, and Levy whines, “more…”

“Damn woman,” growling in pleasure, “never figured you to be so salacious in bed.” 

“I never thought it would hurt so much to want this!” 

Gajeel knew that it could hurt the first time since it was one topic that his mother had undertaken to make sure he understood enough to be cautious, and now that time was presented. For all his gusto and bravado, seeing someone he cared for in pain wasn’t something he looked forwards to.  But Levy was begging him to end her suffering, and he knew all too well, the pain of the pressure building up from the sexual tension, hell his cock was throbbing it was so hard right now. 

He looked down at her, taking a moment to hesitate…

“I know,” she tries to still the frustration in her voice and caress his jaw, “I know…”

“You sure?”

She nods with a pained smile, but her eyes communicating its entreaties, “I’m giving myself to you freely my Prince, please consummate that promise.”

He leans down close, “I love you Lady Levy.”

Levy’s breathing stills in her throat at those whispered words of fidelity, “I love you too, Prince Gajeel.”

After shifting his hips, she assists in lining up his cock, bracing when he pushes through.  When the pinching sensation hits, building up to a pressure and slight sting, she could not stop a pain laden whine from developing. He swallows her cries, smothering her mouth and trailing softly weighted words of devotion and encouragement until he could push no further.  Gajeel stagnates his body, giving her all the time she needs to tell him what she desires, continuing to scatter chaste kisses and sweet nothings to take her mind off the pain.

And she appreciated how tenderly he was treating her.  To think at the beginning of their communications that this would be the end result may have shocked some.  But seeing this side of him, one that she was sure was rarely seen outside of family, endeared him deeper into her heart. 

The level of pressure around his shaft simply amazed him, almost made him wonder how his cock fit, cause it sure felt like trying to shoehorn your foot into a too small or shoe. Minutes, or maybe seconds pass and the pressure around his shaft slowly diminished along with the pained grimace on his woman’s face.  It was still a tight fit, but her muscles were adjusting to his size. 

“I’m sorry,” he whimpers, “I don’t like seeing you in pain like this.”

Levy, who had closed her eyes while she bore the pain, open them again, a few tears leaking at the corners, “It’s okay my love,” brushing his bangs away from his face, “it’s only temporary.”

“Well I’m not moving until you tell me too.”

She chuckles with a dainty grace, shifting her own hips to test the pain level which had subsided tremendously.  “You can, um keep going…. Maybe slowly at first." 

At a snail’s pace, Gajeel begins to thrust, relishing in the sensation and friction along his sensitive cock, but mindful of any changes that occur in the woman beneath him.  He watches her face carefully, breathing a tentative release that so far, the strain seems bearable, or maybe even none existent, because it felt amazing, _she_ felt fucking amazing.  Ugh, his eyes are beginning to roll back.  Wet dreams of this moment could never have relayed the incredible feelings this tiny woman was giving to him.  Frankly, the slow pace wasn’t so bad when he could savor the full length of cock gliding against her walls…

“Go faster, please…”

Opening his eyes and looking down at Levy, he sees the light sheen of sweat coating and flush of her skin. Her eyes had glazed over, half lidded and filled with a new vision of lust that sparked a renewed fire that shot straight to his loins.  “Heaven help me,” moaning, he couldn’t believe she could look any more attractive, but his heart jumped ten-fold.  “What did I do in a previous life to deserve you?”

She giggles, “remember you said _I love you_   first,” rolling her hips, “and keep her happy.”

“You seem to be feeling better,” thrusting a little harder than before, and when she squeaks but still kept a smile, he does it again, “but don’t tempt me or you may not walk tomorrow.”

Levy bucks harder on her own, wrapping her legs around him tighter, “just bring me room service,” and winks.

“Gehe!” 

Gajeel quickens the pace, plunging his cock into the tiny woman writhing underneath his larger frame, her back arching to deepen the reach and appeal, her hands grasping at the sheets around her while spilling curses and tributes of his prowess.  She cries out deeper, harder, begging as the friction against her entrance heats up in a delectable and way, not knowing it was the makings of an orgasm. 

He rises to his haunches to get a better stance, grips her thighs pulling her up until her back is barely on the bed, she arcs her body to accommodate, and when he resumes his thrusts, it stiffens.  “Oh, my Lord!” gasping at how deeply his penetrations are reaching, his midsection shackled by her legs.     

“Too much?” panting, slowing, she shakes her head no.  Gajeel grunts and resumes a steady pace.  The tight feel ribbing along as he drives over and over into Levy was heaven sent, but he was also thankful to have waited for her and not given in like others to the allure of sex and seduction.  She was perfectly fitted for him, to him, conformed and the view below breathtaking to see them joined together.  A sense of pride swelling along with his extremities.

“Levy he moans, I can’t… hold out much longer.”  But she was too lost in her own world to respond with anything more than a jumbled murmur, colors spun wildly in her mind as the coiling tension snaps loose and hits hard.  She bites down on the back of her hand to stifle the chorus of screams while a flurry of contractions levies against his cock, the white-hot throes of climaxing bursting forth for both lovers.  Her heels dig in to his back, as his thrusts slow and grow ragged with every pulse of seed emptying into his woman’s loins.

Her body goes slack, dead weight into the mattress, only her heaving chest still moving, working to recover. Gajeel flops onto Levy, spent in more ways than one, barely managing to keep from crushing her.  It takes a few moments to compose himself enough to pull out and roll to her side and cuddling her against him with heavy lids ready to let sleep take him.  He kisses Levy’s forehead, her own eyes closed, mind already drifting away, the last vestiges of doubt fading and a new image of waking up alongside her for the rest of their days takes hold…

 

In another part of the castle, the ball is winding down and the royals are lounging together.

“Do you think he sealed the deal?” Lucy whispers to her husband.

“He better have,” Natsu responds, “or we won’t let him live it down.” 

Snickers abound in the group but, Grandeeney only smiles and winks at her daughter, the pair sharing a knowing glance…. 


End file.
